


Requiem

by NympheSama



Series: Worlds Colliding [2]
Category: Endless Summer (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Apocalyps, Anal Sex, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brotherly Love, Developing Relationship, Dorks in Love, Dragons, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Friendship/Love, Gay Sex, Idiots in Love, Immortality, Lycan Mike, M/M, Mystery, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Vampyre Diego, action and adventure, dragon slaying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 109,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NympheSama/pseuds/NympheSama
Summary: Diego has mourned the loss of the only person he considers family for over a year, but his heart tells him theres more to his friends disappearance than he knowsCan he discover the truth, alone; in a world where anything of the Supernatural is targeted?Or, will he find help... and maybe more, in the most unlikeliest of allies?
Relationships: Jake McKenzie/Main Character (Endless Summer), Mike Darwin/Diego Soto
Series: Worlds Colliding [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993270
Comments: 48
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RyanK1415](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanK1415/gifts), [ArgonianV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgonianV/gifts), [StarflareKnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarflareKnight/gifts), [lunarzuku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarzuku/gifts), [LonelyGirl15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyGirl15/gifts), [slighter_writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slighter_writer/gifts), [FeralHologram](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeralHologram/gifts), [Glamourchick1668](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glamourchick1668/gifts), [Lost_Elf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Elf/gifts), [winchesteenwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesteenwolf/gifts), [Gaysby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaysby/gifts), [ChildOfSolace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildOfSolace/gifts), [Synaesthesia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synaesthesia/gifts), [Stilesandhisjeep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stilesandhisjeep/gifts), [Shunshin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shunshin/gifts), [thatsclassicsbaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsclassicsbaby/gifts), [yellowmeadow101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowmeadow101/gifts).



> Hiiii, so I couldnt wait anymore
> 
> I love this story and I wanna share it with you all because I love you- and it; and I just hope you will too ❤  
> It follows on from the Halloween fic- but can be read alone, if you rather
> 
> I'll try to update weekly, unless you REAAAALLY like it and then maybe I'll update sooner ❤
> 
> x My love to you all x

**Requiem**

Silence reigned in the Coven halls, as Diego meandered through them idly, his thoughts twisted and complicated even to himself. Something which he was sadly unsurprised to find any longer.

For over a year and a half now his mind had been tumultuous, unable to rest and he'd grown rapidly more uneasy as time continued to filter past him in it's never ending monotony. 

He turned a corner without lifting his eyes from the floor, still frowning as he walked without any attention to his direction. 

It was hard to get lost when you knew the path like the back of your hand, which wasn't difficult, if you walked it as frequently as Diego had in the past year and a half.

His thoughts were a restless cycle, chasing each other endlessly around his head. He had questions; and he needed answers to them… but he had no way of finding them within the restrictive walls of the Coven. His questions, if asked aloud, were dismissed; his concerns were written off as childish hope and longing.

But Diego _felt_ that everything was _wrong._ He couldn't bring himself to believe what everyone else in the Coven, seemed to have accepted without even blinking.

Diego huffed with frustration, lifting a gloved hand to his hair and running his fingers along the tight bumps of his long braid. He'd given up cutting it three centuries ago, bored of the pointless exercise. He finally looked up as he came to a halt before a large pair of marble doors. He ran his eyes over the intricate carvings, depicting the history of his kind; of their victory in quashing both their human and Lycan enemies and the ascension of the royal family.

Diego snorted and rolled his eyes, laying a gloved palm on either door. The depictions, he knew, were _highly_ exaggerated.

With a sigh, Diego threw his weight into both arms, slowly pushing the great doors open to the sound of grating stone; and watching the light pool first at his feet, before then cut up into the darkness behind like a knife, illuminating the room ahead for him… not that he needed it to.

Diego dropped his hands, listening to the marble doors slide to a halt and leave him in stony silence once again. He took a deep breath, staring at something in the distance ahead of him; and slowly stepped forward.

Technically speaking, he'd been forbidden from entering the hall of royal archives and tapestries a little over a year and four months ago… but, then again, he'd never really been given permission to enter in the first place.

Except by-

Diego flinched at the name in his head, pain piercing his still heart like a stake as he shuffled through the shaft of light from the open doors, making his way through the tall, silent room with a shudder.

On the far side of the room, at the end of the long walkway which he steadily followed; Diego knew there hung a tapestry along the wall… or perhaps it _was_ the wall, he'd never thought to ask what magic had created it before.

Now of course, he had nobody _to_ ask.

When the tapestry first came into sight, as always, Diego paused; inhaling a sharp breath and swallowing thickly, before forcing his feet to continue carrying him forward. He made his way past golden relics, tributes and ornate weapons; all gifts from other Covens, for protection or some other, similarly ridiculous notion.

Finally; Diego's feet came to a halt, his body immediately tensing, wavering slightly as he stood rigidly beside the tapestry. With a lump in his throat obscuring his airway, Diego turned; his eyes slowly rising to a black spot on the tapestry, as they had almost every single day, for over a year and a half.

And there he would remain for some time; for time was immaterial to a Vampyre.

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised to find you here," sighed a weary, if somewhat amused voice, startling Diego from his swirling thoughts and returning him to the present, some hours later. " _Again_."

Diego otherwise ignored the rude awakening from his private thoughts, indeed he ignored the newcomer themself, his brow furrowing thoughtfully as he returned his attention to the black mark before him.

"I wonder how many hours you've wasted doing this?" The newcomer continued with cheerful curiosity. "A thousand? Ten? Do you even do _anything_ else anymore..?" Diego grit his teeth, balling his hands into fists within his leather jacket sleeves. "I'm really not sure what you hope to achieve any longer, staring isn't going to change it."

Diego's nostrils flared with irritation, digging his fangs into the fleshy part of his lower lip as he wrestled briefly with his temper, before he inevitably lost. "At least it might help me _understand_." He bit out at last.

"What is there to understand?" The voice laughed, followed by a sharp tap against the ground. "He's _dead…_ and no amount of pitiable pining by _you_ is going to bring him back, _best friend._ "

Diego felt the threat of a growl rumble in his throat; but quickly stifled it. He refused to take the bait and suffer for it later. "... what if he's not?" He muttered, aware of the rest of the Covens views on his suspicion. 

"Oh, please," the newcomer chortled, the point of a walking cane appearing over his shoulder abruptly, stabbing at the black mark Diego had spent countless hours staring at over the past year and a half. " _That_ , says he's dead _._ Everyone can see it… at this point, your ridiculous hope is more akin to a mere, _pathetic_ refusal to accept the truth."

Diego's lips pulled back over his fangs, barely stifling a hiss of disgust as he grit his teeth together. "This is just…" he said, shaking his head in frustration and stepping away from the walking cane before it could strike his shoulder on it's way to the floor again. "It's _wrong_!" He finally exploded, turning to the newcomer with an exasperated scowl.

"Look at it!" He demanded, gesturing to the black mark himself. "Every other scorch mark on the tapestry, _every one_ ; completely erases both title and profile. Nothing remains!" He said, spreading his palms and cocking his head as he frowned. "So then, _why?_ " He demanded, strolling along the tapestry and gesturing to each scorch mark he occasionally passed, before returning to the one which baffled and bemused him. "Why is _Taylor's_ different?" He asked, lifting his gloved hands to his head and lacing his fingers together above the third ridge of his long plait.

Silence met the end of his tirade, until finally he glanced away from the tapestry, looking over at the pale man with white hair beside him. "I know you think me cold," he said slowly, as Diego snorted and looked back at the tapestry. "You make no secret of it, nor of your disdain for the rest of us, since he died..." 

"Because you're _supposed_ to be his damn _brother_ , Aleister!" Diego hissed before he could stop himself, biting his lip guiltily for a moment, before another rush of words escaped him. "He would never have given up on _you_ , if the situation were reversed; and you _know-_ "

"The situation would never _be_ reversed, Diego," Aleister interrupted sharply. "For _I_ would never have been so childish or _selfish_ as to go gallivanting off to the blasted wastelands; _purposely_ evading my guards just to undermine my father's rule!" He hissed, tapping his cane to the floor with a deafening click.

Silence, thick and cloying, enveloped them once again.

Finally, Aleister sighed. "Diego, I _miss_ my brother." He said in a calmer, quiet voice. "But Taylor chose to run off alone. He abandoned all of us, and his responsibilities… not just _you_."

Diego shook his head quickly, swallowing heavily as he dropped his hands from his head and gestured again at the black mark before him. "Tell me that you really don't see the difference." He said, his eyes flicking to three separate black marks; each completely obscured, erasing a royal family member who had died from the tapestry. He returned his eyes to the mark before him, sighing loudly as he ran his eyes over the barely legible script of Taylor's name and the faint smirk from his profile. "Tell me you don't have some doubt, the _tiniest_ shred of hope…" he pleaded, looking over at Aleister imploringly.

Aleister sucked in a deep breath, staring at the black mark intently. "You know," he said at some length. "I was witness to the spark and... _incineration_ of his records." The pale Vampyre prince explained quietly, turning to meet Diego's gaze steadily. "I have no doubt, Diego, that Taylor met his match; the only way he ever wished. Alone and free of this place." He said, exhaling slowly as he looked again at the black mark. "My only hope, is that his death was quick and painless. I would still wish him that kindness… which is more mercy than my father would ever wish for him."

Diego frowned, lowering his eyes to the floor as he thoughtfully considered Aleister's words. He looked back at the mark, willing himself to understand whatever _wrongness_ he felt whenever he saw it. "Where did he even _go_ ?" He wondered quietly, wrinkling his nose as his brow furrowed in frustration. "And _why_ ..? What the hell was he _doing_ out there?"

Aleister sighed thoughtfully. "It is _believed_ ," he drawled at length, clicking his cane against the floor. "That he went beyond the Borderlands… the Hunters found signs of his passage on the near side of the Dead River, but they did not cross, for they lost his trail." He explained, as Diego looked up at him with a surprised blink. "Quite sensible really, beyond the Dead River is Lycan territory… Taylor was most likely set upon somewhere within." He said, turning to meet Diego's surprised look with a calm and knowing look of his own. "Do with that, what you will, Diego."

With that, Aleister turned and began to glide away, pausing at the door to glance back over his shoulder. "There is a, somewhat nice view from the battlements, in the shadows of the throne room… but the wall is becoming unstable with time." He said hesitantly, turning toward Diego as he blinked slowly. "A perilous drop, where the cliff face meets the Coven walls, of course… and there is a cave at the base which, unless my memory is very much mistaken, leads to a small copse in the north. Quite close to the Dead River, come to think of it. It is a pleasant place to read sometimes." He said pointedly, raising a brow. "It would be a shame, if the wall were to collapse, before my father could order for its repair… I would hate for anyone to be buried in the collapse and end up trapped within that cave. Outside the Coven."

Diego swallowed thickly, his still heart warming as he gazed at Aleister and saw an understanding in his eyes.

He did not have the chance to thank the prince, for Aleister nodded quickly and turned away. "Do be careful, Diego, if you should venture up there… there is no tapestry which will inform the Coven if you perish. Your death would be assumed and unquestioned, were you to be involved in some… freak accident."

Diego shuddered as Aleister disappeared from view, leaving him alone with the royal tapestry to consider the prince's warning carefully.

On the one hand, Aleister had just given him the perfect means and even permission; to leave the Coven and finally find the truth of Taylor's 'death' for himself… on the other, he had also informed Diego that if he should decide to leave; he would not ever be coming back.

His thoughts chasing each other once more, Diego stared at the black mark which hid but did not obscure his best friend's name and face; and wondered distantly… what would Taylor do?

The answer came to him several hours later, as he stood atop the Coven battlements; in the shadow of the throne room, staring down at the distant speck of darkness at the base of the cliffs… a small cave.

Taylor would do the stupidest, most reckless thing he could.

Diego smiled, drawing in a deep breath as he shuffled forward carefully, resting his toes on the very corner of the ramparts. It creaked, a noticeable tremor passing through the unstable brick and cement beneath his weight. He raised his head, looking out across the bleak and barren world as he stood up on his tiptoes and spread his arms, his long leather jacket flickering behind him like wings.

His honey eyes flashed red, as he dropped his heels down hard on the battlements, which rumbled and cracked ominously. Within seconds the entire walkway was crumbling, falling away in great clumps of rock and mortar.

And Diego fell with it.

He twisted himself around, diving down through the debris by kicking off from various clusters of concrete, hopping between them and propelling himself toward the ground faster than the heavy rock could fall.

He turned abruptly, landing on his feet and crouching low to the ground beneath the rubble and looked up at the debris still hurtling toward him. He lowered his gaze, locking his eyes on the dark entrance to the cave and darted forward without further hesitation.

Chunks of rock, concrete and mortar began to strike the earth, raising thick clouds of dust to obscure his path; but Diego did not stop. He raced toward the cave, dashing out of the way of falling rubble before it could hit him and just succeeded in darting into the dark cave, before the rest of the battlements collapsed; blocking the entrance with a deafening crack and sealing him in darkness.

Diego trotted forward an extra few paces, panting from the exertion of his descent and the adrenaline from the closeness of his escape. His throat tickled, his quick breaths turning to a soft cough in the dust and debris which now floated in the air, disturbed by impact of the collapsed Coven wall.

When he had recovered his breath, shaking his head in disbelief as he looked one final time at the sealed entrance he'd just escaped through, before turning to search for some sign of a way out.

He followed the wall on his left, which led to a thin crevice between the rock. He frowned, glancing at the roof as dust sifted down toward him; threatening to collapse itself, after the brutal destruction at the cave entrance, a short distance away. 

Diego huffed at the thought of finding himself in such a situation, a mess the likes of which he'd been convinced was only possible, if his best friend were somehow involved. Shaking his head with a soft snort, Diego turned to the crevice and shuffled sideways to slip through the gap.

He moved as fast as he was able, eager to be as far away from the Coven territory as possible, as soon as physically possible. If he were discovered now, he would never again get another chance to search out the truth of Taylor's… _disappearance_.

Diego grimaced as he shuffled awkwardly through the tight crevice, refusing to think of his friend as dead… not without some kind of undeniable proof. He might already be too late, he knew; any trail might be long cold, any potential lead could have been destroyed long ago.

But he had to know, all the same. He had to know why Taylor's name and face was still visible; however faintly, on the royal families tapestry. If it took him eternity to find the truth, so be it. He had plenty of time now, at any rate.

With some difficulty, Diego managed to wriggle out of an even tighter gap at the far end of the crevice, emerging into another dark tunnel. His red eyes glowed, revealing the scene to him despite the shadows which sought to trip him up with an uneven floor, a low sloping roof and unforgiving, sharp walls.

Diego narrowed his eyes, his hand ghosting along the perilous edges of the wall as he made his way carefully through the tunnel, sensing ahead of himself as far as he was able to ensure he wasn't taken by surprise by anything… unfriendly.

It seemed to Diego that he'd been lost in the darkness of the cave forever. Hunger had begun to nip at him; the Thirst tickling his throat like the persistent threat of a cough. Worse however, was the pervading uncertainty that Aleister had perhaps sent him on a wild goose chase.

How did the Crown Prince know where the cave led? Was Diego seriously expected to believe the pale prince had travelled so far, just to sit and _read_? Becoming increasingly concerned as he continued forward, Diego imagined what eternity might feel like; trapped within the dark, warren like cave for the rest of his life, until either enemy of starvation ended his existence.

Just as Diego was becoming _convinced_ that he was to be trapped forever, he felt a change in the air ahead of him. The outside air, stale though it was, had his pace quickening, dashing on light feet down the tunnel now in his haste to escape the dark cave.

Not, that the world outside would necessarily be an awful lot lighter, depending on the weather… but it wouldn't be such a living, consuming darkness as within the cave; or so he hoped.

After some tight corners and a short climb to a ledge, forty foot up a sheer rock face, Diego found himself crawling on his hands and knees through a tight tunnel; emerging into a small copse of dead trees, in the dusty air of the open world at last.

He looked around as he straightened, dusting himself off as he slowly rose to his feet, turning to examine the hole which he'd clambered through. He frowned, finding it difficult to imagine the pale prince wriggling through dust and rock, just to find a place to read. Brushing the nibbling doubts aside, Diego moved away, looking at the sky and the tumultuous clouds which were clashing and churning ominously. 

"Great," he grumbled to himself, glancing dubiously at the hole through which he'd escaped the cave. If a storm were coming, he'd need to find shelter; but if he went back inside now, well, his only chance to escape and get a decent head start might be lost. "The Dead River…" he mused, scratching his chin thoughtfully.

If he remembered correctly from the last time he and Taylor had snuck out together, something close to a little over three hundred years ago, then there should be the remnants of a long forgotten city and an old train station, around two hundred miles to the northeast; abandoned and forgotten, like most things in the world.

Could that have been where his friend had been headed? 

Regardless, it would do as a starting point in his search, familiar ground as it were… and with any luck, some of the old carriages might provide decent shelter from the weather if the storm did come to pass.

He lowered his hand to his chest, rubbing at the ache of his still heart; wishing he could have stayed by his friend's side for his every excursion into the world beyond the Coven walls… but the Vampyre's were less forgiving of a _subject_ sneaking out, than a prince. Diego's back throbbed softly as he flinched, shaking his head and pushing the long ago memories aside. They would not help him right now.

With his mind set, Diego looked around the copse, trying to work out his bearings. He saw only one way out, a passage; well hidden between two overlapping corners of rock.

His progress was slowed by the tight confines, but not so much as the tiny hole he'd been forced to crawl through to finally escape the dark cave. Once he was free of the hidden away copse and was in the open terrain, however, Diego knew he would be free to move more quickly. 

He emerged on a small ledge, not more than a hundred foot from the ground. True to Aleister's word, the Dead River twisted through the decayed land, like an oozing scar carved deep into the flesh of the earth.

He paused only briefly, looking back toward the Coven and swallowing thickly at the damage which he'd wrought upon the place which had been his home for such a long, long time.

He shook his head, turning away to look out toward the horizon. He took a deep breath, lifted his arms and stepped forward off the ledge, his leather coat fanned behind him like wings as he fell like a stone; cracking the weak stone when he landed and crouching low, bouncing almost immediately back to his feet and striding forward purposefully.

He wanted answers; and he intended to find them.

Diego picked his way forward carefully, largely staying out of sight of the Coven, as much as he was able; and then ducking his way between various opportunities for cover. He was just about to dart from behind a withered tree to a low outcrop of rock, when he heard the whisper of a footstep; and froze. His eyes flashed a bright crimson, his head cocking as he held his breath and listened intently.

There were three of them. Hunters, scouting the perimeter after the collapse, he presumed, to make sure no Lycans had broken the Covenant and stepped onto Vampyre territory.

Diego frowned, biting his lip as he thunked his head back against the rock. If he stayed put, there was a chance they might not notice him, although it was slim, but he risked discovery; and being dragged back to the Coven, with no further means of escape and several means of punishment for the next decade. On the other hand, he could make a break for it. If he weren't ducking and weaving, careful of his every move; he could be at the Dead River in less than four minutes.

But was that enough to escape them, should they hear him and choose to investigate; or worse, intervene.

Diego barely repressed a sigh of frustration, running his gloved hands over the ridges of his braid as he tried to think quickly. He stared at the distant mountains scattered on the horizon, narrowing his eyes as he slowly sucked in a deep breath and held it; his resolve affirming itself as he braced himself to flee.

Diego sprung from his hiding place without a backward glance, darting between two large rocks and racing for the Dead River. The barren lands blurred around him as he sprinted as fast as he could, his leather coat rippling in his wake behind him.

He cursed, when a minute into his charge, he heard the vague sound of pursuit. Two of the three had heard him; and were quickly making ground on him, despite not being close enough to catch sight of him.

Diego grit his teeth at a small crevice looming high in some rock before him. He caught sight of a large boulder, darted behind it and leapt to place his feet in the middle; pushing off with as much force as he could muster and twirling as he sailed through the crevice to the other side, where he landed with a quick roll and immediately bounced back to his feet, sprinting onward as if he never stopped.

He huffed quietly, having bought himself an extra half a minute, as the Hunters would be forced to go around the obstruction. There were a few perks to being petite and agile. He dashed along the dusty, uneven ground, dodging perilous sinkholes and pits as he raced toward his freedom.

When he reached the Dead River at last, he came to an abrupt halt, his chest heaving in quick pants for air, as he glanced back over his shoulder. He could not see them; they could not yet see him… but they were certainly coming. Diego faced the river again, eyeing the red, acidic water dubiously for a moment; before shaking his head and pushing his fears aside. Before his doubts could reclaim him, he leapt forward, sailing through the air to a precarious mound of dirt above the river flow, quickly pushing off to leap to another rock, several feet away.

He didn't dare pause and look back, leaping as fast as he could between footholds and making quick progress to the other side, where he would be safe at last; from pursuit, at least.

At the final ledge, his foot slipped; the heel of his boot slipping into the acid with a hiss before he could launch himself forward to the dubious safety of Lycan territory.

The second he landed on the riverbank; he unbuckled the heavy boot and tossed it away, grimacing at the melting leather and quickly removing his other boot as well, deciding there was no point in wearing only one.

He scrunched his bare toes in the dirt, as he tucked his plait inside his leather jacket and pulled up the hood, deftly tying the laces beneath his chin as he glanced back across the river and saw the Hunters had not yet made enough ground to catch sight of him.

Relief welled in his unbeating heart, confident his escape had been clean and he could not have been recognised. He allowed himself a brief, triumphant grin, before setting off at a rapid sprint; his bare feet springing lightly from the ground as he raced toward what he hoped would be his first clue, in discovering just what had happened to his friend.

Diego's journey was for the most part, unhindered. His bare feet moved quickly over the barren ground, deftly avoiding anything which might cause him injury. He paused only once, to feed on an unsuspecting vulture, though the sickly animals blood was hardly what he would have called satisfying. For two and a half hours Diego ran, sans his one brief pause to feed. 

For the past ten minutes however, he'd allowed himself to slow, a thousand possible outcomes playing through his head. He found himself looking around the remnants of the long forgotten city which had steadily crept up around him, where buildings lay half in ruin, destroyed either by the inevitable progression of time or the long, arduous war.

Despite his best attempts to not get his hopes up, Diego couldn't help but imagine finding Taylor at the train graveyard, smirking and demanding to know what the hell had taken Diego so long.

His still heart was in his throat when he crested a hill with a light jump, gliding over a dry riverbed and up the tall slope easily. Spread out before him, he could make out what appeared to be the graveyard of an old train station; train cars scattered like broken bones amid the dirt and dust. Diego was inevitably disappointed, upon first impressions.

He glanced at the dark and ominously swirling sky, his brow furrowing as he sighed and made his way down the slope, dubiously eyeing the various withered husks; the bones of long dead trees which lined his path.

He paused beside the first train carriage he came to, frowning as he looked around, sensing nothing. No year and a half old trace for him to immediately pick up on, not that he'd expected there to be of course… but, foolish hope was hard to deny.

At a sinister rumble above him, Diego started; glancing upward abruptly and hissing into the static charge of the ashen air. He lowered his face and sped forward, darting into the abandoned train carriage and ducking down low for cover from the imminent break of the storm.

A great clash rang out overhead, the sky turning even darker as it unleashed its full fury without hesitation. Diego crouched low, peeking briefly over the broken glass of a window, watching the storm rage outside and explode various small rocks, or level some of the smaller distant buildings with a fierce bolt of lightning. He narrowed his eyes as the wind howled, protecting them further with a gloved hand as dust spiralled across the barren wasteland in a directionless frenzy. When the soft, sporadic rains began, Diego saw another, more decrepit train carriage begin to hiss and steam; acid eating through the already damaged shell.

He watched for a long, uninterrupted pause, before finally looking away. He turned and rest his back to the wall, curling up beneath the ledge and hugging his knees to his chest; retelling himself an old faery story which Taylor had once told him, during a similar storm they'd been caught in… and after awhile, he managed to drop into a restless sleep.

He jerked awake some time later, his senses tingling, alerting him to a presence approaching. He jolted to his feet, whirling to peer out the window quickly, before dashing through the train carriage and leaping from the end door; gliding through the air to an outcrop of rock which had survived the storm.

He ducked behind it for cover, extending his senses as his eyes slowly bled red, listening to the lone, calm heartbeat approaching. He scowled, irritated to have been stumbled upon in such a vulnerable position; and before he'd even had a chance to begin his search.

With a simmering sense of frustration, Diego pulled himself further into the shadows and held his breath, willing whomever approached to leave again quickly. He closed his eyes, listening to the steady, strong heartbeat as it grew closer. His mouth watered, Thirst prickling his throat; but still he remained hidden, waiting until he could espy what he sensed to be a humanoid for himself and judge what kind of fight he might face. 

Sometimes, feeding just wasn't worth the risk. Not in the wastelands of Lycan territory, at any rate.

Diego turned his head, his brow furrowing as he listened closely, sensing the stranger approach the train carriage he'd recently abandoned and come to a halt. Not yet daring to breathe, he crept further into the shadows of the rock he hid behind, peeling his eyes open slowly and carefully tilting his head further back to peek around a rough spear of rock; assessing the newcomer critically.

A man, taller than himself by a head and wearing a tan shirt with dark combat trousers, stood beside the entrance to the train carriage. A neckerchief was pulled up over the lower half of his face, obscuring his features but leaving his eyes visible.

Diego watched the dark orbs slide across the area he'd previously been sleeping with curiosity, a small crease of confusion wrinkling his brow, before he turned away and seemed to search the area behind himself. He watched the man retrace his steps, looking down at the ground intently, before reaching up to scratch the back of his head.

Diego noticed a black rucksack style bag slung over the man's right shoulder, his curiosity peaking as he wondered helplessly at the contents. He ducked back behind the rock as the man began to turn, crouching low as he glanced around for somewhere else he could retreat to quickly, should the man approach his hiding spot.

"I ain't lookin' to hurt ya," Diego tensed, plastering himself back to the rock as his unbeating heart leapt into his throat at the sound of the man's thick, gruff voice. "Know ya still 'ere somewhere… I jus' wanna give ya somethin'. Ain't exactly friendly territory round these parts, ya know?"

Diego frowned, cocking his head in confusion. What help could a stranger offer him? _Why_? He shook his head, his eyes searching for somewhere else to hide, as he listened to the man walk aimlessly between the train carriages.

"Look, if I wanted to hurt ya, I'd have done it while ya were sleepin', yeah?" The man said, as Diego tensed, barely resisting the urge to hiss at the man; instead scowling mutinously at another rock formation, a hundred yards away from his current position. "Ain't everyone out here can't be civil, like…"

Diego almost snorted, but just caught himself, listening to the quiet crunch of the man's boots in the dirt and waiting until they grew softer, before he darted quickly for the new hiding place; only for the snap of his leather coat to give him away.

Diego cursed his bad luck, peeking around his new hiding spot and scowling when he saw the man had turned to the previous rock he'd used for cover; his eyes searching the area carefully. "Look, what 'bout a trade, if ya don't want me help for nothin'..?" The man offered, tentatively stepping toward the rocky outcrop, before coming to a halt. "'Lil tit for tat, as it were?"

Diego stared hard at the ground, thinking quickly as the man waited with what seemed to be an endless well of patience. His heart felt like a lead weight in his throat, as he swallowed tightly and bit his lip; almost disbelieving of his own uncertain consideration. 

"Aw, c'mon…" the man called, as Diego peeked back around the side of his rock. "Ya ain't really scared o' 'lil old me, are ya?" He asked, as Diego raised a brow, watching the man step curiously toward where he thought Diego was still hiding. "Why, I'm as safe as a… a fluffy 'lil bunny rabbit, see?"

Diego couldn't stop the amused twitch of his lips. Either this guy was really devoted to this act of friendliness, or he really was the idiot he seemed to be. He seemed as carefree as Taylor.

The thought made Diego frown, drawing back to the safety of his hiding place as he considered the man's offer of help… from his best friends perspective.

Taylor would have trusted his gut; hell, if he'd been here and this stranger had made him laugh, he'd probably have insisted they were meant to be friends. But the trouble was, Diego didn't trust anything… not even his gut. Not since Taylor had-

Diego squeezed his eyes shut, biting his lip hard and only just releasing it before his fangs sliced into the plump flesh. He opened his eyes slowly, his resolve strengthening as he pressed himself back against the rock and peered coldly around the edge to make sure the man had not discovered his hiding place.

The man sighed dramatically, shaking his head in clear exasperation. "Alright, you win fella," he said, swinging the bag off his shoulder and dropping it on the floor. "Here ya go; ya'll need 'em out here... I'll uh, I'll leave ya to ya business." He said, raising his palms and backing away, his eyes roaming around the scenery as he did a slow revolution, before dropping his hands to his sides and turning to walk back the way he'd come. "Oh an' uh, be careful if ya try'n cross the mountains… pretty sure I heard a dragon, snarlin' 's way through 'em," he added casually over his shoulder.

Diego rolled his eyes. "Dragons are extinct, dumbass." He snorted, before quickly covering his mouth with his hand, staring distractedly into the distance, before forcing himself to peek around the edge of his hiding place.

The man was still walking away. "Aye, that's what folk says," he called amusedly, waving a hand in Diego's general direction before continuing to stride away.

Diego watched him go as long as he was able; and then he listened for his heartbeat, until even the distant soft thud had faded into obscurity. He stepped out of his cover slowly, frowning as he glanced down at the bag which the man had dropped. He bit his lip, hesitating for an extended pause, before deciding he had nothing to lose by satiating his curiosity. 

He hopped up on the rock he'd taken cover behind silently, stepping off and dropping through the air quickly. He landed with a soft thud and bounced back to his feet, slowly making his way toward the seemingly innocent, abandoned bag.

Ever cautious, he kicked it with his toes, listening for the telltale thud of wooden stakes or the clink of holy water vials… it wouldn't do much besides ruin his hair and piss him off, but still. A Vampyre could never be too careful.

When nothing exploded or shot out at him, Diego crouched and cautiously inched closer. He reached for the bag with his gloved hands, peeking inside as he opened the zip slowly.

He blinked.

He looked up, glancing around and sensing to be certain he was still alone, before looking back at the bag, cocking his head in curiosity and confusion as he reached inside and slowly pulled out a pair of leather boots.

Diego could not make heads nor tails of the apparent gift; and not only because he was baffled by the realisation that the man had been close enough to him while he slept, to see that his feet were bare. It did not make sense to him. Why would some stranger even attempt to help him? Why not just kill him? For surely, no human was about to spare an immortal; just as no Lycan would spare one of their enemy.

Would they?

Diego huffed irritably, clicking his tongue and frowning as he turned the boots over in his hands. He paused, holding his breath as he ran his fingers over a silver buckle, before sitting abruptly on his ass and unzipping a boot; hesitantly sliding his foot inside.

Halfway through pulling the boot on he paused, narrowing his eyes in thought; before tossing both it and its twin away from him, cursing the fact that they were most definitely... too small.

Diego snorted, rolling his eyes and running his hand over the ridges of his plait, his lips twitching into a fond grin despite himself. Talk about a redundant attempt to help someone. Still, the man had tried; which was far more than Diego had come to expect from any stranger in the world. He frowned, wondering idly what the strange man might be doing in Lycan territory, but he quickly pushed his curiosity aside. After all, _he_ was in Lycan territory, so it wasn't like he could talk.

With a huff, Diego glanced back at the bag, tilting his head as he hooked his finger through the strap and tugged it closer, peeking inside curiously and lifting his brows in surprise.

An unassuming box sat in the bottom, which he'd not seen in his fascination with the boots. With cautious hands, he drew the box into his lap, glancing around the bag quickly to make sure he hadn't missed anything else, before tentatively lifting the lid from the box in his lap.

Immediately his throat _burned_ ; and Diego was forced to employ some very serious self control, at the sight of three blood bags, staring back at him. With trembling fingers, he replaced the lid and slid the box back into the bag, panting quietly as his fangs ached, longing to sink into a bag and satiate his Thirst. 

But in such a barren wilderness, blood could be hard to come by. To gorge himself now, could mean weakening himself later; potentially at a crucial moment.

With a last longing look at the box, Diego licked his lips and then sighed, before sliding it back into the bag and pulling the zip closed. With a pout twisting his lips, he bounced to his feet and swung the bag over his shoulder, his brow furrowing as he looked around and scratched behind his ear; uncertain where to begin his search, or even what he was going to look _for_.

He walked slowly, aimlessly wandering among the metallic, skeletal remains of the old world; hoping to sense some trace of his best friend. But, after a year and a half, even a Vampyre would struggle to find signs of a trail.

After three hours of meticulously combing the train graveyard, Diego hissed and leaped lightly between ledges until he sat atop the high tip of a small mountain, scowling down at the scene irritably.

What the hell had he been thinking? 

He hissed at his own foolish naivety, shaking his head at his idiotic vision of easily finding a trail and following it to his best friends very feet. As if it would ever have been so simple.

With a great deal of self control, Diego took a deep breath, holding it and counting to four hundred, before slowly exhaling through his nose. "If I were Taylor… and I came to some backward, middle of nowhere land... where would I hang out?" He wondered aloud, narrowing his eyes as he tipped his head and surveyed the area carefully.

Diego stared at the train graveyard, losing all sense of time as he let himself try to sense some long, _long_ distant trace of his friend. Repeatedly, he found his eyes drawn to a partially destroyed train. He'd avoided it while searching on foot, for the damage _screamed_ Lycan; and he had no wish to inadvertently step into some mutts territory.

He frowned, determinedly ignoring the strange pull and looking elsewhere; only for his eyes to be pulled back once again. With an exasperated sigh, which only Taylor could ever cause, Diego stepped off the peak of the small mountain and dropped back to the barren earth, darting between the shadows as best he could on his approach to the train carriage in question.

He knew it was ridiculous to be so cautious. He knew damn well there was nobody but himself around, but still Diego couldn't bring himself to let go of his hesitant nature; approaching the hold as if the Lycan which caused the damage might be sleeping within.

Diego paused, intently focused on the hole as he peeked around the torn metal, eyeing the clear claw marks uneasily. With great trepidation, he crouched low and crawled inside, looking around in fascination.

The inside of the carriage was remarkably well kept; past the ripped apart wall and the dust which had drifted in through the hole in the side of the carriage. Diego examined the damaged area curiously, wondering what had enraged a Lycan so severely that it had felt the need to tear it's way _through_ the train carriage, rather than exiting whatever way it had come in.

Diego licked his lips and sucked in a deep breath, slowly closed his eyes; and tentatively began to peel off a glove, before hesitantly reaching out to touch the savaged metal, focusing on the Lycan. He tilted his head, searching for some residual trace of the Lycan to try and discover _when_ the beast had last been there; and make sure he wouldn't be disturbing it in its nest. 

His hand warmed slowly, picking up some trace of a distant but definitely strong emotion. He focused intently upon the trace, his still heart leaping to his throat as a fierce wave of fury erupted beneath his skin; rushing through him as Diego cried out and saw a flash of the fearsome beast, roaring furiously as it tore through the side of the train carriage like it were paper.

Diego pulled his hand back quickly, staring at the burnt red flesh and watching it slowly fade back to regular, flawless skin. He raised his eyes to the train carriage, blinking slowly in stunned disbelief. He'd never felt such a strong emotional residue before; and he'd _never_ seen such a clear vision.

Diego shivered, quickly pulling his glove back on.

Such rage and pain… he didn't like to think of what caused it, or whoever might have been on the receiving end of the Lycan's wrath. He shook his head, pushing aside the lingering shadows of another's feelings and memories. He turned away, his eyes drifting distantly across the dusty floor, searching for some sign of recent usage. 

An uneven patch of ground nearby drew his attention; and with a small nudge of his toes he unearthed a green jacket along with a black t-shirt, some jeans and a pair of boots. Frowning, he crouched and tentatively reached out to disturb the dust and debris further, fully freeing the clothing for his inspection.

Was this the garb of the mysterious, angry Lycan? Had Taylor inadvertently disturbed the beast; and paid for it with his life?

Diego felt a whine build in his throat, his heart aching at the thought of his friends painful end. It was common knowledge that a bite from a Lycan would kill a Vampyre; and indeed, vice versa… but it would be a slow, agonisingly painful death. Was that why his friends name and profile were different on the Royal tapestry?

"Well, I'll be a ferret's left nut…" the voice made Diego start, dropping the jacket sleeve he held and reaching instead for the small dagger he kept in a small holster on his inner thigh, whirling and raising the weapon threateningly as he hissed and his eyes flashed red in warning. "Whoa, hey now; that ain't exactly friendly now, is it?"

Diego scowled at the man behind him, wondering how he'd managed to return and creep up on him without his heartbeat giving him away, though he supposed he had been ultimately distracted by his search.

The scarf still covered the lower half of his face, but there was no denying it was the same man who'd attempted to help him before. At closer range, Diego could see his eyes were friendly and even slightly amused, not that he trusted anything about the stranger. "What do you want?" He demanded sharply, glancing around and sensing to be certain he hadn't allowed himself to be surrounded.

"Aw, c'mon… don't be so damn suspicious," the man sighed, rolling his eyes. "Everyone's bloody suspicious out here, ain't ya ever had any folk just wanna help ya out?" He asked.

Diego remained pointedly silent, staring at the other man until he gave a quiet chuckle. "I uh, I guess it ain't exactly common, this day an' age, huh?" He huffed, snickering as he examined Diego's cold expression. With a sigh, the stranger shook his head, raising both palms slowly, before gently tugging down the scarf from the lower half of his face to reveal a gentle dusting of dark stubble to match his hair.

"Look, Rawhide-"

Diego raised a brow, shifting his weight and cocking his head curiously. " _Excuse_ me?" He sputtered, though the stranger ignored him.

"I ain't gonna do nothin' dodgy, right?" He promised, gesturing to the clothes Diego had abandoned with a tip of his forehead. "I just… ya found somethin', I been lookin' at findin' for awhile."

Diego glanced at the clothing, frowning as he looked back at the man dubiously. "This is… yours?" He asked uncertainly, his Hope's sinking at the thought of having unearthed some weirdos lost laundry, rather than an actual clue toward the mystery of Taylor's… _disappearance._

"Pfft, me? Naw, I got more style'n to wear that junk," the stranger scoffed, chuckling quietly. "But, a buddy of mine used to wear somethin' pretty similar like… I been lookin' for 'im awhile now."

Diego tightened his hold on his dagger, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. "How long is awhile?" He asked.

The stranger shrugged. "Dunno if ya noticed, but 's kinda hard, keepin' track of ya days, weeks, months an' years out here." He said, cocking a lopsided grin. "Time all kinda blurs into nothin' when there's nothin' to see an' do, ya get me?"

Diego frowned, flicking his eyes over the stranger uncertainly. "Why do you want them, if they're not yours..?" He asked.

The man sighed, rolling his eyes and dropping his hands as he rocked back on the balls of his heels. "Whaddaya _care_?" He asked in reply, showing the first signs of exasperation in light of Diego's distrustful tone. "What," he scoffed, gesturing at Diego's all leather outfit. "Ya lookin' for a makeover?"

Diego blushed, pleased for his hood to keep most of the effect from the stranger's knowledge. " _No,_ " he replied sourly, glancing again at the pile and hesitating further. While he had no real connection to the clothing, he also did not want to give up the find just yet; some instinct telling him there was more to learn from them. "I found them." He said stubbornly, refusing to acknowledge how childish he was being.

"Really?" The man's lips twitched, his eyes lighting with amusement. "Ya gonna play finders keepers with a buncha rags, we both know ya don't really even wanna keep… _just_ 'cause ya know I want 'em?" He chuckled, shaking his head and running his hand over his short hair. "Ya know, I ain't ever met a Vampyre who were actually funny 'fore."

Diego bristled, tightening his hold on his dagger and brandishing it higher, closer to the strangers face and forcing him back another step.

"Hey, c'mon now, ain't no call for none o' that…" the stranger said quickly, raising his palms defensively again. "We're havin' a civilised like conversation here, ain't we?" He asked, lowering his eyes briefly and raising a brow at Diego's bare feet. "Take it they weren't ya style?" He asked lightly.

Diego narrowed his eyes. "Too small." He said curtly, as the stranger huffed and shook his head.

"Aw, shit, sorry Short Stuff," he said, shrugging his shoulders. "Didn't have a lotta time nor options, ya know?" He spread his palms apologetically, before hooking his thumbs in his jeans pockets. "The uh, the other stuff good? I'd have got ya more but-"

"Why are you trying to help me?" Diego interrupted, shaking his head in frustration. "Why do you care if I have blood or boots or…" he said, trailing off as exasperation bit at him. "Just what the hell do you want?!"

"Whoa, what? Fella can't just offer help 'cause he can?" The stranger asked, raising his brows when Diego's only response was to scowl darkly. "Alright, alright… maybe I was hopin' ya might be able to offer some help in return." 

"What _kind_ of help?" Diego demanded, narrowing his eyes dangerously.

"Well, bein' honest ya already helped a 'lil… I been lookin' for a friend, see?" The stranger explained, tilting his head to the clothes Diego had uncovered. "An' I'm pretty certain that-"

"Diego!"

Diego flinched, looking over the strangers shoulder as he turned in surprise, to see three large Vampyre'swhom he'd hoped never to see again.

Hunters. 

Diego frowned. "What are you doing in Lycan territory?" He asked stupidly, shaking his head. "I thought you never crossed the Dead River…"

The Vampyre Hunter on the left sneered, his knuckles cracking as the one in the centre; a bulking man with dark skin and a shaven head, held out an arm to hold them in place. "We do not when there is no trace. When there is a pair of boots, abandoned in plain sight, however…" he said, his voice as sharp as a whip crack.

Diego winced as his boots were tossed toward him, landing with a thud a short distance from his feet. "Huh… should've tossed them in the stupid river." He mused on reflection. "So, what do you want? I'm not going back." He said quickly.

"You will." Barked the central Hunter, as the third Hunter hissed at him from the right. "We shall escort you, and you will face trial for your transgressions. Destruction of the Coven, leaving without permission, abandonment of your kin… all charges which already come with high enough penalties. Best not, to add resisting arrest to the mix." He said, extending his hand toward Diego expectantly.

Diego's back throbbed, remembering the last penalty he'd paid for leaving the Coven without permission. Slowly, he shook his head. "I'm _not_ going back." He repeated quietly, tightening his hold on his dagger.

The Hunters expression darkened, his hand dropping to a whip on his belt. "You can come back voluntarily, or in pieces… but you _will_ return."

Diego was already in the middle of trying to plot a battle plan, despite knowing he wouldn't stand much chance against three Hunters alone. He was just coiling to spring forward and attack first, when fingers closed tightly around his throat from behind; and hot breath skimmed his throat. "I'd take ya hand of ya fancy 'lil string flicker, friend…" the stranger drawled, as Diego blinked and cursed himself for having forgotten him. "'Less ya wanna watch me take a bite outta this… _pretty_ 'lil neck, here?"

"Who the hell are you?" The lead Hunter demanded, narrowing his eyes but doing as he was bud, lowering his hand from his whip. 

"I'm the fella whose territory ya currently standin' in," the stranger chuckled, as Diego tensed in his hold; doubly so when the stranger pressed his nose to his temple, his lips skimming his ear. " _Shhh, play 'long an' do as I say, an' we might both get outta this, alright?_ " He whispered, before raising his head and addressing the Hunters again. "Ya great an' mighty Kingliness know ya broke the Covenant?" He asked lightly.

The Hunters fidgeted awkwardly. "We are only here to collect a deserter. Hand him over, and we will leave your land without conflict." The lead Hunter said, tilting his head in the barest facsimile of a respectful nod.

The stranger chuckled, nosing at Diego's hairline again. " _When I say, run; an' don't stop 'til ya outta their, or anyone else's reach._ " He breathed into Diego's ear, before pulling away to grin at the Hunters. "I dunno, I kinda like 'im… seems like he might make a nice, _tasty_ 'lil _snack_. Ain't that fittin' enough punishment for ya?"

The Hunter on the left snarled, crouching threateningly despite the lead Hunters hiss of frustration. "It is for our King to decide his punishment, not us; and certainly not some… _mutt_." He sneered derisively.

The stranger chuckled darkly; and Diego gasped and fidgeted as his fingernails lengthened to sharp claws. "Now, see…" he said thickly, as Diego twisted to see his fangs extend and his jaw transition slowly into a long muzzle, fur as black as his hair springing into view all over as his honey eyes glowed golden. "That 's jus' plain _rude._ " He drawled hoarsely, a rumble deep in his throat reverberating through Diego's chest.

Diego stared at the transforming Lycan in disbelief; horrified to discover he'd been caught unawares by someone who was supposed to be his enemy by nature… and yet, had helped him. 

The Lycan chuckled quietly, nuzzling Diego's ear with his cold, wet nose. " _Don't look back…_ " he whispered.

Diego's confusion won out over his terror, blurring out the question which burned in the back of his mind. "Why are you helping me?" He breathed, acutely aware of the Hunters bracing themselves for a fight.

The Lycan snickered quietly in his ear. " _Heh, I never judge a fella by their species, Shorty…_ " he murmured, curling his lips back and flashing his sharp teeth at the Hunters. " _'Sides... I like ya. Ya honest_ ." He said, chuckling at Diego's bemused expression. " _Ya kind ain't the only ones with some nifty tricks up their sleeves, ya know_."

Diego blinked, trying to process the impossible revelation that the stranger he'd been speaking with, the man who'd tried to help him, _a Lycan;_ was trying to help him escape his own kind.

Before he could sift through the various multitude of his feelings, the stranger released a snarl, his teeth flashing as he latched his muzzle over Diego's shoulder… but did not bite him. Diego's mind was a whirl as the Lycan tossed him over his shoulder a moment later, hissing in his ear as he passed. " _Run_ -"

Diego landed hard in the train carriage, barely making a sound as he lay limp for a moment; too stunned to obey, as he watched the Lycan complete his transformation in the middle of charging toward the Hunters.

The Vampyre'shissed, converging on the Lycan who was now twice their size like a deadly pack of trained assassins; which wasn't exactly far from what they were,in Diego's opinion.

He watched in fascination as the Lycan threw the left Hunter into a distant train carriage with a powerful backhanded swing, simultaneously clubbing the Hunter on the right with a powerful upward thrust of his knee.

Then Diego's sense of self preservation kicked in; and he did as the Lycan had bade him. He picked himself up off the floor without a backward glance, returned his dagger to its holster; and ran. Scenery blurred around him, the wind whipping at his hood but failing to pull it from his face; and all the while his heart sat heavy in his belly, his head whirling with rapid fire images of the Lycan's baffling behaviour.

He paused at the base of the mountains to unclutter his head, glancing back at last to see the destroyed train depot gleaming like a distant beacon. His brow wrinkled, his hand clutching tight at the bag strap which the Lycan had gifted him. Finally he shook his head. What business was it of his, if some… _idiot_ Lycan, chose to pick a fight with Hunters? He had just resolved himself not to care, turning his attention back to the mountain; when a mighty roar echoed through the barren lands. A _pained_ roar.

Diego turned and stared hard at the glimmering train yard in the distance, barely thinking before he took off at a rapid pace to retrace his escape route. He leaped silently to the roof of a train carriage and raced along it like a newly fired bullet, his gleaming red eyes fixed on the Lycan; pinned to the train carriage that was torn asunder by a silver bolt through both his right forearm and his left leg.

Two Hunters were dead; an impressive feat for a lone Lycan, in Diego's eyes. As his feet padded silently across the roof of the train, he watched their leader close the gap between himself and the Lycan, taunting and mocking him as he lashed out at him with his silver edged whip.

"All you mutts, you're all alike…" he laughed darkly, flicking his whip at the Lycan and leaving a small red welt in its wake. "All bark and no… _bite._ "

Diego narrowed his eyes, leaping from the top of the train carriage. "You talk too much, Lundgren!" He yelled, unholstering his dagger and extending it before him as the dark skinned Hunter turned at the sound of his name with a hiss. Without hesitating, he plunged the dagger into Lundgren's chest, directly into his heart.

The Hunter grunted, looking down at the short blade handle protruding from his chest, before looking up at Diego with a raised brow. "That supposed to do something, _boy_..?" He demanded lowly.

"Yeah," Diego chuckled as he flashed him a cocky wink, freeing a second short blade from a holster in the small of his back and slicing it straight through Lundgren's thick neck without pause. "It was supposed to _shut you up_."

Diego stepped back as Lundgren choked, his dark brown skin cracking with deep crevices of black, the look of shock never leaving his face, before his head; and then the rest of him, crumbled quickly to ash. Diego sneered, stooping to collect his daggers and clean them on his jacket sleeve, before reholstering both. He sniffed, turning away from the ash pile to slowly face the Lycan; who was still pinned to the train carriage, his head drooping wearily to his chest as he panted heavily.

Diego took a deep breath; and then stepped forward, lifting his hands to his hood as the Lycan barely tilted its head to peer at him. He lowered his hood slowly, running his eyes over the injured beast as he stepped cautiously closer. He could see only one way to free the beast, though he knew it was hardly going to be pleasant. "This is going to hurt like hell, Lycan." He warned, gripping the silver bolt in the beats leg tightly.

A second later, an ear splitting roar tore through the air, as Diego yanked the bolt free. Without giving the beast a chance to recover, he moved on to the bolt in his arm, similarly yanking it free and tossing both away as the Lycan sank slowly to the ground; already shifting back to his human form now the silver had been removed.

Diego crouched awkwardly beside him, watching a familiar face pull back into view before his eyes. The man surveyed him with curious amusement, raising a brow as he panted wearily. "Ya came back?" He asked breathlessly, hissing as his leg clicked loudly and jolted upward briefly.

Diego frowned, swinging his gifted bag from his back and unzipping it quickly, reaching into the box within to pull out a blood bag. "You saved my life." He said quietly, offering the bag to the stranger. "Now that debt is repaid, Lycan." He added stiffly.

The man chuckled, the sound trailing into a cough as he rolled his head against the train carriage wall. "'S Mike," he rasped, his lip quirking with further amusement when Diego stared at him uncomprehendingly. "Rather'n _Lycan_ … ya'd think it rude if I kept callin' ya _Vampyre_ all the damn time, wouldn't ya?"

Diego frowned, jiggling the blood bag before the Lycan with clear frustration. "Whatever, you _need_ this!" He insisted, scowling when the man flicked it away from his face.

"Were a gift, Shorty…" he said quietly, closing his eyes as he leaned heavily against the train carriage wall. "Gimme a couple minutes, I'll be fine'n dandy 'gain…"

Diego huffed in exasperation, drawing the bag to his mouth and slicing a corner open with a fang, before thrusting it before the stubborn man once again. "If you don't drink it now, Lycan, I _will_ waste it." He promised darkly.

The man's brow furrowed, his lips pulling into a pout as he opened his eyes and peeked at Diego again. "Ya stubborn 'lil shit…" he groaned, reaching for the bag and curling his hand around Diego's wrist instead. "I told ya, 's _Mike_."

Diego sighed through his nose, narrowing his eyes threateningly, before slowly blinking and relaxing his awkward crouch to kneel more naturally beside the injured man. " _Mike…_ please," he said quietly, guiding the blood bag to Mike's lips and waiting for him to drain the contents.

Mike flashed him a smug grin, before finally accepting the offered bag, his lips sealing over the ripped corner as he held Diego's wrist gently and began to suck the blood from the bag.

Diego watched in no small amount of fascination as Mike's wounds slowly healed, the flesh repairing itself; just like that of a Vampyre would. "Huh," he mused, recalling something Taylor had once commented in passing, as they stared out the window in the tallest tower of the Coven. At Mike's questioning look, Diego felt himself blush, his eyes darting away as he cleared his throat. "I guess we're not so vastly different, afterall." He softly repeated Taylor's distracted comment from many years before, smiling gently at the memory of his best friend.

"'S all jus' biology," Mike agreed breezily, humming contently as he released the bag and Diego's wrist, licking his lips to collect the few stray drops of blood. "Whole damn wars, fought for what? Blood an' land… an' neither won in the end. Heh, both sides're as bloody dumb as each other." He snorted.

Diego looked at Mike with a curious frown, running his eyes over him thoughtfully. "I had a friend felt similarly once." He said quietly.

"Aye? Sounds like a smart fella," Mike sighed amicably, closing his eyes and relaxing fully as his body appeared to finish healing itself.

Diego coughed, glancing at the bag in his hand. "You aren't going to finish?" He asked, wrinkling his nose in disapproval. Diego hated to waste, especially something so precious as blood.

"I'm good." Mike replied contently. "Ya able to finish it off, ain't ya?" He asked, peeling one eye open to peer at Diego with a sly grin.

Diego hesitated, biting his lip as he considered the intimacy of sharing a blood bag. "Aw, c'mon… ya ain't a stiff after all, are ya?" Mike goaded him. "Surely not, after a badass take down like that…" he chuckled, tipping his chin at the pile of ash a short distance away.

Diego bristled, scowling petulantly at Mike as his cheeks warmed. He sneered and pointedly looked away as he sealed his lips over the ripped corner and drained the remaining blood quickly. "Heh, not bad… remind me to get ya some whiskey sometime, see what ya really made of." Mike snickered, as Diego gasped and released the now empty bag, licking his lips to savour the rich blood he'd consumed.

He glanced at Mike, cocking his head curiously. "You say that like we'll ever see each other again." He said.

"Aw, ya ain't gonna run off on ya own now, are ya?" Mike asked, raising a brow as he threw a lopsided grin at Diego. "Jus' think 'bout it; safety in numbers an' all, yeah? I mean, if ya run into other Lycan's, I can guarantee they ain't gonna be half so charmin' as me…" he said with a wink. 

"You think you're charming?" Diego snorted, rolling his eyes at the ridiculous conversation he was for some reason entertaining. "Are all Lycan's this egotistical?"

Mike shrugged and waved his hand dismissively. "Eh, so so, but they ain't got no sense of humour, like I got." He said, smiling broadly as he half turned toward Diego. "But real talk; don't ya see the potential? Our kinds never mix, right? There's human patrols 'round these parts, an' near all the old cities… might be useful to be able to get the jump on 'em, keep 'em uncertain what ammo they might need."

Diego felt his brow wrinkle, reluctantly considering Mike's suggestion. It _did_ make some warped sense, he supposed. Lycan's and Vampyre's were enemies long before humans got themselves involved in the fighting… and it was true, there would be an added safety in their travelling together, except, Diego didn't know yet where he was travelling _to._ He sighed and shook his head. "It's not a bad idea," he admitted aloud. "But, I don't even know where I'm going yet… for all you know I'll be heading the opposite way outta here than you."

Mike raised a brow. "What makes ya think I got somewhere specific to go?" He asked, snorting when Diego rolled his eyes at him. "I'm serious, Fang Boy… I dunno where I'm headed next yet. I gotta try'n find a trail 's over a year old. This is as far as I got so far." Diego looked at Mike sharply, his brows raised as the Lycan sighed and rolled his head against the train carriage. "My best mate, Jake… he went missin' see? He was like a brother to me… I gotta know what happened to him."

Diego tickled his chin with his fingernails thoughtfully. "So, those clothes I found..?" He said, gesturing toward the train carriage where he'd unearthed the buried garments. "You think they were your friends?"

"He loved that dumb jacket…" Mike mused, turning his head to peer at where he knew the clothes lay, his gaze distant and distracted as he recalled the past. "Was too damn big for his scrawny ass, but that never stopped 'im wearin' the stupid thing everywhere."

Diego nodded, frowning as he swallowed thickly. "And… he was a-" he paused, meeting Mike's eyes briefly, before glancing away again as his cheeks warmed. "He was like you?" He asked instead.

Mike snickered. "Yeah," he confirmed, sighing as he shook his head and smiled at some fond memory. "Less handsome, 'course, but hey… can't all be perfect."

Diego laughed quietly despite himself, irritated that the Lycan could so easily put him at ease. Finally he sighed, pushing to his feet and turning toward the torn side of the carriage where the unearthed clothing still lay. "So… how do we find you a trail for you to follow and find your friend." He wondered aloud. "And how do I find a trail for _me_ to follow to find _my_ friend."

"What makes ya so sure they ain't together?" Mike asked slyly, smirking as he rose to his feet and leaned his shoulder against the torn edges of the train carriage. 

Diego rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Lycan's and Vampyre'sdon't just… run off together." He snickered, shaking his head with amusement. 

"Why not?" Mike countered, grinning lopsidedly as Diego crouched and gathered the clothing together; checking the area around them to be sure he hadn't missed anything. "C'mon, _we're_ havin' civil conversations an' gettin' on jus' fine… what makes ya think two folk can't jus' decide they want out?"

Diego frowned, looking at Mike as he dumped the bundle of clothes in his arms. "Because Taylor was the Crown Prince, at the time he die-" he paused, clearing his throat as he turned away and unzipped the bag Mike had given him. "Disappeared. Before he disappeared."

Mike sighed, shifting his weight guiltily as Diego began taking items from him and folding them into the bag carefully. "Shit… I'm sorry, Short Stuff." He said quietly, as Diego studiously ignored him. "Ya ain't got any clues on what happened? Any leads on where ya might find 'im?"

Diego was grateful that Mike hadn't tried to give his condolences. He shook his head mutely, unable yet to find the words to explain.

"Well, if he's…" Mike continued to talk, seemingly as much to himself as to Diego, which was both amusing and exasperating. "Well shit, how come ya great King behind yon Coven walls ain't been scourin' the lands for 'im?"

Diego sighed, placing the boots in the top of the bag and zipping it up slowly. "Because they don't believe he's still alive." He said tightly. "I'm the only one, who doesn't think he's dead… so I left to find the truth for myself."

Mike nodded slowly. "So, that's why Sergeant Bastard over there was ridin' ya ass so hard, huh?" He guessed, as Diego flushed at the crude wording. "Okay, well…" he said abruptly, clapping his palms together as he pushed off the train carriage wall. "Whaddaya say 'bout a 'lil trip to the Lost Carnival? Good soothsayers an' fairies they got… good at pickin' up trails from nothin' or less." He said, grinning at Diego as he rolled his eyes and huffed.

"Yeah, I think I'll pass, thanks." He snorted, turning and walking away to peer ponderously at the boots of the two Hunters that Mike had killed before his return. "Those places are always crammed full of conmen, con _women_ and Humans; and all of them usually end up trying to kill you." He said, narrowing his eyes as he pressed his foot to the bottom of one of the pairs of boots, grinning and reaching to trade ownership of them.

"Aw, c'mon…" Mike countered playfully. "They don't _all_ try to kill ya." He said, his eyebrows dancing as Diego threw him a withering look. "Alright, what's _your_ plan then, Fang Boy?"

Diego sighed wearily. "Do you _ever_ stop with the nickname thing?" He wondered aloud, shaking his head in exasperation as he zipped up his new boots. "Are you ever going to call me by my name?"

"Not 'less ya earn it, Kiddo." Mike said with a cocky wink. He smirked as Diego rolled his eyes and looked away, frowning as he searched with little hope for some sign or clue as to where he was headed. "Well?" Mike pressed. "What's it to be, Captain Bloodborne?"

Diego snorted, raising a brow as he glanced back at Mike. "Captain Bloodborne?" He asked, shaking his head as he turned and stalked past the Lycan. "That was _weak_." He scoffed, as Mike trotted backwards to keep up with him.

"Hey, that was classy!" He protested, helping when he almost tripped over an old, half buried railway track. "Hey, wait! Where ya goin'? C'mon, it weren't _that_ bad..."

Diego rolled his eyes. "You're like some overgrown puppy." He scoffed, as Mike caught up with him again. "All excited and wagging your tail-"

"Hey, I ain't done no tail waggin' yet…" Mike protested. "I promise ya wouldn't forget it in a hurry if I had." He chuckled, smirking and waving his eyebrows suggestively when Diego glanced at him, his cheeks warm and flushed at the insinuation.

"Uh, just as well, thanks." He sniffed, clearing his throat. "Tails don't quite do it for me." He said airily, doubting that he sounded even remotely convincing, though the slight fall of Mike's face made him wonder if he'd actually pulled his bluff off.

"Alright, well… tails aside then," Mike said, slipping into Diego's path and preventing him from moving any further forward. "Where the hell're ya _goin_ '?"

Diego sighed and threw his palms into the air in exasperation. "You said try the stupid Carnival; so I'm _going_ to the stupid Carnival!" He bit out roughly, his cheeks blazing with embarrassment and frustration as Mike blinked in surprise; and then chuckled smugly.

"Well," he said, gently curling his arm around Diego and turning him to face the east. "We wanna be goin' _that_ way then." He said, releasing Diego's shoulders quickly and setting off with a smug bounce to his step.

Diego counted to fifteen in his head, before sighing heavily and reluctantly following after the infuriating Lycan.

"So… guessin' ya ain't been outta ya pretty 'lil Coven in a couple centuries then, huh?" Mike asked amicably, as if he weren't the most annoying creature Diego had ever laid eyes on. "I mean, seein' as ya were stridin' off in the general direction that they moved on from 'bout… hundred an' sixty year ago."

Diego grit his teeth, scowling as he stomped along behind Mike and tried his best to ignore him, hoping he might finally stop talking.

"What, world got too borin'?" Mike asked, apparently unaffected by Diego's stifling silence. "Or… maybe ya got yaself in a spot o' trouble, huh? Aye… seems more likely." He missed, seeming content to devise his own assumptions. "So, ya got ya wrist slapped an' ya what? Privileges were revoked? No leavin', no fun, nothin' but borin' ol' archive work an' date checkin', rewritin' history-"

"I swear, I'm about five seconds away from biting your sorry ass." Diego finally bit out, his brow heavily creased as he locked his eyes on his feet. He was unnerved by the accuracy of Mike's guessing, his senses thrown out of alignment as he tried to adjust to the Lycan's company. 

"Heh, least buy me a shot or two at the Carnival first, Fang Boy… I'll let ya bite what ya like." Mike snickered, raising his palms in placation when Diego threw him a dark look. "Alright, fine, I won't ask nothin'! Forgive me for wantin' to get to know the fella what saved me life an' I'm gonna be travellin' with for awhile."

Diego frowned, flicking his eyes over Mike before looking forward again. "It's only until the Carnival. We'll both probably just... head our own ways from there." He said stiffly, glancing briefly at Mike and looking away again before the Lycan could catch him. 

Diego wasn't sure why Mike's answering silence was less satisfying then he'd anticipated.

They walked for three hours, the silence broken occasionally by Mike offering small notes from the past few centuries. It was mostly only fighting between clans, Vampyre's, Lycan's and Humans all butting heads for the barren land they didn't even have a use for anymore.

Diego didn't exactly need the lessons, but he found himself intrigued by Mike telling him of them nonetheless. Despite his lingering distrust and his insistence that he had no need of the Lycan, his company wasn't entirely intolerable; and indeed, he _could_ be amusing, not that Diego would easily admit it.

"You speak like you saw everything for yourself…" he said after Mike finished describing what had been a particularly spectacular fight between some Humans and some Lycan's. "Was your clan involved in all of these... _disputes_?" He asked curiously.

Mike was uncharacteristically quiet for a long pause, before he lifted a shoulder in a shrug and sighed wearily. "... my clan?" He said quietly, purposely staring ahead as Diego peered at him with clear curiosity. "They're a buncha merciless dogs. Worse'n any horror story ya'd hear from a Human… they're the kind who kill for fun. So, yeah, they were there for most of 'em… an' I was there by default mostly, 'cause I went where they went."

"That… doesn't seem to fit your nature." Diego said, wrinkling his nose in confusion as he considered Mike's behaviour since he met him. "If you were part of such a murderous clan, why the hell would you spare me?" He wondered aloud.

"I left 'em a couple decades ago, me an' Jake both." Mike explained in his oddly subdued tone. "Found a clan o' outcasts an' shackled up with 'em for awhile but…"

Diego waited for Mike to continue, but nodded slowly in understanding, when he instead remained stoically silent. "But when Jake went missing, you left them to track him down?" He guessed, frowning as he looked down at the floor.

"Aye," Mike sighed, running a hand through his hair distractedly. "Lycan's don't have the same ways as _your_ kind… we often part ways an' hook up 'gain in a couple years. Jake always used to be goin' off on his own for a few days, doin' his thing an'... comin' back when he was done. 'S never been a big deal."

Diego couldn't imagine such a life of freedom. Since he could remember, he'd been reminded of the rules of the Coven; forcefully, in some instances. He winced, as his back throbbed at the thought. "That sounds so… amazing-"

"-lonely." Diego looked up in surprise at Mike's own conclusion to his statement. His brow furrowed, as Mike read the question in his eyes. "Look 'round ya, Fang Boy…" he said, gesturing to the broken rooftops of old buildings, half buried by uncountable years worth of dust and sand, the earth itself reclaiming the abandoned towns and cities. "Anywhere ya go or look, there's nothin'... an' then more nothin' beyond that. 'S a whole lotta nothin', to be seein' on ya lonesome."

Diego lowered his eyes, considering the idea of freedom; alone. He supposed that he could see Mike's point. In a world that was essentially empty, being alone would wear on anyone. "Whenever I imagined escaping the Coven… I always saw myself following Taylor." He said quietly, frowning at his newly acquired boots as he drifted to a halt in the middle of a long forgotten city street; long since buried beneath many miles worth of dirt, with only the upper floors and rooftops visible. "I guess, I was always his sidekick, in a sense. Maybe, if I'd been brave enough to leave before, then… he might not have-"

"Ain't no tellin' now, Short Stuff." Mike said, quickly intervening before Diego could further persecute himself. "Chances are, whatever happened to 'im, probably would've happened to yaself an' all. An' if that somethin' happens to be that he were say, taken captive… well, then he'd be outta hope for a rescue from his best mate and his new pal, huh?"

Diego looked up at Mike in confusion, his heart strangely light as his brow creased into a frown. "You… believe me?" He asked, shaking his head when Mike lifted a questioning eyebrow. "I-I mean… that Taylor isn't dead? That he might still be alive somehow, somewhere?"

Mike chuckled quietly. "I reckon there's a lotta stuff could've happened, what ya 'lil Coven might not know 'bout." He said, shrugging a shoulder lightly. "End of the day though, _you_ think he's alive, right? So, 'til we can prove otherwise, that's what I'll keep assumin' an' all."

Diego blinked, glancing away as he felt his face warm with something unfamiliar. His gloved fingers toyed with a button on his long leather jacket, as he hit his lip and wondered at the strange reality he found himself in; where a _Lycan_ of all things, was more inclined to believe and trust him, than his own kind. "Mike," he said abruptly, his brow creasing again as he remembered the emotional imprint he'd picked up in the train graveyard. "Your friend, Jake… I think, he might've-"

"Be ye Mortal, or Immortal?" Diego started at the interruption of an unknown voice. He turned towards the newcomer, his hand already on the handle of his dagger, when Mike's fingers settled gently over his own.

"Don't ever raise arms 'gainst Carnival folk." The Lycan whispered, as Diego slowly released his weapon and lowered his hands to his sides. 

He searched the half buried building nearest them, narrowing his eyes to peer further through the broken glass and crumbling walls; to where a dark shadow was silhouetted against the dull paint and dust.

"Be ye Mortal, or Immortal?" The voice demanded again, the silhouette flitting closer in the blink of an eye; now framed by the broken glass windows.

"Immortal, the both of us." Mike replied evenly, seeming far calmer than Diego felt himself. He didn't remember Carnivals being quite so dramatic or creepy.

In the time it took him to glance uncertainly at Mike, the Carnival guard bad flit even closer; their wrinkled, sightless face cocked curiously as they seemed to sniff at Diego and Mike. "Lycan and Vampyre, travelling together… hmm, unusual." The black holes where their eyes should have been seemed to reach deep into Diego's soul; and he unconsciously stepped closer to Mike in an effort to escape the feeling.

The odd creature ucked its tongue and then drew a small bag from its sleeve; using a long, gnarled finger to draw out a tiny scoop of glittering dust. "Ye shall not raise arms on Carnival grounds, lest ye be expelled immediately." 

Diego glanced at Mike, quickly mimicking his respectful nod of consent. A moment later he closed his eyes tight, half hiding his face behind Mike as the blind creature exhaled a long breath; blowing the strange dust toward them.

"Heh, guess security weren't so tight, last time ya came?" Mike chuckled after a few moments.

Diego cracked his eyes open, looking around curiously when he found himself and Mike stood in the centre of a busy walkway; _very_ different from the abandoned, desolate street they'd been stood in moments before. If his heart could beat, it would have been positively thrumming with joy at the beauty around him.

The world was _alive_ ; trees, plants, exotic blooms the likes of which had not existed for countless years. Colour had exploded everywhere he looked, in the plants, in the wildlife; in the Carnival personal, who flipped, danced and juggled all around him.

There was also noise like he'd never known, music like he had never experienced; making the very aura seem cheerful and a thousand times brighter than the desolate world which they'd previously stood in.

"Hey," Mike's bark sliced through Diego's joy, causing him to look up with a start. The Lycan's eyes were strangely serious, his hand slipping into Diego's and squeezing gently as he tugged him a half inch closer. "Keep ya head… many's the folk what got sucked into this place an' never left again. Remember what ya here for." He murmured lowly in Diego's ear.

It was hard for him to think of anything but the amazing beauty around him, but with a concerted effort; Diego tried to reorganize his thoughts. He cycled backward through his memories, his eyes searching Mike's as he recalled the strange sightless creature, the Hunters, the Coven and his escape-

Diego gasped, blinking as a rush of clarity trickled through him; like cold water washing away the last, clinging dredges of sleep. "Taylor…" he breathed, blinking rapidly as he shook his head and exhaled a long, slow breath.

"Aye, that's it," Mike murmured, patting Diego's shoulder as his gaze softened with clear relief. "Keep 'im close to mind, yeah? Lest ya start to get sucked in 'gain."

"What the hell _was_ that?" Diego asked, frowning as he looked around him again, noticing the wondrous scenery had not changed; but seemed less… potent, than his first look.

"'Bout three, four hundred year ago, the Carny's found it were easier to keep the magic of this place goin', if there were more souls within it." Mike explained, gesturing toward a large crowd of various species, all laughing at a cluster of Carnival folk; some on stilts, some in the air and others just flitting between. "They feed on 'em… their life force is absorbed an' it sustains the Carnival; keeps it goin'. O' course, that set Humans on their asses; hence the upgrade in security and the eventual relocation… 's neutral ground in their eyes, but only so far as ya become the food to keep it goin', ya get me?"

Diego followed alongside Mike as he began to walk through the crowds carefully, still searching his surroundings in awe. He frowned as he caught sight of several blank expressions, faces with dull eyes that seemed to hold no life, despite the wide smiles on their faces. "It's like they're already dead…" he whispered, shivering at the hollowness which seemed to radiate from the drained beings.

"Aye, in many cases they're as good as." Mike agreed, turning to flash Diego a cocky grin. "Jus' stick close to me, yeah? I'll find us someone can set us on the right path."

"But… won't we be setting out on different paths?" Diego asked, though if Mike heard him, he chose not to answer.

Diego kept as close to Mike as he could, barely standing to look around him for fear of finding more blank faces and empty eyes staring. The beauty of the world he found himself in, was stained by the awful soulless husks; and his wonder was easy to repress.

"Here we go…" Mike said after a few moments, grinning as Diego drew up beside him and scoffed. "Aw, c'mon… ya can't beat a good Faerie for a decent prediction."

"Whatever you say, Oh All Knowing One." He snorted, ignoring Mike's playful poke to his ribs. "Can we just get this over with? I would _really_ like to get out of here now… this place is a thousand times creepier than any Carnival I remember attending."

"Alright, well… here goes nothin'." Mike said, taking a deep breath before leading him into the large tent he'd led Diego to, which was adorned by a glittering title; The Fae Queen.

Diego shook his head as he stepped through the tent flaps, blinking and looking around in surprise at what appeared to be smooth white walls all around him. "Huh," he mumbled, pressing his lips together as he turned to find a single Faerie, sat on a large red cushion in the centre of the white expanse. "I was kind of expecting something more… showy and, uh, glittery."

"Not all Fae feel the need to show off their power, Diego Soto." The whimsical voice made Diego start, looking around uneasily when it seemed to sound from all around him at once. "Some of us are satisfied with simplicity."

Diego frowned, turning back to the Fae and reluctantly edging closer. "You know me?" He said, raising a brow and glancing toward Mike; except the Lycan was nowhere to be seen. "Mike? Mike..!" He called, turning again to search for him. With his eyes hard, he turned back to the Fae. "Where the hell is Mike?"

"Is that truly who you seek?" The Fae asked, tilting their head with innocent curiosity. "There is another name in your heart…"

Diego blinked, taken aback as his lost friend flashed through his mind. "... Taylor…" he whispered, his voice barely more than a breath.

"You seek to know the truth of his state?" The Fae said, smiling wide to reveal rows of small, sharp teeth. "To find the answers which yet elude you."

Diego swallowed thickly, unconsciously stepping closer as the Faerie lifted her hand and raised her head to gaze into the glittering dust which seemed to trickle up from her palm. "I do…" Diego found himself agreeing, following the Faerie's gaze, though he could see nothing in the sparkling dust himself.

The Fae was silent for a time, searching the glittering dust, before lowering her eyes to meet Diego's steady gaze. " _Past_ _the jagged peaks, through the fiery caverns. Across the scarred plains and beyond the forgotten seas, to where the light meets the dark. Only when the sky bleeds, will that which has been lost; become found_." She said, her steely gaze cutting through Diego as images sped through his mind, almost too fast for him to catch.

"Urgh…" he groaned, breaking her hold by lowering his eyes and shaking his head, unable to stand her hard stare any longer. He blinked slowly, narrowing his eyes as he panted quietly and licked his lips. "I can… really find Taylor?" He asked, lifting his gaze reluctantly.

"Sometimes, that which we find is not what we sought." The Fae said, her sharp teeth flashing again as she smiled.

"Huh, you're as bad as Mike for giving a straight answer." He snorted, rolling his eyes as he sighed, frowning as he turned around slowly. "Where is he, anyway? I know we came in together." He said, glancing back at the Fae from the corner of his eye.

"A Vampyre and a Lycan? Together?" The Fae giggled, rising from her cushion with a delicate flutter of her iridescent wings. "Now, _that_ would be a wonder." 

Diego frowned, narrowing his eyes thoughtfully. "Well, if this _is_ some kind of time-space anomaly… then leaving should put me right back out in the Carnival, right? I can just wait there for him." He said dismissively, turning back toward the exit.

"Leave?" The Fae giggled, fluttering past Diego's ear. "And just… how would you do that?"

"Huh?" Diego turned in circles, panic festering in his gut as he searched and searched for the tent flaps through which he'd entered, but found nothing but solid white walls all around him. "What the hell is this?"

"One with the gift of sight," the Fae giggled, hovering just out of Diego's reach. "What need have you, of a Fae's predictions?"

"It's unpredictable." Diego reluctantly explained, turning slowly to keep the Faerie in sight as she flit around the room. "I can't concentrate on a specific vision; I only see what strong emotions might leave behind."

"Hmm, unusual… but even so," the Fae mused thoughtfully, before heaving a long, wistful sigh. "Walking so willingly through my doors with such a gift… did you think I would let that pass? No other Vampyre has ever had the gift before, why you?"

Diego scowled, his eyes swirling with an ominous red as his temper rose. "What business is it of a Fae? Your gift of sight is far more impressive and much less restricted," he bit out, his gloved fingers flexing into a ball. "What the hell do you want with me?"

"Every gift must be… rejuvenated, on occasion." The Fae whispered, their high pitched giggles echoing around the white room. "So long as you remain here, my power shall be renewed and strengthened tenfold." She giggled, disappearing in a bright shimmer of glittering dust, though Diego could sense she was still somewhere nearby.

"Godammit, let me out of here!" Diego yelled, glaring around the white room hatefully. "Let me _go_!" He snarled, moving to a wall and slamming his fists against the surface; growling when the hard tiles broke but did not give way beneath the strength of his force. He looked around, his scowl fading as he realised the hopelessness of his predicament. "Mike…" he breathed weakly, wishing for some way to communicate with the Lycan; to call for his help.

He slumped against the wall, sensing the futility of trying to fight his way out of a magical anomaly like the Carnival. It was hopeless. He was trapped.

Diego shook his head, almost laughing as he tipped his head back against the wall, remembering how Mike had warned him to keep his head. But one little thread of hope about Taylor; and Diego had completely given himself up to the manipulation of another being. He sighed, biting his lip as he thought of the Lycan and what he might have done upon realising Diego was gone. Would he have fought to find him and free him, or continued on his own journey to find his lost friend?

"No… can't fight on Carnival grounds," Diego mused quietly, lowering his head until his chin touched his chest, his eyes gazing through himself to the memory of his arrival at the Carnival. "If you raise arms they… evict you, immediately…" he breathed, blinking in slow dawning realisation.

Diego lifted his head slowly, rising to his feet with fluid grace as a lopsided grin curled his lips. "Even if you've trapped me here, I'm still on Carnival grounds… _somewhere_ , right?" He said aloud, chuckling darkly as he rolled his neck and cracked his knuckles. "So then, _this_ would be against the rules, right?!" He demanded, drawing his dagger and brandishing it threateningly, thrusting it deep into the wall; and surprising himself by slicing cleanly through the tent flap.

" _Nooooo_ -!"

Diego laughed at the Faerie's despairing wail, closing his eyes as the Carnival shimmered and trembled around him. The ground vibrates beneath his feet, before halting abruptly; and Diego slowly opened his eyes to find himself stood once more, in the desolate, half buried street of a long forgotten city. "Haha, _yes_!" He cackled gleefully. "Take that, you stupid Faerie!" He snickered, twirling his dagger in triumph, before sliding it back into its holster. "... thanks, Mike." He sighed, his smile fading slightly when he thought of the Lycan. 

"Well, I ain't sure what ya thankin' me for, but ya wanna try sayin' it with a _smile_ , Short Stuff…" Diego whirled at the familiar voice, his smile returning as he caught sight of the Lycan, leaning against a crumbling pillar a short walk away. "Might seem a 'lil more genuine, if ya do."

"Mike…" Diego grinned, clapping his gloved hand into Mike's without hesitation when the Lycan offered it. "How did you get out?"

"Eh, realised what happened pretty sharpish when ya disappeared, an' got kicked out when I transformed to kick some ass." Mike said with a negligent shrug. "Figured ya'd work it out sooner or later, so I jus' hung 'round an' waited for ya to get yaself booted out."

Diego flushed guiltily, clearing his throat as he scratched the back of his neck. "Uh, yeah… I guess it took me a little longer than you, huh?" He said, biting his lip and frowning as he glanced back at Mike. "Did you find out anything about your friend?"

Mike shook his head. "Nah, but 's okay." He said, shrugging nonchalantly. At Diego's questioning look, he sighed and averted his eyes. "Wherever Jake went… he don't wanna be found. So for now, I might as well cool me heels, helpin' a cute an' naive 'lil Vampyre find his way 'round this tricksy ol' world."

Diego flushed at the Lycan's flattery, but he frowned at his apparent lack of concern for his missing friend. "Aren't you worried about him? Jake, I mean?" He asked, unconsciously rubbing his belly, where the knot of his own anxieties about Taylor, twisted and ached awfully.

Mike drew in a deep breath, seeming to consider for a long pause, before his lips hitched upward into a crooked grin. "Worryin' 'bout his sorry ass ain't gonna help me find 'im… but, I get the feelin' that helpin' _you_ is gonna get me closer to 'im than I'd get on me lonesome." He said, hesitating for a moment as his grin faltered. "That Fae bitch tell ya anythin' worthwhile?" He asked, tipping his chin at Diego curiously.

Diego frowned, narrowing his eyes as he tried to recall what the Fae had told him. "She said… _past the jagged peaks, through the fiery caverns. Across the scarred plains and beyond the forgotten seas, to where the light meets the dark. Only when the sky bleeds, will that which has been lost; become found_ … but, I have no idea what most of that means; and there's no way to know if she was just bullshitting me to pull me deeper into her trap." He said, raising a brow at Mike when his expression turned thoughtful.

"Jagged peaks an' fiery caverns… that'll be the Dire Mountains, over yonder." He said, gesturing toward the very mountains which he'd warned Diego about previously. "Beyond 'em, ya got the Broken Fields of Long Crushed Dreams; where the first Supernatural wars were fought. They're said to have scared the land beyond all recognition or use… no folk ever venture near 'em, for fear of lingerin' curses, plagues or whatever else was used as a weapon." He drew in a deep breath, blinking as he puffed out his cheeks and scratched idly at his throat. "An' I guess the Forgotten Seas'd be… the Oceans of Innocent's Tears, where-"

"Okay, now I _know_ you're making all those names up," Diego interrupted, trying not to laugh at Mike's innocent expression. "Come on, you can't seriously expect me to believe there's a place called ' _the Oceans of Innocent's Tears_ ' anywhere in this world?" He scoffed, folding his arms over his chest and raising a brow at Mike expectantly.

After several long seconds had passed, Mike finally grinned. "'S better'n any of their real names, trust me." He said, winking as Diego snorted fondly and rolled his eyes. "Alright, alright, ya got me… but look, point is; I know where ya gotta head. Roughly." He said, lifting a brow at Diego in return. "Question is, are ya willin' to accept me help an' lemme come with ya… or are ya still set on goin' solo?"

Diego lowered his eyes, fidgeting awkwardly at the ease of companionship which he seemed to feel with Mike. He should send the Lycan on his way, shouldn't he? The man had his own lost friend to find, didn't he? Although, he had no leads to follow like Diego. "I mean," he said quietly, stubbornly ignoring the fiery tickle in his cheeks. "I can't exactly stop you from walking where you wanna walk now, can I?" He asked, pointedly avoiding Mike's gaze.

After a brief pause, Mike chuckled quietly. "Alright, Fang Boy… seein' as ya clearly gonna miss me so much, I'll tag along." He said smugly, all out smirking when Diego threw him a withering scowl. He gave a mocking half bow, gesturing toward the distant mountains. "After _you,_ ya Vampyre-ness."

Diego rolled his eyes and sighed, but did not complain. He wanted to be as far away from the Carnival entrance before they stopped to rest for a few hours. "You know, your nicknames are getting _lame_ , Growler…" he huffed, his lips quirking when Mike barked with a surprised laugh. "Maybe you should go back to that clown college you dropped out of, see if you can learn how to be _funny_ again."

"Best ya can think of for me is, _Growler_?" Mike snorted, falling into step alongside Diego and nudging his wrist playfully. "Sounds like ya in need of some lessons from the master..."

Diego smirked and raised a brow. "Oh, yeah?" He asked, casting a sly glance at Mike as he carefully unfolded the tiny slip of paper the Lycan had pressed into his palm when he'd nudged his wrist. "Well, if you spot any _masters_ , let me know."

"Oh, Kiddo, _now_ ya gettin' it." Mike seemed delighted with Diego's banter, immediately launching into an energetic and very excited monologue about the humour and genius of nicknames, along with other various comedic anecdotes. 

As Mike happily filled the silence with his own voice, Diego glanced down at the sly note he'd slipped him; his smile faltering for only the briefest of glimpses, before he looked back at Mike and laughed along with his jokes, despite his mind reeling with the revelation from the note, which he balled and stuffed into his pocket.

_We got Humans on our tails._

They walked for several hours, neither needing nor wanting to pause or detour, nor feeling the need to increase their pace. Diego figured that, if Taylor had survived the past year and a half after all, then an extra few hours in Diego's overall travel time, would hardly make a difference.

Sleep wasn't exactly an urgency, but Diego could sense a storm building in the air. "Mike, we should find some shelter." He suggested, when they found themselves nearing an abandoned mall, buried to the top floor. "This storm might be quick, but it's never a good idea to be out in one if you can avoid it."

Mike looked at him with a raised brow, but nodded his agreement. "Aye," he said, surveying the building for himself. "Well, let's check it out then." 

With a playful leap, Diego launched himself up to the roof, peering in through a broken pane of glass to the dusty interior. "Looks mostly intact," he said, turning as Mike leaped up beside him. "Only one way in or out, but decent shelter… hope you're not scared of the dark." He said with a grin, stepping backward and dropping through the broken pane of glass with a wink.

Diego landed with a soft thud on the top floor, dust rising on the walkway around him as he crouched low and peered into the darkness with crimson eyes. Nothing moved around him or below. He heard no breathing. No hearts were beating within the entire building.

He straightened slowly, looking up at Mike where he waited on the roof. "It's clear." He called, blinking as his eyes reverted to their natural honey brown. "Nothings alive down here." He said, wandering away from the spot where he'd landed and looking around with vague curiosity. He heard the soft whoosh of Mike's landing behind him, but didn't turn, instead continuing to wander aimlessly across the long forgotten store fronts. "To think, the biggest things people worried about once, was… fashion. Clothing, accessories and… junk." He mused quietly, scoffing when he reached put and flicked a small bobble head toy, leaving a thick streak of dust on his finger as it began to wobble. "Urgh, gross…"

Mike was unusually quiet as he followed Diego, who walked slowly past a few other stores, before turning and leaning against a wall, where he sank to the ground and crossed his legs. "What a wacky world, huh?" He scoffed, chuckling quietly as he closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall. "Well, anyway, this is the furthest we can get from the broken glass. None of the storm should reach us here." He said, covering his mouth with the back of his gloved hand as he feigned a yawn.

When Mike still said nothing, Diego assumed he had wandered off to explore and make sure the mall was safe for himself. He started in surprise, when he heard the rip of fabric and the crunch of snapping wood; opening his eyes to find Mike had torn some random clothing and broken some wooden hangers to construct a fire. "Ain't a proper camp without a fire, Fang Boy." He chuckled, as Diego rolled his eyes, producing some matches which Diego was sure he had appropriated from one of the stores nearby.

With a soft whoosh, the fire took to the clothing eagerly, the wood crackling as it slowly caught light and began to burn. "There," Mike said cheerfully, sprawling himself along the far side of the fire and gesturing to a pile of small wooden items he'd gathered for burning. "Now we got the cost campfire, an' we can stay 'wake, tradin' ghost stories an' tales of our oh, so tragic pasts."

Diego snorted, looking over at Mike with a wry grin. "Or, we could sleep while the storm peaks; and move on as soon as it's finished." He countered, smirking at Mike's answering pout.

"Aw, c'mon…" he whined. "'S like ya don't wanna share wimme, after all this time we been travellin' together an' everythin'..." he said, sighing when Diego's only response was to roll his eyes and avert them to the flickering fire. Mike huffed in exasperation, as Diego stared into the flames and blatantly ignored him. "Alright, alright, we don't gotta share our big secret histories," Mike finally exploded, seeming to reach the end of his patience, with regard to his curiosity. "But least tell me… what the hell that Fae wanted ya for. Why'd she separate ya from me, an' try to devour ya?"

"Devour?" Diego repeated, blinking as he rose from his own thoughts. "Huh, I guess that's a pretty accurate description of what she had planned, yeah…" he mused, glancing over at Mike uncertainly. "How did you-?"

"Ain't hard to figure there's somethin' special 'bout a fella with a nose like mine," Mike answered quietly, looking into the darkness caused by the piles sand and dirt against the mall exterior. "But if a Carny tries to secret ya 'way, then there's definitely more's meets the eye to ya." He said, glancing back at Diego briefly, before looking away again, flicking a small metal clip from a hanger into the distance. "If ya really don't wanna talk 'bout it, I ain't try'n gonna make ya… jus' figured, havin' already gone through what we have an' still bein' together, well, might not hurt to know a couple things more 'bout each other."

Diego fidgeted awkwardly, clenching his fist into a ball as he stared down at his lap, debating the predicament he found himself in. Mike was a Lycan; the sworn enemy of a Vampyre like himself… and yet, Mike had saved his life, several times over. Also in his favour, was the fact that he was easy to get along with, to _like_ even. Diego could easily have said they were friends if they were the same species; and he was starting to wonder why he shouldn't say as much, just because they were different.

Still, the idea of opening up about his past, about the strange oddity which separated him from all other Vampyre's… it wasn't easy to let go of the armour which he'd built around himself over the years. 

His eyes slid across to Mike as the Lycan made a show of stretching and laying on his back, folding his arms beneath his head and crossing his legs at the ankles. Something about the trust the other man showed toward him, made Diego's stringent secrecy falter. "I wasn't born a Vampyre." He said quietly, knowing Mike was listening from his sudden stillness, despite the fact he did not turn to look at him. "I started out in life, as a Human. I had this, crazy friend I met in a night class at college, always convincing me to go out and do something… crazy and wild. Something very not me." He said with a small smile, chuckling quietly as he remembered Taylor from when they'd first met.

"He was a runaway," he explained thoughtfully, his eyes narrowing as he stared at his gloved hands in his lap. "He hated the life his family had planned for him, said he didn't fit the mould they'd tried to squish him into." His smile faltered, memories leaping rapidly before his eyes, like a movie on fast forward. "We had… three years, I think, before the war erupted."

"The Supernatural War…" Mike breathed, rolling onto his side at last and propping his head on his hand, gazing at Diego with open awe. "Ya witnessed it all kickin' off?"

Diego snorted. "I was practically patient zero." He huffed, spreading his fingers and gazing at his hands without seeing them, staring centuries into his past. "Taylor had told me what he was… I'd never doubted him, exactly, but he'd never really shown me any part of that life, until he turned up in my room; in the middle of the night, his eyes wide and wild with panic…" he said, shivering and closing his eyes at the vivid memory. "He said, he wanted me to have a choice… a chance at an actual life, after everything hit the fan. He wanted to give me a gift, before anyone else could-"

Diego paused, swallowing thickly as he pushed away the memories of the long ago night when his life had changed irrevocably. "He Turned ya," Mike guessed, sensing his hesitancy. "To stop ya from bein' killed in the crossfire."

Diego sighed, tilting his head back against the wall and staring into the fire. "I was the first Human to be Turned in over a century… certainly not the last though." He said, huffing a distracted laugh as he glanced over at Mike. "Humans were ripe for Turning right then, and nobody held back from stocking up on able bodied, obedient warriors." He sighed, licking his lips slowly. "I'm not sure if he did it intentionally, or if it was a total fluke that not even _he_ expected… but, after I was Turned, I was different."

"Ain't that kinda the point o' Turnin' folk?" Mike chuckled, raising a brow at him.

Diego snorted and shook his head. "Well, duh," he snickered, grinning as he lifted a leg and braced his arm across his knee. "But… what I mean is, there's a hierarchy. In the Vampyre Coven; you have the Purebloods, those like Taylor who are born a Vampyre… and then you have the commoners. Those who are Turned. Of all the Vampyres Turned at the start of the war, and a fair few since… well, I'm the only one still alive." He said, tensing and holding his breath for a long pause, before releasing it in a rush. "His father hated it, but I couldn't be considered a commoner. They were forced to consider me on a similar level to a Pureblood… because, I had a gift. Something no _Turned_ Vampyre, has ever had. They had me adopted into a Pureblood family, a lie constructed to cover my absence for so many years… I'd been a spy, in Human territory, feeding them bad intel to send them in the wrong directions when hunting _our_ kind. Who would doubt the word of the Royal family? Of the King?" He said slowly. "Of course, that didn't stop them from treating me like a commoner every chance they got; especially, when they caught me sneaking out of the Coven with Taylor, a little over three hundred years ago. Since then, I've been kept isolated, inside the Coven."

"So, when he snuck out last… ya couldn't go with him?" Mike interpreted the unspoken words, as Diego nodded grimly. "Why'd he bother comin' back at all, if he hated 'em so much?"

Diego sighed. "He knew if he didn't, they'd just come looking for him… and," he paused, spreading his fingers and staring at his hand vacantly. "He knew it would kill me; because they would force _me_ to find him... would force me to use my _gift_." He said, grimacing as he clenched his hand into a ball and averted his gaze to the distant darkness.

Mike whistled a long, slow note, his brows lifted as he absorbed Diego's history. "So, that fella an' his goons who chased ya down… he was to take ya back an' make ya track down the prince?"

"No," Diego said, shaking his head irritably as he glanced at Mike. "I told you, they all think he's dead." 

"But _you_ don't…" Mike clarified, pursing his lips thoughtfully. "Ya think he faked it?"

Diego shook his head again. "That's… not possible." He said hesitantly. He looked over at Mike, rolling his eyes when the Lycan wiggled his eyebrows and threw him a lopsided grin. "You know, _nobody_ outside of the Coven is supposed to know _any_ of this… aren't you satisfied, knowing you're the first?"

"C'mon, ya know ya wanna tell me really." Mike chuckled, not even trying to hide his shameless curiosity. 

Diego snorted and wrapped his arms around his knees, peering into the fire thoughtfully. "Vampyre lineage, that of the Royal family anyway… is charted on a great tapestry. I never figured out if it was just hanging on the wall or if it _was_ the wall… but there's no doubt it's magic." He said quietly. "When a common Vampyre dies, they disappear in a puff of dust. When a Pureblood is killed, it's a little more drawn out, but the end game is the same; they crumble away to nothing after a lot of dramatics. You've probably seen it at some point, lots of thick black veins, slowly cracking across their skin; until they finally disappear." He said, looking over at Mike.

The Lycan frowned. "So, what..? Someone saw 'im crackin'?" He asked, gesturing vaguely with his free hand.

Diego shook his head. " _No_ , that was just… urgh, nevermind." He said, sighing as he returned his gaze to the fire. "The tapestry is for the Royal line… upon their birth, their name scrawls itself into being and an image, just of their face, appears." He said, raising a brow and glancing at the Lycan slyly. "Still following, Wolf Boy?"

Mike barked with laughter, the sound almost masking the sudden howl of the wind outside. "Ah, now ya gettin' the hang o' it!" He cackled, waving at Diego distractedly. "I'm followin', go on, Shorty."

Diego smirked, snickering to himself, before his amusement faded and he heaved a weary sigh. "When a Royal Vampyre dies… a spark lights their record on fire. It burns their name and profile away; leaving nothing but a black mark." He said, closing his eyes and swallowing thickly. "I know what you're thinking. _'Oh well then, if 'is marks gone black, why'd ya think he's still 'live_ ?' Well, believe me, you're not the only one to think I'm crazy… but Taylor's name was still _there_ , his _smile_ too, I could _see_ it! He… he's alive. He, he is… he has to be."

Diego's breath quickened, his fingers clutching tightly at his knees as he bit his lip and tried to fight back the overwhelming hysteria he felt at the thought that his friend may _truly_ be de-

He shook his head quickly, refusing to allow the thought into his head; repeating the mantra in his head as always. Taylor was alive; and he was going to find him, or he would spend the rest of his days, searching to discover whatever the hell happened to him.

"First off, ya got me accent all wrong," Mike said a short time later, drawing in a deep breath and lifting his shoulder in a negligent shrug. "Second, well… who cares what anyone else tells ya? Ya say he's 'live, he's 'live… 'less ya find proof what tells ya otherwise."

Diego opened his eyes slowly, looking over at Mike in disbelief. "You… don't think I'm crazy?" He asked tentatively, his still heart sitting heavily at the base of his throat.

"Pfft, I think ya batty as a fruitcake," Mike snorted, throwing Diego a lopsided grin. "But it ain't 'cause ya think ya friends 'live, despite all the odds. But, if I'm bein' honest, 's only the same as I think o' meself… an' I ain't got nothin' other'n me gut to go on, where Jake's concerned."

Diego frowned, resting his chin on his knees. "You don't have any clues where to look for him?" He asked.

"Not really," Mike said nonchalantly, averting his eyes from Diego's and looking into the fire. "Dumbass could be anywhere by now." He said with a sigh, tossing a small wooden totem into the fire. "Still, gives me somethin' to do with all this forever sittin' out 'head of me."

Diego bit his lip, peeking at Mike through his lashes curiously. "Were you… always a-" he coughed, his cheeks warming when Mike looked back at him, his brow raised as he grinned slyly. "I mean, you don't have to… i-if it's uh, personal, I mean… uh, _ahem_ , nevermind."

Mike laughed, shaking his head as Diego stared at his knees and tried to ignore the burning in his cheeks which had nothing to do with the fire. "Aw, jeez… ya gonna make me blush, Fang Boy. Ya finally curious 'bout 'lil ol' me?" He asked smugly, his eyebrows dancing as Diego studiously avoided looking at him. "Alright, alright, heh… yeah, I was always this. Born in a 'lil hovel of a town, which weren't even on the map back, all the way back then."

Diego's brows raised in surprise, turning to look at Mike curiously. "You were..?"

"Yup, Lycan mutt, through an' through, heh." Mike said, winking proudly. "Joined the Lycan Military jus' 'fore the war broke out, set to fight the Vampyre's who were our natural enemies, then the Humans suddenly started fightin' back 'gainst all the Supernatural bein's in the world." He sighed, shaking his head ruefully. "Lycan's are brutal… soon as ya old 'nough, ya went off to war. Jake an' I, we were bunkmates. After the war, well, most o' the clan went feral… became mindless killin' machines. I mentioned that, before."

Diego shook his head slowly, marvelling that someone with such a violent awakening into the Supernatural world, could be so relaxed and gentle. "How did you..?"

"Stay sane?" Mike guessed, interrupting Diego's softly asked question. "We still had each other… ain't gonna lie, we both came close a couple times, but bein' the sanest fellas of a gang just means ya the ones who gotta feel the shame, ya know?" He said, shrugging his shoulder negligently and toying with a splinter of wood. "Jake started disappearin' every so often… few days at a time, figured it 's no big deal; he's jus' clearin' his head an' such. After we left the clan, he still went off to do his own thing now an' then… an' I never bothered tryin' to track 'im down before but, then 'gain, he ain't never been gone quite so long."

Diego nodded, a sense of understanding creeping over him as he considered the similarities of their situations. "Well…" he said awkwardly, clearing his throat. "Thanks for uh, sharing." He coughed, pointedly locking his gaze on the flickering flames.

Mike chuckled, but remained oddly quiet; and they lapsed into a comfortable silence for a short time. "So," Mike said abruptly, looking at Diego and grinning when he started in surprise. "This 'lil _gift_ ya got, the one the Faerie wanted… what is it? The song?"

Diego laughed, shaking his head. "No, the Siren song is a Pureblood thing." He said, biting his lip hesitantly as his fingers clutched tighter at his knees. "I… if I touch things, I can pick up impressions. See visions, mostly past but some… some future. But it has to be something with a strong, emotional residue." He said in a rush, squishing his eyes closed quickly.

"Huh," Mike hummed, before falling suspiciously silent for such a long pause that Diego found himself hesitantly peeling his eyes open. "So that's the deal with ya gloves, then? Kept meanin' to ask ya, but I jus' figured ya leather kink was a 'il stronger'n most other Vampyres." He finally huffed, grinning when Diego blinked at him in surprise.

"You… don't find it weird?" He asked slowly. "I mean, I'm not a Pureblood… I shouldn't have any kind of _gift_ or anythi-"

"Says who?" Mike cut in, raising a brow. "All the other Purities?" He snorted, rolling his eyes. "Look, 'til ya filled me in, I didn't have a clue 'bout how most Vampyre shit worked… an' from what I _do_ know now, well, I ain't 'bout to say _you're_ the weirdo, 'kay?"

Diego flushed with guilty pride, relieved that he wasn't seen as a total freak for his uniqueness. "Say," he looked up at Mike's call, to find the Lycan sat cross legged with the rucksack in his lap, tugging the green jacket from within. "Ya wanna… show me a 'lil demo?" He asked, wiggling his brows suggestively.

Diego bit his lip uncertainly, hesitantly reaching for the jacket and laying it in his own lap. "It's… not always predictable. I might not be able to…" he said, looking back up at Mike.

The Lycan's gaze was steady and kind as he smiled and winked at Diego. "I got nothin' to lose, an' everythin' to gain… provided ya willin'," he said, shrugging his shoulder lightly. "Ya don't gotta, if ya ain't comfortable like…"

Diego pondered his options curiously, tilting his head as he traced a gloved finger over the jacket zipper. "You've saved my life and helped me numerous times," he murmured softly, drawing in a deep breath as he slowly slid the tip of his gloved middle finger between his teeth and pulled the glove from his hand. "I can't guarantee I'll see anything, let alone something that will help… but, the least I can do is try."

Diego felt his stomach turn hollow, his cheeks flaring with warmth as he avoided Mike's gaze and stared at the jacket, sucking in a deep breath and holding it, before tentatively reaching out to brush the fabric with his bare hand. 

"Oh!" He gasped, his held breath leaving him in a rush as he yanked his hand back in surprise. "Uh… _ahem_ , uh, yeah I… I can't see, uh, anything…" he lied, tugging his glove back on frantically before tossing the jacket at a stunned Mike and quickly turning his back, laying down and curling into a ball with his back to the fire.

"Uh… right," Mike finally coughed, barely stifling laughter. "'Cause _that_ reaction jus' _screams_ that ya didn't see nothin'..." he snorted, as Diego stared vacantly at the empty wall before him. He heard rustling; and panicked briefly, before relaxing again at the sound of Mike stoking the fire. "What, saw 'im jerkin' off?"

"N-no..!" Diego yelled, wincing at his loud tone and clearing his throat quickly. "I just, uh… _that_ is not helpful. In anyway. Definitely… not something I should be seeing. Just, uh, just… trust me." He said lamely, biting his lip and desperately wishing for Mike to drop the subject.

He sagged with relief, when Mike seemed to sense his wishes. "Alright, Shorty, I'll trust ya." Mike chuckled quietly, as Diego tried to ignore the warmth in the pit of his belly that seemed to flare from Mike's faith in him. "Ya best get some sleep, while we can. Once the storm let's up, we can head outta here an' get back on track."

"Y-yeah… okay," Diego agreed quietly, squeezing his knees together to try and kill the lingering warmth between his thighs from his vision. He did _not_ want to have Mike pick up on his sudden swell of arousal and have him start questioning him about the brief flash of his friends apparent sex life that he'd glimpsed; not that he'd seen anything specific, but still. "Um… goodnight." He said awkwardly, shifting his weight and settling himself more comfortably.

"Heh… night." Mike replied quietly, as Diego closed his eyes and repeatedly told himself to go to sleep.

He woke to the sound of Mike searching through the lower levels of the mall, what he judged to be several hours later. He opened his eyes and rolled over, discovering that the Lycan had already cleared the remains of the fire and buried them somewhere. With a groan he straightened, stretching out his back and sighing at the satisfying clicks from his back. "Hey, Mike… catch any rats by any chance?" He called, yawning softly as Mike's laughter echoed up to him.

"Naw, but I found ya some cute lookin' boots if ya want 'em…" the Lycan called back, as Diego rolled his eyes.

"What is it with you and trying to give me boots?" He asked, scratching behind his ear distractedly as he rose to his feet and walked over to the edge of the walkway, peering down to see if he could spot Mike on the lower levels.

"What can I say? I'm a helpful fella," Mike laughed back, his voice echoing through the empty building. "Last set was a bust, so I figured I oughta try'n make it up to ya."

Diego snorted and shook his head, lifting his eyes to the glass panels which had protected them from the storm. "The storms passed… we should head out, try and cover some more ground before another one hits." He said, looking back down into the darkness when he heard Mike begin to move through the floors quickly.

He felt his lip quirk as he watched Mike leap gracefully from walkway to walkway, swinging over banisters and landing with barely a puff of dust beside him. "You are _such_ a show off," Diego snickered, leaning his hip against the railing as Mike shrugged shamelessly and grinned at him. "Honestly, what a Glory Hound."

"Hey, I'm just naturally this awesome, alright," Mike said, winking as he held up a pair of long leather boots with silver zips and buckles. "Besides, my first offerin' was too small, right? Gotta make up for that, ain't I?" He said, dropping the boots into Diego's arms.

Diego had to admit they were pretty, definitely much more so than his appropriated pair. "Hmm," he mused softly, flicking a buckle lightly and smiling at the soft clink. "Well, I should try them on, I guess… seeing as you went to the trouble of finding them and all." He said, crouching low and quickly trading the stolen boots for the new, shiny pair. 

"They suit ya," Mike said lightly, raising a brow when Diego glanced up at him with a shy grin. "Well, better'n that sorry pair ever did, anyway." He amended, winking and throwing Diego a grin in return.

Diego chuckled, lowering his eyes to the boots again as he finished buckling the final strap, before bouncing to his feet. "Perfect fit," he said happily, turning and bouncing on the balls of his feet, resting the boots maneuverability. "I uh, I should probably keep these… I mean, those others were pretty, um, beat up…" he said awkwardly, his eyes darting aside before returning to meet Mike's gaze giddily.

"Well, uh, we should…" Diego coughed, slipping around Mike and making his way toward the walkway where they'd dropped into the mall. "Well, c'mon… we're losing ground." He said, feeling his cheeks flush with warmth as he crouched low and then leaped high into the air, twisting himself to draw the long tails of his leather jacket close to him as he sailed through the hole in the mall roof, and landed lightly on the dusty, barren land beyond the mall roof.

He turned at the sound of Mike's laughter, raising his brows innocently. "Right, an' _I'm_ the show off." He snickered dryly, as Diego cleared his throat and turned to examine their surroundings.

" _Ahem_ , well uh," he coughed, plastering an innocent grin to his face. "We were heading that way, right?" He asked, pointing in the rough direction of the Dire Mountains which Mike had been leading them before.

"'Lil more to the east, but yeah, pretty much." Mike agreed, gesturing for Diego to lead the way. "Lead on, 'Lil Fang."

Diego rolled his eyes, despite setting off at a brisk walk. "Your insults get weaker, every damn day, Wolfman." He snorted, shaking his head as Mike fell into step beside him.

"Ah, wait 'til I've eaten an' woken up proper, I'll think o' somethin' suitably offensive." Mike said nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders and nudging Diego playfully. "Alright, last one to that ridge owes the other breakfast." He said, winking at Diego before he took off with a sudden burst of speed.

Diego raised a brow. " _What_ breakfast?" He wondered aloud. "We don't _have_ anything with us…" he said, rolling his eyes in exasperation. Despite his dry humour however, he found himself breaking into a grin and setting off after Mike.

Diego laughed as he sped across the barren lands, chasing after the Lycan ahead; who was already several miles ahead, running along the edge of a long ravine. He twisted around a boulder and slipped between two tall spires which he thought might have once been the top of traffic lights; his jacket tail snapping loudly as he sped after Mike.

"That the best ya got?" Mike called tauntingly, as Diego narrowed his eyes and increased his pace, charging through the barren land like he was hunting down a particularly fast meal. "C'mon, are all Turned Vampyre's this _slow_?" He teased, laughing at Diego's hiss of frustration. 

He sped alongside the increasingly sparse rooftops, narrowing his eyes as the landscape levelled out and afforded him a wider opportunity to slip past the Lycan. The wind whipped the short hairs from his face, his plait streaming out behind him as he caught sight of the perfect spot to overtake Mike, chuckling as he accelerated and raced forward.

"Ha, we're not the slow ones, Mutt," he sneered, using a well placed foot upon a rock, to launch himself after Mike, sailing through the air over his shoulder to a narrow ledge and then immediately leaping off to a higher ridge, racing along the peak and finally leaping to the very ridge Mike had designated the end of theory race; smirking as he panted to catch his breath and slowly sauntered along the ledge. "Now, about this breakfast you mentioned?" He drawled smugly, winking as he held out his hand and helped Mike up onto the ridge with him. "I'm really feeling like it's an Eggs Benedict kind of day." He snickered, grinning as Mike barked with laughter.

"Right, I'll just trot off an' russle up a stove, eggs an' all the works to satisfy ya cravin'." Mike snorted, shaking his head and sighing as he looked around from their vantage point. "Course, ya wouldn't actually _eat_ any of it, so it'd be a total waste o' time… so," he added, narrowing his eyes briefly before throwing Diego a cocky smirk. "How 'bout, a 'lil gourmet style, fillet o' coyote?" He asked, pointing to a distant speck, moving stealthily amid the shadows of the opposing mountain.

Diego snorted. "You sure you're fast enough to catch that?" He asked blithely, raising a brow as Mike flashed him a cocky grin. "You need me to catch it for you?"

"Watch an' learn, Fang Boy," Mike scoffed smugly, dusting off his shirt as he winked and shuffled away, closing his eyes as he shuddered and began to transform. Mike's eyes snapped open; and with a great roar, he leapt from the ridge and bounded away, racing across the open ground and soon closing in on the coyote.

Diego laughed as he watched from the ridge, snickering as his eyes tracked the pair; watching the coyote panic and try to evade Mike, almost succeeding several times and leading the Lycan on a merry chase, before finally falling victim to his superior predatory skills. He smiled softly as Mike proudly hoisted his kill into the air; his features morphing into his familiar grinning face, shaking his head at the simple happiness which the Lycan seemed to radiate.

Despite Mike's protestations that the coyote was Diego's, as the promised prize of a fairly won race; Diego insisted they share the spoils, reminding the Lycan that they had many miles yet to travel and no certainty of regular feeding along the way. When Diego had sated himself, he stepped away; his eyes lingering briefly on Mike, before moving away to give him privacy and see if he could get a rough idea of how long the weather may permit them to travel.

"I think we'll have around, six hours before the rains hit us," he said as Mike approached. "If we move fast enough, we _could_ make it all the way to the base of the Dire Mountains… I don't know where we'd find entry to the _fiery caverns_ though," he added, frowning as he peered into the distance.

"There's a trail leads in, just shy o' the Devil's Teeth," Mike said, pointing cluster of strange, sharp looking mounds; half a mile to the east of where Diego was looking. "Ain't a lotta fun, gettin' in there mind, but 's doable; if ya know how." He said, turning to Diego. "Otherwise, we're lookin' at climbin' 'bout halfway up that there mountain," he explained, shifting his hand to point to a tiny dark speck on the mountainside, closer to Diego's initial gesture. "Only to drop down into the caverns from above, which is prob'ly a heck of a lot more fun, but likely as not, jus' as safe."

Diego frowned, glancing sideways at Mike. "Are you just making up names for all these places?" He asked, as Mike snorted and grinned. "You are, aren't you? Nobody would seriously name a bunch of rocks-"

"Jus', wait 'til we get a bit closer." Mike said, hopping across a small ravine with what looked like no effort at all, before turning back with his grin still firmly in place. "Trust me, ya'll understand then." He said, winking smugly before dropping down to the ledge below and gesturing for Diego to follow after him.

Rolling his eyes and sighing in exasperation, Diego crossed the ravine lightly, and quickly caught up to Mike; at which point the pair broke into a jog and made their way across the broken landscape, closing in on the Dire Mountains.

The closer they came to the giant peaks, the more Diego began to fret. He was following the word of a Faerie who had, after all, tried to devour him: and the word of a Lycan, who against all odds, he seemed to have formed a strange and lighthearted friendship with.

Was he setting himself up for heartbreak, trying to track down his missing best friend and allowing a Lycan stranger to tag along; despite the fact that he felt like Mike was trustworthy and genuine in his openness?

"Hey," Mike's voice startled him from his chaotic thoughts, allowing him to only just spot and dodge around a half buried chimney. "Ya thinkin' a 'lil too hard there, Fangs." He laughed, as Diego grimaced and shook his head, attempting to clear the strange uncertainties from his head.

"Yeah, I guess so…" he said, forcing a small laugh as he slowed to a walk and looked up at the dark, swirling sky. "The rain will break soon," he said lightly, looking around them and raising a brow. "What happened to the, uh, _Devil's Teeth_?" He asked curiously, turning to Mike when the Lycan snorted and gestured over Diego's shoulder.

"Take a look for yaself," he said, as Diego turned and frowned at a bare strip of land, just shy of a mile from where they currently stood. "Looks like we're in luck… got an unsuspectin' 'lil lemming, gonna put on a show for ya." He chuckled, clicking his tongue in amusement.

Diego raised a brow when he spotted a small brown blur, darting erratically across the plain. "Mike… that's _not_ a lemming," he said slowly, blinking as what he thought was a hyrax flit back and forth with seemingly no sense of direction. "What the hell is it doing? There's nothing blocking it's path…"

"Heh, jus' watch…" Mike chuckled beside him, though Diego thought he sounded less amused than usual.

Diego glanced at the Lycan, before doing as bid; watching the hyrax dart along before turning sharply and darting forward for another short burst, repeating the strange cycle of movement several times more and making slow progress across the plain.

"I don't see-" Diego began to say, half turning toward Mike when a sudden rush of movement caught his eye. He looked back at the hyrax to see that a sharp spire had sprung up from the ground, blocking the path the hyrax had been taking and forcing it to divert sharply. "What the..?" He murmured, narrowing his eyes and focusing his attention on the small animal.

"Bet ya thought, when I first showed ya, that the Devil's Teeth were jus' rocks, huh?" Mike chuckled from beside him. Diego flashed him a curious look, but quickly returned his gaze to the frantically scuttling hyrax, tracking it's passage as other sharp spires seemed to thrust upwards abruptly. "Story goes that when the Supernatural war first broke out, coupla Demons escaped Hell in the chaos an' came to hide out in what was to become the wastelands… the Devil's Teeth is 'nother name for the Maw of Aïlogęn." Mike explained quietly. "Those spires're? They're supposedly his fangs, an' he uses 'em to catch his prey an' drag 'em down to where he hides below the Earths crust…"

Diego shivered despite himself, his eyes intently focused on the hyrax as it tried to evade the now rapidly rising spires. "Ain't a livin' bein' that he ain't 'fraid to devour, so they say," Mike whispered, leaning close to Diego's shoulder. "Jus' when ya think ya made it… _boom!_ He's caught ya." He said, clapping his hands together beside Diego's ear just as the hyrax was snared by one of the sharp spires; which led to all of them sinking quickly into the ground, chuckling dryly when Diego swatted his shoulder roughly for having made him flinch.

"You asshole," he grumbled, averting his gaze away from the discomforting sight, to find Mike grinning at him. "You can't seriously expect us to get through there? Where the hell do we even have to _go_? I can't see anything that looks remotely like a trail…" he said, glancing back and watching in morbid fascination as all of the sharp spires slowly rose back into the air.

"'S right… _there_ ," Mike murmured, resting his arm on Diego's shoulder so he could point and direct his gaze toward the small opening at the base of the mountains. "Ain't easy… ain't much fun. Ya gotta wait for all 'em _teeth_ to sink, first off, an' ya can't run straight, as ya jus' saw. 'S kinda like, playin' hop scotch, 'cept; if ya put ya foot in the wrong place, or if ya jus' take too long… ya get devoured by a bloodthirsty demon an' die a slow, painful death which takes several millennia… or so the stories say." Mike said, cocking his head and whistling lowly at the prospect.

"Where the hell do you _hear_ all these stories, exactly?" He demanded hotly, running his gloved hand over his plait in agitation.

Mike chuckled, grinning lopsidedly at Diego. "Hang out in 'nough hidden dive bars, ya'll hear stories that'll turn even _your_ hair white, Fangs." He said, shrugging his shoulder as Diego rolled his eyes and returned his gaze to the Dire Mountains. "So, whaddaya think, Shorty? I'll follow ya lead, either way ya choose…" he said, turning to Diego expectantly.

Diego exhaled a deep sigh through his nose, staring at the flat plain which he now knew hid a terrible and deadly secret. "I think you're full of shit…" he finally grumbled, exhaling another deep sigh before spreading his palms helplessly. "But unfortunately, you seem to be full of true, even if it's totally unbelievable, shit." He added dryly, shrugging his shoulders and cocking his hip as he looked over at Mike and gestured to the far off Dire Mountains. "You said something about climbing up and then dropping down into the caverns?"

Mike's sudden, huge grin made Diego's stomach turn hollow with apprehension. "Aye, I did indeed." He chuckled gleefully, as Diego groaned.

"Oh, I'm _so_ going to regret choosing this option, aren't I?" He sighed knowingly, reluctantly following Mike to the base of the mountains and peering up the almost sheer cliff face with a grimace. "Really? Can't we just tunnel under all of this? At this point, I'm starting to think it would be easier." He groused sourly, pouting at Mike when he laughed and patted his shoulder lightly.

"Ah, don't look so sour," he cackled, winking as he tipped his head toward the mountain. "Ain't so bad if ya know what ya doin'," he promised, as he stepped back and bounced on the balls of his feet, peering up the mountain thoughtfully. He glanced back at Diego and threw him a cocky wink. "Follow me, yeah?" He said, before launching himself up the mountain and perching briefly on a narrow ledge, waiting only long enough to leap up to the next available space. "C'mon, Fang Boy, don't wuss out on me now!" He called back down to Diego, his voice weak and distorted by the long; and still growing, distance between them.

Diego sighed, smoothing the few loose hairs around his face back over his braid, making a distant mental note that he would have to re-plait it at some point soon. He watched Mike leap up to another ridge and glance back at him; and reluctantly resolved himself to following the Lycan to whatever obvious, impending doom awaited him.

He took a single step back and fanned out his long, leather jacket tails, before crouching low and then launching himself high into the air; landing on the same perch that Mike had briefly, before bouncing away to the next ledge, following the Lycan's path exactly.

"Ha, _ha_ !" Mike laughed, upon seeing Diego follow after him. " _That's_ it, Shorty! I knew ya had it in ya!" He cackled, leaping between several more small foothold, before finally landing on a small, flat ridge and stepping aside to allow Diego to catch up to him.

"Urgh," Diego grumbled as he settled onto the ridge beside Mike, eyeing him suspiciously. "Why do I suddenly feel like being up here is a very stupid place to be?" He asked warily.

Mike grinned broadly, spreading his arms and yelping briefly when he wobbled precariously, until Diego stabilised him. "Heh, thanks…" he said, glancing back down to the ground from their high perch and swallowing thickly. "To answer ya question; that'd be 'cause ya know the heavens is 'bout to open, an' with somethin' much less friendly than what rain _used_ to be…" he chuckled once he'd properly regained his balance, shuffling further along the ridge and climbing carefully up a short incline; to a wide tear just within a hidden alcove. "An'... 'cause ya know there's only one place ya can actually go from 'ere at this point."

Diego glanced upward at an ominous boom of thunder, reluctantly shuffling in close to Mike to be under the limited shelter of the alcove; and almost jolting back in surprise when he peeked through the tear and saw what awaited them within. "You want me to jump into an _acid pool_ ?" He demanded, looking up at Mike in disbelief. "I lost my last pair of boots to the Dead River; I don't particularly want to lose the rest of _me_ to that… body melting guck!"

Mike grinned, his hand warm in the small of Diego's back, steadying him and holding them both within the shelter of the alcove. "I told ya it was prob'ly 'bout as safe," he said shamelessly, lifting one shoulder in vague, semi apology. "Ya ain't got much choice now though… once the rain starts, ya got 'bout ten minutes, 'til it filters into here from that crevice," he said, tilting his head back and pointing to a deep crack through the alcove ceiling. "An' then it's all gonna fall, right through here… to join the rest o' that 'lil lake down there." He said, pointing down at the pool of searing liquid within the caverns. 

"Oh goody," Diego drawled sarcastically, scowling at Mike and trying to ignore the warmth of the Lycan's hand on his back. "So I have a choice on if I'm melted _slowly_ by the rain; or if I jump in the pool and melt _quickly_?" He bit out scathingly, lowering his eyes to the inside of the cavern again.

"Look, I admit; 's a bit o' a slim chance…" Mike admitted, rolling his eyes exaggeratedly. " _If_ … ya don't know what ya doin'. But ya don't gotta worry, 'cause ya got me! I'll show ya how to make it 'cross, an' then the rest o' the damn caverns are a piece o' piss…" he promised, grinning brightly at Diego despite his clear misgivings. "I promise, Kid, I won't let nothin' happen to stop ya makin' it through… I got ya back, 'kay?"

Diego looked up at Mike's sincere tone, biting his lip as he hesitated a moment longer. At a second crack of thunder; and the subsequent soft patter and hiss of rainfall outside though, Diego quickly nodded his assent, his still heart obscuring his throat and preventing him from speaking. 

"Alright, watch me close now, 'kay?" Mike said, chafing Diego's arm quickly, before turning to the wide tear and taking a deep breath.

Diego was certain that if his heart could still beat, it would be thudding frantically with fear, as he watched Mike eye the acid pool seriously for a moment; before stepping off the edge of the alcove ridge and dropping perilously fast toward the dangerous liquid below.

Diego's eyes flashed red, focusing intently on the Lycan as he fell; watching him coil tightly against a pillar which had been all but obscured from Diego's previous angle, but which he could at last glimpse now that he'd stepped into Mike's previous position in the alcove. He held his breath as he watched Mike twist and spring from the pillar, grabbing a low overhanging rock and swinging himself over a large, and clearly deep area of the pool. He landed one of several small islands dotted throughout the acid; and quickly hopped across to the relative safety of the cavern beyond.

"There, see?" He called, turning to wave at Diego. "Nothin' to it, right?" He said lightly, though Diego could hear the relief in his voice. "If my fool ass can do it, then ya gonna be jus' fine!" 

Diego wished he could feel as confident as the Lycan, worrying his lip as he eyed the acid pool dubiously. 

It wasn't so bad, right? He just had to pull off a miraculous acrobatic feat, over a pool of acid that would likely melt the flesh from his bones in a matter of seconds, should he slip; _or_ he could just wait where he was in the alcove and let the rain dribble in to slowly eat away at him… what was there to worry about? Other than the impending agonising, yet hopefully brief, pain of his imminent destruction.

"C'mon, Fangs… ya got this!" Diego sighed at Mike's confident call, rolling his eyes as he shook himself out and tried to loosen the knot between his shoulders.

"If I die here, I'm going to haunt your sorry ass for the rest of eternity!" He threatened, ignoring Mike's answering laughter. He sucked in a deep breath, held it; and hoped harder than he ever had before, that he wouldn't miss.

Diego stepped forward before he could think himself out of it, his captive breath escaping him in a rush as terror clawed at his still heart, causing it to leap into his throat as he fell through the air at perilous speed.

He felt his feet touch the pillar and bent his knees, crouching into as small a ball as he could possibly squeeze himself into; before springing forward, twisting through the air like an arrow loosed from a bow. He stretched out his arms, his gloved hands clutching at the overhanging rock he'd seen Mike grab and swing himself forward with; but his gloves slipped off the handhold, his breath catching as he shot toward the acid pool without warning.

" _Diego_!" Mike's fearful yell echoed through the cavern, but Diego barely registered it over the rushing of his own fear, pulsing in his veins.

" _Ah-!_ " He gasped, trying desperately to adjust his trajectory and aim his fall to land on the same slip of a rock which Mike had used as the first stepping stone across the pool.

" _Rrr-aaaargh!_ " Mike's demeaning roar made Diego glance over at him, relief throbbing in the pit of his belly as he saw the Lycan had tossed a large boulder in his direction. He curled his legs up to his chest, falling faster as a compact ball, but as Mike's boulder passed beneath him, he kicked his feet down hard; sending him back toward the ceiling of the cavern and allowing him to flip over, running along the roof for three whole steps, before finally righting himself and landing on the same platform Mike had first landed upon. 

Without pausing to bask in his relief, Diego skipped off the rock and sailed to the next, bounding intermittently across the dangerous pool and rushing from the final platform with a great leap; landing on his toes at the edge of the pool, where Mike's arms quickly curled around his waist and drew him away from the perilous edge.

" _Godammit_ !" Diego hissed, panting heavily as he straightened his arms behind him and allowed Mike to tug his long leather jacket quickly from them, throwing the hissing, melting material to the ground and guiding Diego away from the mess. "I _liked_ that jacket…" he whined, sighing and finally sagging with relief as he closed his eyes and caught his breath.

"Heh," Mike's chest rumbled with relieved laughter; and Diego felt his face flush with warmth as he noticed his proximity to the Lycan's muscular chest, which lay warm and solid beneath his cheek. "I'll admit it… ya had me worried for a second there, Fang Boy." He said, though Diego struggled to processhims words.

Diego had never before had a problem with heights, with the Supernatural speeds he could find himself travelling, or the seemingly death defying feats he could pull off as an Immortal; and yet as he stood with Mike beside the faintly smoking remains of his leather jacket, he found his head was spinning like a roulette wheel, his vision oddly blurry as it had never been since he had become an Immortal.

Mike chuckled quietly, seeming to sense Diego's strangely unstable equilibrium. His hands suddenly seemed two sizes bigger and at least three times as warm, as he patted Diego's back with gentle reassurance. "Jus'... glad it 's only ya jacket; an' not ya… well, all o' ya, what got caught." He said, as Diego shook his head and tried to get a grip on himself.

"Uh," Diego's throat felt too tight, his face felt too warm as he hesitated awkwardly for a moment, before backing away from Mike's hold with an awkward laugh. "Ha, ha… yeah," he coughed, turning to look back at the simmering remains of his jacket. "Definitely lucky, I guess… though, I wish I'd managed a clean landing and spared it." He mumbled.

"Well, lotta dumber wishes been made what came true," Mike chuckled lightly, grinning lopsidedly as he shrugged one shoulder nonchalantly. "Maybe we'll be able to pick ya up somethin' similar once we're through the caverns an' out the other side." He said, turning to examine the sprawling space of the high ceilinged cave before them.

"How far do they go?" Diego asked breathlessly, stepping up beside Mike and peering around curiously, his hand on his chest as his head still spun dizzily, his eyes wide but his vision blurry and distorted.

"Some say, all the way to Hell," Mike chuckled quietly. "But, then 'gain; they also say that there ain't a way in no more, an' we jus' proved _that_ wrong." He added cheerfully, his hand seeming both too hard; yet also oddly springy and soft, as he clapped Diego on the shoulder. "Soon's ya feelin' better, we'll head on. Sit yaself down, 'fore ya fall down… I'll get our bearin's figured out, an' then keep a watch while ya rest."

"Hmm, yeah," Diego muttered, his brow creasing in what felt like slow motion as he blinked and looked up at Mike. "I feel…" he said, pausing as his tongue seemed to turn to something akin to marshmallow in his mouth.

Mike chuckled as Diego wavered, gripping him by the elbow and guiding him over to a safe corner; helping him to sit with his back to the wall. "Ain't no need to be all proud 'ere… rest, sleep if ya gotta, jus' let the spinnin' in ya head settle, aye?"

Diego blinked again, rolling his head against the wall with an exasperated grin. "How'd you… know?" He breathed, sucking in a deep breath and rubbing a gloved hand over his stomach, feeling faintly nauseous as Mike helped him to lay down.

Mike smiled softly, seeming to Diego to be lit by some strange, ethereal light. "'Cause I know how it felt, first time I made that leap o' faith." He said gently, squeezing Diego's shoulder gently. "Let yaself rest. I won't let nothin' disturb ya." He promised, moving away as Diego hummed distractedly and closed his eyes; following Mike's advice and letting his consciousness flee into darkness.

Diego had no idea how long he lay there. When he woke, it was to a confusion of images, blurring rapidly through his head. The unbelievable memories had him stumbling to his feet, gasping for breath as he tried to catch his bearings.

"Hey," he wheeled at the unexpected voice, hissing and baring his fangs as his hand dropped to his inner thigh, gripping the handle of his dagger tightly. " _Whoa there_ , Shorty!" The voice soothed, as Diego watched an unfamiliar man raise his palms, peering at him with strangely piercing brown eyes. "'S alright, yeah? Ain't nothin' to worry 'bout, Fang Boy… 's all good. Ya alright… we're jus', lookin' for ya friend, 'member?"

Diego hesitated, cocking his head curiously and glancing around uncertainly. Slowly, the rapid blur of memories began to play at a more reasonable speed, allowing him to finally sag with relief. "Mike?" He asked in a small voice, lowering his hand from his dagger and sighing. "I-I'm sorry, I-"

"Hey, 's all good," Mike reassured him, still patiently waiting a short distance away, his palms still raised in placation. "Ya feelin' more yaself?" He asked, running a dubious eye over his undoubtedly disheveled appearance. 

"I… I guess so?" Diego mumbled, running a hand over his face tiredly. "What the hell happened?" He asked, frowning as he looked around the cavern with open curiosity.

"Shock." Mike said gently, finally lowering his hands as Diego looked back at him and raised a brow. "Same thing happened to me, first time I had to pull that 'lil feat off…" he said, tipping his head back towards the ominously shimmering pool of acid which he and Diego had managed to cross with some more acrobatics. 

"The first time?" Diego asked, his other brow rising in surprise. "You've been here before?" He continued, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. "When? And how the hell did you get back out, if this is the only way-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, chill ya beans, will ya?" Mike laughed, seeming utterly unphased by Diego's sudden suspicion of him. "Was a _long_ time 'go, Short Stuff… long 'fore ya 'lil buddy gave ya that 'lil gift o' Immortality, possibly, nah; _probably_ even 'fore ya were born." He said, shrugging his shoulder nonchalantly. "Was an exercise in the Lycan Military… saw a lotta friends turn into soup, that day. Jake an' me, we…" Mike paused, lowering his eyes abruptly and glancing away. "We were in a class o' fifty… an' only six of us ever came back."

Diego swallowed thickly, overwhelmed with sympathy and disgust as he watched Mike's hand ball at his side, the small tremor which ran over his skin the only giveaway of his feelings about the terrible revelation. "That… god, that must have been…" he said, wrinkling his nose and shaking his head as if he could almost see the terrible sight for himself. "I can't imagine how-"

"No, ya can't." Mike said quickly, clearing his throat and pasting a wide grin to his face as he looked back at Diego, all trace of his previous feelings washed away. "Found the tunnel we want, 's over 'ere… ya ready to set out, or ya need 'nother couple minutes?" He asked, raising a brow as he jerked his thumb over his shoulder.

Diego hesitated, frowning as he glanced back at the large pool of acid. "I think I'm definitely ready to be away from here." He said quietly, nausea biting at his hollow stomach.

"Alright, well," Mike said, winking as he turned around and began strolling casually toward the middle right hand tunnel of four passages leading out of the cavern they were in. "Ain't too bad to travel, not at first any road, might need to find us somethin' to…" Mike's voice trailed off, fading with distance as Diego began to follow, but then paused; hesitating as he glanced back around the cavern.

He couldn't imagine the horror or the sorrow which Mike must have felt, seeing others of his kind meet such a brutal end. The gears in his mind ticked on slowly, clicking into place as he tentatively raised his gloved hand to his chest and looked around the cavern walls uneasily. 

How many of them would Mike have been friends with? Had any of them been related? Diego couldn't imagine the pain, couldn't imagine the scar such a cruel sight might have left on the Lycan's heart… or could he? _Would_ he? 

If by some miracle, he discovered the truth of Taylor's disappearance; and if indeed he was dead, as everyone in the Coven believed… would the pain he felt in that moment; be on the level of Mike's loss that day?

Diego stared at the wall vacantly, unthinking as he slowly peeled his glove from his hand and swallowed thickly. His fingers trembled as he reached out slowly, his breath catching at the lingering emotional residue which clung to the wall like a thick blanket. Turmoil writhed like a serpent, his gut curdling with despair as moisture gathered in his eyes; stinging viciously until finally he blinked and pressed his hand forward, his lips parting in a silent cry of distress, as pain like he'd never experienced before, ripped through his body.

Colour flooded his vision, an acidic haze burning his eyes as he watched Lycan after Lycan disappear into the ooze. He saw failure after failure fall to their doom; and then finally, a success! A Lycan made a death defying, acrobatic feat; sailing through the air and weaving carefully over interspersed islands until they were safe at last. They looked around, saw only one other had survived; and promptly collapsed to their knees with relief. The two Lycan's embraced tightly, kneeling in the dirt of the cavern floor; grateful for their lives, while mourning those lost by their classmates. As the pair parted, they exchanged a strange handshake; a code, Diego sensed, brotherly and affectionate. Diego's breath caught as he saw the Lycan remain on his knees and slowly fall to the ground as he lost consciousness. 

Mike had looked no different then; than he did now.

With a soft gasp, Diego jerked his hand back from the wall, stepping backward awkwardly as tears of sympathy rolled over his cheeks. Diego swallowed thickly, pushing back the bile which rose in his throat, as he slowly shook his head and took a trembling, deep breath to try and clear away the lingering desolation. 

"... 'course there ain't much for us to go on," Mike's voice drifted from the tunnel, startling Diego from his vision as he shuddered and gasped; shoving his glove back on his hand and swiping roughly at his face. "Fangs? 'Ey, where ya at?"

Diego felt panic claw at his throat, his heart lodging itself in his airway and choking him as he fought to suck in a much needed breath. He turned his back on the tunnels, scrubbing viciously at his face and closed his eyes, willing himself to just _breathe_ and act normal.

"There ya are…" Mike's sigh of relief made Diego's heart leap into his throat again, sympathy welling in the pit of his gut and causing his eyes to sting threateningly. "Ya alright..?"

Diego feigned a startled gasp, turning with a surprised and slightly guilty grin. "Oh, sorry, heh…" he chuckled, running his hand over the ridges of his plait slowly and feigning a large yawn which he covered with his other hand. "I spaced out for a second… I uh, I was thinking about Taylor." He said awkwardly, wincing at the terrible lie.

"Really?" Mike snorted, raising a brow as he sauntered back to Diego and peered down at him. "'S funny… I would've thought thinkin' of ya 'lil friend would've made ya walk _faster_ …" he drawled.

Diego swallowed thickly, refusing the urge to avert his eyes as he shrugged his shoulder lightly. "I mean, if he…" he paused, his throat painfully tight for an extended moment. "He would _not_ believe I could have pulled that off, heh…" he chuckled awkwardly, finally glancing away with a small sniff as he gestured back to the acid pool, before looking back up at Mike.

The Lycan seemed to stare straight into Diego's soul for several long seconds, before nodding slowly. "Aye… 's pretty unbelievable, even after ya done it for yaself." He said quietly. "But knowin' always changes things. Sometimes, that ain't such a good thing, but still... once ya know, ya know forever." He said, his eyes remaining locked intimately with Diego's for a brief pause longer, before he finally grinned and tipped his head toward the tunnel again. "Be a good story for ya to tell 'im, huh? When we find 'im?"

Diego shoulders sagged with relief, his breath finally catching again as he offered Mike a small smile in return. "Yeah…" he agreed softly, nodding for Mike to lead the way. "Yeah, it will." He said, watching Mike head again for the middle right tunnel; and this time, following close after him.

Diego was strangely fascinated with the tunnel, his head turning this way and that as he looked around himself curiously. He stooped once, without breaking the brisk pace Mike set them, to pick up a small, perfectly rounded pebble he noticed on the floor. The orb was about as big as his palm and was strangely smooth for the most part, with two peculiar indentations; which seemed almost as if they had been intentionally carved into its surface, to fit two oddly shaped, four fingered hands. 

He began to quietly mull over the most likely creatures to have created the orb, while listening to Mike's steady heartbeat as they trekked through the dark, winding passage.

"Anyone'd think ya found yaself a nugget o' gold, there." Mike chuckled, shaking his head at Diego's fascination. "'S a hunka rock, Fang Boy… ain't nothin' else to it."

Diego grinned to himself, curling his fingers around the orb as he peeked slyly at Mike. "You know, I heard you before." He said smugly, his grin growing when Mike glanced at him and raised a brow.

"Oh, yeah?" He asked, throwing him a somewhat confused but amused grin in return. "Ya heard me doin' what before, exactly?"

"Not doing… _saying_ ," Diego said, waggling his finger at Mike playfully. "You said my name." He teased, all out smirking as Mike snorted and looked ahead again. "You can't keep calling me some nickname forever… you used my name once, you'll do it again." He said confidently. 

"Heat o' the moment," Mike deflected easily. "I knew ya'd be alright, 'course, but I wanted to inspire ya like… help ya set yaself right 'gain."

" _Riiiight_ ," Diego drawled, rolling his eyes as he nudged Mike's shoulder playfully. "Because you weren't _worried_ about me or my potentially imminent death at all." He said, his step faltering as he vividly recalled the emotional scene which he'd viewed from Mike's long distant past. "Uh, I-I mean…"

"Heh, nah," Mike said flippantly, either ignorant of or wilfully ignoring Diego's guilty stuttering. "Ya ain't dumb enough to let yaself get killed off mid-quest." He said lightly, startling a surprised laugh from Diego. 

"Mid- _quest_?" He snickered, raising a brow. "What is this, some sort of medieval journey to save a damsel in distress?" He snorted in amusement. 

"Ain't it?" Mike countered teasingly, nudging Diego's shoulder as he'd not so long ago nudged Mike's. "I mean… ya travellin' halfway 'cross the world, to find ya best friend; who happens to be a prince, so ya said... _an'_ ya happen to have got yaself a fearless an' brave, _handsome,_ travellin' companion, to steer ya in the right direction an' save ya from all sorts o' peril." He explained blithely.

"Handsome, huh?" Diego said, feigning a frown and making a show of looking around them in the tunnel. "Nope, can't see anyone by that description… guess this isn't a quest after all, then." He commented slyly.

"Aw, c'mon… ya know I'm a handsome devil, really." Mike chuckled, nudging Diego's elbow with his own. "Hell, if this was one o' them ol' fashioned adventures, why, I'd practically be ya love interest." He said with an air of innocence.

Diego felt his face warm, his ears burning in the darkness as they walked onward. "Heh, yeah well… only problem there is _you're_ a Lycan and _I'm_ a Vampyre," he said just as lightly, gesturing vaguely ahead of them with the hand which held the strange orb. "A-and everybody knows, they could never be…" he said, trailing off as his throat tightened, embarrassment eating at him.

Mike laughed, the sound easy and unoffended; allowing Diego to relax and join in. "Heh, yeah, right?" He chuckled, clearing his throat quietly. "It'd never work…" he said, even quieter.

Diego coughed awkwardly, feeling like he'd somehow ruined the playful mood which they'd created together. "And, anyway," he said lightly, grinning broadly as he nudged Mike's elbow with his own playfully, determined to bring back the lighthearted and natural air between them. "If this really _were_ some kind of old fashioned quest like that, we'd have to fight a Dragon to be the successful heroes!" He laughed, throwing Mike a lopsided grin.

Mike laughed, his brown eyes lit by a genuine amusement which allowed Diego to relax slightly, thinking that he'd succeeded in righting whatever wrong he'd set between them. 

His lopsided grin stayed glued to his face; even as he and Mike abruptly jerked to a halt in the tunnel, each crouching low to the floor as a deafening roar echoed through the passage. "Heh… Mike?" He whispered, chuckling with quiet nerves. "Hmmm, wh- I mean, what was that..?" He asked cheerfully, raising a brow as he turned to Mike with a pleasantly expectant expression.

Mike coughed awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck as he peered down the tunnel ahead of them. "Uh, ya remember when I first gave ya this bag?" He asked lightly, running his hand over the rucksack strap he wore over his chest. "Remember how I said I heard a Dragon, in the mountains..?" He asked, finally looking back at Diego with an awkward, semi guilty grin and a small shrug of his shoulders. "Heh… _ta da!"_

Diego blanched, staring at Mike open mouthed as he slowly cocked his finger down the tunnel. " _Dragon_..?" He mouthed almost silently, choking as he tried to catch his breath.

Mike chuckled awkwardly again, spreading his palms as he forced a light grin and cocked his head cheekily. "Well, ya _were_ jus' sayin' how it weren't a true quest 'less ya fought a Dragon, so… guess this _is_ a quest after all, huh? Ain't ya lucky?!" He said, clapping Diego on the shoulder warmly.

Diego blinked slowly, forcing his own polite smile in reply to Mike's grin. "Mike…" he said calmly, raising his brows as he coughed and cleared his throat, before scowling and glaring at the Lycan. " _Dragons are supposed to be friggin' extinct! What the hell did you bring us down here for if there's a goddamn Dragon blocking our way out?!_ " He hissed accusatorily.

"Hey, I ain't the one gave ya directions; I just deciphered 'em for ya!" Mike countered defensively. "Ya wanna go back through the acid pool an' start over, huh? Climb up an' over?"

Diego scowled petulantly for a second longer, before reluctantly looking away. "That would take us too close to the clouds… we'd be killed before we made it halfway; not to mention if it's day, I'd _disintegrate_ once we made it through."

"Not to mention the rain," Mike added helpfully, spreading his palms unhelpfully. "So, lesson one, in how to avoid a big ass Dragon…" he said, placing a finger to his lips. "Stay real quiet." He said, exaggerating a slow wink that made Diego snort with exasperated amusement despite himself.

"How can you be such a complete idiot, in the face of such terrifying danger?" He sighed, shaking his head ruefully.

"Whole lotta practice," Mike replied with quiet smugness, grinning lopsidedly as he tipped his head for Diego to follow him. "Keep low, keep quiet an' keep _close_ …" he murmured, continuing on down the tunnel silently.

Diego rolled his eyes, making a face as he pretended to argue back childish, before hefting a silent sigh of exasperation and falling into step close on Mike's tail.

Diego lost count of the minutes which seemed to drag by, as he crouched low and crept along the tunnel as silently as Mike; his hand hovering close to his leg, ready to reach for his dagger at the slightest sign of danger.

He dropped to his knees, scowling into the darkness ahead of them when a second deafening roar make the tunnel quake around them. He glanced at Mike, whose features were unusually serious as he stared into the darkness ahead and proceeded forward slowly and carefully. "You really think we stand a chance, if we have to fight that thing?" He breathed, aware that every sound they made would give away their presence… and position.

Mike shrugged unhelpfully, not even glancing back at him. "Worst case, ya'll have to run for it." He said, so quiet that even Diego had to listen carefully to hear him.

Diego raised a brow, wondering how such a vibrant and naturally loud Lycan, could actually manage to be stealthier than a Vampyre; before reminding himself once again that there were many things he'd learnt recently about the Lycan, which made him different from the monsters he'd been led to believe all Lycan's were. "Did you have to fight this thing when you were here before?" He asked, suddenly suspicious of Mike's flimsy excuse of knowing that at least one Dragon still existed; right in the way of where they were headed.

This time, Mike did glance back at him, seeming to appraise Diego with some sense of pride. "We might've tussled a 'lil," he said evasively, facing forward again and holding out his arm defensively, as he slowed and peered carefully around a dark corner.

Diego gasped as the tunnel ahead of them abruptly lit with a bright burst of flame; his eyes wide as Mike barely yanked his head back around the corner in time to avoid having his face melted off. "Heh," Mike wheezed, shrugging guiltily as he grinned at Diego and reached over to grab him by the wrist. "I'm gonna go 'head an' take that as a sign he remembers me," he chuckled breathlessly, waiting until the flames receded, before darting forward and dragging Diego alongside him.

"Judging by that greeting; I'm guessing you didn't exactly part as the best of friends!" Diego panted as he raced along the tunnel with Mike, leaping over any debris he spotted on the ground.

"Well," Mike yelled thoughtfully, glancing back over their shoulders and darting abruptly down an adjourning tunnel, only just avoiding the second bright flare of fire which erupted in the tunnel they'd previously been racing down. "I guess he could still be mad 'bout the thing with 'is tail..!"

Diego balked, staring at Mike as he allowed himself to be propelled down the new passageway. "And just _what_ thing with his tail would _that_ be?" He demanded.

"Uh," Mike huffed, dragging both himself and Diego to a skidding halt, before jerking them down another passage. "Might be the thing where I cut it off?" He panted, throwing Diego a brief grin as he stared back, aghast at the revelation. "Was only the very tip! I'm sure it ain't _that_ important!" Mike defended weakly, as they dashed through the darkness and emerged in a great, echoing cavern.

Diego gasped, pulling back on Mike's arm as he raised his eyes and saw the ceiling begin to collapse, giant boulders and slabs of rock falling toward them as fire swirled around them; and an angry, scaly and pointy face, bore down on them. "Oh hell…" he breathed, staring at the Dragon as the rest of the beast slowly emerged amid the falling debris from the tunnel it had charged through to reach them. "We're going to die a Dragon's personal chew toy…" 

"Not today, Fangs!" Mike snarled, his eyes narrowing as he shoved Diego away from him; his body transforming as he leapt toward an enormous hunk of rock which was falling toward them and hurling it toward the Dragon with a fearsome roar. Mike turned to Diego, his hackles raised and his arms spread as his eyes sparkled a vivid, liquid topaz. " _Run!_ " He barked, before turning and leaping away, his claws ripping into the Dragon's scales on its massive fore leg; before he darted around the other side of the enormous beast.

Diego frowned, staring after Mike as he tried to catch his breath and understand why a Lycan would risk his life by attacking a motherfucking _Dragon_ of all things… to help a Vampyre. 

Granted, Diego had come to accept Mike was _nothing_ like what he'd expected a Lycan to be, but even so… he owed him nothing; yet still he tried to help. Was this just a Lycan _thing_? Or, could it be that Mike was just… a good man?

Diego swallowed heavily, taking half a step forward and half raising his arms before pausing again; staring in disbelief at the enormous beast which was supposed to already be extinct, although it had apparently missed that memo. He shook his head, sucking in a deep breath and trying to steady himself; when he heard a sudden, pained yelp.

" _Mike!_ " Diego gasped, his paralysis breaking as he darted forward at last. He ducked low, skidding along the ground on his knees and leaning back to evade a sideways swipe of the Dragon's tail; noticing with a brief rush of clarity that the barb from the end of its tail was indeed missing.

Without giving himself a chance to hesitate, Diego rose from his knees as soon as the tail had passed him, leaping to the beasts hind foot and yanking his dagger free; stabbing it to the hilt in the Dragon's flank and pulling it free as he leapt up to it's back, stumbling to keep his footing as the beast roared and flailed in pain.

He panted for breath as he spun his father in his hand, regaining his balance and glaring at the Dragon as it turned it's great head toward him, its nostrils glowing threateningly as Diego prepared himself to race forward.

" _Oof!_ " He gasped, taken by surprise as the Dragon's tail suddenly connected with his hip, lifting him from the Dragon's hind quarters and lifting him up toward the ceiling. "Ah!" He gasped, twisting himself around and swinging his legs up and over the Dragon's tail; splaying himself along the scales and holding on tightly as the beast drove its barb-less tail into the ceiling with a dull, outraged roar.

A jet of fire projected toward the beasts tail; and Diego hissed at the heat which overwhelmed him, though he stubbornly held on to the tail, clawing himself safely out of the blast. He got his teeth, scowling as the fire finally dissipated, allowing him to bounce to his feet on the Dragon's tail. He wobbled briefly, before breaking into a run as the Dragon's tail swooped through the air, aiming this time for a small black shape which continually bounced back and forth between the Dragon and various parts of the cavern.

Diego narrowed his eyes, his breath quickening as he ran along the Dragon's tail and up its spine; leaping off its shoulder with his dagger raised in both hands.

He collided with the Dragon's face with a grunt, holding on for dear life as the Dragon's head flailed in pain; his dagger buried to the hilt in its eye. "I don't suppose you want to just… let us pass?" He huffed, swinging his legs back and forth until he was able to rise and sail upward, yanking his dagger free before he twisted in the air to land atop the Dragon's head. "No, I didn't think so!" He panted, dodging aside when the Dragon attempted to hit him with its tail again.

"Mike!" He cried, his red eyes searching the cavern frantically for the Lycan. "Mike! Where the hell are you?!" He called urgently, licking his lips as he spun and twirled, desperate to keep his balance atop the beast.

He heard a low whine; and twisted to see between the beasts massive legs, where a black shape was pinned to the floor by a huge, sharply clawed paw. " _Mike_!" He cried, twisting himself upright again and dodging a dangerously close swipe of the Dragon's tail.

Diego quickly tried to organise his thoughts, exhaling a short, sharp breath as he brandished his second dagger from its holster. "Okay…" he breathed, bouncing on the balls of his feet and staring at a distant stalactite intently. "What's the worst could happen? I fuck up, get melted; but probably won't feel a thing…" he muttered, sucking in a deep breath as the Dragon moved its head slowly. 

Diego waited until he was positive the Dragon was in just the right position, before he sprinted forward with a gruff grunt. He leaped from the beasts nose, sailing through the air and flipping himself over to plant his feet firmly against the distant stalactite; lifting his head to glare at the Dragon intently. "Heh," he chuckled, lifting one corner of his lip in a grim smirk as he kicked off from the stalactite; propelling himself forward as he raised both daggers over his head.

The cavern seemed to light up, as fire erupted from the Dragon's glowing nostrils, flaming all around him. " _Hrrraaagh!_ " He cried, feeling strangely as if the world had slowed down around him.

As his daggers sank into the Dragon's chest; and the beast roared, flailing its head and its tail as it stumbled sideways in pain, the world abruptly sped up again. " _Kff-!_ " Diego gasped as he collided with the Dragon's solid chest; his daggers slicing through the beasts thick skin slowly, until he finally twisted himself and the blades free, flipping backwards and landing on his feet in a crouch, between its massive paws.

With a grunt, Diego summoned as much strength as he could muster; and hurled his daggers at the two, thick cuts which he'd carved in the Dragon's chest. They sailed true, flipping over once; before darting straight through the already cut flesh and striking the beasts heart inside.

The Dragon roared, screaming as it flailed and slowly crumpled to the ground in a very large and heavy mess of limbs. When its tail had finally crashed to the floor and the last of the debris had been dislodged from the ceiling; the dust still rising around him like a cloud, Diego turned slowly. "What _would_ you do without me?" He panted, his lips quirking in a lopsided grin as he chuckled breathlessly; his eyes rolling up into his head before he dropped to his knees and collapsed face first to the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and hi to everyone
> 
> Thankyou all so much for all your love and support when I last posted, I was in a pretty bad way
> 
> I wont lie and say I'm better but, I'm still pushing and I just hope the world isn't kicking any of you down rn (if it is, I hereby kick it back for you)
> 
> I cant really express how much you mean to me, and I might not be able to give you much in return for your love and support - but I have around 15k here as an update
> 
> I'd planned to make it a little longer before I update but, think of this as an interim perhaps, before the end? Haha, idk, whatever - anyway; I just hope you enjoy this 
> 
> Thankyou all so much
> 
> x My love to you all x

**Requiem.**

Diego grumbled at the distant sensation of hands grappling at his shoulders, shaking him and even patting at his face; and sometimes none too gently, either! But the hands did not stir him, for exhaustion gnawed at even the deepest parts of him. Indeed awareness only began to creep back to him, when a familiar, thick and metallic tasting liquid coated his tongue.

With some difficulty, Diego struggled against the vast sea of exhaustion; rousing himself enough to finally blink his eyes open, blankly peeking up at the dribble of blood, escaping from the corner of a ripped blood bag. " _ Urgh _ ," he groaned; though he parted his lips wider and tilted his head bag, practically purring with relief when the bag was lowered to his lips and he was able to drink deeper of the dark, sustaining fluid.

He closed his eyes as he fed, savouring the strength which he could already feel returning to him from even a small amount of blood. When he peeled them open next, he was also able to lift his hand, despite it fighting him every inch of the way. "Enough," he mumbled, pinching the blood bag closed and pushing it away; relieved to see it was still, almost, half filled. "You shouldn't be wasting one of those. Now, drink the rest already…" he insisted, raising a dusty brow at Mike's upside down face, as he licked his lips to gather the lingering traces of blood.

"Heh, maybe if ya stopped exhaustin' yaself so damn frequent, I wouldn'ta had to open it." Mike said thickly, not refusing Diego's offer and lifting the bag to his own lips; a thin trail dribbling over his chin as Diego released the corner a split second too early.

"Well, maybe if  _ you _ didn't keep getting your  _ ass _ handed to you, I wouldn't have to keep saving it." Diego commented testify, feeling flustered when he found himself half cradled in Mike's lap, the Lycan's legs splayed awkwardly around him. He knew, somewhere deep under his lingering weariness, that he should really move now he was conscious again… but, Mike was a  _ surprisingly  _ comfortable cushion.

"Hey," Mike protested thickly, switching his hold on the bag to pick the corner as Diego had; but spilling several precious drops of blood on his chin in the process. "I'm practically what ya 'lil Leech pals at ya ol' Coven'd call an Ancient… show a 'lil respect, ya damn brat!" His quiet chuckle rumbled through Diego's back, the sound warm and comforting; despite Diego's best attempts to tell himself otherwise. "... just takes me a 'lil while to get me second wind sometimes, is all." He said, turning his face toward the blood bag again, as Diego grinned lopsidedly at his upside down pout.

"Ya jus' wait," Mike grumbled abruptly, jabbing Diego's ribs with his free hand and gesturing to him with the hand which held the blood bag; which wobbled precariously in his grasp. "Next time we gotta fight, I'll bloody show ya. I'll… I'll jus' decimate everyone, 'fore ya even get a chance to stick ya big nose in."

Diego wrinkled his nose, frowning up at Mike. "I do  _ not _ have a big nose." He insisted sulkily, crossing his eyes to look at his own nose in confirmation of his claim.

Mike took a swig of blood from the bag, chuckling as he wiggled his eyebrows. "Hmm," he hummed, pinching the bag and glancing down at Diego, grinning at his pout and stroking a finger from his free hand along his nose. "Aye, guess ya got a pretty cute 'lil snout when ya come to it; but it still seems to lead ya into a heck of a lotta trouble." He said, finally flicking the tip of Diego's nose playfully.

Diego scowled up at Mike, ignoring the flare of warmth in his cheeks. "No, that'd be  _ you  _ that keeps leading me into trouble…" he muttered petulantly, shoving Mike's hand away and reluctantly leaning forward to sit up properly, uncomfortable at the comfortable position he found himself in. "Trouble like; crazed Fae that want to devour me, acid pools and  _ Dragons which are supposed to be extinct! _ " He said pointedly, flitting to his knees and turning to punch Mike's shoulder playfully.

"Hey,  _ ow _ !" Mike whined, grinning as he gently shoved Diego's shoulder in return and pushed him back onto his ass. "I'm a wounded veteran here," he teased, sipping another mouthful of blood, before winking at Diego. "Pick on someone ya own damn size,  _ Vampyre _ ."

Diego grinned, effortlessly shifting back to his knees again. "I  _ did _ ," he said smugly, pointing to the Dragon's huge body on the other side of the cavern. "I  _ won _ ." He added, laughing when Mike rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah… 'nother couple minutes an' I would've had 'im." He grumbled playfully, groaning as he gathered his long legs under him and rose to his knees quickly, grinning when Diego blinked at his sudden close proximity. " _ Glory Hound _ ," he snickered, throwing Diego a brief wink.

Diego felt his cheeks warm once again, swallowing thickly as he flicked his eyes over Mike and blaming the sudden spike in Thirst for the warmth, when his gaze landed on the blood still on Mike's chin. His breath quickened, his eyes darting up to meet Mike's briefly when he sensed a similar change in the Lycan's own breathing. His lips parted, fangs gleaming as a soft hiss drifted from him. He could  _ feel _ Mike's warmth, only a short distance from his own face; the Lycan's breath tickling his skin and sending a shiver down his spine.

Before he could think through what he would later insist was a blood haze to stop himself, Diego leaned forward in slow, uneven twitches, hesitating twice; briefly, before flicking his tongue over the blood on Mike's chin, humming softly at the comforting taste; as Mike's breath caught. He closed his eyes and licked again, his heart a solid lump in his throat as the tip of his tongue dragged over Mike's short stubble and collected the droplets of blood which stained his skin; his own breath catching and his eyes cracking open as he reached the edge of Mike's lower lip, noticing Mike was leaning toward him.

With startling abruptness, clarity and realisation collided in Diego's brain; and he jerked back to sit on his heels as he cleared his throat. " _ Ahem, _ uh… you know I'm gonna need  _ you _ to get my daggers back, right?" He asked, his face as hot as a red coal and his voice just a  _ fraction _ too high to be natural, as Mike continued to stare at him intently.

" _ Hmmm _ ," Mike hummed quietly, his eyes roving over Diego's too warm face for an extended pause, before he cocked his head toward the Dragon and peeked back at Diego slyly. "So… I guess we're jus' gonna be ignorin' what  _ almos- _ "

"Yes." Diego interrupted quickly, clearing his throat again. "Definitely." He added, leaning back and bouncing to his feet as he sucked in a deep breath.

"Alright, have it  _ your _ way," Mike chuckled, groaning as he pushed to his feet at a much more natural pace. "So, daggers, 'ey? Don't suppose ya happen to have a bone saw on ya?" He asked lightly, turning to the Dragon without further mention of Diego's brief lapse in control of his tongue.

Diego shook his head viciously, still feeling too awkward and embarrassed to answer verbally. He stepped back, gesturing roughly toward the Dragon as he turned his back to Mike and ran his, trembling, gloved hand over his mouth; silently screaming at his behaviour.

"Ah, well…" Mike said easily, seeming oblivious of Diego's apparent embarrassment and unease. "Ol' ways're often the best, anyway." He chuckled cheerfully, cracking his knuckles while Diego closed his eyes and counted to five, willing the small warm feeling in the bottom of his stomach to  _ go away _ .

"Um," he finally coughed, opening his eyes and glaring hard at the ceiling as he told himself to get a grip on himself. "So, what  _ old ways _ would that be anyway, exactly?" He asked, genuinely curious as he concentrated on tightening the reins of his self control and gently rolling his neck. "Mike?" He called, upon receiving no reply.

When silence was again his answer, Diego assumed Mike was purposefully baiting him; and he turned with a scowl, a resentful apology hovering on his lips, only for it to fall away abruptly. "Mike..?" He called again, shifting uneasily when he found himself alone in the cavern. "Mike!" He yelled, panic constricting like a net around his unbeating heart.

Had his behaviour repulsed the Lycan so much, that he'd abandoned him as soon as his back was turned? Had he offended him, with his quick denial?

Diego swallowed heavily, taking three quick steps forward; only to leap back with a hiss, his eyes widening as the Dragon twitched, its wings rustling faintly against the wall as it shuddered and lurched.

Diego crouched, his hands reaching for his holsters; only to find them empty, his red eyes locking onto the two thick cuts as he curled his lips back from his fangs and hissed again. Did he stand a chance of reclaiming his weapons, if the beast yet lived after his previous battle with it?

"A-ha  _ haaa _ ," Mike's triumphant grunt made Diego start. He looked around in concern, uncertain whether to call to the Lycan and warn him; when his attention homed in on movement at the Dragon's wound. "Ah… heh, ain't had to do anythin' like that in awhile." Mike chuckled from somewhere nearby, his voice oddly distorted.

"... Mike?" Diego called in a hoarse whisper, glancing at the Dragon's distant head and crouching lower to the ground in preparation. "Mike, where are y-" Diego silenced himself abruptly, wrinkling his nose as he shifted back into the shadows, narrowing his eyes as the Dragon's body lurched forcefully.

"Got ya! Ya slimey 'lil devils…" Mike's smug call was followed by more lurching from the Dragon. Diego was just begin to dart forward, when he was brought to a surprised halt; his eyes first widening and then rolling as relief washed over him, his stiff posture relaxing as Mike chuckled and hopped out from one of the long wounds in the Dragon's chest, waving Diego's daggers triumphantly in his hands. "Nice craftsmanship, I gotta admit… for a Vampyre weapon." He added slyly, winking and chuckling as he tossed them lightly to Diego.

The daggers turned over in the air, allowing Diego to snatch at them with his hands, handle first; and thrust them into their holsters. " _ You _ ," he groused, shaking his head with exasperation as Mike raised his brows innocently and pointed to himself. "Yes,  _ you _ …" Diego huffed, folding his arms over his chest and puffing his cheeks out to vent a deep sigh of relief. " _ You _ are  _ such _ an  _ idiot _ ." He said, finally looking away as he felt a familiar warmth touch his cheeks.

"Heh, 's all part o' me charm," Mike said smugly, patting at his shirt and trousers roughly.

Diego rolled his eyes, watching Mike slyly by cutting his eyes sideways at him. "You know, it's gonna take a lot more than just  _ patting _ to get all that blood off it?" He finally sighed, ignoring Mike's knowing glance at the revelation that he'd been watching him. "You walked  _ into _ a Dragon's  _ chest _ …" he said slowly, as if Mike weren't aware of what he'd done.

Mike snorted, seeming unbothered about Diego's claim; continuing to pat and brush his hands over his clothes. Diego was just about to suggest that Mike just change into his friend's clothes; when his eyes narrowed instead, stepping closer as he watched the dirt, blood and gristle seem to  _ fade _ from Mike's clothing. "Got 'em from a Shaman Vaanti in a game o' poker… well Jake did. Ain't a player like 'im, this side o' the Great Divide. 'S all enchanted, see? Stays in one piece when we transform, like a layer o' skin under all that fur; an' it stays clean. Handy 'lil trick." Mike explained airily, bordering on gloating.

"I'll bet," Diego drawled slowly, wrinkling his nose. " _ Ahem _ … thanks for uh, for getting my daggers back." He said, cocking his head and nodding as he scratched his cheek. "Of course, there were probably easier ways, but still…" he mused, before snorting and breaking into a small grin, running his gloved hand over the ridges of his plait. "But uh, you still have a little something… kind of  _ everywhere _ else, ya know…" he said with a dry chuckle.

"Ah, yeah… well, takes a 'lil more to get that lot off." Mike said easily, flicking at a piece of Dragon flesh stuck to his bare arm. "Ya'll have to help me there… if it ain't too much for ya," he said, grinning slyly as he glanced sideways at Diego. 

"Me?" Diego snorted, rolling his eyes and folding his arms over his chest. "I'm  _ not _ giving you a sponge bath, Mike." He snickered, shaking his head in amusement.

"Ain't askin' Shorty, but I'll 'member that for 'another time." Mike said, walking over with a faint cocky swagger. "All I need is ya co-operation, like. 'Lil help to get the enchantment workin' an' all." He assured.

"Uh huh, and… how exactly do I need to help kick start this  _ enchantment _ of yours?" Diego asked sceptically.

"Ya just gotta blow all the muck off," Mike said, spreading his palms as he came to a halt. "Jus' one 'lil breath an' say  _ Ra'an Losti _ … an' I'll be good as new, all over."

"That is  _ not _ a real thing." Diego snorted, grinning at the notion despite himself. He raised a dubious brow, not completely certain of his claim. He knew little of the Vaanti past their giant size and vibrant skin colours; of their Shaman's and magical abilities he knew even less, not that he would admit as much.

"Is too," Mike insisted solemnly, shrugging his shoulders flippantly. "But if ya ain't willin' or ya get the wobbly's 'round magic, I can jus' make do… I mean, I been covered in worse 'fore, heh." He said blithely, clucking his tongue and poking the tip of his tongue out in a challenging grin. 

Diego huffed with exaggerated weariness, averting his eyes as he tried to control his expression. Truthfully, he was excited to see such magic at work, if indeed; such magic  _ did _ exist… but he wasn't about to openly admit that to Mike, who would take  _ far _ too much amusement from his interest. Finally he sighed, rolling his eyes as he stepped forward and made a show of sucking in a deep breath.

Mike closed his eyes, widening his stance as if bracing for some sort of impact and furrowing his brow in concentration. Diego hesitated, before his curiosity finally won out over his reservations; blowing gently into Mike's face. " _ Ra'an Losti _ ," he whispered, repeating the words just as he'd heard Mike say them.

Mike sucked in a sudden sharp breath, holding it as Diego stared eagerly; not wanting to miss the magic if it worked suddenly, as Mike's sturdy stance seemed to imply.

Mike gasped, startling Diego back a step when his eyes snapped open; before he suddenly broke out in a huge grin and began to cackle, clapping his hands together loudly. "Ah, ha  _ haa _ !" He laughed, gasping for breath as he wiped at his eyes. "Ah… I can't believe I actually got ya with that, I was sure ya'd seen through me, heh…  _ pfft-fft _ ,  _ fft..! _ " 

Diego felt the flames of embarrassment lick at his face, but he was grinning as he huffed and turned away. "I  _ knew _ you were full of it…" he grumbled, though there was no real heat to his words.

" _ Sure _ ya did," Mike drawled sarcastically, still snickering as he tipped his head toward a tunnel beyond the Dragon corpse. "C'mon, Fangs… I'll wash up at the Hot Springs." He said, smirking as he set off in the direction he'd indicated.

" _ Hot Springs _ ?" Diego repeated incredulously, raising a brow as he fell into step after Mike. "Just what the hell kind of mountain  _ is _ this?" He demanded, glancing at the enormous Dragon carcass and quickening his pace.

"Heh, maybe it'll jus' be a plain ol'  _ Spring  _ now ya took out the  _ mountainous _ fire starter." Mike snickered, barely glancing at Diego as he drew up beside him. "As for the mountain, 's like any other, really…"

"Oh, yeah; except the friggin'  _ Dragon _ that was in it!" Diego scoffed, shaking his head in disbelief and glancing back toward the cavern they'd left together.

"Eh, that was jus' a tiddler." Mike said, waving his hand and wrinkling his nose dismissively. "Ya oughta see the Hydra of Haven sometime. That'd make ya think this were a walk in the park…"

"Man, I never thought I would miss walking in the park so much." Diego sighed wistfully, recalling a few vague memories of his past life as a Human; walking through the country park after… he frowned, thinking hard for a moment before smiling as he finally remembered the elusive word;  _ school. _ Diego shook his head, still grinning as he glanced at Mike. "How do you know so much about so many places? Is there anywhere in the world you actually  _ haven't _ been?" He asked curiously.

Mike shrugged his shoulders negligently. "World ain't really that big, when ya got eternity to look 'round." He said in a dispassionate tone. "But, there's a couple places I never got to see, 'fore the world went to hell; an' I got a few I jus' ain't got 'round to seein' yet."

Diego whistled with awe, wandering alongside Mike idly as he imagined seeing so much of the world. "How 'bout  _ you _ , Shorty?" Mike asked, raising a brow and looking at Diego curiously. "How much o' the world ya explored since ya got Immortalized?"

Diego threw him a wry grin. "That's  _ not _ what that word means," he snickered, as Mike shrugged carelessly.

"Makes sense though, don't it?" He said, winking smugly.

Diego rolled his eyes and gazed ahead of them, trying to avoid answering for as long as possible. Eventually he sighed, sensing Mike's patient gaze on him. "I… snuck out with Taylor a few times but," he said, pausing to inhale deeply. "Vampyre's don't agree with leaving the Coven. Ever." He said quietly, shrugging dismissively. "The consequences for leaving were… pretty severe." He said evasively.

Mike seemed to sense the words he didn't give voice to, drawing in a long, deep breath; before pointing to a small side tunnel which branched off from the path ahead of them. "We'll turn down that one, an' I'll get cleaned off…" he said, as Diego relaxed at the clear diversion from their previous conversation. "Ya can join me, if ya like. I heard there's meant to be some sorta magic properties in the waters...."

Diego snorted, cutting his eyes sideways at Mike as they turned off. "You just made that up." He accused playfully.

Mike grinned as he nudged Diego's elbow lightly. "Ah, maybe I did… jus' this once." He said, waving his eyes suggestively and turning to walk backwards, his palms spread invitingly. "Only one way for ya to find out though, Fangs…"

Diego's breath caught, his steps faltering as he stared at the softly glowing water in disbelief. He was remarkably unsurprised, when he saw Mike turn and walk straight into the strange water; still fully dressed. "How do you know that it's safe?" He asked, hovering several paces away from the edge of the water and eyeing it suspiciously. "I know I might not have the best of memories about things I knew as a Human but, I'm  _ fairly  _ confident that water did  _ not _ ; and  _ should _ not glow like that…"

Mike laughed, his hands resting on the surface of the water as he strode in, until it was right up to his waist. "Where's the fun in life, if ya only do stuff when ya sure 's  _ safe _ ?" He asked, grinning; before falling backwards into the water with a large splash.

Diego skipped backward to avoid the splashing water and walking around the edge of the spring, watching Mike flip and swim across to the far side before surfacing. "I don't think it's such a bad thing to want to make sure I keep  _ living _ … rather than take needless risks." He called, ignoring Mike's snort of amusement.

"That ain't  _ livin' _ , Fang Boy… that's jus' watchin' the days go by." He called back, as Diego rolled his eyes and shook his head. "C'mon… don't tell me that ol' fable 'bout Vampyre's bein' weak to waterways true?" He taunted playfully.

"What fable?" Diego snorted, looking over the water curiously. "You realise any story you hear about Vampyre's or their weaknesses is usually just something spread  _ by _ Vampyre's..?"

"Oh, yeah?" Mike laughed, shaking out his hair like a dog; something which Diego tried hard  _ not _ to pay any attention to, although he  _ did _ happen to notice Mike's hair was longer than he'd originally thought it to be. "That how come Humans're so good at wipin' ya kind out?"

Diego grimaced, but conceded the point with moderate grace. "They were bound to figure out  _ some _ of our genuine weaknesses, eventually…" he said dismissively, watching Mike climb out of the glowing pool and pad around the far side; keeping step with him as he eyed him curiously. "I imagine it's the same with Lycan's, isn't it? False leads everywhere; but eventually they separated the real weak points?"

Mike shrugged, coming to a halt as he gazed at Diego thoughtfully. "What?" He asked, also pausing and feeling his face warm again beneath the Lycan's gaze. "What is it? Why are you looking at me like that?" He demanded uncomfortably, glancing around himself to be sure he wasn't in danger from unknown threats.

"Nah, nothin'... 's jus'-" Mike said, shaking his head slowly as he cocked his head and looked Diego over from head to toe. "Ya surprise me. Ain't often that happens, let 'alone more's once."

"I… surprise you?" Diego repeated, raising a brow before wrinkling his nose and frowning. "More than once?" He continued, shaking his head in exasperation. "What does that even  _ mean _ ?" He demanded hotly, frustrated by the confusing Lycan and the damning heat which kept flushing his face.

Mike grinned, shrugging his shoulder easily. "Nothin'..." he said, watching Diego for an extended pause; before leaping forward suddenly and hugging his knees tightly, creating a  _ huge _ wall of water which surged forward and soaked Diego from head to toe.

" _ Pfffbll _ -!" Diego gasped, spitting out a mouthful of pleasantly warm, but incredibly unwelcome water. "What the-?!" He choked, raising his arms and flitting backward until he hit the wall with a dull thud, spluttering and wiping the remaining water from his eyes and face.

Mike surfaced with a huge gasp, looked over at Diego; and  _ howled _ with laughter. "Ah,  _ haaha haa _ -" he gasped, slowly swimming to the nearest edge and clambering out of the pool again. "Ya look like a drowned 'lil  _ rat _ \-  _ pfft! _ " He cackled, gasping for breath as he smacked the floor with a wet palm.

Diego scowled, running his gloved hands over his now soaked braid irritably. "You… you-" he stammered, wringing out the long plait as Mike continued to laugh. "You…  _ child! _ " He finally bit out, flustered and embarrassed at the hair which had begun to frizz around his face. "What the hell is  _ wrong  _ with you?!"

"Ah, c'mon Shorty… ya know ya ain't as uptight as ya make out to be." Mike snorted, shaking out his hair again in the way which Diego,  _ again _ , tried  _ not _ to notice. "Bet ya anythin'... if that'd happened to ya 'lil friend? Ya would've been doubled over, laughin' it up, right?" He said knowingly, sauntering over as Diego purposely locked his jaw and looked away. 

"Ya know," Mike said, dropping his voice as he strode over and grinned at Diego lopsidedly. "Ya still allowed to have fun… might not feel like it, not knowin' an' all; but, if he were here now, an' saw all o' that..? What d'ya think he'd say or do?" He asked, raising a brow.

Diego grit his teeth, huffing an irritated sigh as he reluctantly glanced at Mike. "He would've pushed me in…" he finally admitted in a quiet voice, lowering his eyes to his feet. "But, it feels wrong to let go like that, like I used to… with him." He said, sighing as he slowly raised his eyes back to Mike. "I have to find him… I have to know what happened to him, before I can just,  _ do that _ . Does that make sense?" He asked, worrying his lip with a sharp fang.

Mike inhaled deeply, nodding his head thoughtfully. "It does, yeah…" he said quietly, squinting as he met Diego's pained gaze. "But tell me, would he want ya to do all o' that without havin'  _ any _ fun, 'long the way?" He asked.

Diego frowned, lowering his eyes as he considered. Truthfully, he knew that Taylor would probably have kicked his ass by now for being such a 'boring ass, stick in the mud' for the greater part of their adventure. But Diego found it hard to find fun or joy in the world, without his best friend. 

Or, more recently… without Mike. 

He blinked as he snapped back to himself, clearing his throat and determinedly ignoring the latest rush of unfamiliar warmth pooling in his belly or his cheeks. "Uh," he coughed, awkwardly patting at Mike's shoulder. "You… have a lot of patting to do… you'll get sick if you leave your clothes wet like that." He warned, hoping he sounded at least somewhere close to natural.

Mike chuckled, winking at Diego playfully. "Heh, dirt proof, blood proof an' tear proof; sure thing… but,  _ waterproof _ ?" He snickered, nudging Diego lightly with his elbow. "Not so much." He said, laughing at Diego's expression as it twisted with displeasure. "C'mon, ain't far an' we'll be outta these  _ Fiery Caverns _ …" he said dramatically, gesturing back toward the tunnel they'd diverted from.

"We should really get dry…" Diego protested, though he fell into step behind Mike. "Immortal is not the same as immune; and I  _ hate _ getting sick." He grumbled petulantly.

"Well, if ya really wanna get dry, I guess I could put a fire together…" Mike offered, turning and walking backward as he grinned in a cocky way which Diego did _ not _ trust at all. "Course, once 's lit, we'd have to get all these wet clothes off to dry proper… an' then we'd have to find a way to conserve heat. Stop each other gettin' sick, an' all, like ya said." He said easily, his eyebrows dancing suggestively. 

Diego pointedly averted his gaze, schooling his best bland, bore expression and ignoring the hollow pit of warmth which bloomed in his belly. "Isn't that what the fires for?" He sneered dryly, rolling his eyes for effect. 

Mike huffed a small chuckle, facing forward again without further fuss. "Alright, Fangs, have it  _ your _ way," he chuckled lightly. "Jus' go on an' lemme know if ya ever change ya mind, hey?" He said, his laughter quieting as Diego spluttered indignantly. "Aw, damn… that's gonna slow us down a 'lil." He sighed, reaching up to run his hand through his still wet hair.

Diego quickly looked away, refusing to acknowledge the aching desire he felt to touch Mike's hair and discover if it were silky or coarse. He frowned as he peered ahead of them, quickly understanding Mike's sudden deflation. "Is that..?" He murmured, a small part of him admittedly still giddy at the thought of soon emerging from the dark underground; into new territory which he'd never before even  _ thought _ of ever seeing.

"Aye," Mike sighed. "Our way outta here." He said, dropping his hand to his side with a dull clap. "An' a whole heck of a lotta rain waitin' to melt our pretty 'lil heads off…" he grumbled, turning to Diego with such a pitiful pout that he burst out laughing. 

"Oh god, I'm sorry…" he finally gasped, wiping at his eyes with the back of a gloved hand, his other gripping Mike's bicep to steady himself. "I just… you looked so  _ pathetic _ !" He snorted, pinching his lips together to try and stifle his giggles.

Mike feigned an affronted look, maintaining his pout and setting Diego off in a fresh bout of laughter. "Oh well, I'm so glad I can amuse ya,  _ Ya Fangliness _ ," he groused, though his eyes gleamed with smug delight. "I'll try an' look  _ pathetic _ for ya amusement more often, shall I?" He grumbled with feigned petulance. 

Diego snorted, shaking himself free of his momentary hysteria as best he could. "Don't put yourself out or anything," he snickered, nudging Mike playfully as he released his arm. "But, seeing as there's no point heading out yet, why not go back to the Hot Spring cavern and light that fire?" He suggested, winking and firing finger pistols at Mike. 

Mike stared for a half a second, before snorting and rolling his eyes. "Vampyre's do some o' the funniest shit…" he huffed, shaking his head as he conceded to Diego's plans and turned around. "Alright, we'll do it  _ your _ way… sure ya don't wanna head back to the Dragon cavern though? Ain't much further an' might be easier to light a fire." 

" _Pfft,_ yeah right, how about _no thanks?_ " Diego scoffed, shaking his head and shuddering with disgust. "I'd sooner set up camp with a _Marsh_ _Wraith_."

"Might have to as yet, so, good to know, Shorty." Mike said lightly, winking as he led Diego into a side tunnel a short way higher and opposite from the exit which led to the Hot Springs. 

"You're joking... right?" Diego asked, frowning as he followed after the Lycan. "Mike… that was a  _ joke _ , right?" He demanded, looking around a large, open area; to find several huge piles of glittering gold and gems at the far end. "Oh… my…  _ wow- _ "

"'Ey, ya go on an' put ya eyes back in ya head, Fang Boy… don't even  _ think _ 'bout touchin' none o' that, 'kay?" Mike warned, waggling his finger in Diego's face like he was a disobedient child.

Diego pouted, his brow creasing in frustration. "What? I wasn't…" he protested sourly, trailing off when guilt gnawed at him; because he most definitely  _ had _ been thinking of touching. Just a little. "Whatever," he muttered, following after Mike sullenly and trying not to glance toward the Dragon's treasure hoard too often.

Mike wore a knowing grin as he set about creating a fire, using some of the wooden coat hangers and carved figures from their stay in the mall, which he'd stored in the rucksack. "Ya know, there's stories 'bout findin' a Dragon's treasure…" he said leadingly, crouched on one knee as he used a lighter to set fire to an old magazine he'd scrunched under the thin slices of wood he'd shaven from a bear totem.

"Why am I not surprised?" Diego grumbled sourly, sitting himself down close to the fire and peeking at the gleaming treasure despite his continued attempts not to. "You know a story about  _ everything _ ."

"Not  _ everythin' _ ," Mike countered with a quiet laugh, sitting back and stretching out his legs as he flicked a small piece of wood at Diego's head playfully. "Jus' more'n  _ you _ ." 

Diego hissed at him, flashing his fangs for effect and finally; stuck his tongue out at the Lycan. "Nobody likes a  _ know it all _ ." He grumbled petulantly.

"That mean ya ain't interested in hearin' it?" Mike asked lightly, raising a knowing brow as he smirked at him across the now crackling fire.

Diego shifted uncomfortably, his lips twisting into a sour pout. "I didn't say  _ that _ ," he muttered, barely glancing at Mike before waving him on dismissively. "You know you want to tell me, so just… get on with it already."

Mike grinned, resting his wrist on his knee and shrugging lightly in acceptance of Diego's sour barb. "Well… 's said, that if ya come 'cross a Dragon hoard; ya get the chance to take jus'  _ one _ piece o' treasure with ya." He said slowly, his eyes seeming to burn across the fire, as Diego reluctantly turned toward him to listen and wrapped his arms around his knees. "Legend says, ya gotta choose ya piece within a hour of a Dragon's defeat; an' if ya manage to choose the  _ right _ piece o' treasure… then ya'll be gifted wi' the greatest treasure of all. But," he said, raising his finger as his lips curled into a devious grin. "If ya choose  _ wrong _ … then ya'll resurrect the beast; an' be cursed to battle with it for all eternity." He said, so ominously that Diego shivered.

"You just pulled that completely outta your ass," he accused, wrinkling his nose and shaking his head quickly. 

Mike's lips turned down briefly as he turned his hand over and spread his palm innocently, his familiar grin quickly returning as he dropped his hand again. "I might've …  _ embellished _ a 'lil, but 's all based on true stuff." He finally conceded, holding Diego's gaze for an extended pause, before sucking in a sharp breath and twisting around; laying back on the floor in less time than it took to blink and stretching himself out by the fire. "Well, we oughta rest up while we dry up… means we can make a decent start once the rain let's up." He said lightly, closing his eyes and exhaling a long, slow sigh.

Diego shook his head, a small snort of fond exasperation escaping him as his lips curved into a wry grin. He watched as Mike's breathing slowly evened out, before glancing over at the pile of glittering gold and gems curiously.

_ Where _ did Mike hear so many stories? He wondered again. He'd said once, or at least implied, that the bulk of his story collection was gathered from hidden dive bars. Diego couldn't even imagine such a place. Would they be Human establishment's, where he hid his identity? Or would they be Lycan run, where he could be himself without fear? Although, he mused, as he glanced at Mike from the corner of his eyes, listening to the steady rhythm of his heart; it was hard to imagine Mike having fear of any kind. He seemed like he had barely a care in the world, save his concern for his best friend; a feeling Diego could sympathize with. 

He bit his lip, forcing his eyes away from the Lycan as his brow furrowed, his heart sitting heavy in his chest as the pit of his belly warmed slowly.

Lycan and Vampyre, enemies since the dawn of time, so it was said; and yet, Mike had been kinder, more generous and understanding than any Vampyre Diego had ever known… save for one.

He swallowed thickly, allowing his head to knock back against the wall as he turned toward the Dragon's hoarded treasure, searching for something to distract him from thoughts of his missing best friend.

The gold and gems glittered in the flickering flames of the fire, a soft dance of mischievous, twinkling lights. Diego sighed, blinking slowly as he relaxed and looked over the mound, noticing various shapes and colours; before his eyes landed on a small cluster of round orbs.

His brow furrowed as he glanced back at Mike, his eyes lowering to the rucksack which he had discarded by his feet. Sucking his lip between his teeth, Diego rose silently and swiftly to his feet, gliding over to crouch by the rucksack and slipping his hand inside to grab the small, round orb he'd found in one of the earlier tunnels they'd passed through.

Diego's gloved fingers slid over the strange marks in the orbs surface curiously, suddenly turning back to the Dragon's hoard of treasure with a small tendril of comprehension forming in the back of his mind. He rose and slowly walked across the cavern, stealing guilty, surreptitious glances at Mike all the way; until he could crouch warily beside the cluster of similar orbs.

He reached to touch one, but something seemed to seep through even his glove; some sense that he should not in fact, touch the other orbs.

Diego rolled his eyes, almost snorting as he recalled Mike's ridiculous story about choosing the  _ wrong _ piece of treasure and the consequences; telling himself he absolutely was  _ not _ scared of the Lycan's dumb tale… he was just, being mindful of the unknown. After all, there was no telling what curses or sickness might lay on the treasure; after having been hoarded by a Dragon for who knew how long.

With a soft huff, Diego dropped his hand away from the other orbs, narrowing his eyes to be sure that,  _ yes _ ; they all bore the strange markings…  _ claw marks, _ he realised with a sudden rush of awareness.

Diego pursed his lips, his brow creasing thoughtfully as he turned the orb he'd found over in his hand, dragging his gloved thumb over one of the indentations before finally curling his palm around it and drawing in a long, deep breath. He smiled lightly, his gaze softening as he turned his hand over and gently set the orb on top of the others; returning it to its rightful place, he told himself, before rising to his feet and backing away slowly.

After three steps, Diego finally turned; returning to the fire and sitting slightly closer than he previously had, purely with the intention of drying himself from Mike's childish splashing…  _ not at all _ , to sit closer to the Lycan.

With his knees curled up to his stomach, Diego carefully laid himself on his side, staring into the flames and watching them dance prettily, before allowing his eyes to slide closed and letting his consciousness drift away from him.

He awoke abruptly several hours later, but without giving a visible sign of his awakening. The fire had burned down to a gentle smolder, close to extinguishing itself, as Diego slowly cracked his eyes open and peered around suspiciously.

There was someone in the cave with them.

A heartbeat, other than Mike's steady pulse across the other side of the fire, was pounding furiously somewhere close by… and it was drawing closer.

Diego closed his eyes again, listening to the approaching heartbeat and carefully slipping his hand toward the holster on his inner thigh, hovering; ready to strike if the situation called for it.

He was unprepared, however, for the attack which befell him. An attack of what he could only describe, as a  _ tongue _ . 

" _ Yeurgh _ !" He gasped, jolting halfway across the room as he wiped his cheek on the back of his gloved hand, scowling around the cavern distrustfully. "What the  _ hell _ was that?" He demanded, as Mike groaned in blissful ignorance and rose from his sleep much more naturally.

"Ya jus'  _ couldn _ ' _ t _ leave it 'lone, could ya?" He drawled knowingly, as Diego's crimson eyes searched the cavern for whatever creature had licked him.

"Leave  _ what _ alone?" Diego grumbled back, narrowing his eyes as Mike rolled his neck and seemed utterly disinterested in whatever had happened. "I didn't do anything; I was  _ sleeping _ ! Just like you!"

"Uh huh," Mike snorted in clear disbelief, sighing as he clicked his shoulders and finally rose to his feet, looking over at Diego with a brow raised expectantly. "An' I'm sure ya  _ didn't  _ go an' put ya 'lil trophy rock over there before ya shut ya eyes, huh?"

Diego felt himself blush, though he did his best to ignore the sensation. "I… I don't see what that has to do with anything…" he said evasively. 

"Well, see, ya went an' made yaself a Momma…" Mike said, his lips twitching with amusement as Diego balked and spluttered incredulously. "See, that there's a cluster o'  _ eggs _ … an' puttin' one  _ back _ in a nest after yon Beastie was slain, well; basically ya showed an act o' kindness, as well as an act o' bravery… ya know, with the slayin' part. So, that 'lil trinket ya had; surrounded by all that gold an' nice an' warm in 'a nest 'gain… well, it thought ya were bein' protective of it. That ya  _ cared _ for it."

Diego shook his head, sputtering profusely as he stared in disbelief at the cluster of orbs… which now included several strange clippings amid them. "That…" he stammered, shaking his head again defiantly. "That's  _ absurd _ . Impossible. I just- I don't believe you. You're full of shit. You're  _ always _ full of shit! This is- it's preposterous!"

Mike shrugged dismissively. "Suit yaself, but 's gonna bug ya 'til ya name it, jus' so ya know." He said, stretching his arms up and draping them over his head as he grinned.

"Name it?!" Diego scoffed, spreading his arms and raising his brows. "There's nothing to name!" He insisted. "You cannot expect me to believe that one of  _ those _ ," he said waspishly, gesturing to the littering of orbs. "Has… has  _ hatched _ into a goddamn  _ Dragon! _ I just- no. I mean, those things are  _ tiny _ , for starters-"

"An' what?" Mike snorted, raising his own brows. "You jus' popped on outta ya Momma, fully grown?"

Diego scowled, narrowing his eyes irritably, deciding that Mike had taken this particular joke  _ too _ far. "Whatever, it's not the same and you know it." He scoffed, turning away. "You know, usually your bullshit is at least  _ funny, _ so I play along… but this? This is just dum-  _ ohmygod, what the hell is that?! _ "

Diego hissed, jumping back from a small green blob which had just darted in front of his face. Mike laughed as he crouched low and whipped his head back and forth, his crimson eyes searching for the small green blob. " _ That _ ," Mike snickered, walking over to Diego and gently laying a hand on his shoulder; encouraging him to rise and lifting Diego's hand, carefully peeling off his glove. "That… would be ya new pet for life." He said quietly, smiling as a green blob hovered over Diego's hand; before softly alighting in his palm.

Diego stared in disbelief, overwhelmed with too many thoughts and feelings to process. Not only was Mike apparently telling him the truth, again, but the Lycan's hand felt warm to Diego; and was far too close to his bare palm. On  _ top _ of that; the Dragon, minuscule though it appeared to be, was curiously wobbling back and forth over Diego's palm, sniffing avidly and pausing to lick contently every so often. The raw power in the creature seeped into Diego's bare palm, its origin undeniable as cloudy images and vague feelings pulsed through Diego's mind.

"I…" his voice was thick, his brow creasing as he shuddered and licked his lips slowly, trying to remember the words. "I need to… my-my glove-" he choked awkwardly, swallowing thickly as he tried to break through the overwhelming, external feelings.

Mike seemed to understand, for which Diego was extremely grateful. The Lycan nudged the green blob gently up to Diego's sleeve, quickly lifting his glove to his hand and slipping it over his fingers; his eyes rising to meet Diego's wide, stunned gaze. "Heh, strong stuff, huh?" He murmured, carefully helping Diego slide his hand into his glove; mindful not to touch his skin himself.

Diego blinked, sucking in a deep breath as he nodded slowly. "It's… indescribable." He whispered.

Mike grinned, chuckling quietly as he finished helping guide Diego's glove back on his hand, smoothing his palm up against Diego's, before slowly placing their fingers together. "Yeah, well… bond's gotta be established quick, else 'lil fella wouldn't survive." He said, watching the tiny Dragon latch its claws into Diego's sleeve and curl up on the soft latex.

Diego exhaled a long, shaky breath, trying to swallow past his heart; which had risen into his throat. He searched Mike's face, ignoring the small thundering heart at his wrist as he worried his lip. "Are you… going to kiss me, Lycan?" He breathed softly, barely aware of the words escaping him in his distracted state.

Mike held his eyes with an intense look, seeming as if he were reading something written in Diego's very soul. He tipped his head half a millimetre closer, his eyes darkening as Diego's breath caught. "... nope." He said lightly, releasing Diego's hand with a grin, as Diego blinked slowly. "Think ya got plenty 'nough goin' on in that head o' yours right now." He chuckled, turning away and stooping to collect the rucksack. "Ask me 'gain sometime, huh? When ya mean it." With that said, Mike moved further away, quickly checking inside the bag; just to be safe, before zipping it closed and swinging it over his shoulder.

Diego shook his head and blinked dazedly, running a hand over the ridges of his plait and swallowing thickly, his tongue feeling heavy and unresponsive in his strangely dry mouth. He sucked his lip between his teeth, his brow creasing as he recalled just what he'd  _ asked _ the Lycan. Baffled by his own behaviour, he decided there was only one thing he could legitimately do; ignore it. He would pretend it never happened and hope that it was never mentioned again.  _ Ever. _

Decision made, Diego cleared his throat and lifted his wrist up before his face; gazing at the green blob carefully.

On closer inspection, Diego was surprised to find; not an infant looking Dragon, but what appeared to be a fully adult Dragon… a thousandth of the size of the one he'd fought and killed. "You can't  _ seriously _ expect me to believe this is a real Dragon?" He finally scoffed, trying to ignore the slighty too high pitch of his voice.

"I don't expect ya to believe nothin', Fang Boy..." Mike chuckled, turning to glance at him with a warm grin; as if Diego's awkward lack of brain to mouth cooperation had never happened. "Is what it is, regardless, see?" He said, winking coyly before turning his back again and strolling casually toward the exit of the cavern.

Diego frowned, watching Mike walk away and wondering why he felt worse briefly; before lowering his eyes back to the Dragon and examining it curiously.

Its tiny scales were a glimmering, sea green; quite unlike the kind of green he would have expected a Dragon to be. Its tiny claws were a pristine ivory, a stark contrast to the black of his latex where it had curled itself. When Diego narrowed his eyes and focused, he could even make out its startling orchid eyes, seeming to stare at him with increasing exasperation. 

"Uh," he coughed quietly, glancing away and then looking back at the Dragon awkwardly. "H-hi..?"

Two small tendrils of smoke began to drift from the Dragon's nostrils, rising into the air and tickling Diego's nose. "Uh, oh god…" he mumbled, wrinkling his nose and hurrying from the cavern with his arm extended before him awkwardly. "Mike _... _ " He called urgently, uncomfortable with a small  _ living _ creature on his arm; especially when it was breathing smoke. " _ Mike..! _ "

Diego heard Mike's amused snickering and hurried to follow in his footsteps, quickly catching up to where he stood waiting by the exit. "Ya ain't named it yet?" He asked, raising a curious brow.

"What does that even mean?" Diego demanded, gesturing to the green Dragon perched quite steadfastly upon his wrist. "How the hell do I get this thing off me? It's smoking!  _ I don't want a goddamn Dragon smoking on me! _ " He said in a rush, shaking his arm quickly but not even dislodging the Dragon an inch.

"Well, looks like ya shit outta luck then, huh?" Mike snorted, tipping his head at the now dry cavern exit. "Ya ready to go, or ya wanna keep whinin' bout shit ya got no say in no more?" He asked, smiling innocently. 

Diego scowled, narrowing his eyes as he stomped past the Lycan into the dull land beyond the cavern, where he immediately forgot his irritation and gazed around the barren, rocky landscape with no small amount of disappointment. "It… looks just the same." He said, wincing at the childishness of his own statement.

Mike chuckled as he walked out behind him, peering at the land before them with a sad, wistful expression. "Then ya ain't lookin' close 'nough." He said quietly, taking a deep breath, before stepping forward and glancing back at Diego. "Ya ready to continue on ya quest there, ya Fangli-ness?"

Diego rolled his eyes and sighed as Mike cracked a grin, tipping his chin for Mike to lead the way and following along in his wake quietly. "So, how far to this,  _ Field of Crushed Souls, _ or... whatever the stupid name you made up for it was?"

Mike snorted, carefully picking his way over a few tall rocks which littered the lifeless land, with some well timed, lazy leaps. "Ain't far," he said, pausing at the end of a long, high ridge and pointing into the distance. "'Course, gonna have his some trouble goin' through  _ that _ 'lil lot… but so long 's we're careful, should work out."

Diego copied Mike's lazy leaps, catching up to him on the ridge and catching his breath as his eyes widened. "Oh my…" he breathed, gazing at the torn and twisted land which lay before them, covered by a soft haze of rather innocent… yet  _ ominous _ looking mist. "There's," Diego paused, shaking his head slowly and swallowing a deep gulp of air. "There's a  _ lot _ of strong emotions lingering down there, Mike…" he whispered, shivering at the things he could already sense, as he followed the misty, lifeless land all the way to the horizon; in all directions.

"Aye, there would be." Mike agreed, his brow wrinkling as he glanced at Diego. "Ya'll be alright, though, won't ya?" He asked, gesturing to Diego's hands. "So long 's ya keep 'em covered up, that is?"

Diego raised his hand, staring at it uncertainly, before returning his dubious gaze to the mist covered land which lay ahead of them. "... I'll be fine." He said, curling his hand into a ball as the leather protested weakly, returning Mike's gaze with a steady; determined, but hopeless look. "I have to be."

"Heh, tough 'lil thing for someone so short, ain't ya?" Mike snickered, shaking his head fondly. "Well, let's jus' hope ya right, huh?" He said, sighing as he stepped forward and dropped from the high ledge like a stone.

Diego drew in a deep breath, peering out across the decimated land which lay ahead of them before raising his arm to regard the tiny Dragon, sleeping on his wrist. "... let's hope." He whispered, lowering his arm and stepping forward to drop, as Mike had; to begin the next leg of their perilous journey.

"C'mon, Fangs," Mike said as he landed, already several paces away to give Diego room to land safely. "Ain't gonna be a lotta fun, but if we can make it through the bog; there's a cave we can rest in for a while. 'S underground, so… hopefully it'll be less sensitive for ya."

Diego nodded sharply, hoping it wasn't too obvious he was already gritting his teeth. The fall had been like dropping himself into the centre of a bubbling inferno, long past pains and fears, deaths and heartbreaks; all left to simmer over the centuries, into a deep ocean of negative emotional residue which Diego felt that he may well drown in.

Mike cast an anxious look his way, before reaching out for Diego's hand. "Fog can get pretty thick some places… better safe'n sorry." He said by way of explanation, though Diego didn't care; quickly slipping his gloved hand into Mike's and almost crying with relief when the negative emotions clawing at him receded… just enough to allow him to  _ think _ a little. "C'mon," Mike murmured, gently tugging on Diego's hand; seeming to sense the change in him. "Let's get this over with, quick as we can, 'kay?"

Diego nodded again, more genuinely as he sucked in a sharp breath. "... 'kay." He agreed in a quiet voice, squeezing Mike's hand gratefully and quickly falling into a brisk trot a step behind him, when the Lycan set off down a winding path, travelling deeper into the mist.

Diego glanced around them, uneasy in the emotionally heavy atmosphere, but determined to make it through. He had answers to find; and no stupid  _ bad feelings _ were going to stop him.

He thought he saw the broken spire of a building from the corner of his eye, but when he turned to look closer, the spire seemed to be gone… if it had ever been there. He shook his head, trying to stop the sensation of fog creeping into his head. "Mike…" he called hesitantly, a curl of nausea rolling through the pit of his stomach. "It feels… it… it feels-"

"I know, Fangs, I know... but 's alright, yeah? 'S all gonna be alright..." Mike said, slowing as he glanced back at Diego. "Jus' keep ya eyes on me, 'kay? Step where I step, an' we'll get through this, nice an' quick, aye?" He said with obvious false cheer and a rough grin. 

At Diego's reluctant nod, Mike faced forward and stepped carefully into a shallow bog, which quickly covered his ankle with a sound which was somewhat like a Marsg wraith, sucking out some poor lost fools soul; a sound which ate at Diego's already rapidly depleting sanity.

He locked his eyes onto Mike, holding his breath as he stepped into the bog after him and squeezing his hand tighter when a rush of fear shivered up his spine, much like the squealching mud which quickly sucked his boot deep into its sticky grasp. "H-how deep d-does this go..?" He whispered to Mike, glancing around nervously; afraid to wake anything which might be slumbering in the miserable, misty marshland.

"No tellin'," Mike replied quietly, keeping a steady, cautious pace as he led Diego carefully through the bog. "Heard it said 's bottomless, but there's jus' as many rumours elsewhere that say it's only jus' deep enough to drown whatever fool man or beast tries to cross it…" he said.

"Y-you seem to know your w-way well enough…" Diego stammered, his brow furrowing as a dense coldness begin to seep into his feet. "H-have you been h-here be-f-fore?"

"Aye," Mike's reply was barely more than a low mumble. Diego had to concentrate and strain hard to hear him, even with his sensitive Vampyre hearing. "Jus' once." He said.

Diego sucked his lip between his teeth, wanting to ask more about why on earth Mike might have been in such a dismal place, but upon sensing the Lycan's discomfort, he quickly decided to let the question lie.

For now.

"Then, h-how did you get b-back..?" He asked instead, frowning curiously as he cocked his head. 

Mike flashed him a fond look, grinning as if Diego were being particularly dense. "Funny thing 'bout the world, Fangs…" he said, shaking his head as he looked forward again, mindful of where he stepped at all times. "It bein'  _ round _ an' all… means ya often able to keep goin' forward, so ya ain't  _ always _ gotta double back on yaself."

Diego wrinkled his nose, sifting through the Lycan's strangely cryptic answer. "S-so… there's another w-way to where we're g-going..?" He demanded petulantly.

"Naw, cool ya britches…" Mike huffed quietly, glancing around them and leading Diego onward. "I said I been through the bog 'fore… not that I been wherever ya headed."

Diego frowned and pursed his lips. "B-but, then… h-how do  _ you _ know w-where  _ I-I'm _ headed..?" He wondered aloud, his feet feeling like solid lumps of ice within his boots; his legs beginning to chill from the ankles upwards.

"'S only a guess, really…" Mike admitted, shrugging his shoulder and pausing as he looked back at Diego, raising a brow as they slowly sank another inch into the bog. "Ya  _ really _ wanna do this  _ now, _ Fang Boy?" He asked, seeming oddly irked by Diego's apparent distrust of him.

Diego felt panic claw at him as it rose in his throat, his eyes locked on the suckling mud as it crept over his shins. "N-no..!" He gasped, clutching at Mike's hand like it was his only lifeline. "I-I'm sorry, just-  _ ahhh..! _ " He hissed, his eyes widened with terror as a fear that was not his own swept through him. " _ P-please _ …  _ let's t-turn back..! I-I can't do this-! _ " He breathed in a rush, shuddering at the strength of the emotional residue which nibbled at his senses.

Mike's tight expression softened, his eyes warming as he squeezed Diego's hand gently. "Ya  _ can, _ " he said gently, capturing Diego's gaze and holding it intently. "Ya  _ gotta… _ 'member?" He said encouragingly, tentatively leading Diego three steps further. "I got ya… I ain't gonna let nothin' get to ya, 'kay? Jus' a 'lil further; an'we can take a 'lil break, aye?"

Diego whined, shaking his head but following Mike dutifully regardless. He ached, his legs were freezing; to the point that he couldn't feel his feet at all anymore. "W-where are w-we..?" He whispered, shivering as the chill began to seep into his hips. "W-what's h-h-happening..?"

Diego felt completely assualted by the foreign feelings which invaded his senses, even through his protective gloves. "These're the scarred plains… what I call, The Broken Fields o' Long Crushed Dreams," Mike said gently, squeezing Diego's hand and urging him another half dozen steps forward. "Ya got it right, earlier… lotta folk died here, left their mark on the land. The mist came an' settled shortly 'fore the War moved on. This 's the first big clash, on these lands… the scars're deepest, an'what got left behind is the rawest…" he said quietly, pausing as he glanced around, before carefully leading Diego forward again.

"I saw a lotta folk; Lycan, Vampyre  _ an' _ Human… all meet their ends, here." Mike continued to whisper, the mud sucking at his boots with each careful step he took. "I  _ sent _ a lotta 'em to those ends… all'a that lingers, it festers in the mist; the guilt an' the pain. Does funny things to ya head, tries to make ya mad, sad; anythin'... to try'n make ya join 'em all, 'em lost souls what linger." He explained, glancing back at Diego, but continuing to slowly guide them through the bog. "Tell me' bout ya friend." He encouraged abruptly. "Tell me what he's like, what's his eye colour; how ya met… anythin' ya can think of, aye?"

Diego frowned, trembling as the chill crept up over his navel. "I-I d-d-don't under-st-st-stand…" his teeth chattered as he mumbled, feeling like ice was pooling in his gut.

"Jus'...  _ think _ 'bout 'im, Diego." Mike implored, squeezing Diego's gloved hand gently. "Think 'bout 'im… an' tell me amythin' that comes to mind. What kinda stuff did he do to make ya laugh?"

Diego's brow wrinkled further, his thoughts slow as he recalled Taylor with some difficulty. "H-he…" he shivered, gasping at the cold which seemed to envelope his motionless heart. "H-he had the  _ s-s-stupidest _ ideas…" he managed to stammer, his breath catching in the faintest hint of a laugh. "Th-there was this o-one time… he wanted to p-prank his brother, so he got a bunch of electric e-eels and put them in his underw-wear drawer," he sighed wistfully, chuckling as Mike helped him wade through a particularly deep patch of the marshland. "He spent a w-week, telling everyone he met how  _ sh-shocking _ it was that a prince went com-commando…"

"Heh, sounds like a funny kinda fella," Mike snickered softly, flashing Diego a strained, lopsided grin and winking playfully. "Ya said ya met 'im in a night class..?" He prompted, raising a curious brow and taking a particularly wide step.

Diego frowned, but remembered the Lycan's warning; and stepped as he had stepped. "Y-yeah… a course on, uh," he paused, straining to remember the long buried details of the Human life he'd once lived. "I-I think, it was literature class…" he murmured uncertainly, cocking his head and sucking in a breath through his teeth. "I… I wanted to be a f-film critic. M-maybe, even a writer…"

Diego chuckled wistfully, shaking his head at the unexpected turn his life had taken. "Heh, no kiddin'?" Mike seemed genuinely interested in Diego's past life; and the career choices which he'd never managed to see through. "Remember ya favourite film?"

Diego scoffed, rolling his eyes. As if he would ever forget  _ that _ . "The Fifth Element. Luc Besson." He said, shrugging a shoulder when Mike glanced back with a worn, half grin. "It was w-way ahead of it's time." He said, slightly defensively.

"Won't fight ya on that," Mike agreed easily, shrugging a negligent shoulder. "Jus' weren't expectin' ya to pick anythin' I knew, bein' honest, heh."

Diego raised a sceptical brow.  _ "You _ used to watch films..? A born Lycan?" He asked, his lips twitching with amusement.

Mike shrugged distractedly. "Even natural born monsters gotta have an escape, sometimes…" he said lightly, cursing quietly when his foot slipped; quickly squeezing Diego's hand in gratitude, when he tensed his arm to keep Mike from sliding deeper into the bog.

Diego frowned, his lips twisting into a grimace. "I-I didn't mean it like that," he protested quietly. "I'm just surprised, I guess… you don't seem like the 'sit down for more than a half hour' kind of guy." He explained, a small knot of anxiety balling in the hollow pit of his stomach.

Mike sighed, running his free hand through his hair. "Everyone's gotta take a break, now an' then…" he said, pausing to take a deep breath and peer around them intently, before carefully moving forward again. "Least, they used to… ain't a whole lotta recreational activities or entertainment available to folk, nowadays."

Diego lowered his eyes to his and Mike's joined hands, feeling curiously stung by the gently spoken reminder of the worlds ruined state. "So…" he coughed quietly, clearing his throat as he tried to regain the light and easy banter between them. "What was  _ your _ favourite film?" He asked, curious about what the Lycan's theatrical tastes may have been.

Mike led Diego on through the bog silently for an extended pause, to the point that Diego was about to rephrase his question, convinced the Lycan hadn't heard him. "I had a couple." Mike's quiet confession startled Diego, his gloved fingers twitching around Mike's. "Lotta stuff I saw weren't even well known, jus' stuff that was around…"

"Like what?" Diego pressed, more invested in learning more about Mike than he was willing to openly admit. "Name a few, I'll tell you if I know them." He encouraged, biting his lip and hoping he didn't sound too eager.

Mike sighed wearily, but Diego caught the hint of a grin at the corner of his lips. "I was a fan o' Tombstone… Captain Ron," he admitted, somewhat begrudgingly, as Diego blinked in surprise. "Rose Red, Rocky Horror, Shelter, Stay Alive, Boo, Were The World Mine, Letters to Juliet… Splash-"

" _ Splash _ ?!" Diego snorted, trying hard to muffle his laughter with his free hand; though the sight of a tiny, irritated Dragon before his nose made it a difficult endeavor. "I can't believe you have  _ Splash _ , of all things, in your favourite films list…"

Diego had expected the Lycan to grin and defend his curious choice, but was surprised again, when the man remained strangely stoic and focused. "Always liked rememberin' there was a time 'fore the Humans feared anythin' they didn't understand… 's kinda innocent, ya know?" He explained quietly, carefully ducking under a low branch of a dead tree.

Diego frowned, glancing around and wondering why he hadn't noticed the trees sooner. Had he really been  _ that _ unobservant of his surroundings?

"I think there's a lot folk could've learnt from them simpler films," Mike continued quietly, reclaiming Diego's attention from the mystery of the trees. "See, he was dead set on bein' with her an' marryin' her; but soon as he learned the truth, he shunned her… only to figure; almost too late, that it didn't matter what the hell she was after all. He loved her any how; an' she was all he wanted." He said, glancing back at Diego with a curious intensity in his hazel eyes. "Can't ya 'magine lovin' someone  _ that _ much? That ya willin' to break  _ all _ the rules, jus' to be with 'em?"

Diego felt his face turn embarrassingly warm at the question, eternally grateful for his gloves to hide the fact that his palms were rapidly turning clammy and far too hot. "Um… I'm not sure I, uh-" he mumbled awkwardly, struggling to lower his eyes from Mike's intense gaze and failing miserably; his chest feeling tight as his heart rose to sit like a rock in his throat. "I don't think… I mean, I uh,  _ I _ never…  _ ahem... _ " Diego bit his lip, finally able to lower his eyes when Mike blinked and turned forward again, swallowing to push his heart from his throat and sucking in a much needed gasp of air.

"We're close." Mike whispered, the film seemingly forgotten as he stepped onto a patch of dry land; his boots reluctant to pull free of the eager suction of the mud, before finally allowing him to lurch forward. "C'mon," he said tightly, tipping his head toward a small hill, what appeared to be a half mile away. He looked back at Diego, bracing himself as he helped him pull himself from the clawing grasp of the mud. "I'll set us a fire, soon as we're inside, 'kay?"

Diego nodded, wrinkling his nose and gesturing for Mike to lead the way, as he swallowed thickly and tried to get a grip on his body's strange behaviour.

He followed Mike dutifully, still clutching his hand tightly in his own; uncertain if he was supposed to let go now, but unwilling to regardless. "S-so, uh…" he paused at the sound of his own nervous rasp, clearing his throat and flashing a shy, embarrassed grin. "Were you into a lot of musicals? I mean, Rock Horror  _ and _ Were The World Mine are pretty unusual choices to see together, otherwise."

"Some o' the classics were pretty good," Mike said distractedly, his voice dropping almost lower than a whisper. "Ain't nothin' like a song to really sell a feelin'."

" _ Pfft _ ," Diego snickered, quickly stifling the sound at Mike's sharp glance; and lowering his voice as the Lycan had. "You and Taylor would get along  _ great _ ." He murmured, biting his lip to control his next snort of laughter.

"Look forward to meetin' 'im then," Mike replied quietly, turning and pressing a finger to his lips, before crouching low and leading Diego slowly up a small incline; to a dark opening in the side of the hill, previously obstructed from view by the twisted husk of a long petrified tree.

Diego crept silently in Mike's wake; crawling into the dark opening just after him and marvelling at the amount of small, confined spaces he seemed to have found himself in, since leaving the Coven. 

Just inside the lip of the cave, Mike turned; sitting low on his haunches and drawing Diego close to his side, as he gestured back at the marshy bog which they'd just crossed. "Ya still wanna set up camp with a Marsh Wraith?" He whispered, leaning close to breath the words directly into Diego's ear.

Diego shivered, telling himself that it was from watching the wraith and not Mike's sweet scented, warm breath ghosting across his skin. He grimaced, fighting the urge to hide behind Mike as the creature drifted, seemingly without aim, through the misty bog.

"How come we haven't seen one before now?" He barely dared to whisper, half glancing at Mike before returning his eyes to the ragged creature which floated eerily over the marsh.

"Ya been a 'lil preoccupied, Fang Boy…" Mike murmured, his eyes similarly tracking the slow moving creature. "'Sides, I been keepin' us outta their trails as much as possible." He added, shuffling backward quietly. "C'mon…" he whispered, leading Diego deeper into the shadows.

Ignoring the unease which crawled over his skin, Diego turned away from the awful creature and kept close to Mike as he led him down a long, downward sloping passage; leading Diego down a spiralling path, until they were deep under the marshland which they'd been crossing.

"Here we go," Mike said at last, his voice steadier and louder now that they were suitably away from the marsh. "Alright, gonna have to let go o' ya hand now to light the fire… ya gonna be alright with that?" He asked, turning to Diego with a piercing gaze.

Diego swallowed thickly, his shoulders rising to his ears as he spluttered and blustered awkwardly. "Ha, ha ha… I mean,  _ yeah _ ," he scoffed, snorting inelegantly as panic clutched at his throat like the tight grasp of a hand. " _ Pfft, _ of  _ course _ ! Why- I mean, why wouldn't I be..? W-we, uh… we are uh, way, way…  _ way _ under everything now, right? So it's um, totally- I mean,  _ I'm _ totally,  _ completely _ totally fine with uh, w-with...  _ that _ ."

Mike's piercing gaze lingered through Diego's uncontrollable babbling, his expression never changing, as Diego fidgeted uncomfortably and tried to get a grip on himself. "... ya ain't let go." He finally said, raising the hand which Diego's gloved hand was still urgently clasping.

Diego blinked, as if surprised by this development himself. "Oh… um," he muttered, clearing his throat as he awkwardly tried to tug his hand free, but only succeeded in pulling Mike's hand along with his. "I, uh… I'll just-" he coughed, feeling his face warm with embarrassment.

He glanced up at Mike's dry chuckle, surprised to feel the Lycan's fingers re-entwining themselves with his own and squeezing gently. "C'mon, Fangs… we can work it out together, aye?" He offered, tugging Diego over to a rough wall of dirt and gesturing for Diego to kneel with him. "Help me get this thing off," he said, jerking his thumb over his shoulder to the rucksack.

Diego nodded tersely, helping to slide the bag over Mike's shoulder and head, and dropping it to the floor between their feet. "Now, which way ya wanna do this?" He asked, raising a brow. "Do ya wanna hold it open, or reach in?" He asked.

Diego frowned, looking at Mike with a blank expression. "Does it… make a difference?" He asked in reply, wrinkling his nose in confusion.

Mike broke his stoic facade at last, grinning lopsidedly. "Naw," he admitted with a nonchalant shrug, as Diego's expression warped with exasperation. "I's jus' curious if ya ever took the initiative an', ya know…  _ went for it _ ."

Diego shook his head, frowning in confusion. "Went for… the fire stuff?" He asked uncertainly, though he was fairly confident Mike had not been referring to anything regarding their fire.

Mike snorted, confirming Diego's assumption by shaking his head fondly. "Never ya mind, Fangs… ya'll get there one day." He snickered, reaching for the bag and awkwardly tugging the zip open.

A feeling of consternation which Diego couldn't explain, began to bubble in his chest. For whatever reason, which he was most certainly  _ not _ about to examine, he didn't like that Mike thought he was… what, cowardly? No, after taking on a freaking  _ Dragon _ , he was well aware that Mike didn't think him cowardly… but, boring? Well, that was a more likely possibility.

Before he could reprimand himself or think too deeply on his behaviour, Diego reached over and thrust his hand into the bag with a carefully blank, if slightly haughty, expression. He ignored Mike's sudden knowing smirk, grabbing several lumps of wood and rag; and lifting them out quickly, dumping them at the Lycan's feet. "There you go." He said with forced levity. "Need anything else?" He asked, feigning an exaggerated, sweet smile.

Mike tickled his chin with his free hand. "Ya got the matches? 'Cause that'd be good…" he suggested, gesturing back at the bag and holding it open.

Diego ignored the warm flush which lit his belly, shoving his hand back into the opening and feeling around until he found the matches. "There." He said tightly, tossing them at Mike, strangely irritated when the Lycan caught them in his free hand easily. "Well, go on then. Make your fire." He groused, looking away to avoid seeing Mike's grin any longer.

"Ya know, ya really oughta let go a 'lil more often," Mike said as he went about putting a small, basic fire together. "Ya way too uptight, even for a damn Vampyre." He snorted, cackling with quiet amusement. "I mean, I know 's in ya nature an' all… but surely ya don't  _ enjoy  _ walkin' 'round, bein' all serious an' grumpy… like ya got a giant stick up ya ass, twenty-four seven?"

Diego refused to answer the obvious goading, biting his tongue and pointedly not looking back until he heard the crackle of the fire catching light, locking his eyes onto the flames as they leapt eagerly along the splinters of wood and rag.

Mike snickered but otherwise ignored him, reaching into a small side pocket of the rucksack and withdrawing a small packet of raw meat. "Here ya go, 'lil fella…" he said, tossing the meat to the ground a short distance away from the fire.

Diego watched as the Dragon leaped from his wrist and landed on the meat with a tiny snarl, immediately growling as it wrestled and tore chunks from it eagerly.

Diego shook his head as he looked away from the baffling creature with a shiver, sighing as he wrapped his free arm around himself and gazed at the fire, trying to will himself warm as his shivers increased. Finally Diego's whole body began to shudder, and he gasped; forgetting his frustrations with the infuriating Lycan as he was overcome by a deep chill, which seemed to run all the way down his spine and linger in his bones. "W-what the h-h-hell is h-ha-happening t-to me-e-e..?" He demanded, unable to stop himself from trembling.

"Hmm, I figured this might happen…" Mike murmured quietly, scooting Diego as close as he could safely get to the fire and quickly rummaging in the rucksack; drawing out the third and final blood bag which he'd first gifted Diego. "It's kinda like shock… the mist, full o' all that anger an' hate, it eats away at ya. An' the bog?" He said, ripping open a corner of the bag with his teeth. "Walkin' through it; the cold chill o' death, it seeps in… 's partly the Marsh Wraiths. They make it so's the land cripples ya, see? Slows ya down, so they can swoop in an' finish ya off, nice an' easy."

Diego curled back his lips from his fangs as his teeth chattered, rubbing his free hand over his arm and scowling at the now open blood bag sourly. "Y-you n-n-need some t-too…" he managed to stammer, though Mike was already shaking his head before he could finish.

"Not this time, Shorty." He said firmly, using the hand with the fingers he'd laced together with Diego's, to reach up and cup his chin in a gentle but iron grip.

Diego struggled against the Lycan's grasp, but it was in vain. Mike lifted the blood bag to his lips and tipped the first few drops onto his tongue; and then Diego was clutching at it himself, shivering and gasping as the metallic liquid rolled over his tongue and soothed the aching chill which seemed to reside deep within his veins, where even the fire could not warm.

Warmth licked through him at last, spilling into parts of him that he hadn't even noticed were cold. His toes, which had been completely numb and had seemed to be made of ice; began to prickle. First the return of feeling was just uncomfortable; like pins and needles from sitting too long in one position, but the sensation soon became painful, as his muscles thawed from the inside out. " _ Hrrmpph! _ " His grieved cry was muffled by the blood bag, his fangs sunk deep into it as he greedily sucked until it held barely a drop, the pain finally receding enough to allow a rush of adrenaline and relief.

"Shhh… shh, shh…" Mike's soft murmurs began to register, his free hand having moved to rub his arm gently when Diego had taken a vice like grip on the blood bag; and he distantly recognized that the Lycan had been soothing him throughout the painful experience, though he had been oblivious to his care at the height of his pain. "'S all gonna be alright now…"

Diego panted quietly as he slowly retracted his fangs from the bag, licking his lips as he blinked slowly and peered at Mike dazedly. "Y-you… shouldn't have…" he stammered weakly, barely able to think through the rush of exhaustion and euphoria which he felt. "You… n-needed some-" He said, breaking off with a quiet hiss. His shivers were less prominent, but still present as Mike relaxed his iron grip from Diego's chin, stroking his thumb slowly past a splash of blood which Diego's questing tongue had missed.

With slow deliberacy, his eyes locked intently on Diego's, Mike leaned forward and lapped at the collection of droplets, the warmth of his tongue eliciting another deep shudder from Diego; though it had nothing to do with cold.

Diego's breath caught, his gloved hand fisting at Mike's shirt sleeve as the Lycan dragged his tongue carefully over the spilt blood and cleaned it away from Diego's skin. He felt the sweet warmth of Mike's breath brush across his lips, which he first bit; and then parted, as Mike's tongue lapped at them softly, tentatively gathering any stray drops of blood which Diego had missed.

At least, that's what he would tell himself later, when coherent thought had returned to him.

Still riding the high of the adrenaline and relief which courses through him like the blood he'd consumed, Diego found his breath quickening, his chest warming internally as his heart seemed to lodge itself in his throat. His eyelashes fluttered against his cheek as his eyes slid closed, his lips seeming to move of their own accord to chase Mike's carefully licking tongue.

Mike's fingers shifted, stretching across Diego's cheek and gently urging him to lean forward as his tongue crept higher, slyly dipping between Diego's parted lips and flicking playfully at his teeth as Mike's lips brushed softly against his own.

Diego's breath came to a halt, his thoughts silent as Mike's warm breath caressed his chin, his lips closing gently against Diego's; lingering and then nudging, parting and repeating. His head clouded, his body overwhelmed by sensation and heat, as Mike's lips moved tentatively, gently against his own.

A hunger like Diego had never known throbbed through him, a soft whimper escaping past the lump that his heart formed in his throat; and with it, fled the hesitation which had gnawed at him like the icy chill in his gut. He squeezed Mike's hand, still in his grasp; and inhaled deeply through his nose as he parted his lips, immediately overwhelmed by Mike's scent as the Lycan leaned closer.

Diego felt certain he was floating, somewhere far,  _ far _ away from his body; which was currently arching against the muscular torso of a  _ Lycan _ , his breathing ragged as Mike pressed his lips firmly against Diego's, his tongue darting forward to lick at his mouth with both curiosity and hunger.

If his heart could beat, Diego felt confident it would be pounding for all it was worth, as Mike captured his lower lip and sucked it between his own, rolling it gently but firmly, before releasing it again; only to repeat the process like an endless game. Diego's thoughts were scattered, dazed, his body overwhelmed by a heat like he'd never known, his lips moving eagerly now in response to Mike's teasing.

A soft whimper built in his throat; and he tried to stifle it, but could not swallow it down entirely. Upon hearing it, Mike's fingers inched along Diego's jaw, curling around the back of his neck and pulling him tight against him, as he parted his lips and thrust his tongue forward to meet Diego's with an almost violent clash of heat and passion.

Gone was his tentative, hesitant behaviour and touches; instead, Diego found himself at the mercy of the Lycan's hungry plundering, his kiss demanding and glorious as his stubble tickled Diego's skin, slowly dragging their linked hands down to Diego's hip and urging his body closer.

And then, all at once; reality crashed over Diego like the crest of a wave, rolling onto the beach. The Lycan's  _ kiss _ . He was  _ kissing _ the natural born,  _ sworn enemy _ of his kind.

With a mammoth concentration of effort, Diego tensed and pulled away from Mike. It was only half an inch, but the Lycan did not move to follow; seeming to read the sudden change in Diego's body language already. Diego licked his faintly swollen lips slowly, trembling for reasons nothing to do with the cold, as he slowly peeled his eyes open.

Mike's chest was rising in quick pants, his eyes lit by a bright spark of excitement which almost destroyed the small amount of self control Diego had managed to salvage. "I…" he said thickly, shaking his head as he paused to swallow thickly, trying to dislodge his heart from his throat. "I can't do this…" he whispered, choosing to ignore the faint crack in his voice.

Mike continued to peer at him for an extended pause, before he blinked slowly and exhaled a deep breath, finally averting his eyes and locking his jaw as he nodded and swallowed thickly. "Alright..." he drawled roughly, running his free hand over his jaw distractedly, before finally glancing back at Diego. "Here," he said, tugging at Diego's hand and rolling his eyes at Diego's hesitancy. "Ya said no, Shorty. I ain't gonna jump ya." He scoffed, though his tone was somewhat sharper than usual.

Diego winced guiltily and moved as Mike directed, laying down on his side with his arm curled up to his waist; allowing Mike to lay behind him and still keep their hands linked. He bit his lip, hoping not to have offended Mike with his behaviour. "I-I'm sorry…" he whispered, wishing he could see Mike's expression, but similarly glad that Mike could not see  _ his _ face; which he was sure would be glowing, considering how hot it felt.

"Ya don't gotta be sorry," Mike's chest rumbled against Diego's back, his heart pounding so enthusiastically that it  _ almost _ made Diego roll over and continue his tongue gymnastics with him; just to see  _ how _ fast it could go. "Jus'... get some rest. Get warm. I'll try'n get us outta the Marshes tomorrow." He promised quietly, as Diego bit his lip and curled into Mike's embrace;  _ purely _ to follow his advice about getting warm.

He did not reply, but he felt Mike's heart as it thudded against his back; and he listened intently as it calmed, soothing him as it slowly returned to a strong, steady beat and lulled him into a deep, restful sleep.

Diego had been anticipating some kind of awkwardness when they woke; and he couldn't tell if he was relieved, disappointed or just confused when it quickly became apparent that Mike was ignoring the…  _ event  _ entirely. He waited while the Dragon roused itself from a tiny nest it had made itself of the fire remains, crawling up onto his wrist and curling once more into his sleeve to either sleep or… just ignore him.

Diego reluctantly let go of Mike's hand, just  _ once _ ; close to the entrance so they could take turns to relieve themselves, before reuniting to set out upon their second, arduous day in the cloying mists.

Diego made a determined, if not ridiculous, mental note as he snatched at Mike's offered hand upon regrouping; to hold his bladder until they were, at the very  _ least _ , a good six miles clear of the wretched place.

He was reluctant to step back into the mud, resisting Mike's gentle tug as long as possible; before he was forced to either follow him, or let go of his hand. The latter being an abominable, incomprehensible option to him; Diego was eventually forced to shuffle after Mike, into the bog which sucked eagerly at his boots and oozed through them like sharp tendrils of ice to stab at his toes.

"I h-hate this place…" he muttered petulantly as he followed after Mike, keeping close to him once again, now that he was back in the mud. "How can you st-stand it?"

Mike was quiet as they made slow progress through the slimy muck, to the extent that Diego felt certain that he hadn't heard him, or at least; he  _ hoped _ he hadn't heard him. He was just preparing to ask his question again, genuinely curious about Mike's apparent immunity to the Marshes effects, when he heard Mike draw in a long, slow breath. "Ain't so bad for me, well… not like it is for  _ you _ ." He murmured, his eyes sharp as he helped Diego cross a particularly deep pit in the bog. "I ain't  _ as _ sensitive… but, 's still there. Ya jus' gotta learn how to co-exist, ya know?"

Diego frowned. "Co-exist?" He repeated blandly, not sure if he might have misheard Mike. 

"Aye… ya gotta figure out how to sorta, siphon all that depressin'  _ bullshit _ to one side an' try'n remember what it is ya crossin' through for." He explained, shrugging a shoulder loosely. "Some hours, 's harder'n others."

Diego struggled to process Mike's explanation, distracted by the icy chill which continued to creep through his feet. "Y-you mean…" he stammered slowly, taking care to think before he spoke. "You distract yourself..?"

Mike chuckled quietly, squeezing Diego's gloved hand lightly. "See, I knew ya were a smart one… for a  _ Vampyre _ ." He sneered playfully.

Diego quickly stifled the reply on the tip of his tongue; about how his being a Vampyre hadn't seemed to bother Mike the previous evening, when he'd been practically devouring his mouth. His face warmed; and Diego was momentarily glad that Mike hadn't turned to check on him so far today, despite knowing it was likely due to his rejection of him the previous evening.

"Uh,  _ ahem _ …" he cleared his throat as quietly as he could, glancing around warily incase he might have been overheard. "S-so… where did you get that meat from? I didn't know that was in the rucksack…" he wondered, his brow pinching together in curiosity. 

"'S from the Dragon ya killed." Mike replied dismissively, as Diego blanched and gagged; as quietly as physically possible. "Knew ya little 'un would need feedin', 'til ya name it an' it's able to fend for itself."

"That is…" Diego whispered, wrinkling his nose and shaking his head as his lips pressed into a thin line. " _ So _ disgusting… isn't that cannibalism..? Isn't the one I killed its  _ mother _ ?" He demanded in a semi-hysteric hiss. " _ That _ is just so… oh god, I can't-"

"Ya know, I always thought it were funny; Lycan's an' Vampyre's an' such lot, sayin' _oh god_ an' the like," Mike's quiet chuckle interrupted Diego's babbling; and caused him to pout, as he narrowed his eyes at the other man. "I mean, _anythin'_ Supernatural at this points pretty much as far's ya can get from the Big G, ya know? Heh, jus' me prob'ly… I guess, startin' out Human an' all, it makes more sense in _your_ case." He added lightly.

Diego wasn't entirely sure if Mike's  _ considerate  _ distinction made his initial statement better or worse, so he held his tongue and pretended not to have heard him at all.

"An', in answer to ya 'lil freakout…" Mike continued seamlessly. "Dragon's ain't so bothered 'bout the egg layers an' sprayers." He said, as Diego scrunched his nose up in disgust at the mental image which Mike painted so vividly. "Ya 'lil friend for life there, thinks  _ you're  _ its Momma; so, 'less it tries to eat ya, I don't think ya gotta worry 'bout cannibalism too bad… they'll eat anythin' really, but they prefer meat."

Diego blinked slowly, then blinked again; trying to absorb the slough of words which seemed to expel from Mike. " _ How _ do you know so much about Dragon's?" He finally demanded, choosing to ignore Mike's former tangent. 

Mike glanced back briefly, raising a brow as he cast his eyes over Diego in a faintly derisive manner. "Ain't ya ever read a book?" He drawled, snorting quietly and glancing around, before looking back at the path before them again.

" _ What _ book?" Diego scoffed, rolling his eyes with a small huff of exasperation. " _ How To Tame Your Dragon _ ?" He hissed lowly, exhaling a short, sharp snort from his nose. "I'm not sure they ever made a  _ genuine _ Dragon Care guide, Mike!" He muttered waspishly.

Even with his back turned to him, Diego could tell Mike rolling his eyes at his sarcastic remark. "'S all 'bout the folk ya know, places ya go… don't forget, this world existed a long ass time 'fore ya got brought into it." He said, sounding oddly tired as he sighed wearily.

Diego frowned, biting his lip as he looked down at his feet; buried beneath a layer of mud which sucked the warmth clean out of him. "I guess… that's valid, but," he said, shaking his head and pursing his lips. "Are you telling me that there used to be actual  _ books _ about the Supernatural world?  _ Genuine _ ones? Like, things that would have maybe helped people understand..?"

Mike scoffed darkly. "Folk understood everythin' they wanted… no 'mount o' readin' material were ever gonna change  _ that _ ." He whispered, crouching low to the mud and moving particularly slowly, as a Marsh Wraith drifted away through the distant bog. "Everythin' ya ever could've dreamed o' wantin' to know; every bit o' lore, the history o' our kinds, others…  _ everythin _ ' were kept safe in the Vault o' the Fåe Dïmağï."

Diego sighed and rolled his eyes. "Are you making up names again?" He huffed, shivering and squeezing Mike's hand nervously. "And if everything is so  _ safe _ in this… vault, or whatever; then just  _ where is it _ ? How come I've never heard of it?"

Mike paused, staring ahead intently as Diego held his breath, before beginning to creep forward slowly again. "There's a couple theories…" he whispered, as he carefully climbed over a fallen tree; and then turned to help Diego over. "Some reckon the Human's burned it all; so their future generations'd never read anythin' what might make 'em sympathetic, an' stop huntin' us…" Diego felt his face warm at the pleasant thrill which shuddered through him as the sound of Mike saying  _ us _ , but he quickly stifled the feeling, raising a brow challengingly when Mike steadied him after dropping down the far side of the tree. "Others say 's all still there. That they moved it somewhere safe; but if ya intentions're true, ya can find it and gain access to the knowledge within."

Diego forced a small snort, the sound allowing him to avert his eyes from Mike's and break the strangely intent stare he'd become locked in. "How come everyone always has to be  _ pure of heart _ or… or, have  _ true intentions _ to be able to do or find Ancient things? Seriously? Urgh, it's so outdated…" he huffed, his thoughts jumbled as the words spilled from his lips without his permission. "I mean, just  _ think _ what we could  _ learn _ from something like that… we could find long lost cures, medicines; or even, um… well, I-I uh, I mean, the possibilities are uh,  _ ahem _ , uh… well, they're  _ endless _ ."

Diego bit his lip, hoping his flanking face didn't reveal his thoughts; that they could discover the truth about so many things in the past… and maybe, if there weren't more to the Lycan and Vampyre rivalry than they'd been led to believe.

If Mike noticed his awkwardness, he did not draw attention to it. Instead, he picked his way carefully along an uneven path in the bog, pausing occasionally to help Diego struggle through in his wake. "Heh, well, if ya ever fancy tryin' to take a gander, look me up, eh? I'll give ya the best leadsIto follow."

Diego frowned, his still heart sinking into the hollow pit his stomach had abruptly become. "L-l-look you u-up..?" He stammered, caught by surprise by the emptiness he felt at the unexpected response.

"Well, yeah… I mean, once ya found ya friend, I figured ya'd probably want me to skedaddle…" Mike replied lightly, his gaze locked intently on their path. "Three's a crowd an' all, right? 'Sides… I'll still be trackin' down Jake."

Diego tried not to focus on the tightness of his throat, or the acute jolt of despair which shivered down his spine; doing nothing to help him ignore the chill which had already turned everything below his thighs to ice. 

Why had he not considered what would happen if-  _ when _ he found Taylor? Had it been because somewhere deep inside, he'd had doubts about ever actually finding him? Or, was it perhaps simpler? Had he become so used to Mike's presence, to his companionship, that to imagine him leaving was almost as painful as the previous year and a half without his best friend?

The notion sent such a genuine, vivid shock of pain through him that Diego gasped; his feet sticking firmly in the mud and his gloved hand slipping from Mike's as he stared at the other man.

Immediately, Diego was overwhelmed by desolation, pain, fear and every negative emotion he couldn't even think to name. He saw people falling all around him, lives ending in a spray of blood, a howling flame or an explosion of ash. Human, Lycan and Vampyre alike had all been slain; and Diego saw it all as if he were there.

He blinked slowly, his chest a tight knot of apprehension as the cold in his gut rose far too quickly; consuming his motionless heart and rising in his throat like icy bile. In the distance, he saw Mike and another Lycan with shaggy, sandy hair; wearing a faintly familiar green jacket. The pair fought back to back, protecting one another, fluid and seamless as they deflected enemies which came at them; bodies and piles of ash mounting at their feet.

Before Diego's eyes, the battle raged on soundlessly; the edges of his vision blackening slowly, like the edges of a photograph which had been exposed to a naked flame. Diego's lips parted in a silent scream, the ache of loss tearing through him as his cheeks turned cold, a shuddering breath escaping him as his eyes stung viciously; and then rolled up in his head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter update, sorry 
> 
> My nan died and I have no wifi anymore   
> Love ya'll and hope you can all stay safe 
> 
> x My love to you all x

**Requiem**

  


The darkness was blissful, except for the cold; which prickled at him like needles, as the heavy sense of loss and emptiness drummed on within his still heart, like the pulse which he'd once had, long,  _ long _ ago. Diego felt his brow crease slowly; distantly, as he tried to focus on the strange, hectic thudding which he could feel, distracted by it and confused as to why his heart would be beating  _ now,  _ after so many centuries of being so still.

It took some concentration to work out that the rapid  _ bada dum, bada dum, bada dum  _ was in fact  _ not _ his motionless heart, miraculously pulsing within him once more; and was indeed, not even coming from his chest… but from beneath his fingers. Although, it did seem to reverberate through his chest, like an anxious drum.

Diego's frown deepened. Could a drum be anxious? No… that was ridiculous, drums weren't sentient. They didn't feel anything, let alone anxiety. 

The unsteady beat hitched beneath his fingertips, throbbing erratically as what felt like an iron bar pried at his jaw, before quickly disappearing again. The thudding beneath his fingers faded, much to Diego's dismay, though all he was able to voice of his displeasure was a faint grunt, his nose wrinkling and his brow furrowing deeply. 

Before he could mourn the loss of the pulsing beat beneath his fingers, it had returned; and Diego sighed with relief, pleased the pleasant thrum had resumed. He flinched at the unexpected splash which stuck his upper lip, his tongue creeping tentatively between them to lick at what he assumed was water; only to groan at the intoxicating taste of fresh, warm blood.

With a soft whine, Diego's lips parted, his tongue straining slowly to collect the entire droplet, only for the sound to be followed by a deeper, pleased moan; when three more droplets struck his lip. His tongue was sluggish to respond at first, exhaustion clawing at him deeply; but the blood which continued to spatter his lips warmed him from the inside, its sweetness hovering on his tongue as its warmth spread through him like an intangible glow.

Diego's eyebrows pinched together, his brain sluggish as it slowly began to process small details. 

A hard surface against his back, a weight settled over his waist. A strong force, pinning his left arm to his side, while his right wrist was gripped tightly in a vice; the fingers of his hands splayed against something warm, which thudded with the strangely anxious beat.

All little things… but as he continued to lick at the fresh blood which continued to drip on his lips, those  _ little details  _ slowly pulled together to create an image in his head.

Diego was lying in another cave, he realised; and someone was feeding him small amounts of blood to ease him out of whatever shock or trauma he'd succumbed to.

Had he been punished again? Had he been caught breaking the rules of the Coven? Talking to Taylor when he was supposed to be busy in the Archives? Had he been caught attempting to sneak out, or back in, again? 

His back neither ached nor stung, so it seemed unlikely that the Coven had punished him for some transgression which he didn't yet remember.

" _ Hnn…" _ he whimpered quietly, tentatively parting his lips in the hopes of being given more blood; which he could feel spreading through him like a warm breath.

A very faint, dry and vaguely humourless grunt of a chuckle reached his ears in reply, before several splashes of warm blood landed on his tongue. Diego moaned softly, trying to move his left arm to hold the blood source for himself, but; much to his frustration, he remained restrained by the strong force at his side.

The darkness flickered behind his eyelids, glimpses of colours and shapes; indistinct shadows flashing as he hissed at the warmth which pushed the chill from his aching bones. Distracted from the pain, Diego felt his brow crease and smooth repeatedly; confused by the images which seemed to flash briefly in his mind with each drop of warm blood which he eagerly gulped down.

Faces he'd never seen, feelings he'd never felt; all assaulted him like a crashing wave on long lost shores. Diego wanted to hold his breath, to scream, to turn his face away so he wouldn't see anymore… but the vice kept him still; and the blood continued to drip past his lips in sporadic bursts.

The flashes of imagery grew to full scenes; a child learning to walk, the excited babble of them talking. Older, the child filled out; the chubby, round edges sharpening into handsome features of the man he would be. Reaching  _ the age _ and transforming for the first time; the pain, the fear and the relief when it was over.

Diego whimpered as his eyes snapped open, only half seeing Mike past the torn arm which bled slowly into his mouth; as he watched uncountable memories pass through his mind. "Heh, ya look surprised as fuck," Mike drawled thickly, his face hidden by blurry shadows as he chuckled wearily.

"M-M…  _ Mike..! _ " Diego gasped, blinking to try and clear his vision… but all he succeeded in doing was re-submerging himself in Mike's memories, watching as he entered the Military, as he met the best friend he would ever know; his blood brother, Jake.

His wrist twisted, struggling to push against the strong force which pinned it to his side, as indistinct images passed before his eyes; obscuring Mike from his vision. He was an unwilling observer as Jake's face slipped into shadows, briefly half emerging with someone who was completely, aside from the colour of their hair, obscured by dark shadows.

" _ Hmmmph..! _ " He moaned softly, straining against the vice which kept his head still; until he finally wriggled his hand free and managed to lift it to his jaw, discovering the vice was in fact, Mike's hand.

"Ah, quit ya wrigglin', would ya? Jus'... heh, lemme..." Mike rasped from above him, his blurry form clearing as Diego narrowed his eyes while they swirled red, his brows rising in surprise and alarm when the fog cleared from his vision and allowed him to see Mike clearly. "Heh, I'm a handsome bastard, I know…" he chuckled dryly, wincing as Diego struggled to free himself.

" _ Mike..! _ " He finally choked, swallowing the next three drops of blood which fell past his lips and unconsciously licking them, before a full body shudder rippled through him, warmth spreading through him from the inside out, as the beat beneath his fingers continued to thud.

He glanced at his hand, his brows rising at the sight of his own naked palm resting against Mike's bare chest; directly above his erratically beating heart. "Mike! Wha-? What the hell are you  _ doing _ ?! You-!" He stammered, looking back up at Mike as two more drops of blood touched his lips.

"Had to get ya… warm," Mike said thickly, exhaling a long, low hiss as he squeezed his free hand above Diego; extorting another two drops of blood from his bloody hand. "Get ya centred… didn't have no time for a fire, an' ain't got no more…" he paused, inhaling deeply as Diego's eyes trailed over his arm in horror, concern tightening in history chest like an iron shackle as he took in the damage.

"What the hell happened to you..?!" He demanded, thrashing in earnest to dislodge the other man. "Godammit, let me  _ up _ ! I-I need to…" he babbled, yanking Mike's hand from his jaw and bucking his hips roughly.

"Heh," Mike snickered tightly, lifting his bloody hand to his brow and wiping his hair from his flushed skin, smearing blood in his wake. "Ya know, I used to be a bronco champ… gonna have to try better'n that to dislodge  _ me _ , Kid." He mumbled, wiggling his brows.

Diego scowled, hesitantly reaching for some part of Mike he could hold without injuring, before settling on his hips; gripping them tightly and heaving upward with his own hips, twisting to tip Mike out of his lap and rolling over him, glaring down at him as he got a clearer look at his injuries.

"Damn, if ya wanted to be in charge, all ya had to do was say, Shorty." Mike leered, though the tired roll of his eyes into his head hardly did much for his attempt at humour.

"What the hell  _ happened _ to you?" Diego demanded, leaning back on his heels and snatching up his glove from the ground, pretending not to notice the burning of his face, at having been touching Mike's bare skin with his own;  _ not to mention,  _ feeding on his blood and seeing his memories.

"Ya mean, besides bein' born this… ruggedly handsome?" Mike chuckled weakly, sucking in a slow, deep breath as he closed his eyes and lay still against the ground.

"Yeah, besides that." Diego scoffed in exasperation, rolling his eyes at Mike's determined avoidance of answering and looking around curiously, noticing at last that they weren't in a cave; but rather a solid  _ room _ … and what appeared to be a  _ bedroom _ at that. "Where are we..?" He asked, frowning at their surroundings distrustfully.

Mike remained silent for a long pause, the only sound that of his breathing, until Diego nudged his knee rather ungently. "... ya let go." Mike mumbled, as Diego tensed, looking at his hands and remembering the sharp sting of pain at the thought of Mike's departure from his life, upon their finding Taylor. 

"I… I didn't mean to," he whispered, biting his lip and glancing aside guiltily. "I… the mud- I… I got stuck." He muttered awkwardly.

"Aye… happens," Mike sighed, humming distractedly when Diego nudged his knee for him to continue, after a second lingering pause. "Had to dig ya out… Marsh Wraith's were comin' for ya. One got mighty frisky with me, but… heh, they ain't my type, so I had to decline." He chuckled wearily, hissing and rolling his head against the floor with a pained frown. "Ran most o' the way, dodgin' 'em… weren't easy, gettin' out… but I got ya…"

Diego cocked his head, trying to ignore the pleasant flush which tickled his skin. "You… carried me?" He asked, shaking his head as he leaned closer to Mike and examined his arm and noticed further injuries on the side of his neck and face. "Oh god… that, yeah… that does  _ not _ look good." He said, shaking his head and grimacing as he frowned and bit his lip. "What the hell did you give me your blood for?" He demanded, scowling as Mike sucked in a pained breath. "You're not healing!" He accused, his hands twitching with the need to  _ do _ something, though he had no idea what.

"Eh, weren't 'bout to let ya die…" Mike murmured, sighing tiredly. "Promised I'd save ya… next time…" 

Diego blinked, lowering his eyes to his hands as he was overcome by guilt and fear, his throat tightening painfully as he worried his lip. "You should have just left me… should have got yourself to safety." He said tersely, pointedly averting his eyes as he tried to swallow the hard lump in his throat. 

"Shucks, Kid… ya carry on like that an' ya'll make me," Mike paused, grunting as he tensed and shifted his weight awkwardly. "Make me think ya… care-  _ hnng! _ " He hissed, gritting his teeth as Diego turned toward him and searched his face with a concerned grimace.

When had Mike become so important to him? 

Diego couldn't help but wonder at the answer, considering how tortured he felt at seeing the other man in such a bad state. "You're a  _ stupid _ sonova-" he began, biting his tongue as he held his breath briefly, before shaking his head and extending his hand over Mike. "Well… you used  _ your _ blood to save me, so you'll just have to make do with  _ my _ blood to-"

" _ No… _ " Mike hissed, reaching up and pushing Diego's hand away, rolling his head to the side as he grimaced. "Ya can't… ya ain't strong 'nough." He said, ignoring Diego's scathing protests as his brows pinched together. "Ya try'n pull the same stunt I did? All ya gonna do, is  _ undo _ all the good I did ya… ya really want  _ that _ ?" He explained, forcing his eyes open to peer up at Diego with such a pained expression that he reluctantly lowered his hand to his side again.

Diego sniffed, looking around the room they seemed to be in with a dismal, heavy heart. "You can't expect me to just leave you like this…" he said quietly, shaking his head as his throat seemed to close.

"Heh," Mike chuckled wearily, flashing Diego a brief grin before closing his eyes again slowly. "I'll be jus' fine an' dandy," he promised with a tired sigh. "Besides, ain't like we gotta lotta options but to wait… 'less it jus' so happens that ya got 'nother blood source to hand…"

Diego scowled, knowing there was nothing he could do for Mike. The last of their blood bags were gone, used up in his greed during their first break in the Marshes. He wouldn't know where to even  _ start _ looking for replacements.

Diego slowly curled his fingers into his palm, the leather of his glove crackling loudly. "No… but I'll  _ find _ one." He muttered stiffly, rising to his feet despite Mike's weak protests and attempts to hold him back. "There has to be something around here that can bleed." He said darkly, narrowing his eyes at Mike as he hesitated uncertainly. "Just… hold on." He said gruffly, turning quickly and stalking away, ignoring Mike's pained remarks as he tried to roll to his side but was unable to regain his feet.

Diego eyed his surroundings dubiously, following the vague scent of the stale, outside air into a hallway and cautiously making his way toward a doorway at the end. Halfway along the hall, he paused, turning his head slowly and feeling his lips part in a small, quiet gasp of surprise. Through the open doorway of what appeared to be another bedroom, Diego could see open sky; and not, through the obstruction of a glass window, but from the fact that the outer wall… _ wasn't there. _

He took a hesitant step into the room, peering around with vague curiosity and realising somewhere in his distant memory, that they were in a long abandoned hotel; which, as he looked up, he could see had been swallowed by the earth, many years before. By glancing down, he could see the rubble and debris which he assumed meant that a rock slide had split the hotel and left half of the building buried in the hill. He looked sideways, his still heart aching for a brief second at the glimpse of the past; other buildings split in half in the rock face, followed by the gap where a road had been and more buildings beyond. "Huh," he swallowed thickly, shaking his head at the revelation. 

"Even after centuries at war, the world we knew is still there…" he mused, his red eyes glowing as he surveyed the severed remains of more distant buildings, half curious as to what they might have once been. "Buried beneath the surface… like a festering wound."

Diego shook his head, clearing his thoughts of his melancholy and facing forward. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, listening hard for a heartbeat which wasn't struggling, like Mike's was behind him. He turned his head slowly, eventually coming to hold his breath, as he desperately sought something,  _ anything _ which might help Mike. He shivered, the long distant wails of some Marsh Wraiths overpowering his sense of hearing, until he managed to tune the sound out and focus on the smaller sounds which had been hidden beneath.

When had Mike become so important to him? 

The question nagged at him again, his unbeating heart aching painfully as he rubbed distractedly at his chest with his gloved hand, recalling the memory of the injuries which Mike had sustained helping, no…  _ saving _ him _.  _

Diego held his breath, tilting his head at the faintest of rhythmic beats, a potential blood source; if his instincts proved true. His brow furrowed, focusing on the distant sound intently until he could be certain that he was right. It was indeed, a living heartbeat.

Diego's eyes snapped open, the bright red irises piercing the dull scene like a laser beam, as he skipped forward three steps and leaped from the broken wall of the hotel; falling perilously fast toward the ground and landing with a deep thud in the debris studded earth, bouncing lightly back to his feet and setting off at a rapid sprint across the rubble and barren earth, barely bothering to glance where he was stepping in his determination not to lose the weak pulse he had managed to pinpoint.

He wondered as he ran, if Mike were safe where he'd left him; or if the man might injure himself further, in an effort to come after him… but, Diego would not be stopped. He wasn't about to let Mike lay there, injured and unhealing, if there were something he could do about it. Not after everything they'd been through together. Not after everything Mike had done for him.

Diego refused to acknowledge or deeper analyse his thoughts, instead redoubling his efforts to pinpoint the ragged heartbeat he'd located.

He ran without pause for what he felt positive was over an hour, skipping around deep craters in the ground and sailing over high scatterings of debris with lazy leaps, hurrying ever closer to what he hoped would help Mike to finally begin healing. The wind howled around him as he ran, threatening an incoming storm as gnarled, twisted trees threw their sharp, bare branches into his path; tearing at his leather sleeves and pricking viciously at his skin beneath. Diego paid their sharp, raking fingers no heed, however, his eyes narrowed as he intently attuned himself to the lone heartbeat which he hunted.

A cold chill ran down his spine as the air began to mist around him, his steps coming to an abrupt halt as he shivered and glanced around dubiously at the thickening fog. "This is… back the way to the Marshland." He murmured to himself, frowning and biting his lip uncertainly, before curling his hand into a ball. "Mike is hurt because he tried to save me… I have to find some way to help him heal, or I'll never-" he swallowed thickly, unwilling; and unable, to actually voice the thought that he would never forgive himself… if Mike died because of him.

But could he really do this? Go back into the very fog which had almost killed him? Mike had just struggled and fought to get him out; was this not a complete invalidation of his brave actions? He could already feel the emotions in the fog, just  _ waiting  _ to overwhelm him. Could he really put himself through that  _ again _ ?

Of course, if he  _ didn't _ do this, Mike was almost certain to die… so, it wasn't like he had a lot of options left at this point. Besides, the heartbeat was close!  _ Surely _ , he would be able to find it quickly; and escape again just as quick?

"I can do this." He said with more confidence than he really felt, his gloved fingernails digging into his palms."I  _ have _ to. For Mike." He said, closing his eyes and stealing his nerves, before slowly moving deeper into the light fog.

Diego felt hyperalert, as he walked through the outskirts of the Marshland; mindful of the Marsh Wraiths which could be lingering only a short ways ahead of him, for all he knew. He listened closely to the thudding heart, determinedly ignoring the creeping chill in the back of his mind as he narrowed his eyes and slowly crept through the mist in a half crouch, his fingers hovering close to the hilt of the dagger on his thigh.

The mist seemed to whisper, it's wicked fingers attempting to probe into Diego's head; but he was determined to press on. The heartbeat fluttered nearby, his victim close, almost within reach…

Abruptly, the pulse changed. The fearful drum spiked with a sudden rush of adrenaline, allowing Diego only a split millisecond to flit aside from what was very nearly, a deadly surprise attack. " _ Hrrraagh! _ " The desperate roar, was also a lucky giveaway.

Diego hissed, baring his fangs and crouching low to the ground as he scowled at a disheveled Human, who was clearly weary; but strong willed, to have survived whatever harrowing experience they'd endured in the Marshes. He glanced around, not willing to leave himself exposed, should the rest of the Humans team should close in on him, but he sensed no other heartbeats. The Human, was alone. "Last of your team, huh?" He taunted, dodging an enraged swing from the Human.

Diego wasn't usually one to bait an enemy with such cruel tactics, Human or… otherwise. However, he hadn't expected his prey to  _ be _ Human; and with the mist attempting to weave it's way into his head, he knew he needed to utilize his every possible advantage. "Heh, I guess they couldn't hack it in the mist, hey? Don't feel bad, most Human's succumb in there…" he bragged, bullshitting his opponent with a confidence and arrogance which he hardly felt. Hell, he had no idea if Human's even travelled through the Marshes, as a rule. He made a distracted mental note to ask Mike later… once he was healed, of course. 

"We wondered how long it would take you to catch up… you've been tracking us quite awhile now." He commented lightly, forcing an arrogant laugh, when the Human launched themselves toward him, allowing himself to bemovied back along his footsteps;  _ out _ of the mist. "Of course, we thought there would be more of you to deal with… but I guess I can make do with just a light snack, instead of a full meal." He sneered, flashing his fangs with an ominous hiss.

"Over my dead body,  _ leech _ !" Screeched the Human, diving toward him and aiming a vicious blow toward his face which he blocked easily with his wrist, laughing derisively as he allowed himself to be forced backward, giving the impression of the Human's impending victory; while actually freeing himself from the effects of the fog.

"Well, yeah… that's kinda the point, really," Diego chuckled, flitting back a half dozen steps; his eyes darting through the mist around them to be sure no Marsh Wraiths had detected their presence. He hoped the Human's injuries wouldn't attract them away from the boggier Marshlands where they preferred to dwell.

The Human hovered indecisively, a stake held before them threateningly; though they held back from attacking, as if sensing that the Marshes afforded them some small amount of protection, even though far worse dangers than a lone Vampyre lingered deeper within the fog.

Diego though quickly, plastering a cocky smirk to his face as he hummed in feigned thoughtfulness. "Hmm, ya know, I remember being Human," he lied blithely. "Being so  _ weak _ and so very…  _ breakable _ ," he drawled, snickering when the Human tightened their grip on the stake the held, scowling at him darkly. "Heh, being Human  _ sucked. _ "

" _ Hraaargh! _ " The Human lunged, the stake aimed at Diego's chest, though Diegoeasily grabbed their wrist to prevent their attack from striking true; even as their free hand rose to clash a small silver blade against his dagger. "That's just the change talking… the  _ leeches _ turned you and then poisoned your mind-"

Diego laughed, his eyes glittering with genuine amusement as he shook his head and eyed the Human pitifully. "Oh, no… you  _ wish _ that was true." He chuckled, twisting the Human's wrist to an unnatural angle and smiling broadly at their scream, when they both heard the bones crack within. "See, my best friend? He happened to be a Vampyre… and he turned me; because I  _ asked _ him to."

The Human scowled, shaking their head I disgust. "Traitor," they spat viciously, ignoring their broken wrist and swinging wildly with their silver dagger; driving Diego back several steps. "You betrayed your own kind, for  _ filthy leeches _ who do nothing but kill for the fun of it!"

"Oh, and Human's are so much better?" Diego laughed, internally relieved as he sensed the fogs effects begin to weaken, affirming that he was close to leaving the Marshlands once again. "Vile, vicious and almost destroyed the world without any help from the Supernatural…" Diego sneered, dodging a too wide blow and laughing when the Human sailed over his shoulder, scrambling to right themselves as he feinted an attack to their left, herding them further from the accursed fog which tried to drown him with it's emotional residue. "My life has been extended beyond count; I would have died  _ centuries _ before  _ you _ were even  _ born _ . And I would  _ gladly _ , make the exact same choice again." He taunted.

The Human screamed in outrage and denial, aiming the silver dagger at Diego's heart, though he deftly avoided their lunge and once more led them another few steps toward the edge of the mist. "You'll die for your betrayal… if it's the  _ last _ thing I do." The Human promised darkly, panting as they cradled their broken wrist to their chest.

"I am fairly confident that  _ that _ was an impossible goal, but I admire your self confidence." Diego snorted, grinning in a way that he knew revealed all of his teeth; his  _ fangs _ most prominently. "I admit, I thought I was hunting something less talkative than you, but needs must; and I  _ need _ your blood, to help my friend."

The Human grimaced, tightening their grip on the silver dagger as Diego raised a brow in amusement. "You… you do know that won't do much to  _ me _ , don't you? I thought you guys only hunted one Supernatural at a time, but it seems you got the wrong inventory..." He goaded, snickering when the Human grunted and slashed at him, driving him another step closer to the blessed freedom beyond the fog.

"We've taken to always carrying weapons to take either of your kinds down… but we learned our lesson, believing the lies of your kinds hatred of the Lycan's." the Human sneered, narrowing their eyes and glancing behind Diego's shoulder. "We won't be taken by surprise again."

Diego frowned, wondering what the Human could be talking about. So far as he was aware, he was the only Vampyre to have given a Lycan the chance to become a friend; and these Human's had been following them since he'd escaped the crazed Fae who'd tried to devour him. How could such a  _ new _ friendship, take Human's by surprise? And what the hell did they mean;  _ again _ ?

Diego's puzzling cost him a precious second of concentration. The Human leapt forward, aiming as if to strike over Diego's shoulder. His pulseless heart sank to his stomach, his thoughts immediately conjuring up an image of the injured Mike; weak and helpless behind him. " _ No! _ " He gasped, turning to shove the Human aside roughly.

The Human grabbed a hold of Diego's wrist, using the power of his gesture to swing themselves around, planting their feet against a tall rock and kicking off hard; their dagger back in hand as Diego's eyes widened in surprise. He twisted away as quickly as he was able; turning in the split half second which his accelerated movement allowed, but his distraction had consequences. His throat avoided the sharp blade; but his long braid lifted behind him at the movement, the dagger slicing through the hair like it was butter. 

Diego gasped, flitting half a dozen steps away and staring down at the long coil of his hair in disbelief. He lifted his hand to his hair, which now brushed his shoulders unevenly, while long bangs hung awkwardly on either side of his face. "My… my hair…" He murmured quietly, his expression darkened and his eyes rising to the Human irritably. "That took me  _ three hundred years _ to grow!" He snarled, crouching low with his dagger in hand, no longer concerned with the effects of the fog, with such a fury in his dry veins.

"Damn," the Human scoffed, shaking their head with a smirk. "Shame about that… I was aiming to take off your  _ head. _ "

Diego hissed, his fangs flashing ominously. "I  _ dare _ you to try again." He bit out, narrowing his eyes as he coiled expectantly, waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

The Human grit their teeth in a snarl, glancing behind Diego briefly; but this time, Diego was not so distracted. He could hear no other heartbeats; and he knew no Marsh Wraith would come to such shallow mists. Diego watched the Human spring, waiting until the last possible moment; before dropping to the floor and allowing the Human to sail over him, twisting around to smirk as their eyes widened in surprise, before spinning  _ both _ daggers in his hands, and plunging them deep into the Human's chest.

"Ah _ -ah! _ " The Human gasped as blood dripped from the wound onto Diego's cheek, sailing over his feet and colliding heavily with the floor as Diego rolled backwards and sprung into a defensive crouch.

"Heh," he sneered, watching the Human's weak attempts to struggle to their feet. "I'd say I'm sorry, but… you cut my hair," he scoffed, wiping the blood from his cheek with a gloved finger and eyeing it thoughtfully as he sauntered after the Human; attempting to crawl away from him and unknowingly leading him out of the edge of the mist. He sighed with relief, smirking as he deliberately licked the blood from his gloved finger; only to abruptly stop in his tracks, his eyes widening in shock and disbelief at the brief vision which flared before his eyes. 

A vision… of his best friend, ripping a stake from his heart and hurling it at him- no; at the  _ Human _ . "Taylor…" he breathed, blinking and shaking his head in disbelief. Diego swallowed thickly, denial weighing heavy on his shoulders as he flit to the Human's side, dropping his knee into the middle of their back and ignoring their pained scream. " _ What did you do to him? _ " He demanded, barely able to resist the urge to sink his fangs into their throat; and only due to the knowledge that he needed the Human's blood to help Mike.

But that didn't mean he couldn't get  _ some _ answers.

Diego growled, roughly rolling the Human to their back and lifting their arm, slicing through their protective clothing with a sharp fang and exposing the skin beneath; which he slashed quickly with a dagger, as soon as he freed one from the Human's chest.

Knowing he was now on borrowed time, Diego didn't spare a second; lowering his mouth over the cut and swallowing a small mouthful of blood, searching through the memories within until he found the scene be most desperately sought.

Diego watched in despair as Taylor exploded into the train graveyard where he'd met Mike, fighting a Human patrol off single handedly, disarming and maiming; but leaving them alive, as was the way of the Supernatural.

His heart sank like the dead weight it was, as the Human's memory played before his eyes, their weapon aimed at Taylor and  _ almost _ interrupting his song… but Taylor had held on, had used the weapon against this Human, and fired it back at them; striking them in the hand.

Diego saw everything disappear briefly, the Human falling and crawling to the edge of the train roof which they stood on, upon hearing a deafening roar of rage.

The vision blurred, but Diego held on; swallowing another small gulp of blood to see a Lycan shrinking back to human form, catching Taylor almost tenderly before he could fall. Diego's eyes watered, denial and horror curling through his gut as be watched the Lycan plead and beg, while Taylor's face began to crack; until suddenly, the Lycan  _ bit _ Taylor-

" _ No! _ " Diego roared, pulling away from the Human's arm and shaking his head in disbelief as he wiped the back of his gloved hand across his mouth, as if trying to sweep the blood away and erase the awful sight from his memory. "Taylor..!" He choked, grief swamping him as the Human panted for breath weakly, staring at him in horror.

"Oh god, no…  _ no! _ " Diego sniffed, blinking away his tears as he took the Human's hand and hesitantly removed their glove, revealing a horrific scar; just perfectly in the place where Taylor had impaled the hand of his attacker. "You… you  _ shot _ him…" he wept, his still heart aching as the truth clawed at him. "And then that… that stupid  _ Lycan- _ " he paused, closing his eyes and shaking his head as a realisation gnawed at him.

"No…  _ no _ , it can't be…" he whispered brokenly, though he knew in his heart it was true. " _ Jake _ ." He breathed, hiccupping as the pieces of the puzzle all fell into place.

Taylor's continued stubborn absences, his melancholy when stuck in the Coven, his fierce defense of the train from the Human's in the memory he'd just seen; and… the vision he'd witnessed, upon touching Jake's clothes for Mike. "... they were  _ lovers _ ," he whispered in a strangled voice, his throat almost too tight for the words to escape. "Oh my god…" he hung his head, stifling a sob, as an awful thought occured to him.

Diego lifted his eyes to the Human distractedly, before slowly turning his head back toward the ruined hotel, where he'd left Mike. "... and he knew _." _ He breathed, shuddering as a strange, calm certainty overcame him. "He  _ knew _ ." He whispered again, swallowing thickly and trying to decipher the overwhelming onslaught of feelings which assaulted him; and just what the hell he should do next.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year 
> 
> x My love to you all x

**Requiem**

Diego grit his teeth, his eyes narrowed as he ran toward the only struggling heartbeat he could hear; Mike, still fighting to survive… though, from the increasingly weak flutter, it sounded like he was slowly losing the battle.

He had no idea what to make of his recent epiphany; and even less of an idea goethe hell he was supposed to bring it up with Mike, despite knowing he had to. He glanced down at the Human in his arms, grimacing at the faint pulse he could still make out, although the Human themself had long since passed out.

This made them easier to carry, not needing to worry about them attacking him, although he had of course bound their hands; with the plait which they'd severed, ironically, but still, it played on his nerves, knowing that his window of opportunity was rapidly closing.

He had considered just leaving. 

Letting Mike take his chances on his own, now that he knew the truth of Taylor's fate. His _quest_ was complete, his conclusion not what he'd hoped; but undeniably reached, nonetheless.

Diego had taken several long, blank seconds to consider his options and what he might do next, where he might go.

But...

Mike needed fresh blood; and to truly kick start his healing process, after having to suffer and wait for so long, he needed it to be _live_ blood… or, as close as he could possibly find, anyway. 

This was why Diego felt the need to push himself now; even harder than he had on his run _from_ the hotel, running so fast back to Mike that he was almost beginning to believe he could fly.

He glanced at the small green creature, easily clinging to the leather which covered his wrist and apparently sleeping soundly, despite Diego's hurried pace and the uneven motion of his movement, due to the added weight of the Human in his arms. "You know… _you_ could always help out a little, rather than just… perch for free all the time." He told the tiny green Dragon scathingly, rolling his eyes when the creatures only response was to open one tiny eye, before promptly turning it's back on him and returning to its slumber. Diego sighed, wondering at yet _another_ conundrum he faced. 

Just what the heck did a guy _name_ a Dragon? And, what, was there some sort of ceremony to it all? Could he just blurt out the first thing which came to mind? Something had always told him that wasn't the case, so he'd never tried. 

It was a question to pose to Mike, after he was healed… well, provided he answered some _other_ questions first; and of course, depending if they would still be travelling together, after that.

Diego frowned, disliking the pained tug of his motionless heart. He shook his head, reminding himself that Mike was Jake's best friend; the Lycan who had murdered _his_ best friend. No matter what he might have felt, whatever idiotic notions he'd briefly begun to entertain; nothing could ever happen between them. Jake's bite had killed Taylor. There was no escaping that truth; he'd seen it for himself in the Human's blood memories. 

He had questions, to which he wanted answers. If Mike could answer _his_ questions to Diego's satisfaction, then perhaps he would allow him to continue travelling with him. But if Jake _couldn't_ answer to Diego's satisfaction… well, Diego wasn't really sure it mattered either way if he did anymore. 

However, he still needed the answers; like them or not.

So, Diego ran; faster than he'd ever believed he could run, even as a Vampyre, with the accelerated speed of the Supernatural at his aid. As he closed in on Mike's weakening heartbeat, the severed cliff's of the hotel; and the other various buildings on the buried street, rapidly grew from a speck on the horizon to a towering obstacle before him. 

Diego frowned. How the hell was he supposed to get the Human up there? He cocked his head, his eyes shining a brilliant red as he surveyed the broken wall where he'd stepped off from before, many floors above the current ground level. He eyed the lowest floor dubiously, exhaling a deep breath slowly, before reluctantly walking forward and crouching low; abruptly tossing the dead weight of the Human into the air and immediately leaping for the first floor window. He gripped the broken edge, swinging himself up past the next three floors, landing on the fourth and turning with his arms extended, catching the Human as they fell with barely a jostle.

"This could take awhile…" he sighed, shaking his head as he leaned over the edge and peered up at the broken room which he'd stepped out from; still a number of floors above him. With a huff of frustration, Diego shook his head, pacing along the edge of the room in agitation, before coming to an abrupt halt. "Wait," he mumbled, frowning as he glanced around uncertainly. 

Diego walked through the room which he'd leapt to, stepping through the door and into a hall with a dubious frown and searching either way; his expression cautiously optimistic when he saw a sign which he vaguely recognised as something which might be useful.

**Fire Exit.**

Diego trotted down the hall, backing into the door and turning with a sigh of relief. He moved forward, testing the first step of the flight of stairs which rose up towards a corner before him, before quickly leaping up the entire flight; pausing only briefly to turn the corners before darting further higher into the building, until finally, he reached the floor where Mike's struggling heart was still beating.

Diego hurried through the door to the hallway, speeding down to the door he'd left open and quickly slipped inside, hurrying to find Mike; twisted and half crawled toward the door, before he'd passed out.

Diego's heart swelled in his throat, his eyes prickly as he quickly laid the Human down and eased Mike into a position which should be more comfortable for him. "Mike..?" He whispered, licking his lips when there was no reply. "Mike, I brought you blood. Can you hear me? I need you to feed now; so you can start healing…" he said gently, unconscious of his hand sweeping Mike's hair from his brow, until he felt the dry tangle of blood, just beside his temple. "Shit…" he cursed.

Mike's injuries had been worse than he'd first realised. 

"Mike," he called, raising his voice and turning to drag the Human closer, drawing their bare hand over Mike's face and ripping back the sleeve, exposing their wrist. "Mike, open your mouth." He commanded, pushing aside his doubts, his fears and his grief; focusing only on saving Mike's life, as he'd previously saved Diego's.

He received no response once again. "Godammit," he hissed, narrowing his eyes and freeing his dagger from his holster, slicing deeply into the Human's wrist and holding the wound close to Mike's face, watching the blood ooze and pool, before dripping down onto Mike's lips. "Drink." He barked roughly, pretending he didn't notice the hysteria which was creeping through his mind, or the fear which made him too hot; and made him feel like he was about to burst into tears.

"Mike," he said thickly, pausing to grit his teeth and swallow heavily. " _Mike, you bastard!_ " He called, sniffing and pushing back the tide of grief he felt, as he pressed the open wound to Mike's lips and watched with desperation, _willing_ Mike to drink… only to despair, when he didn't react at all.

His heart faltered. 

"No!" Diego cried, gasping at the intense pain which clawed at his throat, like sandpaper on raw skin. "Don't you _dare_ ," he hissed, lifting the Human's wrist to his own mouth and sucking urgently, filling his mouth with blood, before licking the wound to seal it and shoving the wrist away. His fingers dug into Mike's cheeks, prising his jaw open as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Mike's, before slowly opening them and allowing the blood to dribble down into Mike's now open mouth.

He barely noticed the blood staining his lips as he pulled away, massaging Mike's throat with a scowl to encourage him to swallow. "Don't you dare even _think_ about it…" he sniffed, glaring at Mike with grim determination. "If you do, so help me, I will chase you down in the Spirit Realm and kick your ass all the way back here. _I_ will haunt _you_ , until you come back to me… you _hear_ me, Mike?" He yelled, a bubble of hysterical laughter escaping him when Mike finally swallowed the blood in his mouth.

Without pause, Diego grabbed the Human's wrist again, this time tearing into it with his fangs and sucking deeply, before once more transferring the blood to Mike and encouraging him to swallow. After the third cycle, Mike's eyelids fluttered; and Diego dragged the Human closer, ripping the collar of their protective clothing away and pushing their throat over Mike's mouth.

He held his breath, waiting; _hoping_ … and then he sagged with relief, as Mike's hands rose, his jaws transforming to a dangerous muzzle which easily tore into the soft flesh and began to guzzle greedily at the flowing blood.

Diego watched, lightheaded with relief, as Mike's wounds slowly began to heal. He glued his eyes to the deep tear in Mike's shoulder, watching he flesh knit itself back together and then smooth over. The shirt sleeve remained torn however, until Diego unthinkingly reached out and gently patted the material, blinking slowly in numb fascination, as the shirt fluttered and flickered; and then appeared to be like new.

A marvel of magic indeed, he distantly decided. 

His empty thoughts were distracted when a hand lightly captured his own, his eyes turning to find Mike watching him with his warm, hazel eyes; his chin and lips smeared with blood.

He didn't have the brain power to stop Mike as he cupped his cheek, nor as he drew him closer. He was too relieved to see him alive and recovered to be rational, responsible; hell, even to remember his own damn name. As Mike leaned closer and gently licked at the blood staining his lips, Diego clutched weakly at the front of his shirt and licked at the blood on Mike's own, distantly aware of another dampness on his cheeks, before Mike's lips met his own; and all coherent thought fled him entirely.

Diego wasn't ashamed of the whimper which escaped him; he wasn't even aware of it. He was too absorbed in the heady effect of Mike's tongue stroking his own, clashing abruptly when he angled his head to the side and urged Diego closer.

Diego did not resist.

All but sitting in Mike's lap, his only concern was the feel of Mike's lips moving urgently against his own. Mike's soft stubble tickled the skin which it met, his fingers inching across his cheek to curl around the back of his neck and prevent his escape from Mike's kiss; though presently, Diego had neither desire nor intentions of escaping. He sucked in a much needed rasp of breath, his head infuriatingly clouded by Mike's scent, his taste, by the feel of his heart; racing eagerly beneath Diego's gloved palm.

"I thought you were dying…" he whispered breathlessly, when Mike's lips parted from his for a brief, reluctant pull of air.

"Nah… not me," Mike replied thickly, his lips quirking into a brief flash of a cocky grin, before they returned to devour Diego's once more. "Stuff I wanna do, yet…" he mumbled, before flicking his tongue into Diego's mouth, a quiet rumble of appreciation building in his throat as Diego moaned softly and hungrily returned his kiss.

"Stuff..?" He asked, blinking in confusion as Mike's lips shuffled over his cheek, lowering to his throat where Diego's pulse would no doubt be throbbing… if he had one.

"Aye," Mike murmured distractedly, his hand creeping slowly from the middle of Diego's back to sweep over his hip and buttock in a smooth caress. " _Stuff._ "

"O-oh…" Diego gasped, his body overwhelmed by the sensation of Mike's hands everywhere at once; of his scent clinging to him, of the powerful heartbeat, thundering beneath his hand… because he _wanted_ Diego so strongly. Almost as much as, if not more than, Diego wanted him, surely. "Hmm…" he hummed, his heart aching at the thought of letting go and allowing Mike to take everything he wanted from him; everything Diego _wanted_ to give him.

He twisted in Mike's lap, his lips finding and capturing the other mans and drawing him into as passionate kiss; relief, uncertainty, desire, sorrow, need, grief and confusion all pulsing through him at once, like an emotional rollercoaster, or a full body headache.

He shuddered, his hungry kiss faltering and drawing to an abrupt, if hesitant end. He knocked his forehead to Mike's, his breath coming in uneven rasps as his face twisted into a confused grimace. "H-how long did you know?" He asked, his fingers clenching restlessly in Mike's shirt, as he sat beneath him; noticeably silent except for his own heavy breathing.

Mike was silent for so long, Diego had almost begun to think he hadn't heard him; or just had no intention to answer, when Mike exhaled a long, deep sigh. "This 'lil hot an' cold game ya got goin' on _ain't_ a fave o' mine, I gotta admit." He said in a thick drawl, swallowing heavily as he squeezed the back of Diego's neck briefly.

Diego raised his head, reluctantly peeking at Mike and quickly averting his gaze again at the open longing in the mans warm eyes. He needed to know the truth; endorsing himself again now, would hardly help him in the long run.

Mike sighed again, leaning back against the wall as Diego remained rigid in his lap, staring down at his gloved fingers above Mike's heart. "Coupla centuries." He finally admitted, his expression carefully neutral and unrepentant when Diego glanced at him again. "Jake ain't exactly the greatest at hidin' shit." He said, offering Diego a lopsided shrug, as if this explained everything. 

Diego swallowed heavily, shaking his head slowly as a surreal sense of disbelief swept through him. "The whole time… since before we even met. You knew." He said. An accusation, a pained rebuke and a resigned recognition, all in one. "You knew about Taylor. That he and Jake were…"

"I didn't know shit 'bout ya 'lil friend, 'cept he made _my_ best mate happier than he'd been in a real long time." Mike said, grimacing as he dislodged Diego from his lap and rose to his feet. "I spotted 'em once, followed Jake on one o' his earlier trips. Soon as I saw 'em, I knew he'd be alright." He explained, turning back to Diego and spreading his hands. "Mated pair ain't 'bout to hurt one another… they'd sooner die 'emselves. Past Jake bein' happy 'gain, I didn't care. Though o' course, he spent a helluva lotta time pinin'... guess that makes more sense now, knowin' who ya buddy was."

Diego stared at Mike in disbelief, shaking his head slowly. " _Mated_ ?" He repeated, narrowing his eyes and curling his hands into fists, rising to his feet quickly and shoving at Mike's chest. "If they were _mate_ s, then why the _hell_ did _your_ best friend kill _mine_?" He demanded, ignoring the heat in his face as Mike's expression shuttered closed.

"Ya don't know that." He said, shaking his head.

"I _saw_ it." Diego hissed, shoving at Mike's chest again. "I watched him _bite_ my best friend…" he hiccupped, stubbornly turning away as he wiped at the prickling wetness of his eyes. 

"He was dyin'..." Mike said flatly. "Jake probably felt like he was an' all. So, he did the only thing he could think of to save ya 'lil friend… his mate."

" _Save_ him," Diego scoffed, shaking his head. "A bite from a…" he paused, swallowing thickly as the word stuck in his throat. "It's an instant death sentence." He said, shaking his head bitterly.

"Ya jus' repeatin' the same ol' spiel ya been given from the ol' wrinklies in charge o' ya precious 'lil Coven." Mike said dismissively, his usually warm eyes cold as Diego turned toward him in surprise. "Look at it this way, if it _were_ a death sentence; why weren't ya buddy ash? He _stopped_ crackin'... might be 'live yet. Ain't that what ya always believed?"

Diego frowned, lowering his eyes as his head fogged with confusion. 

For as long as he'd been a Vampyre, he'd been told of the legends; a Lycan bite would kill a Vampyre, with the reverse just as true.

But… _was_ it true?

Ever since Diego had left the Coven, he'd discovered many legends to be false, whether by exaggeration or by outright lies. Could this be one of those times? He had been convinced at the Coven, that Taylor yet lived. Had he been right? Or had Aleister been closer to the truth? Had the tapestry simply confused Diego, had he seen only what he wanted to see? 

"Look, Fangs…" Mike sighed, distracting Diego from his chaotic thoughts. "Ya wanna know the truth, right? Well, why don't ya just ask Jake what happened, 'ey?" He suggested, as Diego ran his gloved hand through his hair, irritated by the reminder that it was so much shorter now.

Could he look Jake in the eye, after what he'd witnessed? Could he stand to be within a thousand miles, of the person who _might_ have killed his best friend? He shook his head, scrunching his eyes closed as he pressed his gloved fingers to his temples and tried to think past the confusing rush of thoughts in his head.

"Remember what the damn Fae told ya!" Diego blinked, peering at Mike in surprise as the other man stared back at him with an unfamiliar expression; open and pleading. "Ya 'member? What she told ya 'bout ya friend?"

Diego lowered his eyes, unable to stand the hopeful gleam in Mike's eyes. He tried to push past the grief and confusion of his recent memories, searching back through his long journey since Mike had walked into his life. He recalled the Faerie who had tried to devour him, his brow wrinkling as he licked his lips and closed his eyes. " _Past the jagged peaks, through the fiery caverns."_ He whispered, recounting what the Fae had told him. _"Across the scarred plains and beyond the forgotten seas, to where the light meets the dark…"_ he said, his eyes peeling open slowly, staring into the distance as his heart sat heavy and cold in his chest. _"Only when the sky bleeds, will that which has been lost; become found._ " He murmured distractedly, wondering if he dared to hope again, when surely he'd seen the truth for himself.

" _Please_ , Diego…" Mike pleaded, gazing at him imploringly. " _Somethin_ ' is waitin'for ya at the end o' this journey. I'm gonna keep goin' an' find out what it is." He said, pausing for an extended moment as Diego stared at his gloved hand. "Come with me." He pleaded quietly. "We'll find Jake, together; an' we'll learn the truth from him. I can tell ya now; he won't still be 'live himself, if ya buddy's truly gone."

Diego inhaled a deep breath, holding it for long pause, before exhaling it slowly. Mike's certainty was sincere, he could tell. He believed Jake was waiting at the end of their journey; and he believed that Taylor was with him. Diego… wasn't sure what to believe. But, as his gloved hand creaked and slowly curled into a tight ball, he knew one thing that he had to be certain of. 

If Taylor _had_ died; then Diego needed to make sure his murderer died too.

He glanced at the Human corpse, their blood providing Diego and Mike with the final clue to the secrets of the past year and a half; and decided that at least _half_ his mission was accomplished. "Okay…" he mumbled, swallowing thickly and forcing himself to unclench his hand, running his gloved fingers through his hair tiredly. "Okay. We'll go find Jake." He said, _almost_ naming his terms, before biting them back.

If he confessed to the notion of killing Jake when they found him, Mike might refuse to help him.

"So," he said tightly, giving Mike a wide berth as he moved to pick up the rucksack, avoiding the other man's burning gaze. "Which way to these… _Forgotten Seas_?" He asked, reluctantly casting Mike a brief glance, before quickly averting his eyes again; rooting through the bag for a small piece of meat for the Dragon on his wrist.

Mike sighed heavily, his eyes remaining on Diego as he silently made the connections in his head. "Ya really gonna do this 'gain?" He asked tightly. "Pretend ya don't feel nothin' an' like nothin' happened?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Diego forced the words to sound light and airy; but he doubted Mike believed them. Hell, _he_ didn't even believe them. "We rode a high briefly. It's called relief. Don't read so much into it." He said coldly, purposely avoiding Mike's gaze.

He still saw Mike flinch from the corner of his eye though, his heavy heart aching with guilt. "Ya a real piece o' work, ya know?" Mike scoffed, shaking his head and scrubbing a hand over his stubbled chin, before running it up into his hair with a sigh. "I ain't gonna be ya 'lil chew toy whenever ya decide to let ya walls down. I ain't gonna wait 'round, while ya blow hot an' cold." He said, shaking his head as he turned around.

"Hot and cold? I'm not _blowing_ anything of the sort." Diego snorted, clearing his throat and inhaling a sharp breath. "I don't know what you want from me, Mike-"

"I want ya to stop denyin' what ya bloody well are!" Mike exploded, startling Diego and surprising him so much that he lifted his eyes to meet Mike's intense gaze. "I want ya to stop _hidin_ ' what ya want an' pretendin' like ya ain't aware o' what this is; or what it _could be_ , if ya weren't such a goddamn _chickenshit_!"

"Chicken..?" Diego felt his face warm with frustration, determinedly ignoring the small part of him which actually acknowledged and even _agreed_ with Mike's accusation. "I just trecked _back_ into the very mists that almost _killed_ me, I fought a goddamn _Dragon_ and jumped over a _lake of acid_ ; and two of those three were to save _your_ life!" He yelled back at Mike, scowling at him with all the anger and resentment he could muster. "What exactly is _chickenshit_ about all _that_?!"

"Don't pretend to be dense, we both know ya smarter'n that." Mike scoffed, rolling his eyes and turning away again, moving toward the doorway. "Whatever, Fang Boy. Ya don't wanna admit it, ya don't gotta." He bit out, chuckling darkly as he glanced back over his shoulder with a twisted grin which was so _unlike_ him, that it made Diego's stone heart sink. "Jus' don't expect me to wait 'round for ya to figure out what it is ya really want. I ain't _nobody's_ chew toy."

Diego lowered his eyes from Mike's angry glare, guilt gnawing at his hollow stomach as he tried to pretend he felt nothing at the preemptive rejection. He listened as Mike moved away, his heart thudding an angry, staccato beat, as he stood and fed his Dragon in contemplative silence.

It wasn't as if he was wrong, he conceded. He'd given in twice to his desires now; so he could hardly deny them to himself, but _actually_ letting go? Letting himself _be_ _with_ Mike, with no doubts, no fears, no thoughts of how forbidden and _wrong_ it was? Diego didn't think he could do that.

 _Taylor did though_.

He blinked, inhaling a sharp breath as he recalled his best friends frantic attempts to protect Jake… _his mate,_ from the Human's; even when he'd been fatally injured. Taylor had thought nothing of the Vampyre's rules, or the Lycan's. He'd followed his heart, found love and happiness and… died for it? Or had he pulled off the most elaborate hoax ever known to Vampyre's?

Diego swallowed thickly, blinking the image of his friends face from his mind and staring into the rucksack, frowning at the clothes within and cocking his head when he saw his severed plait was also inside. He wondered distractedly why Mike would have bagged it, before he snapped his head up in surprise at the man's call. "Ya comin' or what, Shorty?" 

Diego shook his head, exhaling a deep breath and closing the back, swinging it over his shoulder and frowning thoughtfully as he turned towards the doorway. "Y-yeah…" he called back. "I… I'm coming." He agreed quietly, setting off to catch up to Mike, his head crowded with thoughts which were confused, chaotic; and relentless.

The day was an unusual one. Diego had grown used to Mike's chatter, his easy going nature and the comfortable silence which occasionally settled between them. The silence they'd travelled in since their… _discussion_ , however, had him on edge; and even the usually companionable silence between them was fraught and uneasy. 

Things were no easier when it came time to camp in a hollow behind a sand dune, sheltering from a bitter wind with a small fire and the largest distance Diego could remember ever having between them. Diego had to admit his behaviour was cowardly. Rather than face Mike and open up the discussion he knew they needed to have, he curled up and turned his back on the other man, listening to Mike's quiet sounds of movement and watching the small green Dragon on his wrist sleep; before finally drifting into an uneasy slumber for a few hours himself.

The following day, was as bad as the first; as was the following night. For a full five days, Diego and Mike travelled in near silence, the atmosphere between them uncomfortable and almost hostile. On the fifth night, Diego found himself curled onto his side as normal, clutching the rucksack to his stomach as it gurgled in quiet discomfort. He hoped they'd find something to feed on soon. Both of them were feeling the pinch of hunger, he knew. They could go several days more, certainly; but it would only make things between them harder if they were cranky from potential starvation.

Looking for a distraction from his quietly rumbling stomach, Diego peered into the rucksack, his brow creasing as he poked at the abandoned clothes he'd found so long ago. _Jake's_ clothes.

Diego blinked, his thoughts coming to an abrupt halt as he realised he'd had a potential way to discover for himself the truth of Jake and Taylor's relationship. Of course, it meant he might see some parts of his best friend which he _really_ didn't want to see… but, if the emotional residue was strong enough, then he could; theoretically, learn everything he needed to know. Right now.

Diego swallowed thickly, lifting a gloved hand to his mouth and biting the tip of his index finger, slowly pulling the leather from his hand. He held his breath and closed his eyes, remembering the last time he'd attempted to rifle through the memories within the clothing, but this time he was prepared… and so, with his fingers trembling, Diego slowly dipped his hands into the various folds of fabric within the bag.

The first vision which slammed into his mind was as he'd expected. Naked bodies, definitely very occupied with something which Diego did not need or want to see. As he shifted through the explicit memories however, Diego found himself intrigued by a conversation which the pair had apparently decided to have _during_ their intimacy. 

" **_Bite me_ ** _." Taylor pleaded in a sultry whisper, as Jake's lips paused and hesitated suddenly against his collarbone._

_Taylor cupped the back of Jake's head, refusing to let him stop his hungry; if now somewhat hesitant kisses along the side of his throat, exposing his fangs in a soft hiss as he rolled his hips to meet the powerful thrusts of his lover. His mate._

_"_ **_Please…_ ** _" he whispered, shivering. "I know you want to…_ **_you_ ** _know you want to." He continued to wheedle, biting his lip, his fingers clutching tighter in Jake's hair as his mate plunged deep into him with a sharp snap of his hips. He kissed Jake's cheek, dragging his cheek across his lovers until his lips rest at his ear once more. "_ **_I_ ** _want you to- ah!" He gasped, hissing with sudden rapture when Jake abruptly growled and whirled; crushing him to the floor in the blink of an eye and quickly straightening, as he pressed Taylor's knees to his chest and glowered down at him._

 _"Ya think I'd take that risk?" He demanded breathlessly, scowling as he snapped his hips and made Taylor whine and twist his fingers into his short red hair as he arched against the floor. "Think I'd even_ **_consider_ ** _somethin' that might kill ya in a damn heartbeat?"_

 _"Aaahh-!" Taylor cried, writhing against the floor as Jake thrust into him with sharp snaps of his hips, his chest rumbling with an ever present growl. "Well… oh, god- ohh… hmm, s-seeing as I don't..._ **_have_ ** _a heartbeat," he gasped breathlessly. "I don't s-see the issue…_ **_you_ ** _don't know-"_

 _"Yeah, an'_ **_you_ ** _dunno, neither…" Jake snarled, his fingers clutching Taylor's thighs tight enough to bruise. His eyes narrowed as Taylor's eyes flashed red, his lips parting to argue further. "_ **_Shut up_ ** _," he growled thickly, leaning down to smother Taylor's potential persuasions and arguments by plunging his tongue into the redheads mouth_.

Diego held his breath, confused by the conversation and everything it revealed. Jake had been vehemently against the very _notion_ of biting Taylor… so then, why _had_ he? With a faint frown, Diego persevered; trying to sense the other memories which might be buried within the garments. As his hand shifted from the jeans to the t-shirt, the vision changed; skipping forward he realised, in what was the last residue. The most emotional, most painful memory of all. With a deep breath, Diego forced himself to concentrate and tried to look deeper into the memory of his best friends last encounter with his lover.

_"Taylor…" Jake murmured gruffly, his voice thick and muffled as he shuffled his lips over Taylor's throat and shoulder. "Don't go back, yeah? We can stay together! Jus'... we can jus' leave, we could go now-"_

_Taylor sighed, carding his fingers through Jake's hair, his face still buried in the side of Taylor's throat. "Jake… we can't, they'd come after me. You know they would." He said gently, tucking Jake's hair behind his ear; knowing he hated the gesture. "I_ **_won't_ ** _lead them right to you..."_

_"We could fake ya death!" Jake protested weakly, repeating the idea pleadingly, clearly hoping Taylor's answer would have changed during their separation._

_"Jake…" Taylor sighed, nuzzling his lover's cheek affectionately. "You know that isn't possible. If it were, I wouldn't hesitate to go with you, we could go get Diego and then leave right now… but it's not." He murmured sadly._

_"We could_ **_try_ ** _-"_

_"Jake," Taylor pressed his forehead to his mate's stubbled cheek, closing his eyes in regret. "I'm sorry…"_

_"Taylor, 's been three bloody_ **_years_ ** _this time!" Jake snarled, surfacing from Taylor's throat reluctantly to scowl at his lover. "Who fuckin' knows how long it'll be next time? Or_ **_when_ ** _next time'll be? Ya might disappear again now an' I won't even know that I ain't gonna see ya 'gain for another damn_ **_century_ ** _!" He rasped, his voice breaking as he stared down at Taylor imploringly. "_ **_Please_ ** _, Taylor… don't make me let ya go 'gain when I jus' got ya back…"_

 _Taylor sighed, rolling his head against the now torn floor and staring at the ceiling, as his eyes welled with tears. "Jake…" he said thickly, closing his eyes as his brow furrowed. "Jake, I_ **_can't…_ ** _"_

Diego blinked back tears of disbelief, his heart _aching_ in his chest at the pain both Jake _and_ Taylor had felt during the exchange; something he could feel for himself within the memories. His best friend had _desperately_ wanted to go, to never return to the Coven again; but had been determined to do so… for Diego.

Diego wasn't sure what was worse; Taylor's pain at the thought of separation from his Jake, or his own pain for having apparently been one of the key reasons his friend had never left before.

Unable to work out how he felt about that, Diego chose to ignore it for the moment; refocusing his attention on the memory which played like a movie before his eyes.

_"Jake," Taylor sighed, rolling his eyes. He rolled to his knees and crept toward his Jake, plonking himself in the other man's lap and cupping his face in his palms. "Do you doubt that I love you?" He asked blankly, frowning uncertainly._

_"What?" Jake blinked, scowling back at Taylor as his hands curled over his hips and held him closer. "The bloody hell ya think I'm waitin' three years for? Just for a piece o' ass? If I didn't think ya felt the same I wouldn't keep waitin' on ya… wishin' like crazy that I wouldn't damn well_ **_lose_ ** _ya 'gain." He snarled, his clear eyes hard as stone. "I just… I_ **_don't_ ** _wanna keep spendin' time away from ya. I wanna_ **_live_ ** _." He said, reaching for Taylor's cheek and wiping away the moisture which had begun to gather before it could roll down his cheek as a tear. "I wanna live…_ **_with you_ ** _."_

_Taylor swallowed thickly, averting his eyes guiltily. "Jake," he whined quietly, tipping his head forward to Jake's bare shoulder and gritting his teeth, closing his eyes as he rolled his forehead against his mate's._

_Taylor sniffed, turning his head to shuffle his lips over Jake's throat. "Where would we even_ **_go_ ** _?" He wondered aloud, his breath ghosting over Jake's bare skin and making him shiver at the whispered words._

 _"Somewhere they'd never find ya… never find_ **_us_ ** _." Jake replied quickly, his fingers squeezing Taylor's hips lightly as he sensed his weakening resolve. "Somewhere… somewhere, that the sky's still blue, an' we can see the sun. Somewhere 's just…_ **_ours_ ** _."_

 _Taylor snickered softly, rolling his head gently on Jake's shoulder. "There's no blue sky left; and the sun is just an old memory. Even if it_ **_did_ ** _still shine somewhere,_ **_I'd_ ** _never be able to see it." He said, sighing and shaking his head as he pulled back to peer at Jake with a raised eyebrow. "And what exactly would we live on? You won't even bite me for_ **_fun…_ ** _let alone_ **_feed_ ** _on me." He scoffed._

_Jake flashed Taylor a cocky grin, winking playfully. "There'd be plenty o' wildlife… we could change it up." Jake's grin grew more confident, as Taylor laughed at his suggestion. "Monday could be, uh.. Mutton-day, or somethin'..."_

_Taylor's giggles grew, as Jake came out with some of the most ridiculous ideas. "Oh, so we're going to herd some little lambikins wherever we're going, are we?" He snorted, biting his lip as Jake shrugged his shoulders and spread his palms; before clapping his hands back to Taylor's hips and pulling him close, burying his face in Taylor's chest and inhaling deeply._

_"C'mon, Taylor…" he whispered, his voice pleading and pulling at Taylor's still heartstrings. "_ **_Please_ ** _… come away with me. Just us , for all time. We'll find our own 'lil corner of the world an' jus'... stay there._ **_Together_ ** _." He pleaded, repeating his previous request._

 _Taylor hesitated, biting his lip uncertainly. "Okay…" he finally consented in a small voice. "Okay, we'll_ **_try…_ ** _" he said, giggling when Jake suddenly locked him into a passionate kiss._

_"Yeah? Ya really mean it?" Jake breathed, barely allowing Taylor to catch his breath between his hard and excited kisses._

_"Yes,_ **_really…_ ** _" Taylor laughed. "How could I say no again, after you painted such a pretty little picture?" He snickered, shaking his head._

Diego was shocked to find himself elated by Taylor's decision. He felt a genuine surge of joy in his otherwise motionless heart, at the idea of his friend leaving to be with the man he could _feel_ that he loved, more than anything.

This was how love _should_ be; easy, natural… _right._ Diego sniffed quietly, sucking in a long, low breath and attempting to hide the fact he was still awake from Mike. 

In that moment, that memory; he'd been so overwhelmed by love, it was impossible to consider Taylor and Jake as anything other than _meant to be_ . The fact they were supposed to be enemies? Immaterial. Inconsequential. _Bologna._

Diego was almost scared to view anything further; he could sense the impending end of the memory… and he wasn't entirely certain he was ready to see it for himself. Not from the memory of Jake himself, to witness Taylor being shot from such a close perspective… to feel his pain and his loss.

" _Are we going to open our own little farm, then? Keep some duckies and some chickens too?" Taylor asked with a smirk, tipping his head back with a happy sigh. "Diego would like that… he likes being outside. I can't wait to get him out of that must archive. I hope he won't be too mad..." he mumbled distractedly._

_"Coupla cows wouldn't be a bad idea, neither… now ya mention it." Jake murmured, oblivious of Taylor's own rambling, as he dragged his lips over Taylor's collarbone and higher up his throat. "Maybe a few horses an' all… we could go ridin'-"_

_"Like any of us need to_ **_ride_ ** _anywhere," Taylor scoffed, laughing as Jake licked his cheek in retaliation for his playful interruption._

_"Hey, I was makin' a romantic gesture." Jake offered with a lopsided grin._

_"_ **_You_ ** _wouldn't know a romantic gesture if it danced naked in front of you and then bit you in the ass." Taylor snickered, giggling wildly when Jake gripped his ass tight and rolled his hips up towards the redhead._

 _"Hmm… well lucky for_ **_me_ ** _, I got me somethin' naked to uh, spend a bit o' time lookin' at." He said smugly. "Practise my_ **_recognizin'_ ** _abilities an' all."_

 _"Oh, is that so?" Taylor smirked. "And, uh… this is a,_ **_nice_ ** _something naked?" He asked breathlessly._

 _"Are ya_ **_kiddin'_ ** _me?" Jake drawled thickly, his close eyes locked intently on Taylor's. "'S the_ **_best_ ** _naked thing;_ **_ever_ ** _to exist..." he whispered, grinning when Taylor's forehead knocked against his own._

_Taylor moaned softly, his tongue flicking out briefly to lick at Jake's lips. "Hmm… good answer." He mumbled, his lips ghosting against Jake's as he fidgeted in his lap._

_"Ain't it?" Jake chuckled, capturing Taylor's lips as he mewled softly and deepening his kiss._

_Abruptly, Taylor gasped, reeling back from Jake with his eyes wide; glowing a vivid scarlet and filled with a shock and panic. "..._ **_humans_ ** _." Taylor breathed, tilting his head this way and that as he listened to something he'd picked up outside of the personal bubble he and Jake had created for themselves._

_Jake frowned. "How far?" He asked._

_"They're just beyond the outer rim of the train graveyard… to the north." Taylor murmured distractedly, still twisting his head to hear everything from everywhere he could. "They've been tracking you for two days." He whispered, baring his teeth in a hiss of fury._

_Jake scowled, gripping Taylor's waist tightly as he watched his lover listen. "How many?" He demanded quietly._

_Taylor twisted his head, listening with as the humans whispered orders and shuffled through the barren land, thinking they were being quiet… but compared to a Vampyre, they might as well have used a horn to announce their presence. "_ **_Too_ ** _many…" he breathed, counting the heartbeats he could hear still cautiously approaching the train graveyard._

_He blinked, his bright crimson eyes focusing on Jake as his mate stared back at him. "I'm sorry… I should have been-"_

_"It ain't ya fault," Jake cut in quickly, thinking quickly as he unconsciously ran his hands over Taylor's thighs, nervous for his mate's safety. "I'll lead 'em away… ya can slip outta here without 'em ever knowin' ya were here." He said, his clear eyes hardening with determination as the thrum in Taylor's chest rose, unnoticed by Jake as he gazed at Taylor imploringly. "Meet me at the Red Lake in a day… we can head off from there._ **_Together_ ** _." He said._

 _Taylor's eyes met Jake's, his scarlet irises searching his lover's clear gaze as he listened to things which his mate could not hear; and visibly held his breath. "_ **_There is an answer…_ ** _" he whispered, his hands rising to cup Jake's face carefully. "_ **_To the darkest times_ ** _."_

 _Jake's eyes flashed with concern, his fingers tightening briefly, before Taylor leaned closer and kissed his cheek softly. "_ **_It's clear… you don't understand it; but the last thing on my mind_ ** _…" he whispered, drawing back to meet Jake's eyes again, which stared back at him with a curious blankness. "_ **_Is to leave you_ ** _." He said firmly, lowering his hands to Jake's shoulders and squeezing gently. "_ **_I believe... that we're in this together_ ** _."_

 _He twisted out of Jake's lap and gathered his clothes. In the time it took Jake to blink, Taylor was just swinging on his leather coat; his latex suit zipped and his boots already on his feet. He looked back at his sadly. "Wait until the fighting has completely stopped; and then head to the Red Lake. I'll meet you there in_ **_one_ ** _day." He said quietly, kneeling down in front of Jake and running his eyes over him hungrily._

 _"_ **_Don't scream…_ ** _" he whispered, touching his lips to Jake's fleetingly, before rising to his feet and turning to face the door at the end of the carriage, his eyes narrowed as he took a deep breath. "_ **_There are so many roads left._ ** _" He breathed, his head cocked as he no doubt listened to the shuffling outside the carriage and located the nearest of the inbound hostiles._

 _"_ **_Relax_ ** _!" He sang, all but blurring as he raced toward the door, the metal lock tearing open with a roar of protest, as he slammed straight though it. "_ **_Take it easy_ ** _…" he hissed._

 _"Oh, shit… it's a_ **_Vampyre_ ** _-!"_

Diego barely stifled his scream of disbelief, furious at his best friend for having used his Siren abilities on his mate and attempted to take on the Human's alone; although, he was _not_ entirely surprised by the discovery.

Taylor had always tried to protect those he loved… his mate? Well, it was obvious even to Diego that his best friend would do anything to make sure he lived… even if it meant his own death.

He was frustrated by the blurring of the vision, the sounds distorted by the distance from the clothing which had the emotional residue of the awful event. Diego scowled and wiped beneath his eyes, disliking this new limitation; but determined to pull every memory he could from the garments.

 _"_ **_It's as if I'm playing with fire_ ** _…" Taylor rasped, a pained cry escaping him as his song wavered; as a deafening and furious roar broke the anticipatory air, bringing the human soldiers to an uncertain halt._

 _"_ **_Scared_ ** _!" Taylor hissed, closing his eyes as he fought to maintain his song, bracing his arm against the side of the carriage as he struggled to hold himself upright._

 _"W-what the_ **_hell_ ** _was that..?" One of the soldiers whispered uneasily._

 _"Shh, be on your guard…" hissed another. "That explains why it's still singing… it has a mate it was hiding. Load up your ammo,_ **_now_ ** _! Be prepared to fire as soon as you see the Vampyre mate… don't worry about_ **_this_ ** _one; it's as good as dead already."_

_Taylor struggled to catch his breath, staring in dejection at the train carriage where he'd left Jake, as the soldiers loaded their weapons to the full thud of his mate, banging against the wall._

_"_ **_It's as if... I'm terrified_ ** _…" Taylor murmured, gasping as Jake tore through the wall, shreds of metal flying toward the soldiers crouched before Taylor._

 _"Oh…_ **_shit…_ ** _" one human whispered, as Jake's hulking figure stepped forward._

_Taylor stared guiltily at his mate, who hadn't bothered to dress before shifting to his supernatural form. He smiled weakly, panting roughly as he leaned against his forearm and tried to hide the worst of his wound. "I'm sorry…" he whispered, as Jake stared at him and sniffed the air in his direction urgently, before he threw his head back and gave a furious, tortured howl._

_"_ **_Lycan_ ** _!" Screamed the soldier who seemed to be in charge; drawing Jake's attention from his pain and grief._

 _Taylor watched as Jake's eyes flashed gold; and he charged forward. "_ **_Are you scared ._ ** _.?" He whispered, his lips trembling as Jake collided with the humans; dwarfing them and caring not a bit about leaving anyone alive and merely wounded._

 _Jake was out for revenge; and only blood would sate his pain. With the humans having armed themselves for the destruction of a Vampyre; they stood no chance against a raging Werewolf. Jake snarled and tore his way through any human he saw. "_ **_Are we… playing with fire .._ ** _?" He coughed, gasping for breath as his knees buckled and he lurched toward the floor, when gentle arms folded around him and prevented him from face planting on the ground._

 _"_ **_Relax_ ** _…" he whispered, a pained cry ripping from his throat as Jake's arms shivered and shrank, his mate panting heavily as he turned Taylor as gently as he was able._

 _"_ **_Relax_ ** _…" Taylor felt his throat tighten, his Sirens song wavering; Jake crying and desperately,_ **_futilely_ ** _, trying to staunch the flow of blood from his wound._

_He pulled his lips back from his fangs, arching as a final note pierced the air, before he fell silent in Jake's careful grasp; his song broken and lost for the last time._

_"_ **_Taylor_ ** _..!" Jake huffed, his face and torso smeared with blood as Taylor gazed up at him apologetically. "C'mon, stay with me, Boy Scout..!"_

 _Taylor's lips twitched, a ghost of a smile flickering briefly as he gripped Jake's arm weakly. "You… haven't called me that in, f-forever..._ **_Top Gun_ ** _. Heh…_ **_kff, kff_ ** _!"_

 _Jake choked, shaking his head as he reluctantly realised the extent of Taylor's injuries. "Ya just… ya stay_ **_with_ ** _me, an' I'll call ya that every damn day._ **_All_ ** _the time… ya'll be sick o' hearin' it in no time." He sniffed, stroking Taylor's face with gentle fingers, flinching away when a black vein abruptly cracked across Taylor's jaw._

 _"Nah, nah, nah,_ **_nah_ ** _…" Jake said quickly, shaking his head again and pleading with his clear eyes. "Don't even_ **_think_ ** _'bout goin' where I can't follow… ya_ **_hear_ ** _me?" He demanded in an agonized whisper, as Taylor tried and failed to make his voice work. "Don't ya do it, Taylor… don't ya_ **_bloody_ ** _dare! Ya_ **_promised_ ** _! Ya_ **_just_ ** _promised! Ya gonna come away wit' me… 'member? Jus' us; for eternity,_ **_ya just fuckin' promised me, Taylor_ ** _!"_

_Taylor gasped, his chest rising as a sharp pain ripped through him. "I-I'm sorry!" He finally wheezed, his eyes watering as Jake shook his head in denial. "I… I wanted to-" he choked, breaking off with a cough and a pained gasp. "J-Jake… I l-love-"_

_"_ **_No_ ** _!" Jake roared, scowling as his clear eyes became obscured by a thick layer of tears. " No … I ain't ready to lose ya yet…" he said, sniffing and running the back of his hand over his eyes. "_ **_Not_ ** _like_ **_this_ ** _." He insisted, carefully huddling Taylor closer, until they were nose to nose._

 _"Ya listen to me, Taylor…" he said darkly, narrowing his eyes as another black vein cracked along Taylor's forehead. "Ya_ ** _gonna_** _survive this; an' then we're gonna leave this shithole, an' we're gonna go find us some blue sky, right? We're gonna see the sun 'gain._ ** _Together_** _. " He hissed, carefully brushing his lips to Taylor's. "I love ya, Boy Scout… now_ ** _fight_** _! Ya_ ** _stay_** **_alive_** _!"_

 _Taylor's eyes widened, a breathless sigh escaping him as Jake shifted his hold on him, tore open the shoulder of his latex bodysuit and_ **_bit_ ** _him. As Jake buried his fangs deep into Taylor's shoulders, he smiled softly, his eyes slowly falling closed._

_It was several long seconds before Jake surfaced, his eyes frantic as he searched Taylor's peaceful, tear marked face, his heart racing as he looked for any sign of his mate's survival._

_"Taylor..?" He whispered, licking his lover's blood from his lips as he stared intently. "Taylor…" he pleaded, scrunching his face up with grief when Taylor remained immobile and silent._

_"_ **_Taylor_ ** _..!" Jake roared desolately, his pain palpable as he bent over Taylor. He remained that way for several long minutes, before slowly rising; lifting Taylor carefully, like he was the most precious thing in the world. He didn't speak, but after a long pause of staring at Taylor's cracked face brokenly, he released a blood chilling howl; and crouched low to the ground, before leaping away and disappearing from view._

Diego couldn't prevent himself from gasping, his whole body shuddering at the terror and pain which resonated through him. _Jake's_ terror and pain.

He didn't know how the man could possibly have withstood it. Even secondhand, Diego felt as if he'd been winded by the heartache, as if his useless, still heart had been ripped out of his chest; and now, he couldn't even catch his breath.

With as much, limited strength as he could muster, Diego shoved the rucksack away from him and crossed his arms tightly over his chest; as if he could possibly close the gaping wound where his aching heart had been torn out. He sniffled quietly, biting his lip and accidentally piercing the soft flesh with his fangs.

He hunched in on himself, curling tighter around the open wound of his chest, shuddering as he tried to contain the worst of his sobs. He could feel himself breaking, from the inside out; guilt tearing at him as he realised that his friend had feared his rejection, had feared his entire reaction to his love for Jake… yet he'd _still_ been determined to come back for him.

How could his heart even hurt _this_ much?

Diego blinked, looking up in surprise when a gentle hand slipped into his own bare hand; his gaze falling on Mike as he laid himself before him and eyed him worriedly, hesitating only for a single beat of his own heart, before curling his free arm around Diego's back and gently tugging him closer.

The small kindness, was too much.

Diego's breath caught, his eyes stinging, watering and finally; overflowing with tears. His bare fingers gripped Mike's so hard, he thought he might break the man's hand; but Mike voiced no complaints. He made only soothing sounds as Diego gasped and choked on his grief, burying his face in Mike's chest and crying for his best friend and everything he'd loved… and lost.

"Shhh," Mike's soft rumble never ceased, his thumb sweeping gently over the back of Diego's hand in comfort as Diego wept until he was a numb husk, too exhausted to cry any longer. "'S alright… 's all gonna be alright. I'll get ya to him. I promise." 

Diego closed his eyes, nuzzling closer to Mike and swallowing thickly, hiding his eyes, which were rimmed with red, puffy rings from all of his crying. "I know." He whispered, another shudder rippling through him as he _finally_ relaxed, content as Mike's hand warmed his own bare hand, while his other hand rubbed soothing motions over his back; and finally, lulled him into a restless, but exhausted sleep.

He woke still cocooned within Mike's embrace, nestled against his chest, as if he were protecting him from the world. For the first time since they'd met, he did not shy away from the intimacy of their closeness. Instead, Diego found himself peeking up at Mike almost shyly, though he needn't have felt so awkward, for Mike was still asleep. 

Diego searched Mike's face, trying to find some sign of the vicious animal which Vampyre's described Lycan's to be… but there was nothing. The only things he saw in Mike's face, was the softness of his mouth, the corner creased similarly to his eyes; from all his smiling and grinning. He could see kindness in his face, as well as warmth and gentility. 

There was no hatred in this man.

Not a shred.

Diego inhaled a deep breath slowly, careful not to wake Mike as he tried to consider the things he'd been told to think; and the things which he'd learned for himself, since escaping the Coven.

There was no denying that Lycan's were amazingly powerful. In brute strength alone, pre-transformation, they could hold their own against a Vampyre. Post-transformation, they could hold their own against five.

But there was an odd… _gentleness_ to their nature, Diego had come to realise. Mike seemed content to live his own life; and left others to do the same. He held no ill will toward anyone, no matter their species. He had a few grievances certainly, but from what Diego could tell; they were all directed at those who were long since dead. Those who could have prevented _other_ deaths, if they'd put their own hate aside.

Jake too, Diego had noticed. Well, admittedly he'd slaughtered everyone he'd seen upon Taylor's… _injury_ , but before that he'd intended to lead them away. Diego had sensed no desire to fight, no destructive nature in the vision he'd witnessed, until his mate had come to harm; and he rightly took vengeance.

Diego swallowed thickly, lowering his eyes slowly to the warm hand which was still laced with his own; and with no glove to hide his skin. When was the last time he'd actually _touched_ another person? His face warmed, a small smile curling his lips as nothing but soft affection and something… something which he wouldn't have been able, or willing, to acknowledge the day before.

Mike genuinely cared about him.

It was all there in his touch. But… could Diego say the same, in return?

Diego frowned, worrying his lip further as he tried to analyzed just what he felt for Mike; which was pretty hard, considering he'd spent so long burying it and adamantly denying it.

All of a sudden, Diego felt guilty.

Mike had never told him the extent of his feelings. He'd never hidden his intentions, true; but he'd never actually _voiced_ them either… and Diego had practically stolen that information from him, without his permission, as he slept.

Now, Diego felt guilty; _and_ dirty.

He licked his lips, drawing in a deep breath and holding it as he carefully wriggled his hand free of Mike's gentle hold, shuffling backward as quietly as he could until he could flit across the room, to his feet and pull his glove back on.

Air.

He needed air.

Which... technically he had; seeing as they were outside, but, right at that moment, he needed space. To be alone.

Diego hesitated, frowning as he considered how it might seem if Mike awoke and found himself alone. He glanced around, frustrated by the lack of means to leave the other man some kind of message. He tapped his foot gently against the ground, before blinking as a sudden thought occured to him. He looked down at his feet and considered for a moment, before breaking into a small grin and unzipping his boots; stepping out of them and tip toeing to the back of the sand dune, placing them with the rucksack and scrawling a rough note in the wall.

_Back soon. Wait. Please._

He read the few words through again quickly, stepping back to admire his handy work, before glancing down at Mike and silently backing away. When he was half a mile away, he turned and walked idly through the barren land, having no real destination in mind; considering he didn't know the land well enough to navigate it.

He was sure to keep a lock on Mike's heartbeat, not paying _too_ close attention to it, but making sure he could find his way back when he'd cleared his head enough.

Diego sighed, gazing around the abandoned plains thoughtfully and deciding, on a whim, to climb one of the twisted trees which he came across. Something he hadn't done since he was a Human.

Perched carefully at the top of the blackened, twisted tree, Diego took a deep breath and gazed around the… not exactly inspiring, landscape. More withered trees and a whole lot of nothing, as far as the horizon in all directions.

Just like Mike had once said.

He felt his lips twitch fondly, but rather than break into a smile; Diego found himself frowning. How exactly, did he work out what he wanted? Where did he even begin?

Swinging his legs over a lower branch, Diego settled himself and looked down at his bare feet, wondering once again; when had Mike become so important to him?

Somewhere along their travels, Diego had become genuinely fond of the man; more, he'd come to care for him… perhaps, a little more than _just_ care. But, what could he do about it?

Installed in him were centuries of tales, stories abour all the dangers of Lycan's and the villainous things which they did. Yet, Diego had already come to terms with the fact that he had learned differently for himself, had already accepted that the Vampyre lies no longer held away over him or his decisions. Hell, Diego couldn't even bring himself to actually call Mike a Lycan anymore, like some kind of insult. He just… didn't see him that way, as a monster. He just saw a man. A good man.

So then, what was holding him back?

He closed his eyes, remembering the fierce expression on Mike's face as he'd finally confronted him. " _I want ya to stop denyin' what ya bloody well are!_ " Mike had exploded at him. " _I want ya to stop_ **_hidin'_ ** _what ya want an' pretendin' like ya ain't aware o' what this is; or what it_ **_could_ ** _be, if ya weren't such a goddamn chickenshit_!" Diego sighed and opened his eyes slowly, aware that he'd found the crux of the matter.

He was scared.

He was a Vampyre, Mike was a Lycan; the entire universe had stacked the odds against them… and yet, he _wanted_ Mike. He wanted Mike to want _him_ , which he was now aware; Mike did. 

Diego looked down at his hand, curling it slowly into a ball and biting his lip uneasily. He thought of his best friend; willing to give up _everything_ to be with the man he loved, willing to walk away from _everything_ he stood to gain, just to be with that _one_ person who made him feel… 

Diego felt his face warm, well aware too of what his friend had felt. He sighed, shaking his head and looking out across the barren land with a huff of frustration. Surely love wasn't supposed to be so complicated? Why did he have to worry about every little thing? Why couldn't he just let go and give himself up to the feeling, like Taylor had?

He blinked, startled by his track of thoughts and almost falling from his branch in his surprise. He ducked his head, staring at the distant ground at the base of the tree trunk and wondering if he'd really just been thinking what he thought he had. Did he _love_ Mike?

Certainly he was fond of him, more than, in fact. He wanted to stay with him, even beyond finding Taylor; he'd come to realise that when Mike had announced his imminent departure, upon their finding Jake. He wanted to travel with Mike, to learn more from him and see the places he had seen. 

Diego swallowed thickly, running his gloved hand through his hair distractedly and barely noticing the strands when then immediately fell back into place around his face. He narrowed his eyes, cocking his head as he tried to pinpoint what was making his heart seem so heavy; before realising with a soft huff of exasperation, he was afraid to _lose him._

Yes, _that_ was what scared Diego. The idea of giving his heart to Mike; only to lose him, as Jake had lost Taylor. 

Or had he?

Diego shuddered and sucked in a deep breath. Mike had been right. Although the vision he saw last night had been blurry toward the end, he had seen Jake leap away; still naked, for whatever reason, with Taylor in his arms. He hadn't turned to ash.

His previous year and a half of crazy theories returned in a rush, his belief that Taylor yet lived, flickered back to life like a faintly glowing ember, which had just been fanned to a flame.

Mike had never led him wrong. He'd never lied to him… and Diego didn't believe, he would ever hurt him. Not intentionally, at any rate. Wasn't it a part of love, that you took a chance on the other person? That you put your trust in them and in return, they trusted you?

Diego felt his stony heart begin to lighten, a bubble of excitement rising in his throat which made his heart lighten. 

Mike didn't want to be messed around; but Diego didn't want to run anymore. He wanted to be with Mike. To take the chance and trust him with his heart; his most vulnerable weakness.

Diego spotted movement from the corner of his eyes, his smile growing as he snapped his abruptly crimson gaze toward the motion and spotted a badger, warily poking its head from its den. Diego swung himself forward, landing silently at the base of the tree and darting forward to snatch up the badger before it had even had a chance to finish climbing out of its den, breaking its neck and turning back to where he'd left Mike, hesitating for only one deep breath, before setting off at a quick jog to face his fears head on.

"Mike..!" He called as he trotted back to the sand dune, smiling as he looked around curiously. "Mike?" He repeated, his smile faltering as he saw their previous nights shelter was empty. Diego swallowed thickly, stepping forward slowly. Had he taken too long? Had Mike moved on without him? "Mike..?" He called again, trying to ignore the nervous itch in his cheek.

"Ya came back afterall then, huh?" Mike's warm chuckle made Diego start, turning with relief and looking at a rocky ledge a few hundred yards away, grinning when he caught sight of Mike waving at him. "Was beginnin' to think ya wouldn't… been hopin' the storm wouldn't catch ya." He called, gesturing for Diego to join him. "We'll need better shelter'n that 'lil thing… c'mon," he called, turning away and disappearing into a small cave above the ledge.

Diego grinned, crossing the distance in barely a second and leaping up to the edge, following after Mike quickly. "I hoped you got my message…" he babbled, suddenly feeling nervous. "I was worried you might have gone on without me," he added, biting his lip and rolling his eyes at himself.

"Thought 'bout it," Mike said lightly, bringing Diego to am abrupt halt, until he turned around and winked playfully. "But it seemed like it might make me whole trip kinda redundant, if I didn't deliver like promised." He said, grinning as Diego snorted and shook his head.

"My hero," he huffed, offering a grin in return and lifting up his badger with a raised brow. "How about dinner as a thankyou?" He asked, laughing at both his own and Mike's stomachs when they rumbled together. "I admit, it isn't much, but I figured it was better than more nothing…"

"Well, ain't _you_ a 'lil hunter an' gatherer?" Mike snickered, as Diego rolled his eyes and shook his head, raising the badger and sinking his fangs into its neck; sucking down a few mouthfuls of blood, before releasing it and tossing it to Mike. 

"Just shut up and feed yourself." He huffed, smiling as Mike did as he was told for what was probably the first time ever. When Mike released the badger with a sigh, Diego held out his hand; taking the carcass outside and burying it with a respectful pat to the ground when he was done.

He glanced at the sky, watching it swirl ominously and trying to squash his few nerves which felt like butterflies playing football in his stomach. He pursed his lips and exhaled a slow breath, before turning and walking back into the cave Mike had moved them to. "Sorry for disappearing like that," he said as he walked back toward Mike, who had already laid a fire and was just tossing a match to the structure. "Just needed some uh, air…" he said, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. 

Mike snorted and raised a brow at him. _"Air,_ huh?" He snickered, shaking his head as he settled himself against the wall, draping his arm over his knee. "Ya manage to find some?" He asked, managing to keep a straight face until Diego threw a pebble at his head.

" _Yes_ ," he replied waspishly, before ducking his head to hide a guilty grin. "I climbed a tree." He admitted, biting his lip as he walked slowly around the fire. "I uh, I did a lot of thinking." He said, taking a deep breath and watching his feet as he walked. "Processing, I guess…"

"Ya doin' alright, now?" Mike asked, frowning as Diego slowed down even further and dawdled over to him. "Was one helluva meltdown… kinda been expectin' that since a few nights back, bein' honest." He said.

Diego bit his lip, hesitating as he listened to Mike's steady heartbeat, before promptly stepping over him and dropping himself in his lap. "I'm alright now." He agreed, swallowing the heavy lump in his throat as Mike blinked in surprise, his heart jumping into a quickened pulse. "I… thought about a lot of things. About Taylor. About Jake. A-about _you…_ and _me_."

"Aye?" Mike asked roughly, clearing his throat and shifting his weight, his hands at Diego's elbows as if to move him away. "An' I'm guessin' all that thinkin's got _somethin'_ to do with this lapful o' _you_ I seem to got, right now?" He added, raising a brow as his eyes searched Diego's face. "Seem to recall tellin' ya how I weren't gonna play this game o' hot'n cold no more."

Diego nodded slowly. "You did." He agreed, lowering his eyes to Mike's hands and reaching down to lift one gently. "I thought about that too… and I realised that, I didn't want to play any games either." He said, shivering and licking his lips as he held Mike's hand, palm up in one hand; and bit the fingertip of his other glove. He pulled the leather off slowly, his eyes rising to Mike's, as he watched curiously. 

"I can't remember the last time I touched a real person, before last night…" Diego whispered, closing his eyes and slowly threading his fingers between Mike's. "But I know now, I don't want to go another day, without touching one again." He said, opening his eyes to reveal a crimson red gaze, which melted slowly to a rich cocoa brown. "Without touching _you_." He added, his breath catching in his throat as Mike's eyes flashed, but he made no move to interrupt.

"I… I didn't want to admit what I felt, or wanted. I told myself it was wrong." Diego explained, licking his lips quickly. "But _I_ was wrong. Because what I feel for you… what Taylor felt for Jake; and what Jake felt for him in return… _that_ feeling could never be wrong." He said, shivering as Mike's free hand rose and began to toy with the ends of his hair.

"An'... what feelin' _is_ that, exactly?" He asked thickly, his eyes on his fingers as they twirled within the loose strands of his hair.

Diego huffed, moving to lower his face in embarrassment, but Mike cupped his cheek in his palm; preventing him from escape. "It…" he babbled, locking his eyes on Mike's hand and trying not to think about the intensity of his eyes. "It's uh," he closed his eyes, a soft sigh passing his lips as Mike's fingers grazed his cheek softly. "I-" his breath hitched, his heart aching as his voice failed him.

"Ya… what?" Mike drawled, his voice a low, husky whisper as his gaze burnt and his touched seared at Diego.

Struggling to find a way to articulate his feelings; Diego closed his eyes and summoned up every ounce of affection, every budding fondness he'd ever felt for Mike, his brow furrowing in concentration as he fumbled to bite free his second glove, cupping both his hands around Mike's and squeezing tightly. He conjured every image of the times when he'd come to enjoy Mike's company, to think of him as an equal; as a friend, as… _more._

With his thoughts and his feelings a tiny tempest in his chest, his squeezed Mike's hand harder; willing the bundle of emotions to pass into him, as his own feelings had passed into Diego while he slept. Sweat began to bead at his temples, his hands warming with a soft glow which made him crack his eyes open with awe and relief, his gaze slowly rising to meet Mike's stunned gaze. "Um…" he blinked, licking his lips as Mike's thumb swept across his cheek slowly.

Diego watched as he swallowed thickly, inhaling a deep breath as he seemed to process what Diego had just shown him. "I uh... I didn't know ya could do that." He finally murmured, his fingers toying again with the ends of Diego's hair.

"Neither did I…" Diego murmured back, his cheeks dusting with warmth beneath Mike's intense scrutiny. "You keep teaching me new things. Even about myself." He said, his breath catching in his throat when Mike's eyes met his own. " _Especially_ … about myself."

Mike said nothing for a long pause, his eyes drifting back to Diego's hair as he toyed with the strands idly. "Ya hair suits ya like this." He said at last, his gaze returning to Diego's, whose unbeating heart leapt at the slow blooming joy he felt seeping into him from Mike's hand. "But uh, I think… maybe some o' this leather oughta go." He suggested, his free hand curling slowly through Diego's hair to cup the back of his neck.

Diego bit his lip, willingly leaning forward to touch his forehead to Mike's, his hands rising to tentatively touch and caress his stubble dusted cheeks. "H-how much leather are we talking, exactly?" He asked, his eyelashes brushing Mike's as he nuzzled his nose against Diego's. 

"Pretty much all o' it," Mike admitted easily, a lopsided grin splitting his face as Diego laughed quietly. "'Cept maybe the boots." 

"I already took those off..." Diego whispered playfully, grinning as Mike's breath warmed his lips.

"Pity," Mike hummed, his fingers tightening on the back of Diego's neck. "Maybe next time, then." He said, tilting his chin forward and touching their lips together while his free hand crept over Diego's hip.

"... next time." Diego agreed breathlessly, his lips parting as he returned Mike's kiss and arched toward him, his still heart seeming to swell to twice the size in his chest.

Could Vampyre's die of asphyxiation? Diego wasn't sure if he cared, because if Mike stopped kissing him; he was pretty sure he was going to die anyway.

His tongue butted against Mike's, playfully preventing him from surging forward and exploring his mouth, nervous suddenly of his fangs and the potential threat they posed to Mike; his lover, his m- well… maybe not quite _that_ yet.

"Ya know, this ain't the first time I kissed ya," Mike mumbled against his lips, smirking as he guessed his concerns. Diego could feel the blush staining his cheeks, tilting his head back and threading his fingers into Mike's hair as he shuffled his lips over Diego's cheek and down the side of his neck.

"Maybe not…" he admitted, shuddering as Mike's fingers dug into his hip. "But it's the first time that I've wanted you to _keep_ kissing me," he added, hissing softly as Mike's teeth grazed his throat but were careful not to puncture his skin.

"Huh," Mike mused quietly, his mouth hot against Diego's skin as he kissed his way back to his mouth. "Wish granted," he chuckled, sealing his mouth over Diego's and swallowing his soft moan of surprise as he all but devoured him.

Mike's hand slid to the small of Diego's back, pulling him closer as he kissed him hungrily, his chest rumbling with approval when Diego's bare fingers swiftly undid the buttons of his shirt and began to explore his chest curiously. "Mike…" he whispered between kisses, smiling sweetly as his finger drew a soft circle around Mike's left nipple. "Do you think I'm a virgin..?" He murmured, laughing quietly when Mike pulled back and blinked with a small frown.

"'Ey?" He blurted, raising a brow in confusion and curiosity, though he was clearly distracted by the sight of Diego drawing down the zip of his leather bodysuit. "I, uh… I, don't think so..?" He babbled, shaking his head and glancing up at Diego's smug grin. " _Are_ ya?"

Diego rocked his hips forward, his lips parting in an amused grin as Mike hissed and slid both hands to grip his hips tightly. "... what do _you_ think?" He teased, distracted briefly by the small green blob on his sleeve cuff; which seemed to dig its claws into the leather and decide it was safer with the clothing right now, than to attach itself to Diego's skin.

"I think…" Mike said thickly, his eyes roaming eagerly over Diego's bare skin as he slowly freed his upper half from its leather confines. "I… dunno what I'm thinkin' right now, past how much I wanna taste me some o' that…" Mike admitted distractedly, his eyes wide and unblinking as Diego grinned and rolled his hips again. " _Ahhh_ , godammit… ain't no way ya can be doin' _that_ an' not know what ya damn well doin'..." he grumbled, shaking his head and slipping his arms from his shirt at Diego's prompting, kissing his shoulders as his chest rumbled with satisfaction, when his bare chest pressed against Diego's. "What the hell're ya askin' me this _now_ for anyway? Can't a fella enjoy the meal he's most been excited for in peace?"

Diego bit his lip, dragging his nails slowly up through the soft tufts of Mike's dark chest hair and finay curling his hand around the back of his neck with an innocent shrug of his shoulders. "I just wondered," he said lightly, playfully rolling his eyes to the ceiling. "I mean, considering where your hands are and all, I figured you were trying not to _rush_ me, or some other chivalrous nonsense…" he said, smirking as Mike frowned and glanced at his hands.

"The hell's wrong with me hands, exactly?" He demanded, groaning when Diego rocked his hips downward and leaned in close to lick the shell of his ear.

"They're not _low_ enough…" Diego whispered in reply, drawing back just far enough to meet Mike's stunned gaze, before covering his hands with his own and slowly pushing the over his hips to cup his ass. "There… that's _much_ better." He said smugly, moaning when Mike's lips collided with his own, his fingers gripping tightly at his leather clad ass.

"Ya a goddamn tease," Mike growled, his kiss demanding and more intense and consuming than anything Diego had ever experienced before. "A friggin' walkin', talkin' _wet dream_ lookin' more temptin' than anyone's got any damn right to look…" he barked, squeezing and molding Diego's ass in his hands eagerly.

"Mike," Diego breathed, capturing his face between his palms. " _Shut up_." He moaned as Mike hastened to obey; choosing to silence Diego too as he arched and twisted to thrust his tongue into Diego's mouth, his hips bucking into the rocking motions which Diego continued to make.

Diego lost all track of how long they'd been there. It could have been only seconds, even weeks, hell, _years_ for all he cared. He _did_ , just about, notice that the rain had begun to fall outside, but for how long? He didn't know. He didn't _care_.

When Mike's hands gripped his ass tightly and lifted him upward, Diego was only to happy to brace himself on his knees, allowing Mike to unzip the rest of his bodysuit and… _conveniently_ putting his crotch, _right_ in front of Mike's head.

Completely coincidental, of course.

Mike grinned at the development, his eyes rising to Diego's as he ran out his tongue and flicked it across the tip of Diego's dick; which was quite suddenly, aimed at his face. "Proud or somethin'?" He asked, knocking his head back against the wall and panting heavily as he palmed at his own crotch uncomfortably.

Diego shrugged one shoulder with a grin, lowering himself back into Mike's lap and reaching for the fastenings on his trousers. He'd barely touched them however, before Mike growled; and he found himself on his back beside the fire, raising a brow as he ran his hand over Mike's now bare ass. "In a hurry?" He asked back, trying not to laugh as Mike groaned and buried his face in the side of his neck, his lips shuffling restlessly over the soft flesh.

"Ya got _no_ idea how long I wanted this." He murmured in Diego's ear, his heart thundering above Diego's silent chest, as he rocked against him. "Ya wanna know… how many nights I _dreamed_ of havin' ya like this? I dunno if I ever wanted _anythin'_ more…"

Diego's breath caught, his swollen heart lodging in his throat as his whole body warmed. He parted his legs, a soft moan escaping him as Mike slotted between them, his hand moving to grasp both his and Diego's dicks and stroking slowly. "I'm right here…" Diego whispered, his eyes swirling from their familiar cocoa to a deep and vivid crimson. "I'm all _yours._ " He added, shivering and gripping Mike's biceps as his lips parted in a quiet gasp at his torturously slow stroking. "S-so… _h-have_ me-!" He all but pleaded, moaning into Mike's immediate hungry kiss.

Diego was enraptured by the touch of Mike's skin against his own, his fingertips trotting along Mike's shoulder and threading into his hair, holding him close as he hooked his leg over his hip.

Mike seemed inordinately pleased with this move, his hand sliding eagerly along the back of Diego's thigh and hitching his leg even higher, his chest rumbling loudly as he rocked himself against Diego again. 

" _Hmmm-!_ " Diego moaned, his nails dragging over Mike's shoulder and along his back to his buttock; squeezing not-quite gently and urging him closer. He arched from the floor as Mike's lips left his, allowing him the chance to pant for breath as he began trailing soft, scratchy kisses down the line of his throat. "Mike…" he murmured hoarsely, his brow furrowing and his hand threading into Mike's hair as he kissed and playfully licked all the way to his navel.

"I'm a pretty patient fella," Mike said, glancing up as his lips skimmed the edge of Diego's hip, tilting his face to drag the tip of his nose across the new growth of pubic hair to the base of Diego's cock. 

Personal grooming had become somewhat difficult, given the lack of showering or bathing facilities; and a general lack of personal hygiene equipment since he'd left the Coven. 

"But, I gotta admit… I'm feelin' pretty antsy, given how long ya made me wait," he continued, as Diego blinked dazedly, only vaguely aware that he should be amused and perhaps slightly affronted by the teasing drawl; but ultimately, _far_ too aroused to care right at that moment. "Kinda thinkin' I might have to skip the foreplay… maybe save it for 'nother day, huh?" He hummed, his tongue sliding along the length of Diego's dick, before Mike gripped the backs of Diego's thighs and pressed his knees back to his chest.

Diego gasped, throwing his head back and arching his chest from the ground as Mike's tongue prodded at the sensitive flesh of his ass, joined by a reading finger which hooked and flexed within him. "Oh my…" he babbled, his fingers curling in Mike's hair and holding him against him. "Mike, _please_ hurry the fuck up… there's a whole goddamn _eternity_ for you to take your time, just- _aahhh_ ! Oh god, please, _yuh-oohhh!_ " 

Diego's strangled moan, one hand rising to fist his own, now much shorter hair, had Mike's eyes brightening with a yellowish glow. His tongue moved quickly within Diego's ass, lathering the delicate area with saliva, before his fingers; three of them to be precise, quickly took over, roughly stretching and preparing Diego for something which he could _just_ see was… just a _tad_ bigger.

Diego gasped, biting his lip and rocking his hips upward; encouraging Mike's fingers deeper into him and whining in frustration at the not quite _enough_ sensation of fullness. "Please," he breathed, his brow creasing as a rapturous thrill rushed through him, his toes curling as he peered down at Mike's piercing gaze distractedly.

Diego felt as if he were floating, watching his body glisten with sweat as it twisted and arched beneath Mike's attentions. He couldn't tell how long Mike had been torturing him like this, keeping him hovering just outside of euphoria. He shuddered, a sigh rippling from him as he rolled his head against the floor, trying to calm his befuddled brain enough to allow himself some semblance of coherent thought.

Mike, however, seemed quite determined that his mind remain thoroughly overwhelmed and uncooperative to his commands. "Ya know, I always wondered…" he murmured, rising slowly and shuffling his lips across Diego's thigh and hip playfully. "What sorta sounds ya'd make, if I jus'..." Mike's grin was lewd and excited as he swept his free hand across the backs of Diego's thighs, twisting his lower half to the side as he fluttered his fingers across the sensitive node of nerves in Diego's ass.

" _Hhhunnnhh-!_ " Diego howled at the blissful coil of heat which swept through him, curling fully onto his side and whimpering when the rush of pleasure subsided; Mike's fingers easing out of him as Mike's smug grin kissed along the small of his back and all the way to his shoulder and neck. "You're a sadistic _bastard_ ," he complained, sighing with frustrated need and pushing his hips back against Mike. "Is that all you're after..? To torment me and see what sounds I can make? I could have shown you that with my clothes on." He grumbled, pouting as Mike's stubble tickled the soft skin beneath Diego's ear, as he kissed his way along the underside of his jaw.

"Keepin' clothes on so damn long 's practically a sin," Mike murmured, his voice a low husk as he met the push of Diego's hips with the careful rock of his own. "Really oughta punish ya bit more for makin' me wait so damn long, ya know?" He said thickly, though his hand glided eagerly over Diego's thigh as he raised his leg invitingly.

"What if I promise to make it up to you?" Diego whispered, a soft whine escaping him as he turned his head and skimmed his lips against Mike's, glancing at him from beneath his lashes. "Over… and over… and over, again?" He practically pleaded, gasping and moaning softly as his brow furrowed, his hand curling behind Mike's neck and tangling in his hair.

" _Mmm_ ," Mike mused, pressing himself tightly against Diego and devouring his mouth for an extended pause. "I… uh, I guess 's good 'nough for now..." he muttered, his tongue delving past Diego's lips as he shifted his hips, his dick twitching as he trapped it in the cleft of Diego's ass cheeks and rocked against him.

"... _Mike-_ " Diego breathed, closing his eyes with relief as Mike _finally_ nudged the head of his cock against his entrance, moaning in a such way which might have made him embarrassed; if there were anyone around to overhear him. "Oh- _ooh.._ !" He squirmed, trying to push back and hurry Mike's initial entry, but Mike's tight grip on his hip prevented him from moving any further; forcing him to mumble and plead for Mike to take pity on him and give him what he _needed._

Distantly, Diego knew this was going to become a _thing_ , making him beg; but he wasn't coherent enough to decide if he minded at that moment, so he promptly forgot about it, as he focused on the much more satisfying experience of Mike's dick slowly inching deeper into him.

"Ohhh… _god_ ," he groaned as his body arched, pressing his face into the floor as he _tried_ to be patient. "Please, please, _please_ -" he whispered in a trembling voice, his body aching pleasantly as it stretched to accommodate Mike's girth.

"Damn… ya snugger'n a bloody glove," Mike hissed, his mouth hot as it furiously kissed and sucked at whatever bare skin he could reach. He gave a strained grunt as he pressed himself flush to Diego's backside, pausing against him to allow himself moment to adjust, his chest rumbling in such a way that Diego was… very distantly, reminded of a cat.

"Mike," he whined, panting quietly as he tentatively rolled his hips back, moaning softly at the strange sense of completion and tightness which he felt. He lifted his head, peeking tiredly over his shoulder to find Mike staring down at where they'd joined. He felt a rush of power and elation, a strangled whimper escaping him as he twisted to skim his open mouth against Mike's cheek.

Instantly Mike's eyes rose to Diego's, his lips seeking Diego's for a lingering and oddly soft kiss. Diego moaned quietly, his forehead studded with sweat and furrowed with need and pleasure overload. "Mike," he whispered, his voice cracking as he paused to party his tongue against Mike's playfully. He'd fully intended to beg that Mike _fuck_ him now; but what came out instead seemed much more accurate. 

" _Mate_ _me,_ " he whispered pleadingly, his lips ghosting against Mike's as he blinked with mild surprise, before his chest began to rumble at twice the volume. He moaned as Mike's hips shifted away from him, the fullness in his ass retreating; before Mike slowly drove himself back into him, a feat of control which Diego, even overwhelmed as he was, felt impressed by.

"Aye… aye," Mike whispered in reply, his chest a constant vibration against Diego's back as he moved with deep, slow and powerful thrusts, eliciting deep throated moans and cries of pleasure from Diego. "Mine, mine, _mine_..." Diego wasn't sure if Mike was even aware in the change of his rumblings, but they sent a rapid spike of rapture directly to his dick nonetheless.

He arched against Mike, his hand covering Mike's as he gripped his hip tightly, twisting around his fingers and curling his leg closer to his chest, gasping and shuddering at the new angle and the sudden eager snap of Mike's hips at the slight change. " _Mmmm-_ " he groaned, the sound quickly swallowed by Mike's eager kiss.

"Ya keep on like that, an' this ain't gonna last a awful lot longer," Mike warned, his voice a strained, husky whisper against his lips.

"Doesn't that just mean we can do it again sooner?" Diego babbled, squeezing Mike's hand and slowly dragging it over his hip to curl around his dick, panting as he tilted his head back to Mike's shoulder and shuddering when he began to smother the side of his throat in soft, scratchy kisses.

"Hmm," Mike growled, smirking against Diego's skin as he dragged his thumb across the head of Diego's dick, his fingers squeezing gently as Diego released his hand and reached up to curl his fingers deep into Mike's hair. "Does now," he grunted in Diego's ear, thrusting deep into Diego and slowly stroking his dick with a small flick of his wrist.

"How's it feelin'?" He whispered lewdly, as Diego closed his eyes and moaned, rocking his hips back to chase Mike's between thrusts and subsequently thrusting into his hot palm when Mike drove back into him. "Ya like bein' so fulla my dick, huh?" He demanded, his voice thick with a growl. "Like havin' me inside o' ya?"

Diego whined, unsurprised at Mike's apparent need to hear his own voice but exasperated that it turned him on so much, wishing that he still had the coherency to canter back; but cresting the wave of impending euphoria too closely to think clearly.

"Ya know how damn good ya feel?" Mike all but taunted, his pace quickening slightly as his heart thundered against Diego's back. "Know how perfect ya hug my dick? Ya know… ya gonna milk me dry, any second now?" He whispered, his tongue flicking against the shell of Diego's ear, as he panted, moaned and whined; at Mike's mercy and thrilled by that.

"What if I told ya I wanna suck ya dry next? Hmm?" Mike's words were punctuated by the deep thrust of his dick, reducing Diego to a heavily shuddering, moaning mass of nerve endings, as he brushed his prostate for the first time. "How 'bout feelin' ya ride me at day an' night; not stoppin' 'til ya practically cryin', _beggin_ ' an' screamin' me name..?"

" _Oohhhh-!"_ Diego whined, his fingernails scratching the back of Mike's neck, as he gripped his hair tightly and pulled him closer to his throat. "L-like… _no-ow_..?" He hissed, gasping and arching his back, his tied curling as Mike thrust into him and brushed his prostate again.

Mike chuckled. " _More._ " He promised in a dark whisper, which sent a thrill of excitement all the way to Diego's painfully hard dick. "An' ya know what else I wanna feel..?" He drawled, panting heavily as his hips snapped forward with a rough jerk, drawing a blissful cry from Diego as he nudged his prostate roughly. "I wanna feel ya… fuckin' me as hard an' thorough like 's ya can. I want ya to make _me_ scream, an' beg ya to lemme-"

" _Oh fuck-!_ " Diego gasped as Mike thrust deep into him and slammed into his prostate, a fiery jolt of pleasure fizzing through him as he pressed himself back flush against Mike and turned his head toward him. "Please, _please_ !" He gasped, his eyes wild as they swirled with crimson, his lips urgent as Mike rushed forward to capture them. "Please, _oh god please_ , I… I need- please, Mike..!" Incoherent and unable to find the words he needed, Diego poured everything he felt into his desperate kiss, squeezing his ass tight around Mike's shaft and moaning loudly when Mike growled and thrust into him with quick, sharp movements; and a frighteningly deadly accuracy. " _Ah! Yuh- d-don't stop… mmm!_ " He pleaded through broken whispers, tears of euphoria burning his cheeks as his body came undone from Mike's ministrations. 

At the rapid pulse of Diego's dick, his seed coating Mike's hand as he stroked him through his orgasm; Mike choked on a loud growl, when Diego's ass throbbed around his dick, milking him of his own orgasm, just as he'd predicted.

Diego wasn't sure how long had passed. He didn't know if it was still raining, if they'd been there for days or only minutes. He didn't know how long they lay together afterward, burning together in their afterglow; lips moving feverishly against lips as they basked in their union.

He didn't care.

All he knew, was something incredibly _right_ had come to pass between them; and his only regret was to have run from it for so long.

"Ya doin' alright?" Mike murmured, nuzzling him gently as Diego smiled and curled into his embrace, playfully nudging his ass against Mike's spent shaft, which had finally softened just before Mike had eased carefully out of him.

"Better than," Diego finally admitted, his cheeks hurting as his smile grew to an all out grin when he glanced slyly over his shoulder. "Think it might take a few more times before I can walk straight afterwards though…" he teased, his eyes glittering with mischief. 

"Hmm, well, practice makes perfect an' all." Mike agreed with a grin, kissing the tip of Diego's nose in such a gentle gesture that Diego was sure his heart was about to explode. "Guess ya ain't used to Lycan endowment." He laughed, winking when Diego laughed with him.

"Hmm, definitely not… but I'm looking forward to that whole, more practice thing." Diego agreed, sighing and nuzzling gently at Mike's arm, curled beneath his face. "Mike..?" He asked, biting his lip uncertainly and hesitating. He rolled his eyes at Mike's distracted hum, his lips shuffling across Diego's shoulder, until Diego rolled back and peeked up at him with a soft warmth in his cheeks. "I love you."

Mike's eyes softened as he leaned down and nosed along Diego's jaw tenderly, rising to brush a chaste kiss to his lips softly. "I know." He said, laughing when Diego's face reddened and capturing him before he could roll away again. "I love ya back… Diego." He said, grinning broadly when Diego's face broke out in a euphoric smile.

He kissed Mike with unhurried affection, relieved to finally have said the words which he couldn't bring himself to even accept before; and thrilled to have heard then returned. With his still, unbeating heart unusually light, Diego continued to express the extent of his feelings for some hours; before exhaustion eventually dragged them both into a deep and content slumber, wrapped within Mike's safe and comforting embrace.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldnt decide whether to keep going or not; but then thought that perhaps posting this and getting your opinions might help inspire me for the final push  
> So do lemme know your thoughts ❤ i always love to hear from you and I'm excited if you have ideas/plans for the end...
> 
> I love you all so much 
> 
> If you're in the USA then my thoughts are with you in these terrifying times and I just hope you're safe
> 
> (And wherever you are; I hope you're safe and taking care of yourself)
> 
> x My love to you all x

**Requiem**

Diego was warm, content and thoroughly  _ happy _ when he woke next; something which he hadn't felt in… well, in a long time, frankly. He hummed sleepily, a smile blossoming when a deep rumble sounded in reply. "... norra wolf… yarra cat…" he mumbled, rolling over and inhaling a deep breath as he nuzzled into a firm chest with a soft forest of hair.

"Ya sleep talkin'?" Mike's amused voice asked, his hand warm as his fingers splayed and laced naturally with Diego's. "Didn't know ya did  _ that _ , Spunky… or is it some kinda, me brains're still scrambled thing?"

Diego cracked open an eye, exposing his fangs in a playful hiss and swatted at Mike's shoulder. " _ No _ ." He replied scathingly, before a pleasant tingle rippled through him and he huddled closer to Mike. "But you're willing to try again sometime, see if you can  _ really  _ fuck my brains out, if you like." He offered with an innocent smile.

Mike laughed quietly, stroking Diego's cheek with his thumb before tucking his hair behind his ear. "Kinda like ya brains where they are jus' now," he said, grinning and winking playfully. "Maybe one day when ya piss me off or somethin'." He added with a smirk, unperturbed by Diego scowling and flashing his fangs at him again. "Damn… 's a cute 'lil look ya got goin' on there." He said easily, laughing when Diego feigned a snap at his hand, preventing him from stroking his cheek again.

"You're  _ such _ an ass." Diego sniffed, rolling over again and slipping out of Mike's hold with a sulky pout. "Stupid, mouthy…  _ Lycan _ ." He sneered, moving to sit up, when Mike's arm curled around his waist and tugged him back down against his chest.

" _ Oof _ , breakin' out the species insults already, huh?" He snickered, grinning as Diego scowled and wriggled to break free of his hold. "Damn… are all bloodsuckers so bleedin' touchy?" He asked, his eyebrows dancing as he nuzzled at Diego's jaw.

Diego cocked his head, slowly narrowing his eyes at Mike. "Did… did you just..?" He demanded, hissing and shaking his head at Mike's smug idiocy. "You did, didn't you? You made a  _ pun _ about… urgh," he grimaces, feigning a shudder of disgust. "I'm sorry, but I'm just gonna have to rethink this whole relationship business, right now." He sighed forlornly.

"That a fact, 'ey?" Mike drawled, unperturbed by Diego's behaviour as he grinned and doodled random patterns across his shoulder with his fingertips. "So this weren't jus' all some dastardly ploy to use ya wicked wiles o' seduction... get me all weak an' defenseless 'gainst ya?"

Diego raid a brow, amused despite his best efforts to maintain his stoic facade. "Bit of a long game, isn't it?" He asked, his lip twitching briefly before he wrangle it back under control. "Surely if that had been my plan I would have just fucked you when we met and then done whatever nefarious deeds I'd intended while you were unsuspecting…"

"I ain't  _ never  _ unsuspectin'..." Mike countered, flashing a brief grin his way. "Still, this  _ long haul game _ seems kinda like the shit some  _ leech'd _ pull." He continued, his eyes flashing to Diego's briefly before glancing away again, continuing to watch his fingers playfully drift over Diego's bare shoulder.

Diego's expression slowly morphed into a frown, his eyes searching Mike's face with increasing concern. "You… you don't  _ really  _ think that… do you?" He asked, worrying his lip uncertainly, until Mike flashed him a withering, amused look. Diego snorted, his shoulder slumping in relief. "Oh  _ I _ see," he huffed, tiptoeing his fingers through Mike's chest hair. "You're doing a  _ thing _ . Payback for the Lycan comment, huh?" He rolled his eyes, unreasonably relieved to realise that Mike didn't  _ really _ think so badly of him.

"That's not fair… I wasn't  _ that _ mean to you." He grumbled, avoiding Mike's laughing eyes as he locked his gaze on his shoulder and slowly massaged his fingers through the short hairs at the nape of his neck.

"Ain't my fault ya can't take what ya dish out," Mike snickered, though he ducked his head to capture Diego's lips in a soft and apologetic kiss. 

"That's not gonna just instantly win me over, you know…" Diego mumbled as Mike drew back, hovering close and tracing his nose along Diego's.

"I ain't gotta win ya over, I weren't the one started shit." Mike's smug grin made Diego's stony heart melt, not that he was about to show that. "'Sides, I already won ya over… took me forever.  _ You _ do some winnin' over," he said, flopping dramatically onto his back and startling an unwilling laugh from Diego. 

"Oh my god, you are  _ such _ a drama queen," he laughed, shaking his head as he propped himself on his elbow and began to gently scuttle his fingers over Mike's chest, tracing around his nipples until they were hard beads and untangling the soft curls of his chest hair. He smiled at the return of the content rumble in Mike's chest, ducking his head to mouth at the skin over his ribs playfully. "You really  _ are _ way more cat than wolf, if you ask me…" he teased, humming as he kissed across Mike's ribs and up to the centre of his chest, resting his ear atop the steady drum of his heart with a dreamy sigh. "Lazy, cocky attitude… not to mention all the purrin-  _ ah! Ha ha ha _ !" Diego giggled as Mike struck like lightning, pinning him to the floor with a smug grin and leaning down to smother the side of his throat with tickling, scratchy kisses.

"Drama queen, friggin'  _ cat _ …" Mike snarked, though the continued rumble in his chest gave away his amusement. "I'll show ya jus' how  _ cocky _ I am…" he muttered, rocking his hips against Diego and grinning at his sharp intake of breath; when his hard shaft pressed against his thigh.

"Ah, well, uh…" Diego mumbled, distracted by Mike's hands as they wandered over his bare skin, exploring their new territory. "That… is definitely,  _ pretty _ cocky…" he agreed, his breath quickening as Mike kissed along his collarbone. "But, um… sh-shouldn't we shelve this for tonight..? I-I mean, we should probably m-move out soon… shouldn't we?" His words caught in his throat, tangling themselves into nonsense babbles which Diego had to work hard to unravel.

"Why?" Mike murmured, his breath hit against Diego's throat as he turned his head to allow him more room to do… whatever _ that _ thing was he was doing. "In a hurry to get somewhere..?" He chuckled knowingly, his lips shuffling infuriatingly slow over Diego's neck. "Ain't like ya got a time limit, ain't exactly goin' nowhere…" he leered, his muscles tensing beneath Diego's palms as he rocked against him again. "An' I was kinda thinkin' I got me some catchin' up to do, committin' all o'  _ this _ to memory…" he whispered in such a lucid tone that Diego had to close his eyes to keep any semblance of sanity in his thoughts. 

"Make sure I know where  _ every _ sensitive spot is, make sure I know  _ every _ sound ya can make…" Mike continued to drawl, punctuating his teasing speech with a flutter of touch somewhere on Diego's body, or by rocking his body against him. "'Cause, seein' as ya all  _ mine _ now, I wanna make sure I know how to press ya  _ every _ button…  _ every _ time we fuck."

Diego wasn't entirely positive, due to the lack of coherency in his head; but he was pretty sure his brain was about to explode, from Mike's teasing and infuriatingly too fleeting touches.

"An', I ain't gonna lie… I'm gonna mate ya, every single chance I get." Mike admitted shamelessly, smirking against Diego's ear as he ran his hand over his hip far too gently. " _ Any _ opportunity crops up; I'm gonna want ya… an' I'm gonna make it my mission in life, nah, my goddamn  _ quest _ ; for all o' eternity, to have ya in every buildin' we find, every cave, every god-forsaken pit in the ground…" he growled lowly, as Diego shuddered and gasped, his fingers gripping Mike's shoulders tightly as he peered up at him with near frantic eyes.

"Can't we finish  _ this _ quest first?" He yelped, a needy moan erupting from his throat as Mike twisted his head and captured Diego's mouth into a deep and passionate kiss, his lips a frenzy of motion as Diego gasped and eagerly matched his movements.

Time became immeasurable, distant, unimportant. All Diego cared about was Mike's kiss; the feel of their bodies entangled and their hands roaming freely, discovering, mapping and memorizing one another through touch alone. 

By the time any rational thought returned to Diego, he found himself wondering if he'd ever truly lived; even as a Human, before his world had collided with Mike's.

"You make it really hard to think straight sometimes…" he admitted quietly, his fingers lightly twisting in Mike's hair. "A  _ lot _ of the time." He amended thoughtfully, smiling when Mike surfaced from his throat with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"That's kinda the plan, aye…" he chuckled, grinning broadly and snatching Diego's hand from the air when he made to swat his shoulder, instead pressing his fingers to his smirking lips.

Diego sighed and rolled his eyes, thinking quietly for as he listened to Mike's heartbeat contently. "How about I make you a deal?" He suggested, raising a brow as a slow grin stretched across his face.

Mike mimicked Diego's expression, though his grin was much more mischievous and wicked. "What kinda  _ deal _ we talkin' here?" He asked, dipping his head to try and capture Diego's lips and snickering when Diego managed to thwart his attempt by repeatedly turning his head away. "If ya tryin' to steal me soul, I'm pretty sure ya shit outta luck…"

Diego rolled his eyes again, counting to three in his head before he sighed with exasperation. "I'm not trying to steal your soul," he drawled, shaking his head fondly as he ran his fingers down Mike's upper arm slowly. "I was thinking more along the lines of; we shelve this, big relationship, fucking all over the world thing… until we find Jake and-" he paused, swallowing thickly and lowering his eyes to the tufts of hair on Mike's chest. "And Taylor." He added quietly, biting his lip and sniffing back the tears which tried to sting his eyes, telling himself once again; his best friend might yet live. "And then, I'll happily go with you wherever you like. Everywhere, anywhere… I don't care." He said swallowing quickly and glancing up at Mike through watery eyes. "So long as I'm with you." He whispered.

Mike's reply was immediate; and predictably non-verbal. He swooped in with the speed of a… well, a Lycan; his mouth hot and demanding against Diego's as his body arched and rocked down against him in a swift, powerful move. "Ya drive a goddamn hard bargain," he hissed in Diego's ear, allowing him a brief moment of respite to catch his breath. "But for that last 'lil offerin' 'lone; I'll gladly meet ya terms…" he said, his voice a low husk as he gripped Diego's hip tightly. "But, I have got jus'...  _ one _ , 'lil counter offer…"

Diego could  _ probably  _ have resisted if he really wanted to, but he knew Mike's intentions even before he began to devour his lips in a frenzied kiss; and he did nothing to attempt to deter him. Frankly, he wanted it as much as Mike; he had just been hoping to continue their journey  _ that _ day, rather than the  _ following _ day… but like Mike said; they had time.

So it was that Diego moaned softly, curling his leg over Mike's thigh and hugging it snugly between his legs, subtly pulling Mike closer as he tipped his hips up to meet the enticing rock of Mike's dick against his.

Mike growled, clearly pleased with the development as his hand ran from Diego's thigh, all the way up his side and up to his neck, circling behind and twisting his fingers into his hair; tipping his head back so that he could wrench his lips free from Diego's and moved to smother his throat with hungry, open mouthed kisses.

Diego gasped, shuddering heavily at the soft drag of Mike's teeth against his skin, before Mike quickly licked the area and continued to shuffle his lips over Diego's neck, the muscles in his shoulders taut as he tried to savour his moment of victory.

Diego, however, wasn't feeling the urge to savour anything this time. "Mike," he panted, his fingernails scratching over Mike's shoulders slowly. "Mike… I want you..." he muttered, his eyelashes fluttering against his cheek as he arched from the floor. "I want you  _ hard _ ," he murmured, turning his face toward Mike and nuzzling the soft flesh beneath his jaw, his fingers trailing down from his shoulder to curl around his dick and  _ squeeze _ gently. "I want you  _ fast _ ," he whispered, smiling against Mike's ear when a tremor ran through him and a deep rumble resounded in his chest. "And I want you  _ now _ ."

Diego shivered with anticipation, when Mike's only verbal answer was something which could only be described as a snarl. His hands were not gentle as he cupped the back of Diego's thighs and pulled him tight against him, grunting as Diego's hand guided his dick into him. His frenzied kiss, however, was still tempered by a gentleness which made Diego's stone heart leap with joy and bliss; his own lips parting and hesitating briefly, as he felt himself stretch to accommodate Mike once again. 

"Can't never say I ain't a  _ delivery boy _ ," Mike mumbled against his lips, his hands rising to the ground behind Diego's shoulders, nails digging into the floor and splitting the rock as he thrust forward with a sharp, powerful snap of his hips. Diego cried out with bliss, a wordless shout of euphoria as his body and his senses were overwhelmed with everything  _ Mike _ . 

"That what ya after?" Mike grunted, a low growl lingering in his throat as his body coiled and snapped, arching and twisting fluidly as he thrust with short, sharp motions which drove Diego toward a dangerous cliff like peak. "Hmm? Makin' demands o' me, like I'm ya damn puppet, huh?"

Diego felt his lips twitch into a feral grin, his back arching from the floor and grinding his ass up against Mike's crotch snugly, his walls snug around his shaft as he deliberately clenched his muscles. "You call that hard,  _ Old Man _ ?" He scoffed, gasping with a wide smirk and his eyes flashing to a vibrant red, as Mike growled and snapped his hips forward roughly.

"Ya callin' me  _ old _ now?" Mike sneered, though his lips were curved into a grin as he captured Diego's in a brief, rapturous kiss. 

"Didn't you say you were… p-practically an ancient..?" Diego puffed, a tremor of a gasp escaping him. " _ Old _ s-seems the least offensive thing I c-could call y-  _ ohh! Hmmm..! _ " He closed his eyes, throwing his head back and revelling in the thrills of euphoria which rushed through his body like his long lost pulse. "Mike…" he sighed, his brow furrowing as he curled his legs over Mike's hips and squeezed tightly.

"Aye…" Mike panted in his ear, his stubble dragging over Diego's shoulder and throat as he tried to cover as much of Diego's bare skin with his kisses as possible. "I feel it," he said, his body moving with such urgent haste that Diego doubted a Human would even notice they were moving, if one happened to be nearby.

Diego exhaled a long breath, hugging his arm around the back of Mike's neck and pressing his heels into his buttocks, tilting his head back as he exposed his fangs and moaned loudly. His body sang, ululating with tight coils of bliss which nudged Diego over the precipice which he'd clung to. With an inarticulate cry of joy, he came undone beneath Mike; and at the pulsing squeeze of his ass, Mike roared a gleeful howl and hung his head, pressing the damp skin to Diego's shoulder as his body slowed and then, eventually came to sag over Diego.

"Goddamn," he groused, his voice thickly laced with contentment and amusement. "Ya gonna be the death o' me, Kid." He huffed, panting heavily as he laid atop Diego quite comfortably. 

Diego frowned, shaking his head as he tried to clear it enough to remember how to work his vocal cords. "N-no…" he said, his too heavy tongue sticking to the roof of his mouth as his clouded brain refused to cooperate. "Not… not death.  _ L-life _ ." He countered, playing his fingers through Mike's hair and gazing at him pleadingly, when Mike raised his head curiously. "Just…" he said, shivering and sighing as Mike lifted some of his weight and frowned, propping himself on one arm and using the other to trace Diego's cheek softly. "Don't leave me." He whispered, his breath catching and his eyes watering briefly, before Mike snorted in realisation. 

"'S jus' a  _ sayin' _ ya dumbass…" he chuckled quietly, tenderly stroking Diego's hair from his eyes. "But, seein' as how I love ya an' all, I'll make ya a promise, right here…" he said, smiling and kissing the corner of Diego's mouth softly. "I ain't ever gonna leave ya, without ya express order to. Far 's I'm concerned… ya stuck with me for life now." He said soothingly.

Diego relaxed immediately, his worried expression melting into a relieved smile. "Ditto." He mumbled, sighing contently and closing his eyes as he squeezed his ass playfully and quietly laughed at Mike's surprised, strangled moan.

There was an extended silence between them, Mike giving comfort for the unintentional concerns and fears he'd awoken; and Diego gratefully absorbing them like a sponge, along with the physical comfort of reassuring touches and soft kisses.

After an indeterminate amount of time, Diego finally managed to extract himself from Mike with no small amount of wriggling, bargaining and laughter. He sighed as he  _ finally _ bounced to his feet, only to yelp and crumple to his knees, his face flaming as Mike barked with laughter.

"'Ey, lookit that… got ya a goodun, huh?" He snickered smugly, as Diego pointedly ignored him and stood at a much more careful pace.

"Shut up," he groused, testing his legs and rubbing the most afflicted area with tentative fingers. If he was Human, then perhaps he would have rested, but given his Supernatural status, he decided to simply try and avoid anything too strenuous for awhile.

Which did  _ not _ include more sex whenever they next stopped.

"I should be okay, so long as I don't try to run too fast or to jump a lot." He said, shrugging a shoulder dismissively. He looked back at Mike, who had done nothing but prop his head in his hand, so he could watch Diego with a smug smirk. "I'm not staying here another day… or, night, or whatever." Diego said, though he had a hard time keeping his eyes on Mike's face, given the way he'd displayed his body for him. "We… I mean,  _ I _ have a quest to finish..."

"Ya had it right first time," Mike said, rising from the floor with a fluid motion which made Diego jealous. " _ We _ gotta quest to finish up." He said, winking in Diego's direction, before sighing and casting a forlorn look over Diego. "Even if it  _ is _ practically a damn sin to cover ya up 'gain…"

Diego covered his mouth with the back of his hand, hiding his grin and turning his head away. "My god you're  _ such _ a dork," he snickered, shaking his head as he made his way to the bundle of leather clothing and paused, his brow slowly furrowing as he knelt down and picked up a leather sleeve.

"Whassa matter?" Mike asked, raising a brow as he pulled on his trousers. "Wanna stay naked awhile longer after all? 'Cause I ain't 'bout to argue with ya, if so…" He said teasingly, though the concern in his gaze was genuine.

Diego slid his finger along the sleeve, tracing the thick material which he'd been wearing for centuries thoughtfully. "It's nothing." He said at last, shaking his head and rising from the floor, stepping into the bodysuit in the blink of an eye and half lifting the zip.

"Uh huh… ya really 'spect me to believe 's nothin' when ya sittin' there with  _ that _ face?" Mike snorted, rolling his eyes as he pulled on his shirt but left it undone. "What's wrong?" He prodded again, moving closer and using his thumb and forefinger to capture Diego's chin. "Diego… what's eatin' ya?"

"Nothing!" Diego protested, jerking his chin free of Mike's gentle hold. "Nothing's  _ eating _ me, nothings  _ bothering _ me… except  _ you _ earlier," he said, forcing a small chuckle and flashing Mike a lopsided grin. "I'm  _ fine- _ "

Mike sighed, holding up both palms and taking a step back. "Alright, whatever Fangs," he said, shaking his head as he quickly buttoned his shirt. "Sheesh, talk 'bout gettin' blood outta a stone," he huffed sulkily.

Diego was about to make a heated remark back, when his stomach rumbled quietly. "Hmm, guess we've been here a little longer than I realised." He mused instead, frowning as he slipped his arms into his sleeves and checked the wrist; torn as to how he felt about the Dragon which was still perched there, flicking its tail at him waspishly. "Um… I guess I should probably feed you, huh?" He asked, scratching behind his neck guiltily as the Dragon blew a plume of smoke from its nostrils. He glanced up at Mike with a raised brow. "How long will that Dragon meat keep exactly? Is it going to go bad soon or something?" 

Mike shook his head and grinned. "Dragon's don't rot the same way 's normal critters," he said. "Somethin' to do with the elements, I always reckoned. That carcass ya left behind'll probably still be there in 'nother decade or so."

Diego raised his brows, but said nothing, instead moving to the rucksack and retrieving another small cube of meat for the Dragon to eat. He winced, but otherwise pretended not to notice when it  _ accidentally  _ bit his finger in its haste to eat.

He figured he probably deserved it.

He finished zipping up his suit and pulled on his boots before he glanced down at himself, careful to keep his expression neutral and to look away again quickly. It really  _ wasn't  _ a big deal, so he didn't want Mike to worry… and he also didn't want the other man to laugh at him. It wasn't like there was anything  _ wrong _ , not how Mike thought at any rate, it was just a passing thought, really. 

As he'd picked up his leather outfit, Diego had felt the bizarrest of urges… the urge to change his clothes. For as long as he'd been a Vampyre, he'd worn the same leather garb as the rest of the Coven. However, he wasn't  _ with _ the Coven anymore; and more to the point, he'd betrayed them. There was no going back, even if he  _ did _ ever desire to. He'd be killed on sight, nevermind a trial. Not now he'd taken a Lycan for a lover. A  _ mate… _ not that he was about to admit to  _ that _ just yet. Mike was already  _ way _ too smug about the whole situation.

Diego shook the wayward thoughts away, reminding himself that something si mundane as  _ shopping _ wasn't exactly a luxury they had the opportunity to indulge in anymore. "So," he said, distracting himself as Mike raised a knowing brow but said nothing about the obvious change of subject. "How much farther is it through these  _ Scarred Plains _ until we reach the mysterious,  _ Forgotten Seas _ ?" He asked.

Mike grinned lopsidedly. "Ain't so far we couldn't be there 'fore end o' say, a week? P'raps two." He said, shrugging a shoulder and folding his arms over his chest.

Diego frowned. "That long?" He asked, glancing down at the Dragon on his wrist, which had finished feeding and was sleeping again, its tail curled around its tiny body. "Can't we cut that time down a little? I don't want the trail to end up leading us to some abandoned shack because we took too long or something..."

"Nope, definitely not. Sorry," Mike snorted and winked playfully, shaking his head as he turned around. "But there ain't no way I'm travellin' more'n eighteen hours a day, 'cause I'm gonna need the other six for fuckin'."

Diego huffed a short sigh of exasperation, his shoulders sagging slightly as he rolled his eyes. "Um, aren't we supposed to  _ sleep _ when we stop? So we can rest and then keep going again?" He said, following after Mike to the caves entrance.

"That were the  _ old _ way," Mike said, holding up a finger and turning to bat Diego on the nose with it softly. "Now we're gonna do it the  _ fun _ way… see, now ya mine; I ain't gonna jus' let ya wriggle outta it. I wanted ya damn long 'nough, now I'm gonna friggin'  _ have _ ya. Frequently." He insisted with a lurid grin.

Diego tried hard to keep the warmth of amusement and affection from his face, though he wasn't convinced from Mike's smug expression that he'd succeeded. "I'll give you two hours a night, the other four are for sleep; which we will  _ need,  _ if we're burning so much extra energy." He offered, raising a brow and folding his arms over his chest in mimicry of Mike. "And  _ after _ this quest is finished… you can have me day, night, or any other time you like." He added, sweetening the pot as best he could despite the fact it made his face glow like a neon tomato.

Mike sighed wearily. "Tryin'a bargain with  _ you _ is like tryin'a sweet talk Satan 'imself…" he complained, pouting at Diego sulkily. "Not even a 'lil extra for good behaviour?"

Diego snorted and fought hard to suppress a giggle. "Mike," he said in as dry voice as he could manage. "You don't  _ have _ good behaviour…"

"I could try," Mike replied, shamelessly shrugging his shoulder. "If I had the incentive like."

Diego looked away, unable to fight the grin which sprang to his face at Mike's idiocy. He looked out across the barren land, back over the long way they'd come and into the distance of where they needed to go. "Fine," he said at last, inhaling deeply and stepping close to Mike, jabbing his chest with his finger as he looked up at him. "You get  _ one _ kiss before we set out in the morning and you're allowed  _ one _ extra grope if we stop anywhere along the way… then you get  _ three _ hours each night. Take it or leave it."

"Oh, I am  _ all over _ that," Mike drawled smugly, his hand snatching Diego by the hip and pulling him close, his mouth swooping down to Diego's, swallowing his startled yelp of surprise. His lips moved with a hunger which left Diego breathless, his tongue flicking forward in such a playful and teasing way that  _ Diego _ was left wanting more. When he finally pulled away with a smug grin, Diego scowled and stood debating whether to give in for a moment.

"You… urgh, you just-" he stammered, frustration keeping him from forming a coherent sentence. Mike's eyes flashed with victory and laughter, as he began to close the distance between them again. "Oh no, whoa; hey! Back up there," Diego warned, ducking away from Mike's incoming kiss and shoving his chest gently. "Time out, mister! That was… cheating. You cheated. So… you get no groping today and… and one less hour tonight!"

"How the hell's it meant to be cheatin'?" Mike snickered, leaning back with an innocence which did  _ not _ suit him in the least. "I only did what ya said…"

"You… oh, you cheated." Diego repeated, fighting to keep the scowl on his face. "Now… just, back up. I uh, I need to… um, do something." He said, his thoughts still scrambled by Mike's kiss, his whole body yearning for him to give in and let Mike kiss him again; though he knew if he did, they would never leave the cave for the day. He cleared his throat; and resisted through sheer stubbornness.

"Put these on?" Mike suggested helpfully, offering Diego his gloves with a far too innocent smile.

Diego blinked, looking down at his hands and realising they were still bare. He grimaced, his fingers curling into his palm as he looked over at the limp leather in Mike's hands. "... I don't want to put them back on." He admitted quietly, glancing back into the cave behind them. "I don't know how to explain it, I just-" he swallowed the hard lump which tried to form in his throat, exhaling a deep breath slowly. 

Diego could feel Mike watching him intently, but he was still surprised by the gentle nudge of Mike's fingers brushing his own as he gently slid the gloves over Diego's fingers. "Ya ain't losin' nothin' by protectin' yaself." He said quietly, as Diego lifted his gaze to Mike's uncertainly. "An' ya can always take 'em off 'gain, soon's we next stop." 

Diego sighed, looking down again at his now covered hands and wrinkling his nose. "I guess." He grumbled petulantly, unreasonably sulky for reasons he couldn't even begin to understand, not that he wanted to. "Fine. Let's just get going." He muttered, turning and stepping off the ledge, landing with barely a hitch in his step; before hissing and grabbing his lower back with a scowl. " _ Don't- _ "

He turned mid threat to see Mike had already followed him over the edge, his face carefully stoic as he swung the rucksack over his shoulder. "I ain't doin' nothin'..." he said, despite his eyes dancing with mirth.

" _ Good. _ " Diego huffed, rubbing the small of his back briefly, before gesturing for Mike to lead the way. "Come on then, Old Man. Lead on." He groused, ignoring Mike's brief flash of a grin before he cocked his head and turned away.

Diego figured he was  _ trying _ at least. With a light shove at Mike's elbow, Diego fell into step, half a pace behind him; so he could hide the small twitch of his lips. "So...how  _ do  _ you know all these places? You never really answered before."

"I answered," Mike replied, his grin easy to hear in his voice. "Ya jus' a suspicious 'lil sod an' don't believe me."

"You evaded." Diego countered, thinking back on the hazier memories from their journey through the fog. His cheeks warmed, his gaze dropping to Mike's hand, recalling the safety he'd felt with Mike's touch helping him through the Marshlands. He narrowed his eyes, hesitating a half second, before slowly slipping his hand into Mike's. "Things have changed," he said, choosing his words carefully and deliberately keeping his head forward, as Mike glanced at him in surprise. "I know… I wasn't the most, uh… well, I wasn't the friendliest, when we met and began travelling together. But, I'm not asking to try and catch you out or to… to find something to be mad about. I know you were in the caverns with the Dragon. I saw what you went through there… and I saw you in the Marsh; before it was a Marsh. During the war." He said, squeezing Mike's hand gently. 

"Mike," he said, finally glancing over at Mike. "If you really don't want to tell me things, that's okay. I'm not going to pry, or… or think that you're lying to me." He took a deep breath, looking forward again. "I trust you, Mike. With my life and… and  _ so _ much more. I'm curious and I want to learn from you,  _ about _ you… but I'll wait, if you want me to."

Diego tried to ignore the blazing embarrassment he felt burning his cheeks, wishing he hadn't made quite such a speech about everything, but there was nothing he could do now. Except pretend he hadn't said anything at all. So he squeezed Mike's hand again; and lapsed into a semi-awkward silence, as they walked through the deserted lands.

After what Diego knew had been several miles, Mike sighed heavily and finally squeezed his hand back. "I ain't ever  _ lied _ to ya. I hope ya believe that." He said, running his free hand through his hair.

Diego smiled and looked up at him. "I know you haven't." He said simply. "I might joke about not believing some of the more…  _ out there _ things you told me," he said, lifting his arm and tipping his head toward the sleeping Dragon curled on his wrist. "But… it's pretty hard to actually doubt you, when the evidence is right there in front of you." He added, flashing a lopsided grin at his lover.

Mike snorted softly, shaking his head and taking a deep breath. "I ain't been where ya goin'," he said quietly, his eyes hooded by guilt and shame as he peeked at Diego. "But… I been as far as the waters edge." He admitted, looking out ahead of them and sighing wearily. "I uh, I never thought Jake'd pass through this hellhole 'gain, let 'lone actually  _ cross _ … but soon 's ya told me 'bout that crazy Fae an' her clue, I guessed it was ya buddy what was his mate, an' that they'd disappeared together. But, I swear; I didn't know nothin' 'bout ya 'lil friend bein' hurt!"

Diego absorbed Mike's loaded confession slowly, nodding his head and finally licking his dry lips as he tried to think of how to reply. "I wouldn't have believed you, if you'd told me the truth back then…" he said at length, looking down at his feet as he walked. "And I know now, if you'd known about Taylor, you would have told me. You only learned about from me, and of his-" 

Try as he might, Diego couldn't bring himself to say the words. He'd rekindled his hopes; and he didn't dare to jinx them again.

"Injury?" Mike supplied carefully, squeezing Diego's hand when he flashed him a grateful look.

"Yeah…" Diego agreed tightly, telling himself once again that Taylor was alive; and he was going to find him. Also, possibly kick his ass. "You saw it through the Human, same as I did… hell, you saw it clearer than I did. I was so…" he paused, biting his lip guiltily. "Mike, I have to tell you something…" he said slowly.

"Ya wanted to kill Jake." Mike said evenly, a statement as opposed to a qquestion. Diego looked up in surprise, his jaw dropping in disbelief as Mike chuckled and grinned at him. "Most folk what know him wanna kill 'im, bein' honest… 's part o' his charm, he reckons." He snickered quietly. "I reckon ya the first to wanna kill the bugger even without so much as ever meetin' him… but it weren't hard to figure out, given what ya thought he did."

Diego blinked, shaking his head minutely as he tried to get past the fact that Mike could apparently read him so well. "You… you were taking me anyway?" He asked, disbelief coursing through him like his long forgotten pulse. "Even knowing that I..?"

Mike shrugged his shoulder lightly. "Ain't like I couldn't stop ya, 'fore ya got a chance to do much damage." He said dismissively, still grinning lopsidedly. "An' I figured a 'lil roughin' up was more'n a 'lil earned, given what ya thought an' felt… not to mention buggerin' off without bloody trace for so damn long."

Diego shook his head in awe, wondering just how Mike could be so laid back about what he'd been planning to do to his best friend. "I still can't believe you knew… and you didn't just disappear in the middle of the night while I slept."

Mike snorted quietly. "Ya ain't exactly been sleepin' much lately." He said with a knowing look.

Diego scowled. "Shut up," he scolded with a dismissive shove. " _ You _ haven't exactly been sleeping much either." He retorted sourly.

Mike hummed and lifted his shoulder in vague agreement. "Hmm, well, I weren't 'bout to abandon ya in unknown territory.  _ You _ might've been willin' to pretend ya didn't feel nothin' but I weren't 'bout to give up on ya."

"You spent long enough ignoring me." Diego replied waspishly, his lips twisting into a sour grimace.

Mike arched a brow, amusement lighting his face. "Ya seriously sulkin' 'cause I let ya pretend to sleep? Ya didn't  _ wanna _ talk, or nothin' else neither…" he chuckled, reaching over to touch Diego's blazing hot cheek. "What 's I s'posed to do? Force ya?"

Diego pouted, deliberately staring ahead of them. "You could have figured  _ something  _ out… you never normally shut up." He grumbled, peeking up at Mike with guilty hesitancy. "I thought you were mad at me. That… that you hated me."

"Mad at ya? Aye, I was  _ furious, _ " Mike laughed, shaking his head and looking back at Diego fondly. "But hate ya? Nah, never… jus' figured I'd wait for ya meltdown an' be there for ya when it came. Took longer'n I expected to be honest; an' I admit to freakin' out ever so slightly when I woke up to ya gone… but I guess me patience won out in the end." He mused.

Diego watched Mike's expression smooth, his vague amusement lingering as he looked at the barren land ahead of them. "Were you always so patient?" He asked curiously, eager to know more about his lover.

"Me? Hell nah," Mike laughed, his face brightening with mirth as Diego stared in fascination. "I was worse'n ya average teenager for a long ass time, but I guess when ya got nothin' but time an' a whole lotta nowhere an' nothin' well… kinda gives ya the chance to mellow an' learn to be patient." He said, sobering and glancing sideways at Diego. "Guess 's true what folk used to say… all the best things make ya wait for 'em to show up."

Diego feigned gagging noises and rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry but that was just… that was  _ worse _ than corny." He snorted, shaking his head as he pulled his hand free of Mike's with a rueful grin. "Nope, you're hereby denied access to all of this for the foreseeable future." He sighed, his face a careful mask of stoicism. 

"Oi! That was some classy romance, right there!" Mike protested, laughing as Diego avoided the recapture of his hand.

"Oh please, that was corny and you know it." He scoffed, huffing a playful sigh. "I don't think you'd know romance if it-" he paused, frowning as he recalled Taylor's almost identical banter with Jake, moments before they'd been attacked.

"Diego?" Mike's serious tone caught his attention, drawing him from his memory as he looked up with a dazed blink. "Where'd ya go? Blink of an eye an' ya'd disappeared…" Mike asked, eyeing him with a mixture of concern and confusion. 

"I just…" Diego sucked in a deep breath, shaking off the remnants of the memories with a small smile. "Sorry, I was just thinking about something." He said evasively, clearing his throat and scrambling for a new topic in his head. "Uh, so… how old  _ are _ you, anyway?" He asked, arching a brow and plastering a grin on his face.

Mike rolled his eyes at the obvious diversion of the conversation, but he didn't press the issue. "Ain't ya never heard how 's rude to ask someones age?" He replied, his lips curved into a secretive grin.

"Pretty sure that was just women; and also pretty sure that hasn't been in effect since  _ way _ before the Supernatural War." Diego countered, his eyebrows dancing and making Mike laugh quietly. "Come on, it can't be that bad… I mean, you don't look a day over twenty five, if that helps." He said, smiling sweetly.

"Uh huh, an'  _ you _ don't look a day over twenty one; but we both know ya are." Mike chuckled, shaking his head fondly. He eyed Diego thoughtfully, before a broad grin stretched across his face. "Tell ya what, I'll give ya three guesses an' if one of 'em gets close, I'll tell ya."

Diego pouted, but silently accepted the terms, thinking back on the beginning of his travels with Mike. "You said you were around before the Supernatural War; and that you got shipped into the Lycan Military, as soon as you were old enough…" he recalled, narrowing his eyes thoughtfully. "That's already got to make you as old as me, plus a couple centuries to be considered  _ ancient _ so… five hundred?"

Mike made a dull buzzing sound, smirking as Diego rolled his eyes and huffed an exasperated sigh.

"You're such a child," he muttered, shaking his head as he sidestepped a large, withered tree and hopped over a subsequent stump. "Okay, so… I'm guessing higher," he mused, ignoring Mike's smug and noncommittal grin. "Okay then, a thousand?"

Mike repeated his dull buzz, his grin growing at Diego's irritated scowl. "Well at least tell me if its higher or lower this time," he complained petulantly, folding his arms over his chest and glaring at the seemingly, unchanging horizon.

Mike was clearly enjoying himself, which annoyed Diego even more. He scowled until Mike finally lifted a single finger and pointed up toward the dark, cloudy sky. Diego's brows rose in surprise, his eyes flitting over Mike dubiously. His physical appearance would tell him nothing of course, no Immortal aged past their hormonal peak; or in Diego's case, the day they were turned. He supposed it would be the same for a bitten wolf; and made a brief mental note to ask later, before returning his focus to the immediate conversation. 

"You're…" he cocked his head, narrowing his eyes and trying to decide if Mike was just pulling his leg. Mike feigned a shy grin and laughed when Diego huffed in frustration. "Urgh, you're so annoying… okay then, um…" he paused to think quickly, sneaking sideways glances at Mike's far too smug grin. "Urgh, I don't know." He finally grumbled, scowling down at his boots. " _ Two _ thousand." 

Mike's grin was practically splitting his whole face in half, his eyes glowing with mirth and glee. "Nope." He said, winking at Diego as he hissed and flashed his fangs at him sulkily. "That's ya three guesses, an'ya ain't anywhere near close, so ya shit outta luck." He said smugly.

"Oh, come on!" Diego whined, turning and walking backwards as he arranged his face into a pleading pout. "At  _ least _ tell me which way I should be thinking… I mean, I don't think it  _ would _ be more than that, but… come  _ on _ , Mike. I'll give you a kiss for a clue…" he offered, spreading his palms invitingly.

"'Ey, now that is  _ blatant _ bribery, right there!" Mike laughed, pointing a scolding finger at him and flicking him on the nose playfully. "Not happenin', Shorty. Ya knew the rules; an' even cheatin' like ya jus' tried to… ya ain't gettin' squat." He said, smirking as Diego scowled at him. "Now I know I'm fascinatin' an' 's a treat to talk 'bout 'lil ol'  _ me _ ; but let's talk 'bout  _ you _ for a bit, huh?" He said, changing the topic by tipping his chin toward Diego's wrist. "How come ya ain't named it yet? Would've made ya search a whole lot quicker…"

Diego grimaced, facing forward again and pointedly ignoring Mike for as long as he was able, which considering Mike seemed to be an overgrown  _ child _ ; was not as long as he'd hoped. "C'mon, I know ya can hear me… an' ya know ya sulkin' ain't gonna get me to shut up." Mike teased, flicking the ends of Diego's hair and earning himself a waspish glare. "Ooh, ya gonna scare the bunny slippers right off'a me feet there, Fang Boy…" he chuckled, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "Ya know 's gonna be easier to jus' answer in the long run. Why ain't ya named it?" He repeated, grinning at Diego's obvious annoyance.

"Because… urgh," Diego sighed, scowling at the looming mountain line just breaking onto the horizon. "Because nothing feels right." He finally admitted, pouting at Mike's ability to wheel the information out of him. "It's complicated… like, it already  _ has _ a name, but I don't know it yet. So, until I know it, I  _ can't _ name it. Everything just feels…  _ wrong _ ."

Mike was blessedly silent for an extended pause, the mountains slowly growing larger as they made their way across the naked land. "Guess that makes a sorta sense," he said at last, his expression thoughtful and distant when Diego glanced up at him. "Dragon's can be pretty picky blighters… I guess 's why, even if they imprint on ya, they get easily offended by a dumb choice."

" _ O-offended _ ?!" Diego spluttered, swinging his incredulous gaze to the tiny blur of green which was sleeping on his wrist. "What the hell do you mean,  _ offended _ ? Wh-what the hell happens if I name it wrong and it gets  _ offended _ ?" He demanded.

Mike held his breath, pausing and seeming to search his memory. "Well," he finally drawled, turning a lopsided grin toward Diego. "If I'm recallin' right… they eat ya." He said lightly.

" _ What?! _ " Diego yelped, staring at Mike in disbelief. "And you didn't think that might be something I should  _ know _ ?" He asked, scowling when Mike began to splutter with laughter. "Oh so help me, if you were making some dumb joke, I will feed _ you _ to this stupid thing…" he hissed scathingly, holding up his wrist and gesturing to the green blob threateningly.

Mike snickered and waved his hand dismissively. "Ah, ya'll be fine." He insisted. "Ya smart… an' I got faith in ya. It'll come to ya when the time's right, an' ya'll feel it's jus'...  _ right. _ " He said lightly, slinging his arm around Diego's shoulders and smiling confidently. "Trust me."

Diego grimaced and shrugged off Mike's arm, warily eyeing the sleeping green sledge on his sleeve. "Trusting  _ you _ is what gets me into all the worst trouble…" he muttered darkly.

Mike grinned, tiptoeing his fingers back along Diego's shoulders. "But ya still  _ do _ ," he teased in a sing song voice, as Diego heaved a weary sigh.

"But, I still do." He reluctantly agreed. "I guess it's one way of making sure we die together at least." He huffed, looking up at Mike with an innocent smile, as he blinked in surprise. "What? You didn't think I was one of those,  _ live on in eternal sadness after my mate dies _ ? Did you? And, I mean; if I go first, I wouldn't want you to pine or anything… wouldn't be fair now, would it?"

Mike blinked again, before he curled his hand around Diego's neck and forcefully turned him, crashing directly into him and pressing a deep, passionate kiss to his lips. Diego gasped in surprise, but quickly melted into the embrace; pulling away gently, some minutes later. He raised a questioning brow, his eyes flicking over Mike dubiously as he stepped back.

Mike was wearing a broad grin, his eyes glowing a vivid, joyous gold. "Ya said  _ mate _ …" he explained, as Diego's eyes dropped to his chest, where his heart was thudding at an incredible rate. "Ya said  _ I _ was ya mate."

Diego cocked his head, his lips twitching as warmth bloomed within his still heart. "Well, I might have been just talking hypothetically, for all  _ you _ know…" he said, his hair flicking into his face as he turned quickly, hiding his twitching lips. "I mean, I suppose I  _ could  _ clarify, but… well, you  _ did _ just break our deal."

"I did what now?" Mike asked, shaking his head as he trotted to Diego's side and fell into pace beside him again. 

"Our deal. One kiss before we leave, one group if we stop… I think if you're going to randomly kiss me like that, there's going to be chaos." He said, feigning a forlorn sigh. "I think, we'll have to veto all three hours tonight, in order to clean the slate."

Mike spluttered, falling behind as Diego continued to stride forward, a faint saunter in his walk as he grinned at the horizon. "Ya can't mean that…" Mike finally argued, his tone tempered by horror. "Ya don't  _ really _ … h-hey, wait up!  _ Diego _ !"

Diego flashed a sly look over his shoulder, but continued walking, enjoying the sense of desperation from Mike and toying with him for several miles more, before they finally looked for some shelter from an incoming storm.

Diego found many days passing in a similar fashion, with the terms  _ day _ and  _ night _ very loosely interpreted, considering the sky remained a constant dull and lifeless swirl of ominous clouds. Still, Diego felt them fall into a natural pattern. Their days seemed to pass quickly and were filled with travelling, playful banter and the occasional feeding, where possible; while their nights… well, they seemed to pass much more quickly and were filled with passion, love and the quiet murmurs of growing affection. 

Diego couldn't recall how long they'd been travelling this way, only that he could no longer imagine a time  _ without _ Mike by his side. He also came to discover, each morning when it became time for him to redress; that he resented his leather garb a little more acutely. In fact, more and more he found himself trying to postpone the moment he would have to dress himself, also trying to avoid wearing his gloves for as long as possible. 

Was this some effect Mike had on him? To make him feel like a surly teenager again? To reject the things which had been a part of his way of life for centuries?

Or was it that he'd always resented them, but never had the courage to admit it?

"C'mon, Sour-Fang, ya can't keep pullin' faces like  _ that _ every bloody day an' expect me to believe ya  _ fine _ ," Mike finally insisted on one such morning, his expression twisted with concern and frustration. "What's eatin' ya? An' don't go givin' me ideas by sayin'  _ me _ , else I  _ will _ eat ya; right up 'til ya damn well tell me…"

Diego rolled his eyes and dressed himself quickly and efficiently, ignoring Mike entirely until they had left their shelter for the night and begun the next leg of their monotonous journey for the day. "I really  _ am _ fine," he said, feeding his Dragon a small piece of meat. "Just because I'm not a morning person, doesn't mean there's anything wrong with me." He added sullenly, glancing at Mike slyly. "Besides, you should know better than anyone by now, that I am in  _ top _ condition."

"I am aware, an' glad I'm the only one aware, else I might I tempted to give in to a little o' me monsterly nature…" Mike drawled, his lips hitching into a small, exasperated grin as they walked. "Still don't mean ya fine."

"No, but my  _ saying _ that I'm fine,  _ does _ ." Diego huffed, lowering his arms and allowing his Dragon to curl up to sleep after its meal. "Anyway, I was wondering… do you know where abouts in the world this  _ used _ to be?" He asked, feigning interest in an effort to change the subject.

Mike sighed wearily at his transparent plan, but didn't press the issue further. "Off the top o' me head? Nah, couldn't say…" he said, looking around the wastelands curiously. "If we manage to find a cave runs deep 'nough, we might be able to find out… further East ya go, further down things ended up after the shitstorm  _ really _ hit." He explained. "Why? Wanna send a postcard?" He asked, smirking when Diego jostled his arm playfully. 

"Don't be stupid," he grumbled. "I was just curious. You seem to know so much about the world… I figured if I was travelling with mister, walking, talking encyclopedia of the ways of the world; I might as well make use of him." He explained, sighing as he looked around the barren lands himself. "I wish I'd got to see more of it, before it was all lost." He admitted quietly.

"Aye, well, hindsight a salty 'lil bitch." Mike chuckled, eyeing Diego thoughtfully for a moment, before shrugging his shoulder. "I reckon 'nother day." He said nonchalantly. 

Diego felt his head abruptly spin, his motionless heart sitting heavy in his throat, aching at the thought of being  _ so _ close, at last. "Really?" He breathed, hardly daring to believe Mike, despite the fact he had never lied to him.

"Aye," Mike confirmed, nodding slowly. "That spire?" He said, pointing to the thin, jagged peak just breaking on the very distant horizon. "'S where we're headed."

"Uh…" Diego frowned, glancing about them warily. "Shouldn't that mean we ought to be at the uh,  _ Forgotten Seas _ or whatever..?" He asked, worrying his lip nervously.

Mike chuckled warmly. "'S further than it looks… I meant, we'd be at the waters edge inside o' a day. Probably best wait for mornin' to cross it, though."

Diego raised a sceptical brow. "Is this a sex thing?' He asked, not trusting Mike's shameless bark of laughter in reply. "You seriously want us to wait just so we can fool around some more? I say we get to the waters edge; and then  _ cross _ the stupid sea. Then we just… need to find out how a sky can bleed." He sighed, his hopes dwindling as he reminded himself of their next clue.

"'Ey, c'mon, quit it with the face, will ya?" Mike huffed, rolling his eyes. "Look, like everythin' in this shitty excuse o' a planet we got, the sea ain't exactly… uh, safe." He said, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. "I jus' wanna make sure we get a decent bit o' sleep 'fore we try'n cross. So, naw; 's definitely  _ not _ a sex thing…  _ this time _ ."

Diego couldn't help but snort at Mike's cheeky grin and playful wink, his mood lifting slightly at the mans assurances. "Okay," he said quietly, before pushing his shoulders back and inhaling deeply. "Okay," he repeated, nodding sharply and casting Mike a sideways glance. "We can do this. Together."

"Aw, shit… ya gonna make me go on an' cry at this rate." Mike chuckled, grinning as he slis his hand into Diego's. "But, ya right. We can… an' we will."

For the remainder of their travelling, Mike kept Diego distracted with stories from Lycan history of lost kings, queens and a strange legend about some… long lost pet, if Diego had followed the story properly. When they stopped to rest, Diego's forlorn mood was well buried, his attention focused on Mike as he studied him curiously. "I know I'm a handsome bastard an' all," Mike said, smirking without looking up as he laid a fire. "But d'ya mind tellin' me jus' what is it ya starin' at me for?"

Diego smiled, chewing his lip guiltily and dropping his head. "I just…" he shrugged, looking back along the deserted lands which they'd crossed as he took a deep breath. "I never thanked you." He said at last, his eyes searching the scenery which they'd left behind them thoughtfully. "You didn't have to help me… but from the moment you first found me, you've done nothing but try to do just that." He said, his smile slowly twisting into a grimace. "Even when I… didn't really deserve it. Didn't deserve  _ you _ ."

"Ah, don't worry 'bout it," Mike chuckled dismissively. "Ain't a lotta folk what deserve a handsome, generous fella like me." He said smugly.

Diego rolled his eyes. "And so modest, too." He snorted.

"Aye, that's me." Mike said flippantly. "But…well, 's actually  _ all  _ wrong on…  _ one _ count, at least." He said, lighting the fire and sidling over to kneel in front of Diego, capturing his chin between his index finger and thumb; and forcing him to meet his eyes. "Ya the  _ only _ person to  _ ever _ deserve me, Diego." 

Diego sniffed, trying and failing to keep himself from tearing up at Mike's dumb teasing. "Ya know… this 's the part where ya s'posed to say it back; or at least, somethin' real corny, that we both gag an' laugh 'bout, but actually makes us both all gooey an' shit on the inside…"

Diego laughed, shaking his head as the tightness in his throat eased and he met Mike's gentle gaze steadily. "I love you." He said simply.

Mike's replying grin was dazzling. "Aye… that'll do." He said, his fingers parting and gliding over Diego's cheek to slowly draw him into a deep, languid kiss.

Diego smiled as Mike playfully flicked his tongue past his lips, teasing Diego to retaliate and sink slowly deeper into the simple intimacy. "I thought you said this was definitely  _ not _ a sex thing…" he murmured against Mike's lips, his eyes shimmering with mischief. "That you wanted to get a decent nights  _ sleep _ ?"

Mike hummed noncommittally, unwilling yet to part his lips from Diego's for more than a quick breath. "Never said it couldn't be a  _ 'lil  _ o' a sex thing… 'fore grabbin' a decent bit o' sleep." He drawled, his lips shuffling slowly across Diego's cheek and down to his throat, while Diego laughed quietly.

"I'm pretty sure you  _ did  _ actually say that," he said, sucking in a deep, shuddering breath and turning his head toward Mike, as his stubble ticked his skin tenderly. "I-in fact… I'm almost posit-"

"Nobody likes a  _ smartass _ , Diego." Mike interrupted snarkily, rising from kissing Diego's throat and silencing his laughter by capturing his lips roughly.

Diego giggled, but did not resist as Mike eased him slowly onto his back, his arms curling around his shoulders and drawing him closer. His still heart felt swollen, almost as if it were too large for his chest, filled to the brim with a fierce and passionate love, the likes of which he had never expected to experience; not for himself at any rate. In that solitary moment, he knew in every fibre of his being; he would live, die and even kill to protect Mike. 

He also sensed Mike would likely attempt the same; but he was relatively confident he'd be able to beat him to the punch, so to speak, should it ever come to it.

"Mike…" he murmured, his lips puffy and pink, tingling pleasantly as Mike hummed and shuffled his lips over Diego's cheek and down his throat to his shoulder, his fingers teasing the zip of his bodysuit lower and tickling the flesh beneath. " _ Mike _ ," he tried again, smirking and peering down at Mike with a soft warmth, glowing in his belly. The ember of a fire, ready to blaze at any moment. Diego took a deep breath and closed his eyes, determined not to fan the ember into a flame.

Not tonight, at least. "Mike… we should  _ sleep. _ " He whispered, biting his lip to hide a moan, as Mike kissed the soft skin just below his collarbone. "Sleep was  _ your  _ idea, so, I… I really think…" he shivered, his fingers threading slowly into Mike's hair, as Mike smirked against his skin and peeked up at him slyly.

"What was that ya were sayin'?" He drawled, snickering at Diego's torn expression. "Sorry, couldn't quite hear ya over the taste o' ya, blowin' me damn mind like a firecracker." He said, lowering his lips to Diego's chest again.

Diego snorted. "That doesn't even make sense." He huffed, rolling his head against the ground. 

" _ I _ understood it." Mike countered smugly, grinning as he playfully captured the pert bud of Diego's right nipple between his teeth, flicking it with his tongue swiftly.

" _ You're _ an idiot," Diego hissed, his lips parting as he arched beneath Mike, allowing him the opportunity to slip his father bodysuit down his arms. "It's only natural you can understand your own nonsense."

" _ Cheek _ ." Mike growled softly, his lips pulling into a taut, feral grin, before he delved forward to kiss Diego deeply, thrusting his tongue into his mouth as he ground against him. A familiar purring began to rumble from deep within his chest; his excitement and enthusiasm  _ undeniable _ as he eagerly devoured Diego's lis and swallowed his soft moans of desire.

Diego arched his back, pressing himself up against Mike and groaning with longing. "Mike," he finally managed to whisper, turning his head fractionally and sucking in a sobering breath of air as Mike's kiss landed on the corner of his mouth instead. "Mike… we should  _ sleep _ ." He insisted regretfully, sliding his hands over Mike's shoulders and weakly pushing him away.

Despite his lack of force, Mike moved easily enough, sighing heavily and pouting at Diego with accusatory eyes. "But-" he protested, as Diego bit his lip and closed his eyes, listening to the hectic thud of Mike's heart beneath his palm. "Ahhh,  _ fine _ …" he grumbled, sitting back on his heels and running a hand through his hair, as Diego grinned ruefully.

"You know, this was  _ your _ idea." He said, laughing when he opened his eyes to find Mike scowling at his own lap. "I'm just following the sage advice of my elders. Like a  _ good _ Fang Boy should." He said, spreading his palms innocently. 

"Ohhh…" Mike laughed, his eyes flashing gold with delight and amusement. "Ya jus'  _ wait _ , ya 'lil demon… if it takes me forever, I'm gonna make ya pay for that one!"

Diego peered back over his shoulder with a smirk, as Mike scooted over and laid down beside him, folding himself into Mike's arms Mike's allowing him just  _ one _ last lingering kiss. "Look forward to it." He whispered, sighing contently as he nestled back against Mike and gazed at the crackling fire. "Mike," he said, his brows furrowing delicately. "Why  _ do _ you always light a fire? I mean, it's not as if we really need it…"

He felt Mike's smile against the back of his neck, his bare hand covering Mike's beneath his cheek and intertwining their fingers. "'Cause… 's romantic." He whispered, as Diego rolled his eyes and snorted, hardly surprised by the confession but amused by it nonetheless.

"You really are such an idiot." He said, stifling a yawn.

"Aye," Mike admitted, nuzzling Diego's shoulder softly, before the steady rise and fall of his chest became his only movement. "But it worked."

Diego said nothing, but as he feel asleep, his lips remained curved in a smile; contentment and an unfamiliar happiness resting in his still, unbeating heart.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldnt decide whether to split this chapter but then I thought; I havent posted anything in ages because I was staring at it and not working on it... si it only seems fair to share a part of it with you now ❤
> 
> Which means, Chapter 6 should be the finale instead of chapter 5... I hope this is okay and not too bad - please PLEASE let me know what you think because, as you all know, I am insecure 😅
> 
> I hope you all enjoy, and I will try to be back again soon ❤
> 
> x My love to you all x

**Requiem**

Diego hummed contently as he woke, ready to bask in the familiar warmth and comfort of Mike's embrace. 

Except he was unable to do so, due to the fact that…  _ his mate was not present. _

In the space of a heartbeat, though obviously  _ not _ his own, Diego was on his feet; adrenaline coursing through him similarly to a pulse, as he searched his surrounding with narrowed eyes. "Mike?" He called, his hand hovering over the hilt of the dagger, hidden at his thigh. " _ Mike?! _ " He called again, whipping around and listening intently, his heart weighing heavy in his chest as fear gnawed at his hollow gut.

He tread silently as he carefully made his way along a set of shuffling tracks, his head cocked as he listened intently. "Mike?" He tried again, desperately yearning to hear Mike's heartbeat so he could pinpoint his location.

He was just beginning to give up the idea, panic and hysteria bubbling in the back of his mind, when he finally picked up a faint thud; slightly too fast from excitement. "Mike?" He called cautiously, quickening his silent steps and leaping to the withered branch of a dead tree, peering over a tall rock with a grimace twisting his lips.

"Aye, Diego!" The reply took it's time coming, but Diego relaxed immediately, sighing with relief at the sound of Mike's voice. "I'm here, don't worry, heh… ain't 'bout to leave without ya," he chuckled, as Diego dropped down from his perch like a stone, sailing forward with a lazy leap which had him clearing the tall rock and landing in a small cove; where murky green-blue water lapped at rocky shingle.

"Oh…" Diego sucked in a sharp breath and held it, blinking slowly as he rose from a crouch and looked along the waterline in disbelief. " _ Wow… _ "

"Heh, didn't believe me, did ya? Not fully…" Mike chuckled, drawing Diego's attention further up the inlet, two and a half miles to where Mike stood, leaning on the upside down hull of what looked like the smallest boat ever to exist. "'S alright, I probably wouldn't o' believed me either..." he said as Diego walked over and joined him, reaching out to touch the boats wooden skeleton; when Mike's hand snagged his wrist. "Careful… sap ain't set fully, yet." He warned, frowning at Diego's bare fingers. "Oi, where's ya damn gloves?"

Diego huffed and rolled his eyes. "I don't need them." He muttered petulantly, snatching his hand back. "There's no emotional traces around here! I'm fine!" He added with a bite of frustration, when Mike rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Look, Spunky, ya know I love this whole… cocky, attitude thing ya got goin' on," he said, turning his attention back to the boat and splitting a blackened branch from nearby tree; dragging what looked like a paintbrush through a thick, sticky sap and smearing it over the upturned hull. "But ya gotta protect yaself a 'lil, I'm beggin' ya… places might not  _ seem _ bad, but it don't always mean they ain't."

Diego frowned, ignoring Mike's gentle warning and pointing at the paintbrush instead. "Where did you get that?" He asked, as Mike glanced at the tool, before looking over at Diego.

"'Ey, I was talkin' to ya-" he protested, frowning in return at Diego's apparent lack of attention to his concerns. 

"Yeah, yeah; not everywhere is safe, I get it. I'll put my gloves on before we set off," he said in a rush, placating Mike quickly and posing his question again. " _ Where _ did you get that?"

Mike sighed and rolled his eyes, his lips twitching at Diego's stubborn desire to know. "There's a 'lil shack, 'bout fifteen miles 'long the shore." He said, gesturing in the direction which he'd made his discovery. " _ Wait- _ !" He implored urgently, dropping his brush to the broken tree branch and grabbing at Diego's wrist as he made to brush past.

"Mike, c'mon, I just want to look..." he said, frowning at the tight grip Mike had on his wrist. "How often is it we come across things like this? Actual  _ buildings _ that arent buried or mostly destroyed? Even if it's just a shack, I promise I'm not going to get hur-"

"Ya wanna look,  _ look _ ; I ain't tryin' to stop ya," Mike interrupted, shaking his head and squeezing Diego's wrist gently. "Jus'  _ don't  _ go in the water." He warned, releasing Diego slowly. "It ain't safe. Klaawyi live in here; an' they'll eat through anythin'. Leather, flesh or bone…" he explained, gesturing at Diego briefly, a genuine flash of fear lighting his eyes for a moment. "So jus'... stay outta the water, 'kay?"

Diego rolled his eyes. "Sure, sure… whatever." He said quickly, leaking away lightly and trotting briskly along the shore. Within a minute, Mike was a distant speck; and then he was gone from sight entirely. Diego was positive the other man had never looked away from him, though he wasn't sure why. It wasn't as if Diego had been intending to stop for a swim, warning about his mysterious  _ Klaawyi _ or no.

No, he was just going to explore the shack. It wasn't often things such as that survived in their world anymore, so he was curious to see how it had managed to avoid destruction for so long… or, at all.

After another few minutes at a quick jog, Diego had his answer.

A sloping rock, with the shack in question, built deep under the shelter of it. Not even the acidic rain would be able to reach it. Diego smiled, impressed by the ingenuity of the, probably, long dead shack owner. He idly made his way closer, examining various cracks and patterns in the rock; crevices where the acid had struck, gathered and eventually trickled away like dark veins.

"Hello..?" He called uncertainly and paused at the doorway;  _ just incase _ . He narrowed his eyes and peeked through the open entrance, before stepping inside with a wondrous expression. "Wow…" he murmured, his eyes glowing a vivid red in the darkness, allowing him to make out what had apparently, once upon a  _ very long _ time ago, been somebody's well loved home.

Diego felt a faint tingle in his fingers and curled them up into his palms. The residue was too weak to pick up any kind of memories or visions, but they still hummed around his skin like an annoying layer of sweat; sticky and irritating, but hardly more than a background nuisance.

He walked carefully through the small dwelling, glancing through a dark window to see what looked like a garage. He assumed this was where the boat had been kept, before Mike appropriated it. He turned away, slowly making his way through the small shack and turning his head this way and that to examine the various things which he passed. Strange mobiles, wind chimes and ornaments; none of which he dared to touch, lest he find an emotional trace which might overwhelm him.

He really didn't want to hear Mike's inevitable  _ I told you so _ speech.

Diego paused, cocking his head curiously and turning around slowly, his eyes falling on a small dresser, tucked into the back corner, beside a dusty shape which had possibly once been a bed. He walked forward slowly, tentatively reached for the small ring pull handle and opening the drawer. A cloud of dust rose into the air, making him blink and cough in surprise, before he batted the dust away and narrowed his eyes to peer inside.

Was he really considering..?

Well, yes, he was. He knew he was. The question then became; was it really theft, if the shack owner had clearly been dead, or at the very least  _ elsewhere _ for..? Well, for a  _ very _ long time.

He licked his lips, glancing toward the doorway guiltily, as if expecting the owner to have sensed his intentions and returned in a furious rage… or at least to find Mike watching him.

He found neither.

Diego huffed an exasperated sigh, shaking his head at his own jumpy nerves and looking back at the drawer. Most of what lay inside was either moth eaten or, just plain ghastly; but he could see a shirt at least, which looked to be intact. He reached out, his fingers hovering uncertainly for an extended pause, before he tentatively lifted the purple fabric from the drawer and held it up before his eyes.

It wasn't exactly the height of fashion, but what was in these days anymore? The end times, no,  _ beyond _ the end times. 

Diego held his breath, his eyes drinking in every detail of the shirt; and as they did, he became aware of a strange, irrational  _ love _ of the garment. With an explosive rush of breath, Diego quickly rolled the shirt into a ball and tucked it down the front of his bodysuit, quickly closing the drawer and reaching for another.

In a matter of minutes, Diego had searched the whole dresser; each of its drawers hiding a few articles of clothing which he felt optimistic about. He'd discovered two pairs of dark khaki shorts, three pairs of socks and another shirt; this time a vivid and garish shade of orange, which he'd taken only for the, hopefully slim chance, in which the purple might not fit him.

Diego frowned, glancing down at the obvious bulge of the hidden garments within his leather bodysuit. If he went back like this, Mike was going to laugh his ass off, saying he looked pregnant or something equally ridiculous.

He sighed, his eyes dropping further to his feet and his heart gave a large pang of regret.  _ Those _ beasts would certainly not go with the new clothes.

But then again, why not? It wasn't as if he wanted to win any fashion contests or something; and he really did  _ love _ those boots.

The ones Mike found for him.

Diego allowed himself a dopey grin, shaking his head and rolling his eyes at the swing of his hair. He really needed to find a way to keep it the hell out of his face soon. With a small cough to clear his throat, Diego swung his gaze around the shack curiously, shuffling around the bed and opening a small door in the wall. 

" _ Whoa! Kff, kff-kff _ !" He gasped, falling back with a fit of coughing, as a wall of dust fell forward and collided with the floor; rushing up into the air again and swirling around him like a angry swarm of bees. 

Not that there were any of  _ those _ left anymore.

When the worst of his coughing had subsided, Diego peeked back into the opening, narrowing his crimson eyes and hesitantly reaching inside to pull out a small black backpack. It couldn't hurt to have another, right? Granted, he and Mike didn't have an awful lot of need for material possessions, but it could be useful all the same, to have the option of carrying more things.

With another brief pause to consider, Diego quickly snatched the bag and stepped back, already shoving his new, appropriated clothing inside with a small grin. He was surprised how lighthearted he felt, how excited he was at the thought of changing; of being  _ different _ . Even if just in appearance. 

Finally, he zipped the bag closed and swung it onto his shoulder. He was tempted to change now, eager to begin; or maybe, to complete his transition into his new found  _ self _ , but his bodysuit provided more protection for their journey across the  _ Forgotten Sea _ ; and so he worked hard to temper down his excitement for the time being. Just until they'd made it across, at least.

With a final glance around the shack, Diego made his way toward the entrance, his fingers prickling restlessly as he strolled through the faint emotional residue. He froze mid-step at a stronger residue, blinking and turning his head slowly to find a small gap in the dust on a small cabinet, just beside a couch; which on closer inspection, Diego could see had been sat, or laid on.

Someone had been here, had  _ waited _ here for something. It wasn't exactly a recent residue, but it was definitely fresher than any other traces in the shack. With a hesitant, but curious frown, Diego slowly made his way over. His hand hovered, outstretched over the cabinet.

Mike would kill him when he found out, he was sure; unless, just maybe…

Diego took a deep breath and tentatively touched his fingers to the cabinet, his eyes opening wide as he watched a memory unfold before his eyes. Moments later, Diego wrenched his hand away with a stunned gasp, his feet already carrying him out of the shack and halfway back to Mike before he'd even drawn another breath.

He ran like the wind itself, weaving around rocks and withered trees which stood in his path and ducking under one particularly large, blackened branch. In a matter of seconds, he'd returned to the boat, turning a full circle as he panted for breath; though it was hardly from the exertion of travelling so fast. "Mike!  _ Mike _ !" He cried, searching for his mate desperately. "Mike! He was there!"

Mike appeared in the blink of an eye, his face a mask of concern, fear and frustration. "Ya saw 'im?" He asked, reaching for Diego's bare hands and frowning at the tremble in them. "Ya friend? Ya saw Taylo-"

"No," Diego shook his head, shuddering as his shock began to settle. "No! I saw  _ Jake _ ." He said in a rush, his eyes locked onto Mike's as he blinked in surprise. "He found some clothes and put them on, laid on the couch awhile. He _broke_ it, actually. He… he had a cut, here," he said, drawing a line with his thumbnail across his shoulder and down the line of his collarbone. 

"A cut?" Mike frowned, his brows furrowing deeply as he shook his head slowly. "That don't make sense… he should've healed somethin' as simple as that pretty quick, unless it were deeper'n ya realised."

Diego shook his head in frustration, biting his lip as he stared at his hands grumpily. What good was a gift like his if he couldn't explain what he saw adequately? He blinked and tensed abruptly.

Or could he?

"'Ey, ya alright?" Mike asked, as Diego gripped his hands tightly, focusing on the memory which he'd seen of Jake and forcing himself to remember every detail. He closed his eyes, his brow creasing in concentration as he replayed the memory; slowly picking out each glimpse of light which lit Jake's face within the gloom of the shack. "Diego, whassa matte-?"

Diego grit his teeth, recalling how he'd fed his feelings into Mike and willing hinself to share the vision with him in the same way. His hands felt warm; and he peeled them open to find them glowing softly. Immediately he was overwhelmed with relief, refocusing his thoughts onto each image as it painted itself across his mind; forming the video of Jake's brief stop at the shack.

With a small hiss, Mike shook his head, blinking himself out of the vision and staring at Diego in disbelief. "He was there." He said dumbly, as Diego nodded slowly. "We're on the right track." He said, swallowing thickly and running a hand through his hair distractedly. "Dumb bastard was really…"

Mike paused, his eyes flicking up to Diego just as he lowered his eyes to the ground. "'Ey," he said softly, squeezing the hand which still lay in his palm and curling his other hand behind Diego's neck, pulling him closer and knocking their foreheads together. "Jus' 'cause ya didn't see 'im, don't mean he weren't there. Maybe Jake didn't let him go in, on account o' it bein' such a wreck… maybe he made him wait outside."

"Yeah…" Diego swallowed thickly, trying not to let the heaviness he felt in his heart show on his face. "Maybe." He said tightly, drawing in a deep breath and holding it for several seconds. "It's like you said… we know we're on Jake's trail now. All we have to do is get across this," he said, hooking his thumb toward the body of water beside them. "And we can finally get those answers."

Mike was quiet for a long pause, stroking his thumb over the back of Diego's neck and offering him more comfort than Diego thought he actually realised. "Ya know, ya gettin' better at that." He said quietly, a soft smile lifting the corners of his lips. "Maybe ya really don't need ya gloves no more, huh?"

Diego sighed, closing his eyes and trying to relax in Mike's embrace. "I… I don't know. I might have been overconfident in my desire to just, not wear them anymore." He admitted guiltily.

Mike nuzzled his jaw gently. "Well, ya got yaself ya own bag now…" he said, grinning when Diego felt his cheeks warm with embarrassment that his new acquirement had been noticed already. "Why don't ya slip 'em inside; an' then ya always got 'em. Jus' incase, like."

Diego's lips twitched. "Are you trying to be all, wise, romantic and supportive?" He asked fondly, finally relaxing slightly and folding himself into Mike's hold. 

"Is it workin'?" He replied, grinning and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Diego laughed and shook his head, as Mike's expression softened. "I'll always support ya, ya know? I'll do anythin' I'm able, an' I'll always  _ try _ an' do anythin' I'm not…"

Diego exhaled a soft, content sigh as Mike soothed the fears and panic which had risen up inside him. "I know." He said simply, smiling as he felt Mike's lips brush his own tenderly. "You know that goes both ways too? We'll support each other." He said, weaving his fingers between Mike's gently.

"Aye," Mike agreed, the soft rumble in his chest making Diego grin. "An' now, cute an' sappy as all this was an' all… we oughta be gettin' this ol' thing in the water. See if we can't get ourselves 'cross 'fore the next storm."

Diego bit his lip, glancing up at the sly dubiously. "When do you think that'll be?" He asked. "I can't sense anything coming yet. Does that mean we have enough time to get across?"

Mike spread his palms unhelpfully, grinning lopsidedly as Diego's hopeful and optimistic expression slowly morphed into a scowl. "Fingers crossed?"

Diego groaned, rolling his eyes as Mike moved back to the boat, checking the sap had covered every part of the hull and had settled sufficiently. "What exactly  _ is _ that?" He asked, still faintly petulant as he gestured at the tree sap vaguely. 

Mike shrugged a shoulder, lifting the boat with ease and turning it over carefully, before gently setting at the edge of the water. "The sap?" He asked, raising a brow and glancing at Diego to catch his small nod of agreement. "'S the only thing keeps the Klaawyi from eatin' shit." He explained. "If we didn't use none o' that, then we'd be food 'fore we even got outta the shallows… an' we gotta get  _ way _ past the shallows."

Diego frowned, heaving a weary sigh as he peered out over the water, to the thin shadow of the spire; rising on the horizon. "What the hell  _ are _ these Klaawyi things, anyway?" He demanded.

Mike grimaced and quickly placed the larger backpack in the boat, raising a brow when Diego stepped around him to place his  _ new _ bag beside it. "Let's hope ya don't actually gotta find out." He said ominously, hopping into the boat carefully and tying a small white sheet to the tiny mast.

"Is… that meant to be a sail?" Diego asked dubiously, frowning at the sheet and wrinkling his nose. "It looks like some lost cousin of Tarzan's loincloth..."

Mike grinned lewdly. "Ya got a dirty 'lil mind, Spunky. I knew I'd find somethin' fun under all that leather..." He chuckled as he eased the boat a little further into the water, while Diego rolled his eyes. "Welp, ain't much, but ya chariot awaits." He said, offering his hand to Diego to help him in.

Diego grimaced. "That thing barely looks safe on land… you seriously want to try and cross in that?" He asked, stepping closer despite eyeing the boat dubiously. "Can you even sail? I mean, just how far are we going in this thing? There are less terrifying, or stupid, ways to die you know…"

Mike grinned through Diego's rambling, his hand still extended to help him aboard. "Well, look at it this way… what  _ choice _ ya got at this point?" He asked as Diego's lips twisted with frustration. "Right over there, is ya answers; everythin' ya set out to find… if ya wanna, we can pack up an' turn 'round, go find some mischief elsewhere. But 's up to  _ you _ , Diego."

Diego frowned. "But, what about Jake?" He asked, eyeing the distant shadow of the spire. "You wanted to find him, you… you'd really just..?"

"Ah, don't get so sappy 'bout it," Mike huffed. "Ya already told me ya saw 'im, so least I know he  _ was _ here… if I don't see his ugly mug for 'nother century, well, maybe I'll come back 'gain. But right now?" He said, shrugging his shoulder negligently. "I go where  _ you _ go."

Diego told himself that he absolutely  _ was not _ completely and utterly swept away by Mike's words, his heart absolutely  _ not _ swelling and lodging in his throat, making it hard to even breathe.

Diego was also forced to accept in that moment, that he was a terrible liar.

"I…" he coughed, ignoring the rising horn in his cheeks and purposely avoiding Mike's eyes by staring over his shoulder at the calm waters beyond. "Well… I mean, it would be a waste to have come all this way… to have come  _ this  _ far to find Taylor and then just, give up, I guess. So, um…" he cleared his throat, sliding his hand into Mike's and hesitantly stepping into the boat. "Let's… go sailing." 

Mike snickered quietly, helping Diego get seated before grabbing two long branches which he'd clearly attempted to fashion into something vaguely resembling oars. "Hold onto ya britches," he said, hopping into the boat and using his makeshift oars to push them fully into the water. "Now, whatever ya do; don't touch the water, 'kay?" He warned, carefully settling himself and sliding the flattest end of the branches into the water and slowly easing them further out to sea.

"Because of the Klaawyi things?" Diego snorted, raising a brow as he peered over the side of the boat curiously

"Naw, 'cause o' the piss I took this mornin'," Mike scoffed, cackling when Diego blanched and shot him a disgusted look. "Goddamn, ya the funniest 'lil Fang I ever met, ya know that?" He snickered, as Diego flushed and looked away again. " _ Yeah… _ 'cause o' the Klaawyi. Here," he said, pulling a small twig from his withered branch, oar substitute and tossing it to Diego. "Ya  _ really  _ wanna know what they are… drop that in an' watch the show. Ain't no sap in there, so they oughta come for it."

Diego picked up the twig in his lap, his brow raised dubiously ashe glanced at Mike and then at the water. "I thought you didn't want me to find out?" He said, uneasy at the hovering unknown entity. 

"Aye, but ya a curious 'lil shit, so ya obviously gonna wanna know." Mike snorted, rowing then steadily further across the water. 

Diego glanced behind them with a short huff of exasperation, marvelling at the distance they'd covered; but disheartened when he faced forward again and found that the shadowy spire seemed no closer. "How far  _ is _ that..? If we can see it already, but we're still nowhere near approaching it, then-" he trailed off, shaking his head slowly.

"Aye," Mike huffed, glancing behind him briefly before sitting straight and continuing to row with powerful pulls of his makeshift oars. "'S pretty big, huh? But, I dunno, Spunky… I ain't ever tried to cross 'fore. I only know as much as  _ you, _ from here on out."

Diego frowned. "Then how do you even know about these  _ Klaawyi _ , or the sap..?" He asked, arching a suspicious brow as Mike grinned knowingly.

"Ya gonna start bein' a suspicious 'lil wart 'gain  _ now _ ?" He teased, laughing quietly. "I saw 'em chompin' through some debris which was floatin' near shore. Was half a mind 'bout whether it were livin' or not, but wouldn't o' made much difference, bein' honest… rate they demolished it all." He added, a shudder rippling over his skin. "Only thing left after was a few scraps o' wood… one washed up an' I saw the sap. Figured it 's the reason, seein' as it smelled so goddamn awful."

"Demolished..?" Diego repeated, grimacing as he glanced at the water and hesitantly extended his arm, holding the twig as far away from the boat as he could. "Are you sure this is safe?" He asked uncertainly.

"Ain't sure nothin's safe when those buggers are concerned," Mike muttered, clearing his throat gruffly. "But, the boat oughta be protected from 'em... hopefully."

"Hopefully does not exactly inspire me with confidence, Mike." Diego drawled waspishly. "But, I kind of feel like I should know what it is that you're so afraid of." He added with a sigh, licking his lips as he sat slightly straighter and narrowed his eyes, staring at the twig as he dropped it into the water.

Mike stopped rowing.

There was nothing for all of half a heartbeat; and then Diego reeled back from the edge of the boat, as a flurry of bubbles erupted on the surface of the water around the twig. Diego saw flashes of small creatures with red scales, or was it a shell? He saw a strange star shaped beak; and more long antennae than he felt comfortable seeing on a single creature.

But worst of all, was the undeniable flash of fangs and sharp teeth; gnawing, tearing and destroying the twig with an efficiency which made Vampyre's and Lycan's  _ both _ look slow. In less then a second, everything had stopped, the bubbles fading as the Klaawyi retreated from the surface, waiting for anything which may fall into their domain. 

"Uh…" Diego swallowed thickly, his eyes feeling as if they were bulging from their sockets. From Mike's grim but smug expression when he glanced over, he presumed they were pretty close to doing exactly that. "That was…"

"Terrifyin'?" Mike offered when Diego floundered. "Yeah, 's pretty much what I thought." He huffed, rowing them forward again with a small grunt. "I know they're hangin' 'round, hopin' one o' us falls in but, sap seems to be doin' the trick… with a 'lil luck, we'll be 'cross 'fore any o' the buggers get within six foot."

Diego frowned dubiously, risking a glance behind them as a deep rumble throbbed through the murky clouds above them. "Let's hope you're right… because, we're pretty exposed out here; and I'm not sure the uh,  _ weather _ is going to stay in our favour."

Mike followed Diego's gaze, peering over Diego's shoulder and quickening his rowing in response. "Heh… let's hope." He muttered without humour, grunting as he cut through the water with his ear replacements and hurried to steer them across the water.

Diego stared at the shadowy spire as Mike concentrated on rowing, watching it steadily grow wider where the horizon touched the water. "It's huge…" he breathed, wincing guiltily and hoping he didn't distract Mike too much.

He shook his head, waking himself from the stupor which he'd found himself drifting into, surprised to find the boat was rocking steadily on waves which had definitely not been present when he'd last looked around them. "What's going on?" He asked, having to raise his voice to be heard over the rippling sail.

"Winds kinda helpin' us an' kinda not at this point..." Mike grunted in reply, pulling roughly at the oars and glaring at the sky behind Diego. "Ain't sure 's gonna be 'nough, bein' honest… but I'm pretty sure we're past half way, so, jus' keep ya fingers crossed the rain don't start 'fore we can find shelter."

" _ Rain _ ?!" Diego spun around, alarmed at the darkening clouds which flashed with ominous bursts of lightning behind them. His hair swept back from his face, his eyes watering from the force of the wind which he hadn't noticed while so lost in his fixation on the spire. "Mike…" he breathed, disbelief and fear carved deep into his brow as he faced forward again. "Row faster."

Mike nodded sharply, gritting his teeth and dragging the oars through the water in powerful swipes, as Diego worried his lip and watched him in concern.

Was he asking too much of Mike? Should he not offer to take a turn? Although Mike seemed far from winded or even  _ nearing _ tired at present… or would his attempt to help only hinder them further? Diego felt his stomach flutter weakly, churning in nervous agitation, desperately wishing there was something he could do to help ensure their safe passage.

Of course, if he'd named his Dragon, they could have shortened the journey by some hours. 

Diego abruptly glanced down at the small Dragon on his wrist, overwhelmed bu a sudden bout of concern. "You may want to seek somewhere a bit safer to hold on…" he warned, opening the top of his body suit and offering the green blob a chance to move if it wished. "This might get pretty bumpy…"

The Dragon flicked its tail as it examined him with an irritated look, before unlatching its claws and crawling inside Diego's bodysuit, curling up on the inside and thankfully; in Diego's mind, attaching itself to the interior of the leather suit.

"Mike..!" He called, narrowing his eyes and zipping up his body suit as the wind blew past him even stronger, tossing the boat over the next wave as their flimsy sail flickered and snapped in the wind. " _ Mike!" _ He tried again, gasping and gripping the sides of the boat as the wind gave a particularly vicious howl. " _ What the hell do we do? _ " 

He watched as Mike's lip curled, his eyes glowing a bright golden as the sky darkened further around them. " _ Jus' hold on! _ " Mike called back, a feral snarl ripping from his throat as he struggled to safely maneuver them over the increasingly rough waves. " _ I'll try'n get us there 'fore it catches up! _ "

Diego's hair whipped around his face, an irritating reminder of it's shortened state as he glanced back over his shoulder. " _ I'm pretty sure that's a matter of minutes at this point! _ " He yelled, panic clawing at the heavy weight of his unbeating heart. " _ What can I do?! _ " He demanded, desperate for  _ something _ to do.

Mike shook his head, hunching his shoulders as the wind cut through him. " _ Ain't nothin' ya able to do, right now… ya gonna have to jus' keep 'em fingers crossed for me! _ " He barked back, growling as he pulled the oars through the turbulent with rough, powerful strokes.

Diego frowned, running his fingers through his hair uselessly and looking ahead at the spire helplessly. Could he see the base, jutting through the water? Or was he just wishing he could? 

The boat rocked, lurching suddenly upward and then to the side, crashing back against the water and causing Diego to gasp, as he fell on his side and stared at the water; his face just a little too close for comfort, given what he'd seen the Klaawyi do to a mere twig. He held his breath, time seeming to come to a standstill as he stared into the depths, transfixed by the terrifying sight of the Klaawyi beneath the waves. " _ Diego…" _

He choked on a small giggle of relief, when he realised that the creatures seemed to be swimming  _ away _ from the surface, heading to the safety of deeper water where the waves would not toss them to and fro. " _ Diego!" _

With a gasp, Diego wrenched himself from the side, leaning against the back of the boat and panting as he glanced around in mingled relief, disbelief and outright terror. " _ Diego! _ " He snapped his eyes to Mike, started by the roar of his name over the wind.

At the meeting of their gaze, something feral and panicked faded from Mike's eyes. " _ Godammit, ya freakin' do that to me 'gain an' I ain't never gonna fuck ya; so long 's we live, got it? _ "

The absolute ridiculousness of his threat was enough to startle a laugh from Diego, semi-hysterical though it may have been. " _ We could be about to die and you're thinking about sex? _ " He called, rolling his eyes at Mike's amused wink, the pair briefly lost to a moment beyond the terror of the brewing storm.

Diego returned to reality with a faint thud, jostled roughly on the bottom of the boat, as the boat rocked perilously on the increasingly angry waves. He glanced at the spire; and  _ yes _ , he could see the land which touched the water… a flickering, spark of hope lit in his belly. 

There was a chance they could still make it.

Deep troughs and rolling mountains of water, their tops blown off by the wind into horizontal streaks of spume. The wind howled and the waves roared, crashing like long dead, marauding armies and throwing Mike and Diego to and fro in the midst of their battle. Violent gusts of wind snatched at the flimsy excuse of a sail. With every squall they were thrown sideways, or even worse, backwards; which was much more difficult to recover from.

With a sound like a million tearing sheets, the sail broke loose; torn away on the wind and leaving the tiny boat and its passengers at the mercy of the raging storm. Diego felt the warmth of hope begin to wane, his heart heavy as he stared at the bare mast; waving dangerously against the sky. He looked back at the spire, too far away for Mike to maneuver the whole boat over such uncooperative waves, but, perhaps possible still… if-

" _ Mike _ !" Diego yelled over the distant crash of thunder, a flash of lightning snaking through the clouds to their rear. " _ We have to swim _ !" He insisted, leaning to peek over the edge of the boat.

_ "We can't _ !" Mike yelled back, releasing the oars instantly and grabbing Diego's shoulder tightly. " _ The Klaawyi- _ "

" _ They're all sticking to the safety of the depths!" _ Diego cut him off, shaking his head. " _ We have no other choice! If the rain comes and we're still out here… _ " he said, leaving his ominous warning incomplete and gesturing to the furious storm which was now gaining on them fast.

Mike shook his head vehemently, biting his lip and irritably swiping his hair from his eyes; a pointless endeavor given the wild wind which blew it directly back again. " _ Soon 's we hit that water, they're gonna swarm us! _ " He insisted, glancingabout frantically in the hopes of finding some solution. " _ I ain't… I  _ **_can't_ ** _ - _ " he stammered, his breath quickening as his eyes settled on Diego briefly.

The second for which their eyes remained locked, felt like an eternity. Diego understood everything Mike wanted to say; and everything he couldn't, given their setting and the limited options or time which laid before them.

Then the infinite second ended; and Mike dove forward to his knees, scrabbling to open his rucksack and pulling out a coil of rope. " _ What are you going to do _ ?!" Diego demanded, scowling and gesturing to the looming spire roughly, as the boat was tossed and swept toward it by the relentless waves. " _ Lasso the spire and reel us in like a fish on a line?! _ " He scoffed, unreasonably irritated by thoughts of both his and Mike's imminent deaths in his mind.

" _ Nah, _ " Mike's cocky drawl was barely audible over the vicious crash of thunder, just a short way behind them. His fingers were quick, efficient and barely fumbled as he turned and tied a knot through a ring at the prow of the small boat, before turning back to Diego and cupping his cheeks with a tight grip. " _ Jus' takin' ya advice… _ " he said, pressing a hard kiss to Diego, who stared in stunned silence; and retreating too quickly for him to even reciprocate. " _ Ya gotta try an' keep yaself in that damn seat, ya hear?! _ " Mike demanded, standing and awkwardly attempting to keep his feet as he deftly tied the other end of the rope around his waist, which was no easy feat; considering he was also mid-shift. " _ Stay in the goddamn boat _ !" He snarled through a lengthening muzzle, thick fur sprouting from his exposed skin as his clothes faded beneath the growing, lanky body.

Too late, Diego realised his intentions, his heart lurching and obscuring his airway as fear overwhelmed him. " _ Mike, no! _ " He yelled over the howl of the wind, but Mike only threw him a wolfish grin, his fangs glinting as he winked a furry eyelid; before he disappeared over the side of the boat, into the depths below. " **_Mike!_ ** " Diego scrambled forward, clutching the edge of the boat and almost throwing himself after Mike, except the rope pulled taut and tossed him back against the hull; leaving him wrestling to right himself and crawl back to the edge.

" _ Mike _ !" He called, panic and fury warring for dominance in his heart as he stared at the rope and desperately tried to spot Mike's dark fur beneath the waters surface, but all he could see were the dark, turbulent waves which crashed together like miniature tsunamis, topped by white foam. " _ Mike! _ " He cried desperately, unwillingly glancing at the spire, which was; to his great relief, only a few more miles away.

" _ I'm gonna  _ **_kill you_ ** _ if you survive this, you stupid, stubborn ass  _ **_Lycan_ ** _! _ " He roared above the terrific crash of thunder nearby, scowling despite the brief flicker of relief he felt, as Mike's head momentarily appeared above the surface.

How  _ dare _ Mike do this to him? How  _ dare _ he make it clear he was unwilling to risk Diego's life; but then risk his own and expect Diego to just… just  _ accept _ that?

Diego could barely stand the idea of life without Mike  _ before _ he'd accepted and confessed his feelings; now Mike was expecting him to face eternity without him? He couldn't stand the idea of Diego hurt or dead, but he expected Diego to just  _ deal with it _ when the situation was reversed?

If his heart could beat, Diego was positive it would be racing; with fear, fury and expectant heartache.

He hoped Mike could get then to the spire base quickly, because Diego was ready to uphold his promise and  _ kill the stupid sonovabitch _ .

Diego gripped the edge of the boat with trembling fingers, his fangs flashing as he laid as still as possible and flicked his gaze between the land and the water; his keen, scarlet eyes locking onto any sign of Mike's continued survival amid the turbulent waves.

Ten impossibly long, agonisingly painful minutes  _ crawled _ by, where Diego's keen gaze measured the distance remaining between the boat and the land. He waited tensely, coiled tight as he searched the steadily solidifying spire, watching for the first sign of suitable shelter and waiting for the exact moment when he would be close enough to act at last. When he was  _ finally _ able to mark the land as within his reach, he carefully raised himself into a crouch. He swung Mike's rucksack onto his back and his new bag around his neck and shoulder, before inching forward to untie the rope from the ring at the prow of the boat. He planted his feet firmly, narrowing his eyes as he grabbed hold of the tiny mast and rose as slowly as possible, scowling at the water's crashing and tumbling surface. He tied the rope carefully around his own waist and then lifted his foot; and slammed it down in a series of short bursts, before bending his knees in preparation.

When he saw Mike's head break the surface, turning in obvious panic toward him; Diego sprang forward. He placed his foot on the ring where Mike had tied his rope, and then leaped into the air, yanking sharply on the rope to pull Mike from the water.

Mike yelped in surprise, his fur sopping wet and three Klaawyi snapping viciously at his tail as he was unceremoniously dragged from the water.

Diego scowled as he sailed through the stormy air, blown slightly off course by the buffering winds, but landing on his feet on the edge of the uneven land which marked the base of the spire; though he was pulled off balance when Mike sailed over his shoulder and landed in a sudden heap, a hundred yards ahead of him.

" _ Urgh _ ," Mike groaned, as Diego quickly bounced back to his feet and hurried forward, grabbing him by the elbow and jerking him away from the water's edge. " _ That weren't exactly- _ "

" _ Shut up _ ," Diego hissed, roughly jostling and cajoling Mike ahead of him, pushing and directing him toward the spire and where he had spotted an available shelter, while slapping the Klaawyi to the hard ground and stomping on them with his heavy boots; pausing briefly to consider before picking them up again by their tails.

Whether sensing his dark mood, or too exhausted from his own idiotic heroics, Mike obeyed his orders; stumbling forward as his wet Lycan body struggled with the icy chill of the whip like wind.

They clambered onward, eagerly to be out of the volatile weather; before even worse befell them. " _ There! _ " Diego yelled hoarsely, pointing ahead with the hand which held the Klaawyi corpses, while his other held tight to Mike's fury arm and steered him in the right direction. " _ The cave in the cliff face! _ "

It was just above his head; an opening in the rock which, if it proved deep enough, could be exactly what they'd been hoping for. " _ Get your furry ass inside before I kick it in! _ " He demanded, quickly dropping the Klaawyi and shedding the rucksack and his bag so he could turn and press his back to the rock. He laced his fingers together into a step and then crouched, glaring at Mike as if daring him to object.

Mike, wisely, chose not to comment; though whether it really  _ was _ wiseness or just exhaustion, Diego wasn't entirely sure. He watched attentively as Mike stepped into his cupped hands and groaned as he hauled himself over the small ledge, crawling forward to slip into the hollow space within.

As soon as Mike's foot left his palms, Diego was in motion; gathering both bags and tossing them up after Mike, the three Klaawyi following closely after, before he took three steps back and leapt lightly up to the ledge, pulling himself into the cave with ease.

He didn't stop once he was finally out of the cutting wind, rolling away from the ledge and grabbing Mike's rucksack; laying out an efficient fire in record time and lighting it quickly, though he broke three matches in his haste and his fury.

He ignored Mike entirely, returning to the rucksack to dig our three cubes of meat, which he set on the floor and then crouched beside, opening his bodysuit and offering his palm to the Dragon within. "C'mon… you'll be alright now." He murmured, watching the tiny green creature amble across his palm and settle itself on a chunk of meat, cocking its head at him curiously, before setting to the task of devouring its food supply. 

His Dragon fed, Diego moved aside to grab a stomped Klaawyi by its tail, examining it closely before breaking off a portion of it's hard shell and lifting it to his lips; sinking his fangs into the soft flesh beneath and swallowing a few tentative mouthfuls of blood, before quickly guzzling what remained.

With a faint grimace and a grunt of disdain, Diego walked slowly to the edge of the cave, tossing the Klaawyi carcass outside and watched the rain finally begin to lash down from the angry sky, as he wiped the back of his hand over his mouth.

With no further tasks or distractions, Diego was forced to finally acknowledge what he'd been trying so hard to ignore. "You could have got yourself killed." He said flatly, folding his arms over his chest and ignoring the dull ache in his still heart which told him to bury himself in Mike's comforting embrace.

"Was  _ your _ idea," Mike rasped thickly, his body shifting slowly back to that of a man, as Dieho snapped his head aside to glare at him. 

"One  _ you _ said was too dangerous!" Diego countered in a hiss, his fangs flashing in his fury. "You  _ just _ finished telling me to stay  _ out _ of the water, you gave me that stupid  _ look _ which even an  _ rock _ could have understood… and then what? You just expect  _ me _ to do something you can't, no… that you're  _ unwilling _ to do yourself?!"

Diego hadn't meant to lead such a vocal tirade, but his anger had overwhelmed him and left him panting for breath while fighting to keep his vision from blurring. "You selfish  _ bastard _ …" he hissed, shaking his head vehemently in an effort to stop his eyes from releasing a bitter flood of tears over his cheeks.

Mike remained silent as Diego vented his disgust and fury at him, making no efforts to defend or absolve himself of Diego's accusations. He paced quietly around the cave, sticking close to the fire as his body warmed slowly. "Ya ain't wrong…" he finally admitted, when Diego paused to try and catch his breath. "I'm a selfish bastard. 'Cause, I ain't prepared to face a future ya ain't in."

Diego blinked, startled by the outright confession. He snarled quietly, his lip curling as Mike slowly crouched beside the fire and spread his palms, wriggling his fingers in the welcome warmth. "Diego," Mike sighed; and Diego's expression cleared of his frustration, his posture relaxing as his fingers tingled andhe felt for himself, the weary exhaustion which Mike felt. "I lived a  _ long _ time. I seen the world, an' I seen what's left o' it. I seen folk come… folk go." He shook his head tiredly, staring into the dancing flames of the fire as it crackled cheerfully.

"'Side from Jake, I ain't ever felt connected to anyone or anythin'... 'til I met  _ you _ ." Mike drawled slowly, inhaling a deep breath as Diego unconsciously took a step closer. "I dunno if I'd call it  _ love _ at first sight… but it were somethin' an' it were powerful. I knew I wanted ya 'round. Knew I wanted ya, an' I knew what I  _ wanted  _ ya to be…" he said, exhaling slowly and closing his eyes. "So yeah, I'm a selfish bastard… 'cause I ain't 'bout to not  _ try _ an' protect my goddamn  _ mate _ ."

Diego shuffled his feet awkwardly, restless in his frustration and ire. He eyed Mike warily, feeling like he'd just been undressed and laid bare before him; despite Mike explaining his  _ own _ feelings to him. He disliked being blindsided like this, disliked that Mike not only felt the same; but he even made it sound  _ fair _ and  _ reasonable _ that he'd been such a chauvinistic  _ asshole _ .

He was mad, godammit; and he was  _ allowed _ to be mad. Mike had done exactly what he'd told Diego  _ not _ to do and he'd expected  _ Diego _ to live without  _ him _ afterwards, should the worst happen; even though he wasn't prepared to do the same. "You don't get to decide which of us is allowed to protect the other." He said bitterly, shaking his head and twisting his hair around his fingers. "You don't get to decide which of us lives or dies. You don't get any more say than me in who is most important between us." He bit his lip, glancing up at the ceiling and swallowing thickly. "Mates are supposed to protect  _ each other _ … not just, tell one of them to stay put and  _ deal with it _ if they get their stupid, stubborn ass killed."

Mike sighed, running his hands through his hair and tilting his head to peek up at Diego tiredly. He examined him thoroughly, his eyes lingering on every part of him for so long that Diego was positive he could have painted him from memory alone. "Alright," he sighed, rising to his feet with a soft groan and extending his arm toward Diego.

"You  _ don't  _ get to decide." Diego repeated stubbornly, sniffling and punching Mike's shoulder when he slowly shuffled closer. "We're a  _ team _ … we work  _ together _ . We decide  _ together _ ."

"Alright," Mike murmured, his fingers gentle as they brushed Diego's cheek, gliding over his skin softly as his hand moved behind his neck to draw him closer. "Alright… together." He nuzzled Diego's hair as he knocked his forehead to Mike's chest, his fist bumping Mike's shoulder again. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry," he whispered softly, as Diego began to tremble against him.

"You better be. You do that again and I… I'll leave." Diego threatened weakly, sniffing as he ran his hand down Mike's side and then curled like a hawks talons into Mike's hip. "Don't ever…  _ ever _ -" he swallowed heavily, unable to complete his last demand when his throat tightened.

"I'm here. I'm stayin'." Mike soothed, his lips brushing Diego's temple softly. "I'm sorry." He whispered again, his apologies continuing as Diego finally allowed himself to fully relax against Mike, rubbing his face over his chest and wiping his tears onto Mike's shirt.

Diego felt Mike's hand slide across his jaw, dipping to cup the side of his throat as his lips shuffled slowly but intently from his temple, over his brow and down his cheek; moving slowly but obviously lower, until he finally pressed a soft, chaste kiss to Diego's lips.

"Stupid Lycan," Diego hiccupped, whimpering as he kissed Mike with a hungry passion, relieved he was alive; that he'd agreed to consider them equals, that they were  _ together. _ He sniffed quietly, flicking his tongue tentatively at Mike's bottom lip, before withdrawing and knocking their foreheads together.

"Bein' dumbasses... 's what us Lycan's do best." Mike said quietly, his fingers typing with the ends of Diego's hair gently. "We ain't always smart 'bout our actions. 'S why we gotta look for a mate what grounds us; even then, sometimes… fear gets the best o' us."

Diego released a hefty sigh, lifting his head and peering up at Mike wearily. "You pull a stunt like that again, you'll be a soprano wolf… you hear me?"

Mike chuckled quietly. "Aye, I hear ya, Shorty." He agreed, dipping lower to reclaim Diego's lips in another kiss.

Diego tugged him closer, eagerly delving his tongue past Mike's lips as he popped his shirt buttons open. His fingers raked through the short fluff of hair which covered Mike's chest, a small shudder rippling through him as his eyes flicked up to meet Mike's from beneath his lashes.

He said nothing however, choosing to instead kiss his mate again; sucking in a deep breath through his nose as he hurried to part Mike's clothes from his body in as quick a fashion as was physically possible. His shirt and trousers were thrown to the floor in rapid succession, Diego's fingers splaying over his chest as he gave a content hum, ghosting down Mike's torso to his stomach and dancing teasingly across the sensitive skin of his groin.

"I'm gonna make you  _ howl _ , Lycan…" Diego murmured, a salacious grin curling his lips as Mike raised a brow and smirked. In the time it took his heart to skip a beat in excitement, Mike found himself colliding roughly with the ground, the fire seeming to crackle in agitation as he hissed at the hard impact of his skin and the cave floor.

"Damn," he barely had time to huff, before he became transfixed by the apparition of a confident Vampyre straddling his waist; conveniently, already devoid of his confining leather bodysuit and affording him a  _ tantalising  _ view of bare skin.

Diego was unprepared to listen to any of Mike's nonsense or his cocky remarks. He quickly leaned over Mike and captured his lips roughly, sucking his lip between his teeth and dragging his tongue along the soft flesh; before carefully pulling back, mindful of his fangs. There was an unspoken promise, a need, a faint hint of lingering hysteria and fear in his kiss; the events of the storm still raw in his still heart.

He listened to Mike's pulse race, heard the spike in his breath as he dragged his fingers through the curls of pubic hair around the base of his cock and the rumbling growl in his chest, as he cupped his balls and squeezed softly. His free hand covered Mike's, reluctantly drawing it away and moving it to his ass, prompting and encouraging his fingers to dip inside.

Diego groaned, a long and deep throated whine, as slanted his mouth and slowly slid his kiss from Mike's lips to his throat. Ever mindful of his fangs, he shuffled his lips over any bare skin he could reach; rolling his hips back against Mike's fingers as his breath quickened. As his lips drifted over Mike's shoulder, Diego found himself trembling, impatience nipping at him as a tight ball sat heavily in his gut.

He batted Mike's hand aside, reeling back to sit straight with a gasp. His hand curled around the base of Mike's dick, stroking slowly as he gazed died at his lover with a crooked grin. No longer feeling the teasing vibe, he lowered himself slowly over Mike's shaft, tilting his head back and baring his fangs in a loud, blissful hiss; as his ass stretched to accomodate the wide girth.

Mike's chest rumbled, a low growl echoing in his throat as Diego's ass swallowed his dick, snug, soft and warm around the hot, hard shaft. His fingers gripped his hips, his lips parted and his face a rapturous mask of awe as he stared up at Diego in riveted fascination, a soft golden glow allowing him to capture his every minuscule shift of expression.

Diego blinked slowly, lowering his eyes to Mike and moaning as his ass hugged Mike's dick smugly. In no mood for an extended love-making, Diego lifted and impaled himself on Mike's dick with hunger and need, with an urgency which burnt like a naked flame in his belly. 

He needed Mike to understand the love and need which he felt, the raw fear which had consumed him at the thought of his loss; and the resultant relief of his survival. He needed Mike to understand that such self sacrificing tactics were  _ not _ acceptable to him, that he needed Mike alive, healthy and  _ with Diego.  _ He needed to mark and to claim, to share the intense high of their union; and wash away the intense fears which they had previously shared. 

As Mike's chest rumbled with a familiar growl of pleasure and possessiveness, Diego curled his fingers over Mike's chest, tugging sharply at the soft, downy hair, and rolled his hips quickly over his lover.

A quiet litany of profanity fell from his lips, curses in the various languages which he knew; and a few new ones which he invented on the spot. His body felt alive in ways which it hadn't felt since his heart had stopped beating; warm, angry, excited and in desperate need of release.

Mike released a loud moan, closer to a snarl; shuddering and biting his lip as he groaned and helplessly bucked his hips upward to meet Diego's near aggressive pace.

Diego licked his lips, moaning and curling his fingers into claws upon Mike's chest, his nails  _ almost _ breaking the skin, leaving red marks in their wake and creating pretty patterns on the canvas of Mike's skin. He watched Mike's golden eyes study him, drinking in his every move and reaction; memorizing every part of him and fanning the flame in his belly to a roaring blaze.

With a needy whine, Diego descended upon him hungrily, arching his back and grinding his ass down on Mike's cock as he devoured his mouth in a demanding kiss. He thrust his tongue past Mike's lips, swallowing his moans as he scratched his fingernail over the bud of Mike's nipple.

Mike's fingers clutched at his ass tightly, holding him still as he thrust upward rapidly, striking the nerves which made Diego shudder and cry out with bliss, while trapping his dick against the warm, sweaty flesh of his stomach.

Diego's hands rose to Mike's hair, his forehead knocking against his lovers and his fingers clutching tightly, as his orgasm hovered on the edge of his mind. He squeezed his ass around Mike's hard shaft, choking a long, piercing howl of euphoria from him, when he milked Mike's unexpected release from him.

"This is the first and last time you ever try something so stupid," Diego hissed, his eyes crimson and boring into Mike's as the golden glow began to fade from them. "Don't  _ ever _ leave me."

Mike rasped a deep throated groan in response, his lips surging up to cover Diego's, swallowing his soft mewls as his own body was abruptly wracked with the overwhelming bliss of orgasm. Diego panted heavily, his lips parting and his fangs flashing in the light of the fire, as he shivered above Mike, wrapped in his embrace and slowly coming down from his high; while Mike littered his shoulders and throat with soft, scratchy kisses.

"Ya wanna make a point, ya  _ really _ stick it, huh?" He mumbled, a vague hint of amusement buried beneath the clear exhaustion in his voice.

"Hmm," Diego hummed noncommittally, stretching over Mike and quite content to remain where he was for the next few hours. "Just don't expect me to repeat myself… I'm a one dog trick."

Mike barked with laughter, his muscular body rippling beneath Diego pleasantly. "I think ya got that sayin' a 'lil wrong there, Spunky." He snickered, carefully brushing Diego's hair behind his ear as he pouted at him sourly. "'S been awhile since folk used 'em kinda phrases… don't worry 'bout it." He said in a gentle attempt to soothe and appease.

Diego grumbled petulantly; and even managed to supply a weak swat to Mike's shoulder for the jibe, though his hand lingered and the touch quickly became a soft caress, his anger and fears finally abating as Mike's reassurances slowly settled the restlessness in his still heart. "Stupid Lycan…" he muttered, closing his eyes and nuzzling at Mike's throat tenderly while his chest continued to rumble with contentment. "... big… cat…"

Mike chuckled quietly, kissing Diego's temple as he gently rolled them onto their sides, carefully disentangling their joined bodies, despite Diego's vague sounds of protest. "Sleep it off, ya 'lil Firecracker," he murmured, sighing as he tucked Diego's head under his chin.

Diego yawned and huddled closer to Mike, listening to his heart slowly return to its regular, steady pace beneath his ear. He brushed his lips over the soft throb in the middle of Mike's chest, before finally allowing himself to drift to sleep.

In his dreams, Diego was once more overwhelmed by fear; though not all of it was his own. He could feel Mike nearby, but could not see him through a fog of shadows and blood. Piercing howls of pain and screams of sorrow tore at him from all sides, but no matter how he tried, he was frozen at the centre of a dense fog which would not clear. Emotions flooded him; fear, pain, longing, loss, joy, sorrow… Diego could only choke under its weight and hope it didn't crush him entirely.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was undecided about posting this but.... a couple people voted that it should go up now with one more chapter rounding it off, as opposed to me posting it all together
> 
> So- one more to come  
> Again 😅
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this and dont hate me too much 
> 
> x My love to you all x

**Requiem**

When Diego next woke, it was with slow opening eyes, his thoughts already whirling as any and all details of his dream fled him. "Ya alright, Shorty?" Mike asked thickly, inhaling a sharp breath as he sensed Diego's unnatural stillness in his arms.

"Hmm?" Diego hummed, blinking and ultimately forgetting the strange nightmare. "Mmhm…" he answered himself, flashing Mike a small, reassuring smile and dropping a quick kiss to his cheek, before rising to his feet and grimacing at the filth which he'd slept in. "Urgh… I  _ need _ to get clean." He insisted, heading idly toward the cave entrance. "I'm going to grab some water and clean up."

"Don't-"

"Don't go  _ in  _ the water… yeah, yeah, yeah." Diego interrupted, flashing Mike a crooked grin and winking playfully. "Though  _ you're _ hardly one to talk." He snorted, offering a feigned scowl to his mate, before continuing to the mouth of the cave and checking for rain; before deeming it safe and strolling outside.

It took him only a few short minutes to make his way to the waters edge and carefully splash himself with enough water to clean away the remnants of the previous evenings activities. He looked around, taking a deep breath as he tried to find some sign of their boats survival through the storm.

He was unsuccessful. 

He smiled as he returned to the cave and found Mike as he'd left him, apparently having gone back to sleep. He debated briefly on waking his lover, before shaking his head instead and quietly padding over to his newly acquired bag, reaching inside to pull out the clothes which he'd salvaged from the old shack.

With the tentative wonder of a small child, Diego ran his fingers over the items slowly, excitement almost making him giddy as he marvelled at the fact he was going to  _ change _ .

Well, more than he already had since he set out on his journey of discovery; and more than  _ just  _ in the physical sense like now, too.

Diego took a deep breath, and sucked his lip between his teeth, slowly plucking the purple shirt from the small pile and hesitating as strange butterflies danced in his stomach, before finally slipping his arms into the sleeves and looking down at himself with no small amount of dissociation. For his entire existence as a Vampyre, he'd worn only the mandatory, regulation leather like all Vampyre's… not even Taylor had managed to wriggle out of  _ that _ custom, despite making a few attempts.

Diego released a shuddering sigh, reaching next for the jeans and stepping into them slowly. He grimaced, recalling that denim was often best worn with underwear, but he was overall too thrilled with his new clothing to care for the minor discomfort. Granted, the shirt wouldn't do up without losing its last two buttons; and the jeans were slightly too long on the leg… but he would get used to it.

Diego grinned, feeling at last as if a great weight had fallen from his shoulders.

He was no longer chained to the Vampyre clan and their way of life… or death, if he wanted to be pedantic. He was no longer chained to the Coven which wanted him dead, or...would, if it didn't already think he were deceased. Or if it knew about the mate which he'd chosen for himself.

Freedom and some long lost sense of  _ self _ crept through his veins, like blood once had so very many,  _ long _ years ago. For the first time that Diego could remember, he felt cautiously optimistic, even  _ hopeful _ about the future.

"Sorry, Spunky, but that getup jus' ain't no good." Mike's lazy drawl startled Diego. A small yelp escaped him as he whirled to his mate, who was sat with his elbow propped upon his raised knee, scrutinizing his new clothing meticulously. "All ya gone an' done is make me wanna take it all off ya 'gain… pretty darn sharpish, bein' honest."

Diego released a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding, an unexpected relief flooding through him as Mike snickered at his own teasing. "You always want to take my clothes off… how is this any different?" He scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"'Cause, ya ain't all hidden behind all that leather no more! Hell, ya got bloody skin on display! How the hell d'ya expect me not to be turned on by that, huh? Ya practically  _ sin _ right now… though, I gotta admit, that leather  _ is _ pretty damn sexy stuff." Mike said, gesturing at Diego's new clothes with a negligent flick of his wrist. "This, though? 'S all  _ you _ … an' I ain't come 'cross anythin' I find more sexy'n  _ you _ ."

Diego felt a small flush in his cheeks and purposely avoided looking at Mike for an extended moment. He hardly needed any further ego inflation. "Well… thanks, I guess." He mumbled, standing awkwardly for a moment longer, before turning stiffly and moving toward where he'd left his Dragon, which seemed less impressed with his wardrobe change than his mate.

"Hey, if you don't like it, you're more than welcomr to stay here." Diego told it, shrugging his shoulder as the tiny beast flocked its tail irritably. He sighed and rolled his eyes. "What if I tell you it's probably softer for you to ride on than that leather?" He asked half heartedly.

The Dragon snorted, two small tendrils of smoke curling from its nostrils as it flashed its fangs at him. "Are all Dragons this hostile and uncooperative?" He demanded, turning his head to raise a brow at Mike when his arm curled around his shoulders. 

"If ya don't name 'em? Sure," he said with a cheerfulness which irritated Diego even more than the stubborn Dragon. "Ain't like ya don't know a easy way to solve that though," he added, planting a loud kiss on Diego's cheek before moving away with a childish snicker.

" _ Urgh _ ," Diego growled in exasperation, scowling at his mate. "You are  _ such _ a child! Do you  _ ever  _ act your goddamn age? Whatever that is?" He demanded, added the last part with as much spite as he could muster.

"Not if I can help it, naw…" Mike chuckled, unaffected by Diego's simmering temper.

" _ Urrrrgh _ !" Diego snarled, shaking his head in frustration and turning back to his Dragon. "If you're coming, then get on; or else stay here on your own." He said firmly.

To Diego's surprise, the Dragon stepped quietly onto his palm when he offered it, allowing him to lift it up to his collar, where it attached itself quite contently. "Was that  _ really _ so difficult?" He sulked, sighing as he tentatively ran a finger down the spiked ridges of the Dragon's spine.

"Takes after 's Momma, clearly…" Mike snickered, laughing and dodging easily when Diego whirled around, unsheathed one of his daggers and lobbed it at Mike's shoulder.

" _ Ass _ !" He hissed, narrowing his eyes as he stomped away to shove his leather bodysuit into his bag, muttering to himself the entire time.

" _ Ooh _ , ya keepin' that for a 'lil roleplay sometime?" Mike's teasing voice came from behind him, his dagger lightly tapping against the side of his neck. "Gotta admit… playin' the naughty 'lil Vamp ain't somethin' I ever tried before."

Diego rolled his eyes, snatching his dagger by the point. His hand moved like a blur, twisting the ade away from his skin and flipping it so the hilt was in his palm, allowing him to slide the dagger back into its holster. "What would that make me, exactly? The wayward Lycan pup?" He snorted derisively, angrily stuffing the bodysuits sleeves into the bag.

"I was thinkin' more o' ya bein' somethin' like a Fae Gigolo…" Mike replied easily, utterly unaffected by Diego's glare when he flicked a glance back at him. "That or maybe dress ya up as a Vaanti Hunter… think ya'd suit the look. 'Course, we'd have to raise ya shoes a bit… get ya some height-  _ pfft, pfft-fft _ !" Mike gave up any further attempt to speak, too caught up with a wild bout of snickering. 

"Oh, ha  _ ha _ ! So funny!" Diego exclaimed with heavy sarcasm, rising and slinging his bag over his shoulder. "You know, I find you less and less charming with every second, so by all means…  _ laugh it up _ ." He said, prodding a finger to Mike's chest as he made what could almost be construed as a vague effort to sober himself. "Just you remember though, when you're humping my leg like some  _ mutt _ tonight, that the reason we won't be having sex is because of  _ you're  _ stupid, big mouth and your dumb short jokes-"

"Aw, c'mon… don't pretend ya all offended, ya know we both know better." Mike laughed, his eyes glimmering with amusement. "'Sides, me an' me  _ big mouth _ can always make it up to ya, if ya ask real nice." He drawled.

Diego felt his cheeks warn but otherwise ignored Mike's teasing, clearing his throat as Mike stepped around him to grab his rucksack. " _ Ahem _ … uh, so, where do we go from here, anyway? I mean… we crossed the  _ Forgotten Seas _ , right? So… how do we figure out where  _ the light meets the dark? _ " He asked by way of evasion.

Mike smirked, clearly guessing his tactic, though he chose not to call him on it. "Ya already got us where we gotta go, I think." He said, grinning as Diego frowned in confusion. He tipped his head toward the corner beyond the fire, where Diego stared for several seconds, before he noticed that there was a darker cove; a small passage, which seemed to have formed naturally through the rock. "Hope ya ain't 'fraid o' the dark." He said, mimicking Diego's teasing from what felt like a lifetime ago.

Diego felt his stomach flip with nostalgia and nervous, hopeful anticipation. Also, with queasy anxiety. 

He took a deep breath and slid his hand into Mike's, exhaling with a small shake of his head. "I'm not sure if I can do this…" he whispered, licking his lips as Mike grinned and half stepped in front of him.

"'Course ya can," he said, winking playfully. "Jus' keep on puttin' one foot in front o' the other…ya managed this far."

"Yeah, but there wasn't a very imminent end and potential disaster or overwhelming disappointment awaiting me…" he said quickly, worrying his lip and furrowing his brow uncertainly. "What if… what if-"

"Diego," Mike's calm, quiet rumble made Diego look up in surprise, his unfinished question still hanging in the air ominously. "Ya gotta know… better to know  _ now _ . An' ya know it."

Diego sighed heavily. He  _ did _ know it. With a reluctant, heavy heart, he shuffled after Mike toward the dark passage; both eager and nervous to finally discover the truth which he'd been hunting so long.

"Say," Mike said lightly, as the darkness of the tigh passage forced them to release one another's hands and continue in single file. "Whaddaya wanna do after this?" He asked, as Diego tripped over a rock and barely suppressed a startled yelp. "I mean, fun as this 'lil quest has been an' all… are ya lookin' to jump right into 'nother? Or d'ya wanna find ourselves a 'lil piece o' land to call home?"

" _ Home _ ?" Diego could not suppress his strained bark of surprise this time, his hand steadying himself against the wall as he tipped over his own foot. "You mean… you and me?  _ Building _ ... a, a what? A  _ house _ or something..?" He asked, wincing at the disbelief in his own voice. He licked his lips and tried to smooth over his momentary lapse in brain to mouth cooperation. "I just mean… don't you think the world is a little um, well, unstable..? For that?"

To his relief, Mike laughed. "I weren't exactly thinkin' we'd set up out in the open, all unprotected an' shit, nah." He chuckled, the hairs on the back of his head waving softly as he shook his head. "More… wonderin' if ya'd wanna 'lil plot o' land somewhere to call our own, ya know?"

Diego felt his skin burn with embarrassment and was pleased that Mike was currently unable to see him. "Well, I mean…" he stammered, taking a deep breath and trying to clear some of the cobwebs which seemed to be clogging his thought process. "Would that be something you'd want?" He asked, pausing to allow Mike to climb over the half collapsed wall of rock in their way.

"Me?" Mike snorted, hopping over to the other side of the debris and flashing Diego a cocky grin in the midst of the darkness. "So long's I'm where  _ you _ are, I don't care if I end up in ya 'lil Coven Palace." 

Diego balked at the very idea. "Don't be stupid… if you were there you'd be either a prisoner or dead. Or a dead prisoner." He snarked irritably, brushing his hair from his eyes and carefully climbing over the rubble before him. "They kept those sometimes… decoration, motivation to other prisoners, or; just because they were particularly sick bastards. I couldn't live with that." He said grimly, swallowing hard.

"Welp, least we know somewhere we  _ ain't  _ goin' after all this then, huh?" Mike huffed cheerfully, throwing Diego a sly wink as he hopped over the last of the fallen debris, before turning and leading the way forward again.

Diego frowned, examining Mike's turned back dubiously and considering their conversation thoughtfully. "Mike… are you," he began, blinking in startled realisation. "Is this some sort of 'what do you think of marriage and kids' kind of conversations?!" He demanded.

" _ Do _ ya want kids?" Mike asked conversationally, half glancing back over his shoulder curiously. "I mean, ain't exactly gonna be the easiest for us if ya do, so… probably a good idea to-"

"No.  _ Nope _ ." Diego interrupted firmly, shaking his head.

"Ya don't? Ah, pity… think some 'lil Mini Fangs could'a been mighty cute." Mike sighed wistfully, but didn't glance back again as Diego made a strange noise akin to a bird being strangled.

"No, I don't, I mean…" he stuttered, heaving a frustrated sigh before trying to choose his words more carefully. "I  _ meant _ ; we are  _ not _ having this conversation right now." He clarified, taking care to enunciate each syllable so he couldn't be mistaken again. "This is… it's ridiculous, not to mention impossi… wait,  _ Mini Fangs _ ?" Diego stumbled as the ground began to incline upward slowly. 

"Heh, ya ever seen Lycan teenagers?" Mike snorted, turning and reaching back to gently steady Diego. "Trust me, Fangs're  _ way _ easier to deal with." 

Diego wrinkled his nose, his heart strangely swollen and his mind conjuring odd images of younger versions of Mike and himself. "Well… I- I mean, what if I  _ wanted _ some uh, some  _ Mini Mutts _ ?" He finally blurted, blinking in surprise when he was unprepared for the words which escaped him.

"Ah, set o' each it is then, huh? Sounds good," Mike winked, his tone  _ far _ too smug and amused for Diego's liking, as he faced forward and continued up the sloping crevice. "Well, I'm up for the challenge, so why the hell not? Hell, we'll have us a whole bushel o' kids…"

Diego sighed wearily, massaging his temple with the soft pads of his fingers. "And just how are we supposed to be getting this… _bushel_ of kids?" He asked, half dreading the answer. "Because I don't know if you noticed, but last I checked… neither of us is uh, _equipped_ for that um, for that _particular_ job."

"Where there's a will, there's a way, Spunky…" Mike chuckled. "Maybe we'll jus' adopt some strays we come 'cross, 'ey?"

Diego shook his head, struggling to come to terms with the apparent consequences of his choice in mate; namely, his impending insanity. "You want us to go around picking up lone Vampyre's and Lycan's? What, to make our own  _ Pack _ ? A  _ Coven _ ? I…" he exhaled a deep breath, trying to calm the hectic thoughts battering their way through his head. "I don't even know how to follow you sometimes… you're crazy. I mean, what makes you think anyone will even  _ want- _ "

"C'mon, it ain't that hard to follow." Mike snorted. "I mean, ya gotta be the stubbornest 'lil Fang I ever met, an' even  _ you _ warmed up to me." He chuckled, tossing a lopsided grin over his shoulder as he turned a sharp corner. "Makin' a Pack Coven after gettin'  _ you _ over ya issues oughta be a piece o' piss."

Diego scowled, trying to shake away the headache he felt blossoming behind his eyes. "I think you just start these dumb conversations to piss me off," he grumbled, squeezing through a tight crevice and frowning as he paused on the other side of the gap. "You can't  _ actually _ be this annoying."

Mike snickered and Diego narrowed his eyes as he watched his shoulders rise and fall in a distinctly noncommittal shrug. "Guess ya got eternity to figure that out now, ain't ya?"

Diego sighed, running his fingers through his hair as the gentle slope beneath their feet increased to a steep incline. "Mike… without getting a stupid, narcissistic reply… or another question," he said slowly, licking his lips briefly as he paused to reconsider his question, before ultimately deciding it was too late to back out. "Why  _ do _ you start such weird conversations? I mean, I don't actually mind having these sorts of discussions with you, to be honest, but your timing is always so…" he floundered, failing to find the words to continue coherently.

"Ya really ain't figured it out?" Mike asked, surprise in his tone as he kicked off a wall and leapt up a vertical face of rock to a narrow ledge. "Huh, thought ya were the brains o' this outfit, bein' honest…"

Diego cocked his head, eyeing Mike thoughtfully as he slid out of sight, shuffling slowly along the ledge at an angle. He considered Mike's tendency to ramble, to fill most silences with chatter; both informative and nonsense, depending on the occasion. "You distract me… like you do yourself." He said quietly, an unexpected warmth radiating from his still heart. He leapt swiftly to the ledge, hauling himself up lightly as his mind exploded with connections and epiphanies which he was ashamed that he had not previously connected. "You keep me thinking, talking… keep me curious or just, focused on  _ you _ ; rather than… than where we are, or how long we've been there."

"Heh, see? I knew ya was a Smarty Fang," Mike snickered as Diego shuffled through the narrow chasm, his grinning face returning to view as Diego exited the narrow space to find him waiting, leaning against the wall.

"Mike," Diego shook his head, looking around the darkness of a wide cavern littered with countless hanging stalactites with newfound curiosity and wonder. "How long have we been in this mountain… the spire?" He asked.

"Eh," Mike shrugged negligently, turning his head to peer across the cavern thoughtfully. "Probably 'bout a day… give or take a few hours," he admitted, looking back at Diego with a bright grin when Diego made a strangled sound of disbelief.

"You  _ can't  _ be serious..!" He cried, gesturing wildly with his hands. "That's… that's  _ insane _ !" He declared, shaking his head and swiping at his hair irritably when it flicked into his eyes. "It's impossible. It's just… it's  _ not _ possible."

"Aye?" Mike asked, raising a brow in amusement. "Ain't possible like that extinct pet ya got? Or ain't possible like a Lycan an' a Vampyre matin'?" He asked smugly.

Diego flushed with irritation and embarrassment, gritting his teeth and scowling at Mike through narrowed eyes. "That… that's  _ different _ ." He said testily.

"Uh-huh," Mike snorted knowingly, turning around and leading Diego toward the edge of a raised shelf of rock which they had emerged onto. "Ain't gonna be easy, gettin' over…" he mused, unsubtly changing the subject.

Diego pouted at him sullenly. "How do you even know where we have to go? I thought you said you hadn't been here before..." he groused, glancing out over the cavern, which was littered with random platforms of rock; above an otherwise bottomless fall. "And just how far up  _ are _ we?"

"What the hell am I, a Lycan Altimeter?" Mike laughed, glancing over at Diego fondly. "As for where to go, well… what way d'ya reckon we oughta go?" He asked, amusement colouring his tone.

Diego frowned, peering across the cavern and examining the far side thoughtfully. "There's only really one path that leads up…" he said slowly, pointing to a dark tunnel which spiraled upward from a platform of rock. "All the others lead nowhere, outside or… down." He said, sighing in reluctant defeat.

"Ya can lead the way if ya want, ya guess is good as mine at this point… but  _ up _ is all I really been aimin' for." Mike explained.

"Why  _ up _ ?" Diego asked curiously.

Mike grinned and flashed him a confused grin. "Where else is there?" He countered, as Diego grimaced and raised his brows in defeat.

"Alright…" he sighed, rolling his eyes. "How do we get across and head  _ up _ again, then?" He asked, folding his arms over his chest and smirking sideways at his mate.

Mike frowned, running his fingers through his hair, something which Diego firmly told himself was  _ not _ alluring right then, but which was in fact quite distracting. "I dunno," he admitted quietly, exhaling a deep breath as he narrowed his eyes. "Best I can guess from here is… leapin' platform to platform, but…" he trailed off with a frustrated huff, shaking his head in displeasure at the idea.

"Yeah," Diego agreed, eyeing the dubiously thin spires of rock which held the platforms. " _ But _ ." He repeated pointedly. It didn't take a lot of imagination to see the platforms crumbling beneath them as soon as they landed from even the lightest of leaps. "So… how  _ else _ could we get across?" He wondered aloud, turning his eyes up to the stalactites which dangled threateningly from the cavern roof.

"Whatcha thinkin', Spunky?" Mike asked, running his fingers through his hair and then gesturing to the cavern again, a small frown creasing his forehead. "Best I can see, we split an' take opposite paths… might cause a cave in though. Otherwise, we could go together an' maybe get a 'lil added momentum from one 'nother…" he suggested, turning to look down at Diego. "Ya got the choice, so whaddaya reckon?"

Diego hummed quietly, pursing his lips and licking his fangs thoughtfully. "I reckon," he mused, "I can probably climb those and swing through them… saves one of the pathways for coming back." He said, returning Mike's disbelieving gaze with one of confidence. 

"Ya ain't serious?" Mike blustered, shaking his head and gesturing at the stalactites in question. "That's friggin'  _ suicide _ ! Ya can't even get up there, how the hell ya think ya gonna-"

"I can climb the wall here," Diego interrupted, cocking his thumb over his shoulder to where he had already spotted decent handholds to get him high enough. "I admit, it's a bit of a stretch to cover between the top to the first stalactite, but I can do it." He assured, slightly less confident but determined not to show it. "Vampyre's are naturally better jumpers, you  _ know _ I'm better than you… I can do it." He repeated, forestalling the arguments he could see in Mike's eyes.

"What happened to decidin'  _ together _ ?" Mike demanded hotly, as Diego raised an unimpressed brow. "Ya said it yaself, we're a  _ team _ … I promised ya I wouldn't do nothin' dumb 'gain, now ya wanna go off an' get yaself killed instead?"

Diego snorted. "Don't you think you're being a  _ little _ over dramatic?" He asked, folding his arms over his chest and cocking his hip. "I mean, you jumped in a sea that was filled with…  _ things _ , that would literally have stripped the flesh from your bones in a minute. If that." He scoffed, rolling his eyes. "I'm making a suggestion which means we might have a way to come back again, provided we even survive that long…" he trailed off, his eyes glazing over as his brow furrowed in mild confusion.

"'Ey?" Mike seemed to catch the odd shift of his mood, as well as the strangeness of his statement. "What, ya think Jake's gonna ash ya?" He scoffed, narrowing his eyes at Diego. "Think he'd getta  _ chance _ ?" He added haughtily, as Diego shook his head in frustration. 

"No, of course I don't think that," he said, waving the accusatory questions aside. "I don't… I don't know. Just, anticipating further dangers before we get there, I guess." He said dismissively, trying to shake off the strange sense of foreboding which appeared to have briefly overcome him. "Look, do you  _ honestly _ see a better way to do this?" He asked abruptly, attempting to steer the conversation back on track. "Because if you  _ really _ object to this then, well… we'll find another way,  _ together _ ." He said, glancing at Mike and spreading his palms. "Otherwise… I could actually use your help a little…"

Mike sighed, grimacing as he looked back over the cavern irritably. "Naw," he finally sighed. "I don't see nothin' better." He reluctantly admitted, scratching his chin roughly. "Still don't like it none, though."

Diego fought a victorious grin, attempting not to ignite further argument. "You don't have to  _ like it _ ," he said soothingly, unfolding his arms and chafing Mike's arm gently, squeezing gently just above his elbow. "You just have to  _ trust me. _ " He said, grinning at Mike as he grimaced and grumbled in displeasure.

"I  _ do _ trust ya, Shorty…" he countered petulantly, his lips twisting with displeasure as he eyed the treacherous chasm before them. "I just got issue with ya puttin' yaself in a situation where I could lose ya real easy…" he grumbled sourly.

Diego felt a stab of irritation, his brow twitching as he expelled a short breath quickly. "Well at least I haven't shoved you down to the floor and taken off regardless," he bit out, narrowing his eyes when Mike did not flinch but merely rolled his eyes. " _ Yet _ ."

"Yeah, yeah, selfish bastard, I know…" Mike waved him off dismissively, further fanning Diego's irritation. "An' what? This is payback? Righteous retribution?" 

Diego clicked his tongue, counting to four before he answered. "You said yourself, theres no other way." He said flatly, gesturing roughly to the stalectites. "So either we go back, or you help me… because there's no way we'll get across this together, not without stranding ourselves on the other side."

Mike growled quietly, simmering in his own frustrations for a moment before finally releasing a soft bark of annoyance. "Alright, alright… ya made ya point," he bit out, eyeing the cavern roof distrustfully, before turning to pout at Diego. "Jus'... tell me what ya need."

Diego fought hard not to grin, turning to gesture to the highest point he could reach. "If I climb up and jump from there, you could slingshot me across to the stalactites…" he explained, facing forward with a carefully controlled expression as he pointed to where he hoped to aim himself. "Then I should be able to just shimmy between them all. It's easier than trying to jump all the way." He said, shrugging his shoulder. "Though that's still doable, if you don't want to help." He added innocently.

Mike grimaced and shook his head. "I don't like it but, ya said yaself… I don't gotta." He grumbled, tipping his head to where he knew Diego intended to climb. "Probably would've been better to keep yaself all wrapped in leather for somethin' like this," he sighed, shifting his rucksack and securing it tightly to his back. "Might be distractin', seein' skin flash 'bove me…"

Diego rolled his eyes. "I'm sure you'll manage to withstand the distraction until we make it to the other side." He said over his shoulder, already turned to the wall with the best handholds. He glanced down as he made sure his own back was securely closed, before strapping it tightly to his back as Mike had done. "I'm sure you'll be just fine where you are, but hold on all the same." He murmured, peering awkwardly at his collar.

The Dragon flicked its tail irritably, a small tendril of smoke twisting from its nostrils as it hissed at him quietly.

"You know, you're really anti social…" he complained to it. "Maybe your name will reflect that, if I ever figure it out… speaking of which," he said thoughtfully, turning to Mike curiously. "I know we crossed the 'wrong name's bridge, but… out of curiosity and all; what happens if I  _ never _ name this thing?"

Mike shrugged unhelpfully, his brow still twisted into an unhappy frown. "Maimin', evisceratin' an' eatin'." He said. "... not necessarily in that order."

Diego glowered at him in exasperation. "Thankyou for that, really, so helpful." He said dryly, turning back to the handholds and quickly pulling himself up the wall. "And just… how long do I have exactly, before I'm maimed, eviscerated and eaten, in whatever order?" He asked sourly.

"Can't be sure but, ya sound a 'lil peeved 'bout somethin'... ya gotta bee in ya bonnet?" Mike asked, sounding immensely amused, much to Diego's irritation. 

"Me, peeved? By my own, potential, impending,  _ painful _ death?" Diego snarked sarcastically, rolling his eyes as he lightly pulled himself almost to the top of the cavern wall, turning and scowling down at Mike. "Now  _ why on earth _ would I be peeved by you not telling me about that?"

Mike grinned and spread his palms. "I figured ya knew!" He said, throwing Diego a playful wink. "'Sides, we might not even make it over, so ain't like ya gotta worry 'bout it yet…" he said.

"Thanks for that vote of confidence." Diego huffed, his lips twitching with exasperation. "If I manage to surprise you and survive this feat of the incredible, just how long do I have before I  _ would _ want to start worrying?" He asked, deftly swinging himself into a crouch; his back to the wall as he held on with tightly clawed fingers in the handholds.

"Ya  _ always _ surprisin' me, Fangs," Mike chuckled, lifting a shoulder in a mild shrug. "But uh, I reckon 's probably 'nother… six months or so."

"Six  _ months _ ?" Diego choked.

"Eh, give or take?" Mike shrugged again. "Whatsa matter? Ya'll have it nailed by then, I'm sure…"

"This… this  _ free loader _ is going to try and kill me in  _ six months _ ," Diego hissed, his fangs flashing like keen blades in the dark of the cavern. "And you didn't think  _ maybe _ I ought to  _ know that _ ?!" He demanded. 

Mike looked at him plainly, his brow furrowing as he tipped his head back and scratched his chin thoughtfully. "I didn't?" He said, surprise colouring his tone, as Diego fumed quietly. "I was sure I mentioned it… ya sure ya ain't jus' forgot?" He asked, but his dancing eyes betrayed his feigned innocence, his lips finally stretching into a wide grin.

Diego was  _ not _ amused.

"Forget survival," he bit out roughly. "We make it across and the first thing I'm gonna do is  _ kill you _ ." He hissed, narrowing his eyes at Mike as he barked with laughter.

"Lookin' forward to it, Shorty," he snickered, winking up at him and spreading his palms. "Now're we doin' this or what? Jus' where 'bouts d'ya want this handsome mug?" He asked, still smirking despite his attempt to change the subject.

"I'm gonna wring your furry neck," Diego sneered lowly, sighing and shaking his head irritably. "Just… stand by the edge. Not close enough to  _ fall _ obviously, you idiot," he said, rolling his eyes as Mike stood close to the edge and wavered dangerously, when a small portion of rock collapsed. "There, that will do. Don't try to catch me when I fall, just redirect me… send me over to that thick cluster of stalactites." He said, nodding toward the area he hoped to aim for.

" _ You're  _ the boss, Fang Dumplin'," Mike sighed, cracking his neck and bracing himself carefully.

" _ Dumpling _ ?" Diego choked, before shaking his head and pushing his disgust of the nickname aside. "Whatever, just be ready." He said, wisely choosing to ignore Mike's comsequent childish mimicry of him from below; and focusing his attention on his plan. He closed his eyes, taking note of each muscle and preparing to spring, licking his lips and taking a deep breath, before opening his eyes slowly. "Okay… I can do this."

"An' if ya can't, neither of us'll have long to worry 'bout it after." Mike added unhelpfully. Diego ignored him, narrowing his eyes as he tensed and coiled himself tight against the wall; before kicking himself free abruptly and launching himself across the cavern roof, tipping himself forward slowly into a dive, aiming straight for Mike's waiting arms.

"Gotta say," Mike shook his head as he slowly shifted into his towering Lycan form, his limbs steadily lengthening. "Still hate this plan," he sighed, his arms stretched toward Diego as he dove toward him. 

Diego was unwilling to admit, that he was having doubts about this particular part of his plan.

He held his breath as Mike's long, clawed hands braced his feet, spinning him around while Diego folded himself quickly into a compact ball, before kicking off from Mike's palm, as he launched him across the empty chasm toward the stalactites as he'd requested with an echoing roar. He blinked, stretching his arms toward the stalactites and narrowing his eyes in concentration.

" _ Diego _ !" Mike yelled after him fearfully, though Diego had no opportunity to reassure him, his every thought locked onto the stalactite which he was swiftly sailing toward.

Diego felt like he was in the air for hours, although he was fairly positive it was no more than a few seconds. With a grunt, he struck his target true, scrabbling as he slipped down the edge of the stalactite, before finally catching his grip and exhaling a shaky breath slowly.

"I'm alright…" he panted, calling down to Mike between ragged gulps of air, his brow furrowing in a deep frown as he peered up the side if the stalactite which he clung to. "I'll catch my breath... and then get started…" he said, turning his head awkwardly to grin back to find Mike watching him worriedly.

"Jus'... be careful," Mike called back, running his long fingered hands through the shavgy fur atop his head, as he watched Diego Diego glowing golden eyes; far more intently than any hawk had ever watched its prey.

" _ Pfft _ ," Diego scoffed, attempting to lighten the tense fear which he could feel emanating from his mate even from the cavern ceiling. " _ You _ be careful, Old Man…" he snorted, forcing a lopsided grin as he turned his face upward again, lightly leaping up to the cavern roof and wedging himself safely between two stalactites. "I don't want you busting a hip or, overexerting yourself trying to make it to the next platform or something…"

Mike barked a rough laugh, shaking his shaggy head from side to side. "Ya think I ain't able to make it?" He scoffed, cocking his thumb at his own chest. "I ain't some old wrinkly, can't make a few leaps." He huffed.

Diego smirked, peering back at Mike awkwardly. "If you want to save face, that's fine and all… I'll see if there isn't something I can use to make a path for you." He teased cockily. "Don't worry, I'll be sure to find some way to rescue you before I carry on up the spire." He said, snickering quietly as he swiftly leapt between three stalactites and then wedged himself securely to grin back again. "Just give me a couple minutes to get across first okay,  _ Old Man _ ?"

Mike's furry chest puffed out with a flinch of wounded pride. "I'll show ya jus' who's bloody  _ old, _ ya goddamn 'lil  _ Brat _ ." He sneered through bared fangs, tossing his head as he backed up a half dozen paces. "Try'n keep up, 'ey? Wouldn't wanna  _ leave ya hangin'  _ an' beat ya Fang-Dangly ass over to the other side…" he huffed, grinning at Diego smugly, before bounding toward the edge of the ledge in a blur of fur and motion, leaping across the perilous open space of the chasm and sailing through the air to the nearest platform.

Diego's still heart leapt to his throat, his eyes flaring a bright crimson as he twisted to keep his mate in sight. "Mike!" He yelled, straining to see him as he grunted and slammed into the platform, rolling and quickly bouncing back to all fours with a smug cackle.

"Ah, c'mon, Fang Boy," Mike called over his shoulder, laughing as he raced across the platform to the next leap he would have to make. "Let's see if ya can't keep up with a prime ass Lycan, huh?"

Diego huffed an exasperated, relieved laugh, shaking his head as Mike leapt and soared to the next platform. "Why bother?" He taunted, kicking off from his secure position and weaving through the stalactites. "We already know I'm faster than some ancient  _ Fleabag _ ..." he snickered, darting through the stalactites like vines, tracking Mike's path and following it as best he could. "Are you that eager to embarrass yourself?"

Mike scoffed with amusement. "I'd tan ya hide any day,  _ Kiddo _ ," he snorted, rolling as he landed on another platform and pausing briefly to listen, as somewhere deep below; rock began to crack and crumble. Without further pause or delay, Mike loped on all fours to the edge of the platform and leapt forward, landing with a faint  _ thud _ and a much louder, much  _ closer _ sound of cracking and crumbling. "Hell, I ain't 'fraid o' no 'lil Fang  _ Librarian,"  _ he panted, already racing all the way across the platform, which had begun to tremble and tip back dangerously.

"Are you  _ insulting _ your own  _ mate _ ?!" Diego laughed, leaping and weaving his way through the stalactites with relative ease. He peered down at Mike, watching his powerful body propel him along ahead of the crumbling edge of the platform, masking his concerns beneath bravado and playful jibes. "Honestly, I had no idea you were going to be such a sore loser... it doesn't exactly bode well for all the things I'm going to beat you at in the future." He teased, his heart a heavy weight in his throat even as he bantered with Mike. 

"Heh, ya ain't gotta worry Shorty Fang," Mike anickered breathlessly, mid leap across the next great divide between platforms. "If ya ever actually  _ manage _ to beat me at shit, I'll be proud as a Papa Wolf durin' a pups firs' shift."

Diego laughed despite himself, running swiftly from stalactite to stalactite and sucking in a surprised gasp of air, when one quiver ominously against his foot. "How about a little wager then, seeing as how you're so confident and all…" he huffed, breezing between the stalactites at a faster pace. He licked his lips, his lips twitching and his cheeks warming with minor embarrassment as he tried to think of something Mike would actually want to gamble for. "How about, whoever makes it over first; gets their dick sucked?" He suggested with a burning face, glad for the moment that his mate couldn't see him.

Mike barked a loud laugh, his limbs stretching into a longer stride, already increasing his speed. "Heh, lookin' forward to it already," he laughed darkly. "Jus' be sure to mind 'em fangs o' yours, eh?"

It was Diego's turn to laugh, surprised to find he was genuinely amused by Mike's confidence. "Keep dreaming, Old Man," he laughed back, watching his own path at last, as Mike made it to the last isolated platform before they reached the far side of the cavern. He leaped lightly between stalactites, pouring on speed now that both he and Mike were almost across the cavern.

Relief bloomed like a rose in his chest. They were going to make it. Diego delighted in the speed with which he flew between the stalactites, laughter echoing in the cavern as he and Mike each sped toward their goal.

His lighthearted joy was brought to an abrupt halt, however, by the next cluster of stalactites he was about to leap through; trembling and cracking loudly, detaching slowly from the cavern roof and leaving Diego with nowhere to go but down. " _ Shit _ !" He cursed, gasping as his haste had him leaping from his last foothold, landing with a grunt and springing quickly into a crouch on the fractured surface of the falling stalactite. 

" _ Diego _ !" Mike yelled from somewhere, though Diego couldn't tell where, too focused on the ceiling and the next wave of falling rock, their sharp points aiming for his mate beneath.

" _Get to the other side and get out of here!_ " He screamed urgently, grunting as he pulled a small shard of rock from his hip. " _The whole things coming down..!"_ He realised aloud, panting as he turned back the way he'd come and saw many of the stalactites he'd already passed, tremble and fall with deafening cracks in the echoing darkness of the cavern _. "Mike..!"_ He panted desperately, his heart swollen and fit to burst as it blocked his throat. _"_ ** _Run_** _!_ "

Diego had no way of checking on Mike, no way of knowing if he was safe or facing imminent impalement or being crushed; he rose to his feet, wavering briefly on the unsteady rock beneath his feet, before taking a deep breath and hurtling himself across the cracked, uneven flats of the stalactites as they fell.

He leaped instinctively, occasionally stumbling as the stalactites fell with varying haste and in steadily unstable conditions. Rock crumbled beneath his feet, which skipped lightly from each potential foothold. Panic clawed at him, choking him, burning his airway as the world rumbled and crackled around him.

" _ Diego _ !" His still heart leapt, relief battling with terror at the sound of Mike's voice from somewhere below him.

" _ Mike _ !" He cried back, his foot slipping from one of the stalactites and sending him face first into another, much larger hunk of rock. " _ Oof! _ " He hissed, shaking his head as he clung onto the rock and clambered up to the rough surface where the stalactite had split and fallen from the ceiling. " _ Mike… get  _ **_out_ ** _ of here! _ " He coughed, blinking and trying to clear his eyes as he hurried to scrabble to his knees, racing forward without hesitation and leaping over three more stalactites, the edge of the final platform finally within sight.

" _ Diego _ !" Mike's roar shook the very walls of the cavern, as Diego's eyes slowly widened; his foot sliding from the lip of his final foothold, leaving him with no way to propel himself forward. He stared in disbelief as he slid past the edge of the platform, his arms outstretched but falling shy of the rock by several metres.

"Mike…" he breathed, briefly catching his mates look of horror before the rock obscured his vision.

Diego couldn't believe it. He'd failed.

His mission to find Taylor, his newly discovered mate and the future he'd tentatively begun to dream of; swept away by the rushing darkness which swarmed up to consume him.

" _ Ah! _ " Abruptly, Diego was jerked upward by a stinging pain in his wrist, the awful roar of his mate still echoing in the crumbling cavern, as his fall took a distinctly sideways tilt. " _ Oof _ !" He gasped, as he crashed into a wall of rock, coughing as dust and debris clogged his throat and painted his hair.

" _ Grab it! Ya everlovin' pain in the goddamn-! _ " Diego's fingers curled automatically around the tight coil of rope around his wrist, his free hand rising to also grab the potential lifeline; as he hung in empty air perilously. 

With a rough jerk to his weist, the rope pulled even tighter, yanking Diego back up toward the ledge. "I…  _ kff kff _ ," Diego coughed, shaking his head and sneezing briefly. "I suppose you think… this means you're getting your dick sucked?" He called, his lips twitching at Mike's relieved chuckling.

"Ya bet ya pretty 'lil ass I am," he groused back, his eyes brightening as Diego's hands scrambled for purchase at the edge of the platform, his head quickly following them over; complete with wry grin.

"Well, I suppose," Diego hissed, straining to pull himself up and roll onto the platform. "I could probably let you have this one… ya know, as a  _ saving my life _ perk, not because you won, or anything." He huffed, laughing with relief and disbelief, as Mike quickly swept across the platform and gathered him into his human arms, leaping away to the narrow pass which inclined upward; a safe distance from the perilous ledge where Diego had  _ almost _ fallen to his doom.

"Ya nearly gimme a damn heart attack, ya know that?" Mike panted, leaning his back against the rock as he buried his hands in Diego's hair, turning his face up toward him as his lips descended with urgency. "Stupid… dumbass… Fang Baby…" his hissed between hungry, desperate kisses, his fingers quivering as he ran them over Diego's sides restlessly.

Diego rolled his eyes and huffed sulkily at Mike's mutterings, leaning his face against his mates chest as it stuttered with hasty, choked breaths of relief. "Guess we're even now," he mumbled, inhaling deeply and sighing contently. "Hopefully we'll reach the end soon… although," he frowned, pulling away from Mike to look up at him in sudden confliction. "What if we climb all the way to the top of this stupid spire; only to find a dead end of yet more rock?" He asked.

Mike didn't quite smile, still too tense from his near loss, but his eyes were amused as he shook his head at Diego. "Can't ya smell it?" He asked, chuckling mirthlessly when Diego made a show of sniffing around them and then raising his brows at him pointedly. "Guess Lycan noses really  _ are _ better'n a Vampyre's…" he mused fondly.

"You know, I can still keep my promise to kill you…" Diego said scathingly, frowning as he abruptly looked down at his collar, a tight knot of worry in his stomach loosening when he saw his Dragon flick its tail at him irritably. "Yep,  _ you're _ fine." He muttered sulkily. He drew in a deep breath, his brow furrowing as he glanced down at the rope which was still tightly coiled about his wrist and between his fingers. "Can you help me get this off? It's really tight…"

Mike hummed curiously, before huffing and nodding, when Diego lifted his arm between them. With gentle fingers, Mike unwrapped the tight black coil, which Diego was surprised to note, was most definitely  _ not _ rope. "When the hell did you get a  _ whip _ ?" He laughed, eyeing the tightly woven coil curiously. "Is this something you were saving for some sex thing? Because that would  _ not _ surprise me at all from you…" he said, shaking his head in amusement. "It's kind of stringy for a sex prop though…" he added thoughtfully, eyeing the odd wisps of material, poking from the tight weave.

"Aye, ain't me best work, I admit…" Mike drawled, running his fingers over the loose scraps regretfully, as Diego looked up at him in surprise. "But I's only able to work on it when ya were fakin' sleep."

Diego grimaced and made a half hearted swipe at Mike's arm, though it did little to kill his clear amusement. "Well it's not like you gave me any reason to try and  _ talk _ to you," he muttered waspishly, looking down at the whip again to avoid meeting Mike's gaze. "But… you _ made _ this?" He asked, unable to hide his surprise. "Why didn't you want me to know about it?  _ Is _ it really a sex thing..?"

Mike's lips finally twitched into a lopsided grin, a soft shudder rippling through him as he finally relaxed slightly. "Ya really are dense, ya know?" He said quietly. "Bein' as how ya hated me guts right then-"

"I did not!" Diego protested loudly, looking up at Mike in outrage at the very suggestion.

Mike's grin grew. "Alright… seein' as ya were  _ displeased  _ with me," he amended with amusement. "I weren't exactly sure ya wouldn't kick off 'gain if ya found out. I mean, I were makin' it  _ for _ ya, so it weren't like I was bein' a creep or a thief or nothin'... but ya weren't too easy to figure out right then," he said, raising a brow and running his eyes over Diego quickly. "Still ain't, now I think o' it…"

Diego frowned, glancing down at the whip before looking back at Mike with a brow raised in confusion. "Uh, why would I care you made a whip, for you  _ or _ for me, exactly?" He wondered aloud. "I mean, I'm flattered and grateful... I'd probably be ash by now if you hadn't…"

Mike's grin disappeared faster than a Demon could have possessed a Human, his eyes immediately dulling with grief at the thought. "That ain't funny." He said quietly, running his fingers over Diego's cheek again.

Diego turned his head to kiss Mike's palm, a silent apology for any pain he might have caused his mate. They stood in quiet companionship for a pause, before Mike finally cleared his throat and tried to force a small incline to the corner of his lips. "I uh," he coughed awkwardly. "I weaved all o' this together from ya hair," he said, coiling the whip into a careful loop. "Seemed a shame to jus' leave it behind, considerin' it took ya so long to grow… figured ya'd get a kick outta havin' it turned into a weapon. Well, once ya stopped sulkin' wimme anyhow," he added, a more natural grin curling his lips.

Diego looked at the black whip in surprise, running his fingers over the tightly looped and woven threads in newfound admiration and reverence. "This is…" he shook his head, huffing quietly at the few loose threads which poked free of the tight binding. "How long did this take you?" He wondered aloud.

"Was jus' 'bout finished when ya meltdown hit…" Mike replied quietly, watching Diego curiously examine the tip of the whip, where he'd woven the final threads into a tight knot. "Actually finished it up while ya went out to get a 'lil  _ air _ ," he snickered, his lips twitching again with amusement.

"Hmm," Diego hummed, smiling himself. "Best air I ever got," he teased, turning his face up to Mike's and exchanging a warm look with him, before happily accepting his soft kiss. "So, what did you use for a handle? I can't imagine you had any leather lying around…" 

Mike winced guiltily. "Ain't actually got one," he admitted, showing the thick, bare end of the whip; bound tightly together, ready for a hand grip to be applied. "But, if ya really don't reckon ya gonna wanna wear that ol' thing in ya backpack 'gain, I can probably attach one."

"While I sleep?" Diego asked, his eyes bright with amusement.

Mike grinned, his forehead knocking against Diego's. " _ You _ ain't sleepin' for the next  _ month _ if I got anythin' to do with it… neither of us will be."

"Wow, we're going to be  _ exhausted _ ," Diego sighed, smirking as he stepped back from Mike and glanced up the inclined path, hewn deep into the rock. "Guess we ought to cover as much ground as we can while we still have some strength then, huh?" He asked with a heavily exaggerated wink.

Mike snorted fondly. "Sooner we put a coupla leagues 'tween us an'  _ that, _ happier I'll be." He said, tipping his head back at the cavern which had almost separated them for good.

Diego followed Mike's gaze back to the deep cavern, a shudder passing through him as he looked at the sharp edge which Mike had pulled him back over. "Yeah…" he agreed quietly, slipping his hand into Mike's and squeezing gently. "Me too." He said, leading Mike up the slope and away from the dark cavern.

Mike retracted his hand only long enough to return the whip to his rucksack, swinging it onto his back before quickly placing his fingers between Diego's again, squeezing firmly as they climbed ever upward through the rocky spire.

"Mike," Diego asked sometime later, licking his lips and cocking his head as his words stuck in his throat nervously. "What... do you think we're going to find?" He forced himself to ask, glancing at his mate when he squeezed his hand reassuringly. 

Mike took a moment to answer, before lifting his shoulder lightly. "I dunno," he admitted. "But, I think we're gonna find Jake," he said, smiling at Diego lopsidedly. "An' I think ya 'lil buddy's gonna be chuffed as punch to see ya… 'specially if he's been 'lone with Jake the past coupla years."

Diego's heart tightened at the thought. He shook his head, forcing a small chuckle as he sniffed and wiped the back of his hand across his eyes. "Heh, could be the other way. Jake might be desperate to get away after so long with Taylor… he can get pretty fidgety when he's bored and restless."

Mike squeezed Diego's hand again, a silence falling between them once again as they continued to walk, shimmy and otherwise climb their way through the spire. 

Diego lost all track of time, lost in thoughts and memories of his best friend and the irrepressible hope that he still lived. He wondered endlessly about what they would find at the end of the spires passage. Would it just be more rock? Or was something else waiting for them? Mike seemed confident, but how could he really know without having been there before..?

"Mike…" he whispered, his eyes flitting briefly to his mate before he looked ahead again. "H-how do you know this isn't going to be a dead end?" He forced himself to ask.

Mike grinned. "Ya still can't smell it?" He asked in reply, snickering when Diego shot him a waspish look. "'S fresh air comin' ahead," he said, chuckling warmly. "Maybe ya jus' too distracted to notice." He suggested by way of apology for his teasing.

Diego sighed and ran his fingers through his annoyingly wispy hair. "I guess that's one word for what I am," he admitted, looking at the endless rock which lay before and all around them. "I can't focus on any one thing too long anymore… too nervous, I guess." He said quietly.

Mike squeezed his hand. "No matter what, I got ya." He said, smiling at Diego warmly.

Diego nodded, swallowing thickly and submerging himself once again in his memories and daydreams until their pace began to taper from a steady clamber to a cautious walk, Mike releasing Diego's hand to lay his arm protectively before his chest. "We're close," he said quietly, narrowing his eyes before every curve of rock which blocked their line of sight.

Which was often.

Diego was ready to snap that he wasn't some helpless damsel in need of protection, when he came to an abrupt halt of his own accord. "Mike…" he whispered, cocking his head and tentatively listening to something which his mate had not yet heard. "Mike… I can hear another heartbeat." He breathed, blinking at Mike slowly, before shifting his eyes toward a moving shadow a short distance ahead of them. " _ Get down! _ " He yelled, reaching for the dagger which he usually wore on the inside of his thigh; only to recall he hadn't switched his holsters with his new clothing. "Shit..!" He cursed, crouching low to the ground and peering around frantically, as a deafening roar echoed down the passage from above, the very rock beginning to tremble around them.

"Diego!  _ Run _ !" Mike yelled, his hand appearing on Diego's elbow Diego's tugging sharply. "'S 'nother cave in!" He cried, his eyes a vivid golden as he stared upward fearfully. " _ Run! _ " He roared, as Diego finally rediscovered the ability to move, darting forward a step ahead of Mike and racing along the narrow pass, listening to the fearful thud of Mike's heart behind him… and the fearful thud of another, outside the rock which was beginning to crumble and fall toward them.

"Mike, what do we-?" He began, breaking off with a gasp and leaping aside, narrowly avoiding a large chunk of debris which instead landed just to the left of him.

"Less talkin', more  _ runnin _ '!" Mike barked at him roughly, nudging Diego's shoulder with his hand roughly.

"I  _ am _ running!" Diego yelled back, fear and irritation biting at him.

"Run  _ faster _ !" Mike countered.

Diego narrowed his eyes, glancing up at the collapsing rock as he and Mike raced through the remainder of the hollow pass, twisting and weaving to avoid the falling shards of rock. They sped along the passage, turning with the rock wall and exploding out from the caves unexpectedly, although they had no time to examine their new surroundings.

Before Diego had even looked around, they were beset by an enormous beast, its fangs and claws flashing bright in the darkness. " _ Geddown _ !" Mike yelled, shoving Diego down to the floor and leaping over him with a roar, his body trembling and rippling with the imminent change from man to Lycan.

"Mike, wait!" Diego gasped, springing into a crouch and reaching for his daggers, only to curse himself once again. He swung his backpack from his shoulders, rummaging quickly for his holster and strapping them into place, glancing up at Mike worriedly, as he fought with the attacking beast savagely. "Mike!" He called as he swung a dagger free of it's holster, narrowing his eyes as he prepared to enter the fight alongside his mate, when he paused; distracted by the shift of something on the horizon.

Diego slowly lowered his blade, which fell to the floor as he stared in disbelief. "Mike…" he breathed, gazing around the spire curiously, surprised to find it still so wide after having risen so high.

So high… that they'd passed straight through the eternal, impenetrable barrier of cloud.

Diego inhaled deeply, marvelling at  _ fresh air _ and the curious sense of freedom which he felt, gazing around the horizon in awe. He lifted his eyes slowly, a laugh of incredulity escaping him as he beheld clear sky for the first time in many, many centuries. 

" _ Where the light meets the dark. _ " He whispered, shaking his head softly as he sobered, glancing back at the cave entrance, to see dust clearing; revealing it to be completely blocked. "Mike," he called, swallowing thickly as a realisation hit him hard. "Mike, stop…"

Mike seemed to hear the change in his tone, shoving the feral beast away and crouching by his side protectively. "Mike… he won't hurt me." He said quietly, looking over at the other hulking form with a sudden clarity that made him huff a small laugh. "He doesn't need to…"

"Whaddaya mean?" Mike growled, glancing at Diego in concern, his eyes running over him urgently to check for injury.

Diego offered a watery smile to Mike. " _ Only when the sky bleeds, _ " he said quietly, gesturing to the horizon as the dark edges of night turned a soft pink. "Mike… it's the  _ sunrise _ ." He said gently, laying his hand on Mike's arm as his body shrank and contorted, squeezing the beast back into a man. "In a few minutes… I'll be ash."

"No," Mike said vehemently, shaking his head and looking around urgently. "We'll find ya cover, we'll…" he stammered, his breath quickening as Diego stepped closer and made soothing, shushing sounds.

"It's okay, Mike," he said softly, forcing himself to smile. "It's okay. We made it." He said, sniffling quietly. "We found Jake," he said, gesturing toward the slowly shifting Lycan, a short distance from them. "And… and you can tell him about… about  _ everything _ ." He sniffed, his voice lowering as he  _ felt _ the time quickly falling away from him. "You can stay with him now, and you can… you can tell him about Taylor for me. Tell him how I'm glad he found Jake… just like,  _ I'm _ glad I found  _ you _ ."

"Ya can't jus'  _ let _ this happen!" Mike argued, wrapping his arm around Diego's shoulders and pulling him close, as if he thought that alone would stop the sun. "We gotta find ya some shelter, we jus' gotta-"

"There's no time." Diego whispered, his fingers curling into Mike's shirt as he felt his long still heart sit heavily in his chest. "Mike," he said, turning his face up to his mate. "I couldn't have done any of this without you… I never would have learnt so much about myself. I-I never would have found love-"

"Shut up," Mike barked roughly, shaking his head and casting the horizon a dark scowl, before lowering his eyes to Diego. "Don't ya try an' say ya goodbyes to me, I ain't lettin' ya go yet!" He snarled, running his hands over Diego's cheeks and into his hair, gripping the soft strands tightly. "Ya  _ mine _ ..! No dumb  _ sun _ ain't gonna take ya 'way from me."

"Mike," Diego couldn't keep a straight face at his mate's insistence, shaking his head fondly. "There's nowhere to hide. Just because you won't accept it, doesn't mean it won't still happen." He said quietly, sighing as he turned and laid his cheek against Mike's chest, blinking slowly as the sky turned orange on the horizon. "I guess we can both see our friends again after all…" he whispered.

"Diego, I ain't losin'-"

"Diego?" A rough voice interrupted. Diego turned in surprise to find Jake examining him with new interest, as opposed to his previous fear and hatred. " _ You're  _ Diego?" He asked, glancing at Mike and cocking his head as he examined their intimate embrace.

"Yeah," Diego confirmed, nodding once. "I'm Diego… or, I  _ was _ ." He huffed, shaking his head ruefully. "Sorry I can't stick around to chat," he snorted, rubbing Mike's arm apologetically when his mate notably flinched and whined in pain.

Jake's clear blue eyes flit between them again. Diego could see cogs turning behind them, as Jake weighed something privately.

Diego took the opportunity to examine his best friends mate curiously, pointedly avoiding his nude lower half and instead focusing on his face. 

He was handsome, in a wild and rugged way. Which was unsurprising. Taylor would hardly have found himself an unattractive mate. He saw beauty in odd places sometimes, but Diego was pleased to find he could picture Jake and Taylor together; happy and beautiful. He was glad he could see that, before…

Diego quickly pushed his rising hysteria and melancholy aside, cutting a glance at Jake's shaggy, dirty blond hair and wondering idly if Mike's had ever been so long. He tried to imagine Mike with long hair, brushing the tips of his shoulders; and promptly snorted with amusement.

The sound seemed to snap Jake from his internal searching, his eyes sliding to the horizon before a heavy sigh of frustration escaped him. "C'mon," he said quickly, running his hand through his hair and frowning at Mike accusingly, as if his current predicament were all  _ his _ fault. "Got shelter nearby… ya can wait the sun out there."

Diego's heart abruptly shifted from a lead weight to a helium balloon; choking him as it floated into his throat. " _ Ah _ ," he gasped, gripping Mike's shirt tightly in his fingers as their eyes met for a hopeful half a second, before Mike nodded eagerly.

Diego stooped to grab his bag and his dagger, spinning the blade quickly in his palm before sliding it back into the holster. 

Without further word, Jake pushed past them both and began to leap across the pitted ridges of rock. Diego almost laughed, thinking he looked somewhat like a two legged mountain goat, but thoughts of the rising sun kept him sober and following after him in a tense silence.

Jake stepped across a crevice between two rocks, glancing back with a dubious look before dropping out of sight. Diego glanced at Mike, his heart rising in his throat as the pair of them hurried after him, silent gasp hanging in the air after them as they dropped onto a flat ledge; a bowl of rock protecting the open shelf, where a lone cabin stood.

"Wow…" Diego breathed, blinking as he straightened, his eyes drawn by the pink, orange and blue painting the sky. "I haven't seen that in-"

"Diego, I know ya havin' a moment an' all, but for the love o'  _ me _ ," Mike pleaded, taking his hand and tugging him urgently toward the cabin. " _ Please _ , get ya goddamn hide  _ inside _ !"

Diego allowed himself one more split second of looking, before he hurried to follow Mike, sliding through the door which Jake had left open and running through a kitchen to a living room, where Jake was already dressed in some light blue shorts, pulling thick black curtains closed over all the windows.

Mike followed him inside, closing the door behind him and pulling a floor to ceiling curtain over the door, immediately blocking out the pretty sky; and the deadly sun which threatened to break over the ridge at any second. "Hot damn," Mike puffed, shaking his head as he turned and found Diego in the new darkness of the cabin, his hands trembling as he ran them through his hair and knocked their foreheads together softly. "Was pretty worried there for a second…"

Diego hummed, covering Mike's hands with his own and closing his eyes, trying to decipher how he felt in that moment. Relieved to be alive, overjoyed to be in Mike's arms, as always. He was in awe of seeing clear sky again after so long, disappointed to have been unable to stay and see the sun rise… and he was terrified. 

Because Jake was here.  _ Alone _ .

"So," Jake said, narrowing his eyes at Diego as he opened his eyes. He glanced at Mike, his lips  _ almost _ hitching into a smile, before his eyes clouded with distrust again. "How'd ya find me?" He asked, half turning away and flicking a light switch, bathing them all in a falsely cheerful glow.

Me. Not  _ us _ , but just  _ me _ .

Diego's heart sank, his eyes stinging as he opened his mouth but shook his head motley, turning his face to Mike and exchanging a pained look with him, before he buried his face in his chest and allowed himself a single, heartwrenching sob.

"Ya almost makin' it seem like ya ain't glad to see me, Grandpa," Mike chuckled, rubbing Diego's back with soothing circular motions. "Hell, I can't say I recall the last time somethin' came at me like that… tryin' to rip me throat out, like."

Jake's eyes flashed with remorse, before he quickly averted them to the covered window. "Yeah well, would've thought ya might've taken a hint," he said gruffly. "Fella falls off the grid, he probably wants some alone time."

Mike's eyes narrowed. "Ya  _ had _ time." He said in a low, menacing growl. "Ya had a  _ year _ 'fore I set out to track ya down… 's been 'nother year, closer to  _ two _ , since then." He said harshly. "Think I'm entitled to check on ya by now."

Jake sighed. "Look, Mike… I'm chuffed to see ya, ya know? An' I'm sorry for worryin' ya, really, I am," he said, shaking his head and scrubbing his hand over his stubble riddled jaw tiredly. "But, I jus' wanted to get 'way from it all. I had 'nough. I wanted out, an' I found a place where I could  _ get _ out. A place where I could jus'... jus'  _ live _ ." He said, his tone imploring as he looked over at Mike pleadingly.

"I wanna live… _with_ _you_ ," Diego mumbled distractedly, his brow furrowing as he pressed his face harder against Mike's chest. The reminder of his friend, of the life he'd _just_ dared to hope for; and the tragic loss of it so quickly, was painfully sharp.

"The  _ hell'd _ he just say?" Jake demanded, his fingers clenching tightly as he scowled at Diego, a grave fury and a slither of fear rolling out from him like heat from a furnace. Diego shivered at the feel of it flinching and hiding his hands inside Mike's shirt.

"Nothin'," Mike dismissed, curling his arm around Diego protectively. "He's jus' sensitive to emotions. 'S all…"

Diego shuddered against Mike, grieving anew as he told himself that Jake's solitude could only mean one thing. 

Taylor really  _ was  _ dead.

The silence which smothered them was fraught with tense expectancy, an awkward, stifling gathering of emotions which Diego tried his hardest to shut out; focusing his attention entirely onto Mike in the hopes of distracting himself.

"Ya never answered." Jake finally bit out, turning away and shuffling about the small kitchen uncomfortably. "How the hell'd ya find me?"

Mike sighed, relaxing slightly as Jake appeared to have calmed himself. Diego knew it to be pretty far from the truth however, but chose not to inform his mate of Jake's lingering anger and fear.

"I started trackin' ya 'bout a year after ya bunked out, I told ya that," Mike said, his expression carefully neutral. "Found ya shit at the train graveyard an' was pretty stumped… 'til I met  _ him, _ " he added, offering Diego a small smile as he ruffled his hair. "Stubbornest ass ya ever did meet, tough 'lil thing. Saved his life, he saved mine… figured travellin' together'd be uh, mutually beneficial." 

"Uh huh, looks like  _ that _ were purely a workin' relationship," Jake scoffed, peering at Mike over his shoulder scornfully. "Since when'd  _ you _ get soft on 'em and decide to be a Fang Banger?"

Mike snarled viciously, the sound startling Diego as he shoved him behind him protectively. "Since 'bout the time  _ you _ took one for a goddamn  _ mate _ !" He sneered, scowling at Jake as Diego wrapped his arms around himself, stuffing his hands into his armpits. 

"Dunno what ya talkin' 'bout." Jake said in an easy dismissal, though his expression closed off entirely, his eyes guarded as Mike snarled at him.

"Ya seriously thought I'd  _ give a shit? _ " He demanded hotly, his eyes glowing threateningly as he stepped closer to Jake, his head cocked in disbelief. " _ Me _ ?! Ya damn well  _ know  _ better!" He roared.

"Mike, I'm serious, I dun-"

"Ya  _ ever _ had any love nor respect for me an' ya don't wanna finish that sentence, Grandpa." Mike warned, his temper seething, scorching Diego's fingertips in its fiery intensity.

He yelped quietly, squeezing his hands under his armpits tighter and glancing up at Mike apologetically when he glanced back at him.

Mike seemed to realise his predicament, sighing and closing his eyes, reeling in his fury as much as he could. "Jake, I saw ya with 'im  _ centuries _ back… I knew he made ya happy, I didn't need to know nothin' more. I left ya to it, let ya keep ya secret." He said tightly, a small snort escaping him as he slowly opened his eyes and looked around the ceiling of the cabin. Anywhere but at Jake. "I guess I 's more resentful o' ya not trustin' me than I realized... Sorry, Shorty."

"It's okay…" Diego said quietly, shaking his head quickly. "I should have put my gloves on."

"Might still be an idea," Mike sighed, taking another deep breath and swallowing thickly. "I'll try an' keep it under wraps…"

"Or you could just go outside and talk…" Diego suggested helpfully. "I might not be able to go out for awhile, but you can. Besides, I don't think I should really be around for you two having a heart… to heart…" Diego frowned, cocking his head and turning to stare unseeingly toward the back wall of the shack, taking an uneasy step forward as he listened to something outside.

"Diego..?" Mike's voice was muffled, Diego's attention focused on the soft thrum which he could hear outside.

Outrage, fury and resentment sliced through him like a knife; and Diego spun toward Jake with a betrayed expression. "I thought you loved him," he hissed, ignoring Mike's stunned expression and the hand which he placed on his shoulder, shrugging it off angrily. "I saw what you did to him, those last minutes… I  _ saw  _ and I  _ forgave you _ , because I thought you loved him  _ so completely _ …"

"'Ey, Mike… ya 'lil friends blown a fuse," Jake muttered, raising a brow at Diego and eyeing him warily. "The hell's crawled up  _ his _ ass an' started bitin'..?"

"Who is it?" Diego demanded, talking over Mike and missing his waspish reply entirely. "Who the hell did you bring here?"

"I dunno what ya talkin' 'bout," Jake said dismissively, turning away and shaking his head, though Diego saw the panic in his clear eyes before he hid them behind a veil of his hair.

"Oh, but you do…" Diego taunted, shaking his head in disgust. "I believed Mike, when he said you'd rather  _ die _ than live without him… my best friend,  _ your mate _ … but you just went and  _ replaced _ him." He hissed lowly, his eyes burning crimson as Jake looked back at him in surprise.

"Ya what?" He replied, half reaching toward Diego before his hand flinched away again. "Whaddaya mean, I ain't-"

"Don't lie to me…" Diego scoffed bitterly, baring his fangs and slapping Mike's hand away with a cold look when he reached for him again. "I can hear their heartbeat." He whispered, returning his eyes to Jake hatefully.

Jake's face twisted with panic and fear, as even Mike turned to frown at him. 

Diego did not waste his opportunity.

Without even glancing at Mike, Diego slid his dagger from his thigh holster and launched himself forward like a bullet from a gun. "He  _ loved  _ you! He  _ died _ for you!" He choked bitterly, slamming his shoulder into Jake's gut and then shoving him up against the wall, grasping his throat tightly under his palm. "You  _ should _ have died with him… the least I can do is make sure he can see you again."

"Diego,  _ wait _ -" Mike hissed, his hand appearing like a vice on Diego's elbow, preventing him from driving his dagger into Jake's heart.

"Jesus, Mike! Get ya crazy piece o' ass  _ off'a _ me!" Jake cried, wrestling to keep Diego's hand from sinking any lower and thrusting the blade of his dagger into him.

"Ya know, ya  _ really  _ gotta work on ya people skills, Grandpa!" Mike fired back, grimacing with the effort of holding Diego back, his free arm curled around his mates waist as he tried to pull him away.

"He was my best friend… he was my  _ family _ …" Diego hissed, narrowing his eyes as the heartbeat outside drew nearer. "You could  _ never _ have loved him so much, you  _ lying traitor _ -!" He cried, slamming his head back into Mike's nose, forcing him to release him in surprise. With his body fully in his control again, Diego drove his dagger forward with uncanny accuracy, his scarlet eyes locked onto Jake's to see the life leave his eyes.

"Jake? Why the hell do you have the curtains drawn..?" The question was all the warning he got, before the cabin door was thrown open and sunlight blazed into the room.

" _ Ah! _ " He hissed, flinging himself away from Jake and hiding around the corner, his hand covering the burn which obscured half his face in ash.

Mike was beside him in an instant, shielding him from the light and examining his face worriedly. "Are ya alright? Are ya gonna  _ be _ alright..?" He demanded urgently, as Diego sniffed and shook his head guiltily.

"I'm fine," he muttered sullenly. "I'll  _ be _ fine." He added, flinching away from Mike's tentative touch. "I… I'm sorry. I just, I-" he stammered awkwardly, closing his eyes as his chest tightened, his heart a heavy weight in the pit of his stomach once more.

"'S alright, I get it." Mike replied, gently trailing his fingers through the short hair behind Diego's ear, trying to avoid any of his injured face. "I did tell ya most folk wanna kill Jake after meetin' 'im… reckon ya got the closest, though," he added with a small, forced snicker.

"I'm sorry…" Diego whispered, shaking his head as tears began to roll over his ash scarred cheek. "I… I'm sorry, I couldn't…" he hiccupped, uncertain if he was still examining himself to Mike, or apologising to the memory of his friend.

"What the hell is going on? Jake, what-?" The voice ended abruptly, silence holding for a split second, before the door closed noisily. "Diego?" The voice called, tentatively stepping closer.

Diego shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut tighter as the voice behind the wall tormented him. It sounded  _ just like  _ him, but it  _ couldn't be _ him. It couldn't. 

"Diego… I-"

"Shut up." Diego hissed, covering his ears with his hands, turning away from Mike and hiding his face against the wall. "Shut up, shut up,  _ shut up _ ! You're not him…  _ you're not him! _ "

Diego heard a sigh, but he didn't move. He shrugged Mike's comforting hand from his shoulder, hunching his shoulders as if he could shut the voice out.

"I'm sorry," the voice said quietly. "I'm so sorry, Diego… I know this is, probably  _ not _ what you were expecting." It said, followed by another sigh. "Jake, can you give us a minute?"

"Are ya friggin'  _ kiddin _ ' me?" Jake scoffed incredulously. "He jus' tried to  _ kill  _ me!"

"He won't hurt  _ me _ ." The voice was so confident, so utterly trusting of those words, that Diego couldn't help it. He lowered his hands from his ears and hesitantly, began to turn. His eyes cracked open, his gaze rising from a pair of pink Wellington boots, to a shock of red hair that was  _ painfully _ familiar.

"Taylor…" Diego breathed, choking as he was overcome by a sudden rush of emotion, so strong and undeniable; joy, pride, love, relief.

"Hey, Diego… long time no see." Taylor's face split into a wide grin, which quickly fell into a panicked frown, as Diego tried and failed to breathe. "Oh god,  _ please _ don't die..!"

"He'll be fine, jus' give 'im a sec," Mike said, soothing and gentle as he rubbed Diego's back. "C'mon, Spunky… calm down. Breathe wimme, yeah? In, an' out… in, an' out…" he said, inhaling and exhaling slowly as Diego glanced up at him in a panic. "C'mon, ain't no good if I'm the only asshole doin' this… ya gotta play 'long an' all, aye?"

Diego tried to follow Mike's example, but the air which passed his lips seemed to just choke him, like plastic covering his airway. With a roll of his eyes, Mike touched their foreheads together, his lips softly brushing Diego's and parting them tentatively, exhaling a small breath into his mouth as Diego's fingers clawed at his arms. "Relax," Mike whispered, kissing him softly and sweetly, until Diego forgot entirely that he needed to breathe at all; his body calming and remembering it's natural disposition. 

"Wow," Taylor huffed, clearing his throat and grinning at Diego cheekily. "And here I thought  _ I _ was the dramatic one."

Diego swallowed thickly, his heart swelling with a tentative hope. "Taylor…" he repeated, shaking his head as he pushed away from the wall, Mike stepping back and hovering uncertainly, but allowing him enough space to maneuver himself. "You…"

"Yeah," Taylor hung his head shyly, scratching the back of his neck and peeking back up at Diego warmly. "I'm real. Really real, really…  _ alive _ ." He said, his smile falling away as he bit his lip guiltily. "I'm so,  _ so  _ sorry for putting you through that…"

Diego shook his head mutely, stepping toward his friend and collapsing into a tense hug with him. "Taylor..! I… I…" he stammered, overwhelmed with relief and joy.

"Easy, buddy… easy." Taylor soothed, gripping Diego back even tighter than his friend gripped him. "It's okay… it's all okay, now." He promised, mindful of Diego's ashen cheek as he hugged him close. He glanced up at Mike, an amused lilt to his voice as he spoke to him over Diego's shoulder. "Hello, mister tall and handsome stranger, who was kissing my best friend…" he said, barely repressing a snort of laughter. "Could you please take my surly paramour there  _ outside _ ? I need a few minutes, well, a few  _ hours _ of privacy…"

Diego heard Mike snort, his hand falling to Diego's shoulder and patting gently. "Jus' be careful with 'im, huh?" He teased, a smile in his voice. "I want 'im back in one piece," he chuckled, before moving away.

"Boy Scout, ya  _ sure _ 'bout-?"

" _ Please _ , Jake." Taylor pleaded, cutting his mate off. "I  _ need  _ to talk to my friend. So just… go, scratch some fleas or something." He sighed, a hand leaving Diego's back as he gestured his lover away with a playful shoo-ing motion. "I'll be perfectly safe with him, Top Gun… as safe, if not more so, than when I'm with you."

Diego sniffed quietly, shutting out the rest of the quiet exchange until he was gently guided behind the wall, when he heard the door open and close softly. He separated from Taylor slowly, looking up at him in awe and reverence. 

Taylor grinned lopsidedly. "That wasn't exactly how I always hoped you two would meet," he chuckled, taking Diego's hand gently and then staring at it in wonder. "You're not wearing your gloves!" He gasped, leading him to a small couch, where he encouraged Diego to sit beside him. He cleared his throat, lowering his eyes briefly as he returned the conversation to it's original track. "I uh, I admit, I was nervous you might not… approve…" 

Diego sighed, shaking his head and licking his lips as he tried to remember how to make his voice work. "I… probably wouldn't have, at first…" he admitted, lifting his shoulder defensively. "But, once I learned your story…"

Taylor blinked, looking down at Diego's bare hand in his own again. "You… you saw everything?" He asked thickly, his brow furrowing.

"Yeah… saw, and felt it too. Well," Diego replied awkwardly, his heart pained by the memory of the vision he'd seen. "Everything I needed to." He added, shrugging apologetically.

Taylor sighed, shaking his head regretfully. "I'm sorry… I never meant for you to be hurt-"

"Taylor, don't." Diego snorted, shaking his head as Taylor looked at him in surprise. "You knew on some level that your… your  _ disappearance  _ would hurt me. But," he paused, drawing in a deep breath and exhaling slowly. "I understand,  _ now… _ and, I'm just happy to see you." He said, offering a small, lopsided grin to his friend. " _ Really _ happy."

Taylor sniffed, laughing softly. "Back at you, dude." He said, enfolding Diego in another tight embrace. "I never thought I would see you again…" he sniffled, burying his face in the crook of Diego's neck and shoulder.

"Yeah, well, for awhile there I was…  _ almost _ convinced." Diego chuckled back. "But I'm happy to have proven us both wrong there." He said quietly, smiling as he nuzzled Taylor's shoulder gently and refamiliarised himself with his best friends scent.

The feeling of contentment and happiness lingered, Diego's heart light as it hadn't been since he'd heard of Taylor's demise; when an unusual, constant thud distracted him. "Okay, seriously dude, we're gonna have to talk about this…" he said abruptly, pulling away from a surprised looking Taylor. "Just how the  _ hell _ did you get  _ that _ exactly?!"

Taylor glanced down at his chest as Diego poked him sharply, his cheeks dusting with pink as he cleared his throat. "Ah, yeah…  _ that _ ." He coughed awkwardly. "Well, uh… we haven't exactly worked that our but, it um, it started a little after uh, after Jake…" 

Diego laughed at Taylor's embarrassed sulk, his friend avoiding his eyes until he'd managed to regain some control over himself. "After he  _ bit _ you." He supplied helpfully, though a shiver of horror raced through him at the memory. He cocked his head as Taylor nodded mutely, still avoiding his eyes.

"Yes, um… after  _ that _ . A little before I woke up, so Jake says." Taylor coughed awkwardly. "It freaked the  _ hell _ out of us both, to be honest but uh, well… right after, the cracks smoothed over and I woke up. No supernatural abilities at all."

Diego blinked. "You're  _ human _ ?" He asked incredulously.

Taylor's blush deepened. "We um, we aren't really sure…" he admitted. "Not like there's a way to really test that, or not a way we would want to actually use anyway." He huffed.

"So… the sunlight doesn't bother you at all?" Diego pressed, recalling Taylor's interruption of his attempt at killing Jake.

Taylor frowned thoughtfully. "It's strange… it kind of, I don't know… itches?" He said, cocking his head and narrowing his eyes at the floor, still avoiding Diego's gaze, he was amused to note. "It's like, I know it  _ should _ hurt me and even  _ kill _ me, but… it doesn't." He glanced briefly at Diego, before abruptly looking away again. I've seen the sun rise for the first time in my life… and, I've wanted to say ever since, that I'm sorry for taking that from you."

"I'm not." Diego replied instantly. "I don't care what the  _ price _ was, I would gladly pay it again, Taylor. I'd pay it a thousand times… the choice you gave me, and the decision I made… it was the best thing to ever happen to me." He said honestly.

Taylor smiled, a weight seeming to lift from his shoulders before Diego's very eyes. He smiled with his friend, sitting in companion able silence for a short pause, before he began to fidget awkwardly. Finally, he couldn't keep his curiosity to himself. "What… what was  _ it _ like?" He asked pointedly but hesitantly, uncertain of Taylor's reaction. 

Taylor finally glanced at him, his eyes examining him so intently that Diego was positive he could see straight through him. At length, he sighed and a blissful smile spread across his face. "It was  _ amazing _ ." Taylor gushed eagerly, a pout quickly wiping away his glorious smile. "Jake won't do it again… he's scared it really  _ will _ kill me this time." He grumbled petulantly, so childishly that Diego laughed again.

"You can't exactly blame him there… would you risk his life, if there were no extenuating circumstances this time?" He asked.

Taylor pouted at him accusingly. "I thought you were supposed to be on  _ my _ side here, you're  _ my _ best friend!" He whined, a smile lighting his face again when Diego snorted quietly. "Okay, fine… so  _ maybe _ I can understand but, urgh… he won't even have  _ sex _ with me. I mean, he'll let me fuck  _ him _ , but it's not the  _ same _ ! He worries he'll break me and then, just…  _ urgh _ , Diego, you have  _ no idea _ how badly I need to get ploughed into the mattress right now…"

Diego flushed, laughing as he avoided Taylor's eyes and grinned at the floor. "Well, technically your libido got you into this mess, so, maybe this is just… appropriate punishment." He chuckled.

Taylor narrowed his eyes, leaning closer to examine his friend closely as Diego continued to avoid his eyes. "... you dirty  _ weasel _ !" He hissed, outrage bright in his eyes when Diego glanced up at him, before they light with amusement. "I will overlook how unfair it is that  _ you _ can have sex right now and  _ I _ am forced to abstain, so long as you  _ spill _ right now." He said haughtily, grabbing Diego's hands and squeezing tightly. "I'm gonna go ahead and assume it's mister  _ tongue down your throat _ , from earlier? Is he good? Who is he? Where did you meet? Come to think of it, how did you even get away from the Coven? Did they hurt you again? What-"

Diego laughed, shaking his head fondly. "One thing at a time," he snickered warmly, smiling lopsidedly as he looked down at Taylor's hands in his own. "Hmm," he mused, recalling his success upon sharing his visions and feelings with Mike. He lifted Taylor's hands before him slowly, holding them gently at first, but slowly squeezing them tighter, as he cupped them between his own. "Trust me?" He asked playfully, as Taylor grinned at him easily.

"Always." He replied without so much as a pause to consider, squeezing his hands even as he raised his eyebrow in mild confusion. 

Diego nodded and took a deep breath, closing his eyes and thinking back to even beyond the beginning of his journey. Like a movie from the time of his change, long since gone now, the past years ran backwards in his memory, gaining speed as he returned to the moment when Taylor's death had first been announced.

With a tense uncertainty hanging over him, Diego quickly reversed the memories in his head, playing the movie  _ correctly _ as he willed thrm first to his hands; and then to Taylor, with every ounce of his being. 

Taylor gasped softly; and Diego cracked one eye open to see his friend staring straight through him with an expression of wonder on his face, his eyes moving slightly as he witnessed Diego's memories for himself. Diego smiled and closed his eye again, carefully navigating his way through his memories and showing Taylor as much as he could of his journey to find him.

When at last he reached the moment that he'd first heard Taylor's strange new heartbeat from outside, Diego sighed and began to loosen his hold on his friends hands, opening his eyes to find Taylor blinking as if he'd just woken from a light doze.

"Dude," he said a short time later, drawing in a deep breath and exhaling in a rush. " _That_ _was amazing_ …" he whispered, staring at Diego in awe. "You've changed, _grown_ so much… but you're still _you_." He said, shaking his head slowly. "And you're powers are… _wow_. You killed Lundgren, a Dragon… and that little shit who shot me!"

"Technically,  _ Mike _ killed  _ them _ ." Diego corrected, blushing beneath the extensive praise which Taylor labelled him with. "But, yeah… it's been a pretty wild ride."

"Don't mention riding, it will remind me of your steamy moments and I mentioned already that I'm horny." Taylor said dismissively, to which Diego laughed. "But seriously, _dude_! I mean, _look_ at you! Your hair, your clothes!" He gushed, smiling brilliantly and sighing contently. "This life _suits_ _you_." He said quietly, confidently.

Diego smiled lopsidedly, shrugging his shoulders dismissively. "Most of it was Mike, to be honest." He said fondly. "I would never have made it, if I hadn't met him."

"I can't believe Jake attacked his own damn  _ brother _ ," Taylor huffed in a snarky grumble. "So to speak… he's just, overprotective. He worries that my mortality is going to take me away already, thinking there was some new risk to my life has just pushed him right over the edge, I guess."

"It's okay," Diego said, grinning guiltily. "We can call it even, seeing as I almost killed him." He snickered.

"Hmm," Taylor hummed disapprovingly, frowning briefly before examining Diego's cheek. "Well, I'm sorry for hurting you, but I have to admit I'm glad I arrived when I did…"

Diego's grin grew. "Me too." He agreed quietly. He looked away from his friend at last, examining the room he was in curiously. "So… you guys got your private life? Living outside of the world, away from everyone… in the sunlight." He said fondly.

Taylor grinned, squeezing Diego's hands gently. "It was good before but," he said, exhaling a deep, content sigh. " _ Now,  _ it's perfect."

Diego snorted, shaking his head. "I'm not so keen, ya know, self preservation and all," he snickered, laughing as Taylor rolled his eyes.

"Every paradise has a drawback or two," he sniffed. "At least my family would never find me. Though apparently, faking my death  _ was _ actually possible." He mused thoughtfully, before snorting himself. "Don't think I'll be trying again any time soon though."

Diego nodded slowly. "So, what  _ are _ you going to do?" He asked curiously. "Just wait around, see if you're aging? Live a full life, here with Jake… and have him die with you, if or when your time comes?"

Taylor winced, throwing Diego a sour look. "You don't have to be so  _ blasé  _ about it." He muttered, pausing to lick his lips thoughtfully. "But, um… now you mentioned it, I  _ was _ wondering if you could do me a favour?"

"A favour?" Diego repeated, eyeing Taylor suspiciously. "Why do I feel like I'm going to be signing a deal with the Devil himself, if I say yes?" He asked dryly.

Taylor grinned and shook his head. "We both know I'm  _ way _ more trouble than the Devil," he said, winking playfully as they both laughed. They sobered slowly, Taylor clearing his throat as he lowered his eyes to the floor. "There's no easy way to ask this so… well, I was wondering if you would, um,  _ return _ the favour I did for you?" He said awkwardly, as Diego blinked in surprise. "Diego, I want you to  _ turn _ me. To turn me  _ back _ into a Vampyre."

"Taylor," Diego protested, releasing his friends hands as he got to his feet, pacing around the small area in agitation. "There's no way to know what would happen to you… I might  _ kill _ you just as much as  _ turn _ you!" He rasped, wringing his hands together nervously. "Nevermind that I've never even  _ tried _ to turn anyone before… what if I'm not able to? I have this… this  _ impossible  _ gift you gave me; and if I could, I would give it right back to you, right here and now! But… but I can't even make the Siren song, so what if I  _ can't- _ " 

"Diego...  _ Diego _ !" Taylor interrupted, rising to his feet and snatching up Diego's hands in his own, squeezing tightly as he tried to catch his eyes. "It's okay… I understand. I'm sorry… I shouldn't have asked you that."

Diego looked at Taylor in distress. "Taylor I  _ wish _ I could, but…" he sighed, wriggling his hands free of his friends and running them through his hair distractedly.

"It's okay." Taylor repeated firmly, though his eyes were watery, glossy with remorse. "It was a long shot." He said, forcing a small, strained laugh as Diego watched, wracked with guilt and torment that he was unable to help his friend.

He  _ wanted _ to, with all his cold, investing heart. But now that he'd finally  _ found _ his friend, how could he possibly risk  _ killing _ him? 

Even if he  _ did _ risk it, Jake would surely kill him shortly after Taylor's demise, though Diego considered that a plus. He certainly didn't want to keep living if his best friend died… because of  _ him _ .

Diego sighed, tugging his hair as he wondered if Mike and Jake would be so dramatic, if it were them in such positions. He tensed abruptly, cocking his head and narrowing his eyes as he recalled Mike's insistence that  _ somewhere  _ lay a place with all the answers any Immortal could ever seek, about  _ everything  _ an Immortal could ever want to know.

"The Vault of the Fåe Dïmağï…" he mumbled distractedly, sucking his lip between his teeth, before exhaling a deep breath slowly. "What if…" he paused, glancing at Taylor uncertainly, as he raised a brow at his muttering. "Would you give me some time? A… a year or two? So, I can look for some answers?"

Taylor eyed him dubiously, folding his arms over his chest. "To find this… Vault thingy?" He asked, searching Diego's face intently.

Diego nodded. "Mike says that it's real, and I've learned to trust him, completely and utterly." He said, his lips unintentionally twitching into a small, fond smile. "He's pretty reliable with weird things like this… if he says it's out there somewhere, it will be; and he's the most likely to be able to find it. With  _ my _ help, of course."

Taylor snorted with laughter softly. "This guy has made you really cocky. I like that." He sniggered, grinning at Diego fondly. "Well, it's not like I'm going anywhere so, if you say you'll come back then, I'll trust you. Just, you know… don't let me get all old and wrinkly." He added, pouting at Diego sulkily.

Diego laughed in reply. "I promise." He said, sighing as he offered his hands to his friend. Taylor's fingers slipped into his own, warm and  _ real _ , as Diego smiled. "I just found you, and now I have to leave you again." He complained, shaking his head ruefully. "You're a real pain in the ass, you know that?"

Taylor grinned smugly. "I know you love me, so you won't  _ really _ mind  _ too _ much." He said, laughing as he and Diego embraced one another tightly. "But I admit, I'll miss you… again."

"Hmm,  _ you _ I'll miss," Diego retorted. " _ This place _ though, with it's sunny daytime and all that? Heh, not so much." He said, grinning as they parted and scratching his healed cheek pointedly.

"Oh, Diego… it's so beautiful," Taylor sighed. "I never knew it could be so… so  _ breathtaking _ . If there were only one thing I were grateful for, besides having Jake and you… and Mike, well  _ then _ it would be that I could finally see the sun."

Diego laughed quietly. "Wow, that was almost sentimental." He snickered.

"Shut up, dork," Taylor sniffed haughtily. "Don't you know it's  _ rude _ to tease royalty?" He demanded. 

Diego winked playfully. "You're not royalty anymore…  _ you're dead _ ." He said pointedly. "I can tease and otherwise insult you all I want."

Taylor grinned and sighed blissfully. "Ahh, sweet freedom." He said. "Well, at least something good came from all this then, hey?"

Diego smiled softly. "I think, despite the initial heartache… a  _ lot _ of good came from all this."

Taylor nodded, laughing as he wiped the back of his hand over his wet eyes. "Hmm," he hummed in vague agreement, looking around the cabin contently. "Well, um… I think the suns set already so, would you like a tour? There… isn't really much to see, but-"

"I'd love one." Diego said quietly. "So long as theres definitely no sun at the time." He added with a small chuckle.

Taylor laughed and spread his arms wide. "Okay, well…  _ inside _ the cabin," he said, winking playfully when Diego laughed. "And…" he said, moving to the door and peeking behind the curtain cautiously, grinning back at Diego as he pulled the for open wide to reveal black sky with glittering stars. " _ Outside _ the cabin!"

"You are such an idiot." Diego laughed, following his friend outside, to find Jake and Mike sitting together by the edge of the rocky shelf, giving the strange appearance of sitting right at the edge of the world. "Have we really been talking a whole day?" He asked, shaking his head in wonder.

"I think a lot of that time was you  _ showing _ me your whole journey since you left," Taylor mused thoughtfully, looping his arm through Diego's as they sauntered across the rocky plateau towards their waiting Lycan mates. "But… we did have kind of a lot to talk about…."

"I suppose so," Diego agreed, sighing contently. "I'm really glad I found you and that we got to talk...before your royal butt sent me away again." 

"Hey! I did not-"

"'Ey, Spunky… c'mere an' sit on ya  _ Old Man's _ lap." Mike unknowingly interrupted Taylor's feigned outrage upon noticing them heading over, snickering as Diego rolled his eyes.

"That's not the kind of Old Man I mean when I call you that," Diego teased, smiling at Mike as he sat beside him, Taylor settling himself between Diego and Jake and not at all bothered by Jake's huff of amusement when he sat himself on his lap without invitation.

"So," Taylor crooned, kissing Jake's cheek lightly and smiling as Jake's arm curled around his waist. " _ This _ is the great, Mike Darwin." He said, examining Mike curiously.

"That I am, ya royalness," Mike replied glibly and making a show of bowing mockingly where he sat. "Hope ya don't mind, but I found somethin' ya lost an' kinda claimed it as me own." He said, winking conspiratorially at Diego.

"Is that what we're calling it now?" Diego snarked, raising a brow with an amused smirk. "I've always called it me saving your life." He said, ignoring the feigned, wounded look which Mike threw him. " _Repeatedly._ "

Taylor laughed, smiling as he watched their banter. "From what I've seen, the pair of you have got pretty good at saving  _ each other _ ." He said, as Diego sniffed haughtily, but allowed Mike's creeping hand to pull him closer. "And I'm kind of grateful for that… but being my best friend still comes first to you and your  _ bonding _ ." He added, pouting sulkily as he tried to keep a straight face.

"As if I'd  _ ever _ try'n come between ya's," Mike said, covering his heart with his hand and smirking playfully. "'Less o' course ya ask real nice, 'cause I ain't 'gainst-"

Diego covered Mike's mouth with his hand. "Shut up, before I change my mind and leave you here when I leave." He said, a rush of smug satisfaction trickling through him as Mike blinked at him in surprise. "Taylor's…  _ condition _ and the way he came to be, how he is now, well… it made me think that maybe there's a place there might be some answers about it." He said pointedly.

Mike's brows rose in surprise, his eyes distant as he made the connections for himself. "Ya wanna go find the Vault." He said, nodding thoughtfully. "Well, 's definitely the place to look for answers… but ya ain't leavin' without me."

"I will if you don't behave yourself." Diego retorted.

Mike grinned, flashing a benevolent look at Taylor. "Oh glorious, Prince o' the Fangs o' Darkness…" he began, ignoring Jake's sniggering and Diego's sigh of exasperation. "I hereby apologise for me wicked tongue, me suggestive behaviour an'... me handsome,  _ handsome _ face-"

"Oh for…" Diego huffed, his face red as Taylor laughed and waved his hand toward Mike.

"I'm no Prince of anything anymore, thankfully, but I accept your humble,  _ handsome _ apologies all the same." He said, his lips twitching as Diego shot him a waspish look for encouraging his mate. "I can't thank you enough for finding him and bringing him here… I know he can be a stubborn ass, but, he means a lot to me."

Diego felt the warm ember of true friendship blaze in his chest, his heart light and filled with a radiant joy as he sat in comfortable silence with his Mike, Taylor and Jake, relaxing in the free corner of the ruined world which they'd found and claimed for themselves.

"So uh," he reluctantly broke the silence after they'd quietly watched the stars for several hours, sensing that the sun would no doubt be on it's way before many more would pass. "Not that I'm eager to leave, but…" he glanced at Taylor, who pointedly lowered his eyes from Diego and nuzzled into Jake's side contently. "If I'm going to find this Vault, then I should probably do it sooner rather than later. Is there a way out of this, private paradise you found for yourselves? Because, the tunnel caved in…"

Jake flushed guiltily, clearing his throat as he lifted his shoulder apologetically. "Yeah, uh… sorry 'bout that." He muttered, as Taylor frowned at him. "I guess I weren't thinkin' too clear… but there's a shortcut I know. I'll show ya come sun up, that way ya can spend a 'lil more time wit' Boy Scout 'til then."

"Boy Scout?" Diego snorted, raising a brow and looking toward Taylor. "When were  _ you _ ever in the Boy Scout's?" 

Taylor cleared his throat, pointedly avoiding Diego's question as he posed his own to Jake instead. "What happened to the spire chasm pass?" He asked, narrowing his eyes and aiming an irritated swipe at Jake's shoulder when he shifted guiltily. "You caused a cave in, didn't you? Urgh! You are  _ so _ overprotective, it is beyond belief…"

Diego smiled, shaking his head softly. "But it's only because he loves you so much… so, if theres another way we can come and go every so often, then I guess it's no harm, no foul… right?" He asked, turning his head to peer at Mike questioningly.

"Don't lookit me, this is  _ your _ show, Spunky," he said, as Taylor snickered loudly behind his hand. "'Sides, Grandpa an' I already worked our shit out."

Jake nodded, but neither elaborated furher; and Diego wisely chose not to ask. "Well, there we are then." He said, smiling as he grinned at Taylor. "No harm, no foul… and it makes us even, considering I almost killed him."

"Ah, most folk wanna kill me, ya ain't the first an' probably ain't the last," Jake said, waving his hand dismissively.

"He  _ better _ be the last," Taylor grumbled sourly, shoving Jake's shoulder roughly. Jake laughed quietly, sharing an affectionate tussle with his mate for a moment, before Taylor sighed and looked at the sky. "I suppose this is goodbye again." He said gloomily.

Diego smiled. "Hey, at least I know where to find you again this time." He said, bouncing to his feet in a flit of supernatural agility.

Taylor scowled. "I hate you so much right now," he complained, pouting as he rose to his feet at a more natural,  _ human  _ pace. "But… don't be gone too long, please. I want us to spend some time together, properly." He said, opening his arms and embracing Diego tightly.

Diego returned his hug carefully, wary of his friends lack of supernatural protection. "We'll be as quick as we can be," he promised quietly, swallowing thickly at the thought of separating from his friend again so soon. He and Taylor parted with matching grins, their eyes equally watery as they laughed at one another. "Jake… I'm sorry for trying to kill you. Thanks, for taking such good care of him." He said, extending his hand with a warm smile.

Jake grinned lopsidedly. "No harm, no foul, right?" He chuckled, rising to his feet behind Taylor. "An' no worries… I wouldn't ever be without him." He said, clapping his palm into Diego's.

Diego tensed, his eyes glazing as he stared straight through Jake to a scene of nightmares. "Damn, for such a short fella, he's got a helluva grip, huh?" Jake mused, not noticing Diego's unnatural stillness or the way which all colour fled his face.

Mike chuckled, shrugging as he rose behind Diego and touched his shoulder lightly. "Ya dunno the half o' it Grandpa, an' if ya ever found out, I'll kill ya myself." He said playfully.

Jake sniggered, his eyes cutting to Mike with a small frown as Diego's hokd on his hand tightened. "Hell… he this rough with everythin' he plays with?" He asked, wincing as his fingers paled, a distinct  _ crack _ breaking the tense air. "Shit… I think he jus' broke me finger… godammit, get 'im the hell  _ off'a _ me!"

"Diego…" Mike called uneasily, reaching to move his hand and remove Diego's tight grip from Jake's hand, when Taylor slapped him away. "Whaddaya-?"

"Don't interrupt." Taylor said sharply, watching Diego intently, his eyes tight with fear. "He's seeing something else right now… if you disturb him, it could kill him, not to mention, he could miss something vital."

Jake cursed loudly, gritting his teeth together as Diego's fingers curled tightly into his own, breaking two more of his fingers, as Mike glanced warily at Taylor. "What the hell do I do?" He asked, his hands hovering uncertainly between Diego and Jake.

"Nothing," Taylor said, worrying his lip nervously, as Diego's eyes flittered back and forth, experiencing something none of them could yet understand. "Just… be ready for when it ends. Whatever he's seeing, it's bad."

Jake growled, his eyes flashing a vivid yellow as he scowled at Diego. " _ Argggghhhh _ !" He shook his head irritably, turning his frustrated look to Taylor when he squeezed his shoulder gently in support. "Ya see the shit I put up with for ya?" He demanded grouchily. "Anyone else, I would've ripped their damn arm off'a 'em by now… ain't so sure I ain't gonna, this keeps up much longer."

"I'll help ya make sure ya don't, Grandpa." Mike said tersely, flashing a wide, fang filled grin at his best friend. 

Jake scowled at him. "Ya had to bloody well pick  _ him _ , didn't ya?" He complained, a feral snarl ripping from his lips as another bone snapped loudly in his hand.

"It will be over soon, I promise…" Taylor whispered, his nose brushing Jake's temple tenderly.

Diego stared unblinkingly, holding his breath to prevent the scream lodged in his throat from escaping. He watched as the moon briefly painted a rocky shelf with a small cabin with thick strings and splashes of black. The cabin itself smoked softly, a thin thread of grey rising toward the dark clouds.

Then all at once the darkness of the night changed, the sky lightening from the edge of the shelf as the sun rose slowly; the black turning red as the light streamed onto the shelf. Diego stared in horror and grief, at the flames which licked at the cabin windows, at the all too familiar bodies which lay amid the pools of red; and he despaired, as the screams of a lone tormented soul, ripped through the air.

Diego saw everything which would be, crushing Jake's hand as the enormity of his vision overwhelmed him, before he abruptly let go with a small gasp.

"Catch him!" Taylor cried, as Diego floundered and stumbled away from Jake, his breaths ragged and strained as he gasped for air.

Mike's arms immediately closed around him, gentle but firm as they locked him against his chest. "I got ya… 's alright, I got ya… I got ya." He whispered soothingly, his mouth at Diego's ear as he struggled against his embrace.

"Diego," Taylor called, one hand on Jake's uninjured hand, as he cradled the broken one close to his chest; the rest of his attention focused entirely on his best friend. "Diego, it's alright… you're safe, you're okay. Tell me what you saw."

"Give 'im a minute godammit-" Mike snarled, scowling as Taylor extended his free hand toward Diego and implored him again.

"Diego,  _ tell me _ ." He insisted firmly, as Diego blinked and gasped, shaking violently as he finally refocused in the present.

"Death…" he whispered, his voice breaking under the strain of grief and guilt which he felt. "I saw death." Diego looked Taylor in the eye, his heart a heavy, leaden weight in his gut. Mutely, he offered both hands to his friend, fear, self loathing and resignation buried deep within his eyes.

Taylor swallowed thickly, but didn't hesitate to lower his hand into Diego's, nodding quickly as Jake glanced between them nervously. "Whaddaya-" he began, but before he'd finished his question, Diego's hands had begun to glow; and he once more relived the terrible things he'd seen.

They would come in the darkest hours of the night, unaware of any difference from the caves from which they'd cleared the rubble of the cave in, for the clouds would be thick and would obscure both moon and stars. They would cross the rocky peaks and discover the cabin quickly, like a procession of dark ghosts.

Mike and Jake would fight well and kill many in their defense of the cabin, but Mike would be injured and forced to watch with Diego at his side, as Jake would be struck down by the most ruthless of Vampyre's: King Everett Aleister Rourke, the First of His Kind.

Diego would fight harder than he'd ever fought in his life; and he would take many of the King's personal guard with him… but would ultimate lose his life by saving Mike's. He would be thrown from the rim of the rocky shelf, shortly after he and Mike would be forced to watch Jake die.

The cabin would burn and Taylor would be dragged from his haven, screaming from the loss of his mate as he was taken back to the dark world which he hated; where he would eventually lose all will to live, as he was studied ruthlessly and prevented from joining his mate in the Beyond.

Diego lowered his hands slowly from Taylor's, sniffling as tears rolled over his cheeks. "I'm so sorry." He breathed, burying his face in his hands as the sky began to dye itself pink on the horizon. "If not for me… this, it's all my fault. I'm so, so sorry." He choked, hysteria bubbling in his throat like Taylor's tormented screams in his vision.

"It's not your fault," Taylor said tightly, shaking his head as he blinked himself back to the present. "You couldn't have known."

"Known what?" Jake demanded, frowning at Taylor as he shook his hand tentatively, grimacing at the click of his bones realising themselves. "What the hell's goin' on?"

"Aye…" Mike agreed, panic in his eyes as he struggled to prevent Diego from breaking free and hurting himself in his current state. "An' also, can we get 'im the hell outta here already? 'Fore the sun turns 'im into a big pile o' nothin'?"

"Get him inside." Taylor instructed, licking his lips as he took a deep breath. "Then we're going to need your help setting up as many defenses as we can." He said, turning to look at Jake apologetically. "My father is coming to visit… and he's bringing a  _ lot _ of friends."

Jake paled, his hand immediately reaching for Taylor as terror bled into his eyes. "Taylor," he said, brushing his fingers over Taylor's cheek softly. "Let's jus' pack a bag an' get the hell outta here, right now. We'll have a head start, movin' in daylight."

Taylor shook his head sadly, knocking his forehead to Jake's. "There's no time." He whispered back. "We should be grateful we have this warning at all… we can prepare-"

"Ya want me to be  _ grateful _ ?" Jake demanded, rearing back from Taylor as the sky continued to lighten, accompanied by the sound of Diego's soft, broken sobs. "He's sayin' that 's  _ his fault _ … an' ya want me to be bloody  _ grateful _ he's what? Given us a heads up, 'fore the shitstorm he brought with 'im hits?"

"Watch ya tone, Grandpa," Mike warned, gathering Diego into his arms, as his legs gave way beneath his grief; and he tried to sink to the floor. "Whatever's comin' it  _ ain't  _ 'is fault." He said firmly, glancing at Taylor to find him nodding himself.

"You're right, he's not. Now, get him inside before the sun hurts him, then come straight back out… we have a lot to do, and not a lot of time to do it in." He said. 

"But, what 'bout-?" Mike protested weakly, shifting Diego's weight in his arms uncertainly.

"I'll be in to take care of him in a couple of minutes." Taylor assured. "I'm only going to explain what I saw, then I'll go inside to wait with him… I can't exactly do much to help you two, so I'd only get in the way." He said quietly. 

Jake frowned, stroking Taylor's arm gently as he studied his face. "Ya sure 'bout this?" He asked uncertainly. "Ya always said ya Pa were unstoppable, an' if he ever found us…"

Taylor shook his head quickly. "We're not trying to stop him, just delay him. Hopefully that will be enough." He said. "Please Mike, if you have any love for him at all… please hurry."

Mike grimaces, but nodded sharply, loping quickly across the rocky plateau and entering the darkness of the cabin. "I dunno what ya saw," he whispered in Diego's ear, laying him gently on the couch. "But I ain't gonna let nothin' happen to ya, nor ya friend." He promised darkly. "I'll protect ya'll. Even Grandpa."

Diego stared at Mike hollowly. "There's nothing you can do." He whispered brokenly. He shuddered, sighing with grief as his eyes watered. "We're all going to die, Mike… and it's all my fault."

"It  _ ain't _ ." Mike insisted roughly, as Diego shook his head tiredly and rolled over, turning his back on Mike as he was overwhelmed by guilt and grief. He heard Mike hesitate for another tense heartbeat; and then he was gone.

Diego stared at the back of the couch, watching the awful vision run in circles around his head, unable to shake the terrible images from his mind. He closed his eyes and gripped his hair tightly, pulling roughly as he shook his head and wept softly.

Several minutes passed, before he became aware of gentle fingers weaving into his hair alongside his own, ceasing his restless scratching and pulling as they made soothing sounds of comfort. "It's not your fault…" Taylor whispered, gently removing Diego's hands from his head. "It's not your fau-"

"You  _ know _ that's not true!" Diego exploded, rising from the couch and flitting across the room in agitation, distraught at the thought of what was to come. "You saw for yourself! This is  _ all _ my fault! I should  _ never _ have trusted Aleister… if I hadn't come here, they couldn't have followed me." He spat viciously, before all the fight left him quite abruptly, leaving him feeling hollow and lifeless once more. "I should never have left the Coven…" he mumbled.

Taylor was silent for an extended pause, which Diego took for agreement and condemnation, as he stared remorsefully at the floor. "If you hadn't left the Coven, you'd never have met Mike." Taylor said at last, his hands calmly folded in his lap as he remained perched on the edge of the couch.

"If I hadn't met Mike, he wouldn't be about to die… along with my best friend and his." He countered bitterly. "He shared so much with me. Knowledge, love,  _ life _ … and I led him straight to his death."

"And now you're going to just give up on him?" Taylor asked curiously, raising a brow as Diego began to pace restlessly.

"I'm not  _ giving up _ on anyone, but you  _ saw _ Taylor… you  _ saw _ what's coming." He argued, running his fingers through his hair and straightening his shirt, checking the pockets on his jeans before repeating the while process again.

"I saw what's coming." Taylor agreed, far too calmly for Diego's liking. "But if you think I'm going to just lie back and wait for the Coven to kill everything I love and drag me back to be studied and examined the rest of my life, then I guess you never knew me as well as I thought."

Diego flinched, his relentless pacing coming to an abrupt halt. "I know you better than I know myself," he mumbled reproachfully. "It's cruel of you to even suggest otherwise." He said uneasily, huddling in on himself guiltily.

Taylor sighed. "You're right, that  _ was _ cruel… but nothing else will get through to you right now it seems." He admitted, rising slowly from the couch and tentatively approaching his best friend. "You're one of the bravest, smartest people I've ever known, Diego… even as a Human."

Diego shivered, squeezing his eyes closed tightly. "I can't stop it, Taylor." He whispered, trembling as his friends arms wrapped around him slowly. "I don't know what to  _ do.. _ ! I-I…"

" _ Shh _ ," Taylor soothed softly, rubbing Diego's back until he steadily began to unwind, his arms tentatively rising around his friend in return. "Diego… this day was probably always coming. It's a reckoning, long overdue. We all wish it hadn't come, but it has… and personally, I'm glad you're here to face it with me."

Diego sucked in a deep, trembling breath, trying desperately to scrabble for some reserve of strength in his cold, heavy heart. "I'm glad I'm with you too…" he admitted, sniffing quietly. "I just wish it hadn't ridden my coattails to find you."

Taylor snorted quietly, before a loud yawn escaped him. "Urgh, just typical that I pull an all nighter before something so important." He grumbled.

Diego forced a quiet, humourless chuckle. "Why break the habit of a lifetime now?" He asked, sighing and pulling free of his friends embrace, glancing around to find the bedroom. "You should rest… I'm sure you have something in mind to try and help when the fighting starts, but you'll be worse than useless without some sleep first."

Taylor huffed an irritated sigh. "You don't have to be all practical and  _ factual _ about it." He snarked sullenly, guessing Diego's intent and leading him to the bedroom door. "Wait here while I close the curtains." He warned, waiting until Diego moved away from the doorway, before slipping inside quickly.

Diego sighed, leaning against the wall as he stared morosely at the floor. How could he have been so stupid? So utterly gullible that he trusted  _ Aleister _ of all people? He shook his head, rolling his eyes to the ceiling as he tried to make peace with the fact that he'd practically led the march on Taylor and Jake's secret paradise. "I hope they're not getting too close to the spire…" he called through the door sourly. "They'll hear their heartbeats and any element of surprise we might muster will be gone." 

"I'm not a total idiot, Diego. I told them to stay away from the spire." Taylor snorted, his voice muffled by the door until he came to push it open gently. "I said you would do that part later." He said, gesturing Diego into his bedroom.

Diego nodded. "That's good. I should be able to rig something fairly decent between dusk and midnight." He said, following Taylor over to the large bed which he flopped over dramatically. "It will be tricky, keeping silent… but, everything we can use to slow them down is worth it."

"Slow them down?" Taylor asked, raising a brow at him curiously. "Do you think they'll stop if we ask nicely too?" He asked, his lips twitching with amusement.

Diego rolled his eyes and sat beside Taylor with a small huff. "No… but I think, if it's as cloudy as it looked, then they won't realise they're outside. So," he said pleadingly, nudging his arm to Taylor's gently. "If we can hold them off long enough…"

"... then the sun will rise and they'll all be ash." Taylor nodded thoughtfully, following Diego's logic. He puffed out his cheeks, exhaling a heavy sigh as he considered the idea carefully. "Well, it's the best shot we have." He agreed at length, running his hands over his face tiredly. "Though, even  _ that _ isn't exactly all too great."

Diego lowered his eyes to the floor. "It's better than nothing. As soon as the sun rises, you'll be free to make a days head start down this other exit Jake mentioned," he said lightly. "You'll be able to get away and-"

"And live the rest of our lives running." Taylor sighed, shaking his head slowly. "This is exactly why I knew running away together was a bad idea. Once we started, we would never stop." He said, turning to Diego with a hollow pit in his eyes. "If we run now, I'll be nothing but a burden to Jake. He'll have to find me food and shelter, protect us  _ both _ from everything that is gonna try to kill us along the way. Hell, he's probably going to end up carrying me half the time." He sighed bitterly, lowering his eyes to his hands in his lap. "I'm worse than useless now, Diego."

Diego frowned, reaching for Taylor's hands with his own. "That isn't true, Taylor." He said gently.

"Yes, it is." Taylor scoffed, shaking his head and scowling as he turned to face the wall.

"It isn't…" Diego promised, squeezing Taylor's hand insistently. "And you'll have Mike and I with you as well… we can all do our part."

"Oh, so I'm going to have my own personal guard again?!" Taylor drawled sarcastically, snatching his hands from Diego's and rising to his feet, pacing away from him in rising irritation. "Joy! Just what I wanted! To have other people fight and  _ die _ for me…"

Diego rolled his eyes. "That isn't what will happen."

"It is according to your vision." Taylor snarled waspishly. 

"Taylor, we already changed that just from being able to make a preemptive strike," Diego began, only for Taylor to scoff derisively.

"You know damn well that isn't how it works." He sneered. "All we've done is delay the inevitable.  _ Maybe _ bought ourselves enough time to go on the run, like you said…"

"And if we  _ do _ get that head start, we can find the Vault of the Fåe Dïmağï together!" Diego implored, spreading his palms pleadingly toward Taylor. "We can find the answers that Mike and I were going to go and find anyway, four eyes are better than two!"

"I'm pretty confident Jake can't actually read; and even if he can, his interest is limited to books with pictures." Taylor snorted scathingly, turning to begin pacing again. "This whole thing is ridiculous. I should turn myself over now and spare you all-"

"Don't even  _ think _ it!" Diego roared, slipping his grip from it's holster in the blink of an eye and hurling it across the room, planting it firmly in the doorframe. "Taylor don't even  _ consider _ the idea. I'll die before I  _ let  _ you give yourself up." He hissed, as Taylor blinked in surprise.

Diego sighed in exasperation, clawing at his hair as he glanced around the bedroom, his eyes pooling with hot tears that stung and pricked painfully. "Taylor,  _ I'm sorry _ ! Okay?! I'm so,  _ so _ sorry that I brought all of this to you…" he said, his voice breaking with grief and guilt. "But I will do  _ anything _ to keep you safe, alive and with Jake… for as long as you possibly can be."

Taylor stared at Diego in surprise, clearing his throat and scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. "Diego, none of this is your fault… I'm sorry, for being so dramatic and making you feel it was. I promise, I don't blame you for  _ anything  _ that has happened, or will happen." He said, inhaling a deep breath as he slowly made his way across the room to him. "There is…  _ one thing _ , you can do for me now." He said carefully, as Diego uncertainly stepped backward, wary of the intensity of Taylor's gaze.

"Just the one?" He asked dubiously, frowning at his friend uncertainly.

Taylor nodded, coming to a halt before him and looking down at the floor as he swallowed thickly, before looking back up at Diego with a firm resolve in his gaze. "Diego, I need you to turn me." He said matter of factly. "Now."

"Taylor," Diego shook his head, whining as he made to take another hesitant step away from his friend, but was prevented by Taylor's sudden, tight grip on his wrist. "Please, we went over this… the Vault-"

"The Vault is too far away." Taylor said dismissively. "Our lives as we know them are over already, even before tonight kicks off." He said, shaking his head regretfully. "But this could be the  _ one thing _ which gives us an advantage. If I can regain my strength, my abilities even, if we're lucky… well, then we stand a huge chance of  _ winning  _ tonight. I'll get to live forever with Jake, like we planned… and I won't be dragged away from here, to be some experimental toy for the rest of my life. However long that turns out to be."

Diego grimaced, pulling his hair roughly and glancing around dubiously. "Taylor, this could  _ kill you _ ." He pleaded, shaking his head as he looked back up at his best friend. " _ Please _ don't make me responsible for your death… it would kill me, it would kill  _ Jake _ . Not to mention Mike…"

"Diego," Taylor pleaded back, squeezing his wrist and stepping closer. "I'm trying to make you responsible for my  _ life _ , not my  _ death _ …" he reasoned, as Diego bit his lip uncertainly. "I would rather die now, like this, happy and free… than in some, lab… tortured, alone; and knowing my mate and best friend were dead."

" _ Taylor… _ " Diego whined, fidgeting uneasily. "We… we don't even have  _ time _ to-"

"Diego, please." Taylor said firmly, cutting off Diego's pleas. "We have  _ just _ enough time right now... but we have to act  _ right now. _ " He said, closing his eyes and releasing Diego's wrist, before slowly reopening his eyes and meeting Diego's tormented stare steadily. "Diego, if you  _ ever _ felt any kind of affection for me, you'll do this for me now… and if you won't, well, then you can leave this room, right now. And I will  _ never _ want to see you again." He said firmly, his lip trembling as he clenched his hand tightly by his side, ignoring the raw and wounded look in Diego's eyes.

Diego stared, torn between his love for his friend and his fear that his actions could lead to his death. He tried to swallow, but his throat was too dry and tight, his heart lodged firmly in his airway, making him dizzy and nauseous. 

But the question now, was could he bring himself to take that risk? Or would he be forced to walk away from everything he had fought so long and so hard to find? To abandon his best friend forever? Worse still, would he be able to live with himself… whichever choice he made?

**Author's Note:**

> Note- I'm incredibly suicidal rn
> 
> Sorry if this remains incomplete, rather than weekly updates I just posted everything I have as one chapter now 
> 
> I'm sorry if anyone jsnt tagged
> 
> I cant gift anon users without accounts... and some, well, idk- some I just cant anyway  
> If I missed you anywhere- I'm so sorry
> 
> I want you all to know, whoever reads this- that I love you  
> And i have cherished your comments on my writing, more than i can ever say
> 
> I'm sorry, i couldnt be better


End file.
